Oh genial, acabo de arruinar la historia
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Imagina morir ¿Apesta no? Bien, ahora imagina renacer en uno de los mundos mas peligrosos que existe. Sigue las aventuras de Theseus "Teddy" Jackson un joven que renació como el gemelo del héroe de la historia ¿Que camino tomara Theseus en esta nueva vida? ¿Influirá eso en la historia original? ¿Podrá Theseus sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo? (Parejas Canon/No Mary Sue)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, estoy muerto.

Literalmente creo. El hecho de estar rodeado de oscuridad en medio de la naa me confirma que abandone el mundo. ¿Genial no?

La verdad, no.

¿Enserio? ¿Un choque de autos tenia que ponerme fin? Ni siquiera sentí el impacto, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba boca abajo en el pavimento, solo escuche el auto largarse de allí y no era para menos si se quedaba se pudriría en la cárcel, creó...Depende si tenia dinero, ya sabes el dinero compra todo hasta tu libertad sin importar que hallas mandado a un tipo a ver si San Pedro lo dejaba entrar al cielo.

¿Eso apesta no?

Amigo, la cosa era peor. Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Que es peor que haber muerto?

Bueno, el hecho e que era mi maldito cumpleaños...Lose, lose suena a una situación cliché ¿verdad? Pues es real ¿Te imaginas la putada que es morir en tu cumpleaños? ¡Es horrible! ¡Nisiquiera había podido embriagarme antes de estirar la pata! (Aunque creo que mi pierna se fracturo por el choque...bueno no importa, tu me entiendes) ¿Podria ponerse peor? Si, veras yo cumplía veinte años y tras varios problemas al fin había conseguido un trabajo estable con un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno para alquilar con unos amigos un apartamento y pagar mis estudios.

¿Medicina? ¿Abogacia? ¿Ingieneria?

Nah, jodan eso, yo iba a estudiar diseño de vidrojuegos. Si, lose _no es la gran cosa_ pero joder, era mi puto sueño. Bueno, mi sueño también era ser mangaka pero se vio interrumpido de repente por un Toyota o un Honda valla a saber uno que auto fue, aunque espero que halla sido un BMW así por lo menos habré muerto con "estilo".

Creo que esta oscuridad me esta fundiendo las neuronas (¿tengo neuronas si soy un fantasma?) enserio ¿Donde diablos esta...bueno el diablo o Dios o lo que sea que te de paso a otra cosa? Este lugar es un bodrio, no puedo ver nada mas alla de mi nariz como si me hubieran cortado la electricidad por falta de pago (Y se de eso, creeme). Ya enserio, esto no es justo.

¡Mi maldita muerte no fue justa! ¡El tipo ni siquiera recibirá un castigo (Gracias Argentina, nunca cambies)! ¡Y para peor estoy condenado en este maldita zona cero sin siquiera alguien que me diga " la cagaste hermano" y me mande con el cabeza de cabra! ¡¿Donde cárabo estaba mi escalera al cielo?

La muerte apesta amigo.

Yo no se muy bien que paso entonces, ¿Has visto esas películas de astronautas donde se rompe una ventana y el espacio "los absorbe"? Bueno, así multiplicado demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que una fuertisima luz me golpeara en los ojos lo cual fue algo tan horrible que...¿Estaba llorando? Pero ¡Yo estoy muerto! ¡Se supone que ya no tendria sensaciones asi!

—¡ _It's a boy!_

Eh ¿Que? Hasta la ultima vez que rebice si era un chico...Espera ¡¿Porque alguien hablaba en ingles?! ¿Algun turista me había encontrado tirado en la calle? Si era así ¿Porque sonaba tan...feliz?

¿El tipo estaba feliz de encontrar un cadáver?

— _¡They are two, they are twins!_

¿Dos? ¿Habia otra víctima del choque? Pero, nadie estaba conmigo cuando sucedió hubiera notado si alguien caminaba detrás mio, aparte ¡¿Porque suenas tan contento maldito?! ¡Estas viendo un cadáver!

Al fin pude abrir un poco los ojos y me tope con algo que no esperaba, un doctor. ¡Un doctor!

¡Jodete muerte! Si había un doctor ahí quería decir que alguien había llamado a la ambulancia y que había llegado a un hospital, ¡Seguia vivo! Pero a que se refería con eso de ¿ _Twins?_ Y ¿Porque tenia el rostro del medico tan cerca?.

Quise hablar pero el llanto se intensifico y sonaba como...¿llanto de bebe? No, imposible, debía ser un bebe cerca tal vez mi habitación quedaba cerca de la maternidad o algo así, intente de nuevo pero solo podía hacer el mismo llanto...¡No, no, no, no! Mire desesperado a todos lados y me di cuenta de dos cosas.

1) Había un bebe cerca mio

2) Yo era un bebe

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡¿Como carajo se supone que termine así?! ¡¿Acaso mi mente se había chamuscado e imaginaba todo?!

¡¿ESTO ERA UN MALDITO RENACIMIENTO?!

¡¿Como había pasado eso?!

El bebe a mi lado me miro intentando tal vez descifrar que diablos estaba haciendo su compañero, lo siento bebe pero yo estoy a punto de volverme loco aquí. llore de nuevo ¿Alguna vez te quejaste de algún niño que llora en el transporte publico? Bueno, yo era mucho peor. El pequeño a mi lado luego de mirarme por unos instantes también comenzó a llorar ¡Gracias por no dejarme solo en esto amigo bebe! ¡Te debo un...lo que sea que les guste a los bebes!.

Dios, estábamos haciendo un escandalo. No llevaba ni diez minutos de renacer que ya estaba molestando a _alguien,_ en este caso al pobre doctor.

— _Let me see them_

Era una voz de una mujer, se notaba su cansancio pero aun sdi me sorprendió cuando el doctor nos dejo en sus brazos, aun intentaba digerir la idea de haber renacido cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, nunca había visto una mirada así de cálida.

Miento, solo la había visto en una persona en toda mi vida.

Mi madre.

Sus ojos eran azules muy bonitos aunque parecían cambiar un poco de color con la luz del hospital, su cabello era castaño por alguna razón me sonaba vagamente familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde. La mujer nos puso sobre su pecho a ambos y con ello para mi gran sorpresa logro calmar al otro recién nacido. No podía verla, pero podría jurar que la sonrisa de la mujer se agrando al vernos a ambos.

— _My little héroes, both have the eyes of your father —_ Mi conocimiento del ingles es bastante básico pero gracias a años de jugar videojuegos en ingles pude entender las palabras de...¿Mi madre? Ya no quedaban dudas de que ella me había traído a esta nueva vida y que el niño a mi lado era mi hermano aun así ¿Los ojos de su padre? Fue entonces que note los ojos del bebe y de haber podido habría palidecido de miedo— _You name will be Theseus_

La mujer acaricio mi mejilla al nombrarme pero apenas si preste atención, estaba aterrado porque si el nombre de mi hermano era el que creía que era entonces...

— _And you will be Perseus —_ El bebe soltó una risita al sentir la mano de su madre acariciandolo, sus ojos verdes parecían tener un brillo de felicidad y yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de nuevo, la vida es una maldita caja de chocolates— _My Little heroes._

Debo haber molestado a alguien muy importante para que me Cagara de esta manera, osea ¿de todos los mundos y realidades que deben existir en todo el maldito multiuniverso me envían justamente a esta? No a Naruto o a JoJo Bizarre Adventure...No, en cambio me mandaron a la boca del lobo.

A mi lado durmiendo sin conocer el destino que le aguarda esta Perseus "Percy" Jackson, hijo de Poseidon, semidiós, héroe del Olimpo, sesos de alga y muchísimos títulos mas.

Y yo de alguna manera había terminado en este mundo donde los dioses viven en el Empire State y tienen hijos por doquier. ¿Existe una palabra que defina todo ahora? Si, existe

 **¡Mierda!**

¿Quieres saber que es lo peor?

Que si esto fuera fanfiction, la gente creería que soy un Gary Stue.

Como te dije antes, la muerte apesta pero renacer es peor.

* * *

 **¡Corte! ¡Hasta acá por hoy! Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir de esto? Simplemente de me ocurrió de repente y dije ¿Porque no? Y esto es el resultado, tranquilos nuestro pequeño Theseus ni sera el típico OP y tampoco hare desastres en el Canon aunque tal vez algún que otro cambio...quien sabe.**

 **Esperó que les halla gustado o aunque sea halla logrado matar su aburrimiento**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Arivederchi!**


	2. Sobre Infancia y Mounstros acosadores

**Sobre infancia y mounstros acosadores**

18 de Agosto de 1996.

Desde que llegue aquí han pasado tres años, de hecho cumplo tres años hoy , me he adaptado lo mejor que he podido a esta situacion, no es nada fácil en especial si eres un tipo de veinte años encerrado en el cuerpo de un bebe, si alguien te dice que ser un bebe es divertido rompele la nariz de mi parte porque ser un bebe es lo mas aburrido que te puedes imaginar.

Es como ver un vídeo sobre matemáticas, aburrido y tarda demasiado en terminarr y por respeto a la audiencia no ampliare sobre mis experiencias de bebe, dejemoslo en que tienes nulo control sobre tus esfinteres. También tu cerebro parece desconectar a veces de la realidad, es decir, yo sabia que el fuego quemaba ¿Porque puse mi mano para comprobarlo? Eso fue algo bastante curioso, es como si mi mente supiera el peligro de eso pero mi cuerpo gritaba _Hazlo a ver que pasa_ bastante raro ¿no? Parece que el ser humano es curioso por naturaleza a pesar de que a veces la curiosidad mato al gato.

¿El resultado de toda esta historia? Me queme mi mano y le cause una desesperación terrible a Sally quien me llevo corriendo al doctor mas cercano, lo siento Sally no era mi intención asustarte pero no podía controlar la curiosidad. Ahora tengo unas pequeñas marcas de quemadura, nada grave, en mi mano y el veto de por vida de cualquier objeto que tenga fuego.

Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Porque me cuentas esa anécdota? Bueno, primero porque quiero compartirla con alguien y segundo...

Esa fue la primera vez que vi manifestarse los poderes de Percy.

Teníamos un dos años y medio cuando todo este incidente paso, obviamente al quemarme llore a mas no poder y llame la atención de Percy así quien hasta entonces había estado distraído con algunos de sus juguetes. Al verme llorar mi hermano (Creeme, aun me es difícil llamarlo así) vino gateando hasta mi y lloro conmigo.

Era bastante tonto que yo llorara porque ya sabia lo que iba a pasar si ponía literalmente _mis manos en el fuego_ pero bueno ¿que mas podía hacer?.

Entonces fue cuanto todo paso, el llanto de Percy se hizo cada vez mas fuerte y oí el sonido de cristalería romperse, venia del baño y si no me equivocaba Percy acababa de reventar las cañerías del apartamento no me quedo duda de eso cuando fui bañado por el agua que se escurría por debajo de la puerta del baño que me golpeo de tal manera que caí de "traste" al suelo, tanta fue la potencia de el agua que termino apagando el encendedor.

Si, me queme con un encendedor ¿Nunca jugaste con uno? ¿Abrirlo y cerrarlo por el simple hecho de estar aburrido? Yo lo hice con mis torpes manos de bebe quemándose en el proceso hasta que "Bombero" Percy hizo su aparición.

Quiero que te pongas por un momento en los zapatos de Sally, solo por un momento imagina que eres una madre soltera que debe dejar a sus hijos solos porque el dinero no alcanza para contratar a alguien que los cuide y te vas a tu trabajo rezando que ningún mounstro sacado de un cuento de terror rompa tu puerta para desayunar a tus retoños solo para volver a tu pequeño hogar y descubrí a tus dos hijos llorando, uno empapado y con la mano quemada y el otro totalmente seco pero llorando mas fuerte que su hermano.

Ah, y de paso añade la cañería rota.

Desde entonces Sally nos lleva y trae de nuestro apartamento (Con cañería reparada, gracias a algún que otro reclamo al encargado) a su trabajo en la tienda de dulces Sweet on America todos los días de la semana y yo sabia que habría un momento en que la situación no pudiera soportarse y terminara siguiendo la ruta del Canon.

Casarse con Gabe Ugliano.

No recuerdo si en los libros se especificaba el día en que ese tipo aparecía en la vida de Sally pero se que sera pronto y si bien se que Sally lo hizo (o hara) para proteger a Percy la verdad no me apetece tener a ese tipo cerca mio ¿Estoy siendo pesimista? Creeme que intento no serlo pero la situación no me ayuda en lo mas mínimo, así que estoy ahí algo alejado de los demás niños comiendo el pastel que hizo Sally por nuestro cumpleaños (Pastel que dentro de unos años será azul seguramente).

Si, era nuestro cumpleaños.

En teoría cumpliría veintitrés pero eso no importa, al menos puedo disfrutar de un cumpleaños a pesar de que solo halla musica infantil y niños tirándose Legos entre si. Pero aunque quiera unirme a la "batalla" debo mantener un perfil bajo.

Sally ya notó algo extraño en mi, no cabe duda de que es una mujer inteligente. Aunque en parte fue culpa mía el que comenzará a pensar que pasaba algo raro con uno de sus hijos. Al año y medio Percy dijo su primera palabra ¿Adivina cual fue?.

Mama

Bueno _Mommy_ para ser exactos y no, no hay premio por haber acertado.

La verdad fue un momento bastante tierno, de esos que harían decir _Aww_ hasta a Chuck Norris. Una escena muy bonita.

¿Quieres saber cual fue mi primera palabra?

Si conoces Argentina o alguna vez conociste a algún argentino sabras que tenemos una forma bastante particular para hablar aparte de nuestro acento, solemos insultar cada dos palabras. Creo que un argentino que no insulto en su vida es casi tan raro como completar _Contra_ en una sola partida

Ahora ¿Te haces una idea de cual fue mi primera palabra?

—¡Ay Carajo!

Si, así lo dije pero ¡Me golpeé la cabeza contra una de las patas de la mesa! ¿Que hacia la mesa en medio del lugar donde gateaba?

Percy estaba al lado mio pero no le prestaba mucha atencion a mi insulto sino que estaba mas entretenido con sus juguetes Legó armando edificios para luego romperlos como haria en unos años solo que serian monumentos nacionales.

Sally arqueo una ceja pero río al abrazarme y felicitarme por mi primer palabra aunque no tardo mucho en enterarse (Aun no se como, creeme) el significado de lo que había dicho, la primera palabra de su bebe había sido un insulto y la alarma se disparo. ¿De donde su bebe había aprendido a insultar en español?

¿El resultado de esto? Sally vigila atentamente lo que veo en la televisión y claro, me vigila a mi.

La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estará pensando, a veces las expresiones de Sally son casi imposibles de descifrar ruego porque no se haga una idea equivocada de mi o peor aun que de en el blanco y se entere que su _hijo_ es un tipo de otra dimensión reencarnado.

—Teddy—Casi se me cae la torta del susto, Percy estaba al lado mio y aun no se como hace para moverse tan rápido, sostenía una caja de crayones que nos regalaron—¡Jugu~uemos!

Percy aun no domina mucho el tema de hablar fluidamente, aparte el THDA y su dislexia no hacían nada mas que complicarle las cosas al niño, al ser tan pequeño Percy aun no se percata de lo que le pasa y tal vez crea que eso le sucede a todo el mundo. Calculo que Sally se lo dirá en algunos años.

—¡Teddy!

El THDA y la Dislexia también me afectaron lo cual confirmaba uno de mis temores.

Yo también era un semidiós.

Si, se que eso tendría que haberme quedado claro el día que llegue a este mundo pero yo tenia la ligera esperanza de que los genes divinos se saltearan a un hijo pero claro que no tuve suerte porque al poco tiempo de haber nacido el THDA y la dislexia se hicieron presentes en Percy y yo lo cual mato casi toda esperanza de una nueva vida "normal".

—¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!

Tengo que confesarte algo: Percy me da algo de miedo.

De verdad me asusta un poco y se que diras algo como _¿Como te puede asustar un niño de tres años que es tan violento como un montón de gatitos?_ Pues la verdad no puedo estar mut y tranquilo si ese niño mato con sus propias manos a una serpiente, así como lo oyes una serpiente que era el triple de grande que nosotros.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el reptil entró ni cuando logro colarse en nuestras cunas mientras dormíamos solo me di cuenta del peligro cuando al abrir los ojos me encontré con la escamosa criatura mirándonos como si fuéramos su desayuno. Me quede ahí paralizado del miedo sin poder mover un dedo ni siquiera era capaz de llorar o cerrar los ojos, era como si tuviera la peor parálisis del sueño de toda la historia.

Y cuando yo estaba a punto de orinarme del miedo Percy salvo el día, simplemente enroscó sus manitas sobre el cuello de la serpiente aparentandolo como si fuera un oso de peluche en lugar de un bicho que nos tragaría de un bocado y después de un tiempo el animal cayo rendido Separándonos porque quedo entre medio de nosotros siendo el juguete de bebe más raro de la historia.

—¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!

—¡Que no me llamo Teddy!

Puede que Percy me diera miedo pero eso ya me hacia enojar. Ese estúpido nombre me saca de quisio ¿Teddy? ¿Enserio? ¿Que clase de nombre de héroe es Teddy? ¡Es casi un chiste!

—Mami dice~te llamas Teddy ¡Eres Te~Teddy!

Esto es injusto ¿Cono puedes enojarte con este niño? Esta ahí riendose en mi cara, cosa que tendría que hacerme enojar, pero no puedo enfadarme con el simplemente no se puede, en especial si este sesos de alga pone esa cara de "Yo no fui" cuando lo miro enojado.

—¿Que quieres Percy? —Al igual que Percy lo mio no es hablar fluidamente no tanto por la dislexia sino por el hecho de que el ingles no sea mi idioma materno, Percy agito la caja de crayones y todos cayeron desparramándose en el suelo no tardo mucho en empezar a moverlos de aquí para alla.

—¡Ju~jugemos! —¡Maldito enano manipulador esa poniendo esa cara de nuevo! ¿Viste al Gato con botas de Shrek? Te podría jurar que su cara es casi la misma, antes de que pudiera preguntar a que quería jugar Percy ya había puesto los crayones frente a mi y al verlo ensanchar esa sonrisa supe lo que iba a hacer.

—A mama no le va a gustar—Le advertí y tenia razón a Sally no le gustaria en lo mas mínimo lo que Percy quería hacer pero yo no podía hacer mucho para detenerlo, admitido que también quería hacerlo —¿Cual usaras?

El pequeño semidiós examino cada uno de los crayones, levantándolos del suelo y en ovaciones dándoles una pequeña mordida pero no se decidía por uno, cuando estaba por ayudarlo tomo uno de los colores.

—¡Este!

 _¿Porque sera que no me sorprende?_

Solo pude sonreír con el, Sally encontraría toda las paredes pintadas de azul

* * *

 **3 Años después.**

¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?

Los mounstros, oh si, ya los he visto y no fui el único porque Percy fue el que me los hizo notar.

Pero todo esto empezó varios años antes, el día que Poseidon nos visito a los pocos meses de nuestro nacimiento.

 _Cuando tocaron la puerta supuse que seria el casero o algúna vecina que le pediría a Sally que controle a sus hijos porque el llanto no la dejaba dormir, no seria la primera ni la ultima vez que pasara algo parecido y si, no es culpa de Percy sino mía. Si, soy un llorón. Cuando Sally abrio la puerta soltó un respingo._

 _—Hola Sally_

 _—¡¿Po-Poseidon?! —Sally apenas si podía hablar de la sorpresa y yo de haber podido me habría caído de la cuna —¿Qu-Que haces aquí?_

 _Lo oí carraspear incomodo y no era para menos, podría ser uno de los dioses mas poderosos e influyentes de todo este mundo pero ¡Dejaste a tu pareja embarazada y te largaste! Seguramente no sabia como encarar el tema ante Sally._

 _—Estoy aquí para ver...bueno—El dios sonaba nervioso hasta que recupero su postura—Estoy aquí para ver a mi...nuestro hijo ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _—Eh...claro, pasa —Era bastante obvio que Sally estaba aun mas nerviosa que el olímpico y ya me imaginaba porque estaba así, se me venia la noche y eso que apenas llevaba tres meses de nueva vida. Mi suerte era genial._

 _Se acercaban a nuestra habitacion, la misma que compartíamos con Sally y oí de lo que hablaban._

 _—Crei que era peligroso que vinieras—Me sorprendió que Sally no sonara enojada o como mínimo ofendida, mas bien sonaba triste pero de reoente la preocupacion se hizo presente en la mujer—¿Ya se han enterado que...?_

 _—No, aun no—La voz del dios era tranquila y comprensiva —He tomado todas las precauciones que he podido para venir aquí pero sigue siendo peligroso para nuestro hijo._

 _—Los mounstros lo encontrarían ¿verdad?_

 _Podeidon no respondió pero Sally y yo ya sabíamos la respuesta, nosotros ya estábamos marcados y una vez que creciéramos íbamos a tener que correr por nuestras vidas. Ambos entraron a la habitación pero Sally se quedo en la puerta esperando que el dios viera a sus hijos y entendí el nerviosismo de la castaña._

 _Poseidon esperaba UN solo hijo y yo no estaba ni en los planes de las Moiras._

 _El dios se acerco a la cuna doble que compartía con Percy y pude verlo con claridad, tenia los ojos verde mar al igual que Percy, una barba bien recortada, piel bronceada y el cabello negro azabache todo eso sumado a su seria expresión lo hacían parecer una especie de James Bond._

 _Claro, solo si no tomabas en cuenta su camisa hawaiiana de loros, las bermudas caquis o la vieja gorra con anzuelos ¿En serio? Es decir ¡Es un dios! ¡Puede verse como se le de la gana y aun así usa esa gorra! Yo me esperaba un tipo de traje o uno vestido como Hipster...Incluso comprendería si se vestía de Aquaman pero ¿Eso?._

 _—Sally..._

 _—Yo..No sabia como decirtelo—Ahi le di la razón a Sally ¿Como le dices a alguien que tuviste gemelos? ¿"Lleve dos al precio de uno" ? —Todo fue tan..._

 _—Sorpresivo ¿no? —Si el dios estaba furioso no se noto, de hecho no se notaba casi nada en su tono de voz_

 _—Las contracciones empezaron y cuando me quise dar cuenta..._

 _Okey, para este punto ya me había hecho la idea de que estaría nadando con los peces antes de que anochesca, de hecho hasta ya me estaba preparando mental mente para mi siguiente reencarnación (Si es que tenia) ¿Iba a ir a Howarts o a Komoha? Incluso podía terminar en Namekusein. Ya estaba listo para mi "paseo" por la muerte cuando Podeidon hizo algo que me sorprendió aun mas que si se hubiera puesto una falda y bailara la macarena._

 _El Dios río._

 _No era una risa de burla y tampoco como si hubiera escuchado el chiste de su vida, era mas bien tranquila y feliz, creo que paso lo mismo que me paso cuando vi a Sally por primera vez, era la sensación de que ese hombre no era un peligro. Podría decir que me volvió el alma al cuerpo._

 _Y parece que la voz de Poseideon apreto el "botón de encendido" en Percy porque de a poco comenzó a despertarse moviendo sus pequeñas manos frente a el, Poseidon sonrió._

 _—¿Como se llaman? —Pregunto con su voz calma, al parecer creía que yo aun estaba dormido_

 _—Perseus —Respondio la mujer igual de calmada pero con un alivio mas que evidente en su voz —Puedes llamarle Percy, lo nombre así porque se que el tendrá tanta suerte como la que tuvo su primo.—No sabes cuanta suerte tendrá Sally—Y el es Theseus..._

 _—Asi que Perseus y Theseus —La sonrisa del dios del mar se volvió algo nostálgica al decir mi nombre, después de todo el ultimo con ese nombre no había terminado muy bien que digamos—¿Puedo cargarlos?_

 _—Claro —Sally tomo con cuidado a Percy y lo puso en brazos de su padre, el pequeño héroe parecía que se había ganado la lotería por la forma en la que estaba soltando risitas y moviendo sus manos intentando tocar el rostro del dios.—Hora de conocer a tu papi Teddy..._

 _Sally me tomo entre sus brazos y se sentó al lado del dios mientras que este jugueteaba con Percy haciéndole algunas cosquillas al bebe, con mucho cuidado me puso también en los brazos de Poseidon y pensé que Percy me echaría a patadas de allí por invadir "su patio de juegos" pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo. Ese niño si que sabia el significado de compartir...o tal vez no le importaba ¿Quien sabe?_

 _—Perseus y Theseus —El dios miro a Sally—Hacia siglos que no era bendecido con gemelos..yo...Sally de verdad te amo._

 _Bien eso fue bastante tierno, lo admito._

 _—¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?_

 _Sally soltó un suspiro cansado._

 _—Mi respuesta es la misma que antes Poseidon —La mujer negó con un leve moviemto de cabeza—Sabes que no se puede_

 _—Por favor Sally, es la única opción que tenemos, es la única forma de que nuestros hijos puedan crecer a salvo—El dios parecía estar a punto de rogar a la castaña—Piensalo mejor Sally, tu podrías vivir en mi reino junto con los niños y no te faltaría nada, estarían a salvo de la ira de mis hermanos, los niños vivirían felices Sally y tu también._

 _—Las cosas no son tan fáciles Poseidon._

 _—Podemos hacerlas posibles Sally —El dios no se iba a rendir tan facil—Tu, yo...nuestros hijos_

 _—¿Y Amfitrite?_

 _El azabache arqueo una ceja_

 _—¿Que pasa con ella? —El olímpico entonces cometió un grave error al preguntar algo que hasta yo sabia que era una idiotez. —¿Acaso no quieres venir porque estas celosa de Anfiriete?_

 _Lo que paso luego ni el dios olímpico ni yo nos esperamos y creo que ni la misma Sally lo esperaba porque para cuando me quise dar cuenta la castaña le había dado una bofetada en el rostro al señor del mar._

 _La cara de confusión de Poseidon era única. Si que no había visto venir eso_

 _—Sally..._

 _—¡¿Como te atrves a creer que esto es solo un ataque de celos?! —La forma en la que la mortal miro al dios de seguro haría retroceder un paso a cualquiera, estaba furiosa—¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si vamos contigo?! —La mujer exahalo para calmarse —Anfrite le diría a tus hermanos y ellos pedirían a los niños..._

 _—¡Jamas se los daría, tendrían que pasar sobre mi para llevárselos!_

 _—Lose, pero ¿No causarían así un caos? Pelearían entre ustedes sacrificando a miles de inocentes en el proces._

 _—¡No importa cuantos perescan si es para salvar a mis hijos! —Era mas que evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en esa discucion—Sally por favor...te lo ruego_

 _—Simplemente no puedo Poseidon._

—Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera ¿Tu aun me amas?

Silencio, para este punto la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Jamas deje de hacerlo—Contesto ella— Pero tu sabes que lo que me pides es un imposible, los niños estarían en un peligro aun mas grande allí...—La voz de la mujer comenzó a quebrarse—Sabes que nada me haría mas feliz que vivir contigo y los niños pero...

 _Gracias al cielo Percy se encargo de romper todo el ambiente tenso que había quedó en el ambiente llorando logrando así que los dos adultos dejaran su discusión para ver que le sucedía a su pequeño._

 _—Shh, tranquilo hijo —El olímpico se las arreglo para tranquilizar un poco a Percy solo con su voz, era como si el futuro heoroe reconociera a su padre a su lado. Sally se coloco en el lado donde Poseidon cargaba al niño y el dios preguntó —¿Porque crees que estaba llorando?_

 _—Debe habernos escuchado, creo que estaba un poco inseguro—La mujer acaricio el rostro del bebe—Es un niño muy alegré ¿no lo crees?_

 _El dios recupero su sonrisa._

 _—Lo creo —Y entonces centro su atención en mi y yo no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, ¿Intentaba hacerme el dormido? ¿Imitaba a Percy riendo un poco? La verdad, no se me ocurría nada—¿Y que hay de ti Theseus?_

 _Decidí optar por la opción mas segura y solté unas cuantas risitas, con suerte eso satisfacería al dios y se concentraría en Percy._

 _—Es raro —Dijo Sally y Poseidon la miro igual de confundido que antes, al notar la expresión del dios la mujer siguió hablando—No, no lo decía de esa manera, Theseus es un niño algo extraño._

 _—¿Extraño?_

 _—Se que suena fea esa palabra pero es que no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo —Dijo la castaña—Teddy apenas si llora, no juega mucho con sus juguetes y parece siempre estar...no lo se, parece como si estuviera concentrado en otra cosa._

 _El dios sonrió orgulloso._

 _—Son hijos del mar, ambos lo son_

 _—¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña_

 _—Ambos heredaron un aspecto específico del mar —Explico el dios—Mientras que Theseus heredo la calma Perseus tiene lo incontrolable del océano en si, al mar no lo gusta que lo contengan._

 _Sally esbozo una sonrisa._

 _—No sabes cuanta razón tienes._

 _—Mis niños, les prometo que nunca estarán solos en el camino que les espera —Oh amigo, eso no es precisamente esperanzador—Puede que no este a su lado, que no me vean pero les juro que siempre estaré con ustedes. Los ayudare como pueda hijos mios, es lo menos que un padre puede hacer._

 _El olímpico entonces nos llevo de vuelta a nuestras cunas y luego de dejarnos en ellas se inclino y beso la frente de Percy murmurando unas palabras que no logre comprender pero el pequeño Pervy si porque soltó unas risitas y lentamente fue quedándose dormido, el dios entonces hizo lo mismo conmigo murmurando las mismas palabras._

 _Era griego, no me preguntes como lo se porque la verdad no tengo idea._

 _Lo que paso después fue muy extraño, al momento en el que Posesión termino de hablar sentí algo increíble, no se muy bien como definirlo, fue como si algo dentro mio se hubiera "activado" de alguna manera sentí que un poder brotaba en mi y no me mal intérpretes no me convertí en Súper Saiyajin ni nada de eso, fue algo sutil casi imperceptible pero yo sabía que "algo" había pasado._

 _Complicado ¿no?_

 _Si, lo fue. La sensación se fue tan rápido como llego dejándome con un gran cansancio como si hubiera cortido una maratón, lo ultimo que alcanze a oír antes de caer dormido fue:_

 _—¿Te he hablado acerca del Campamento?_

Hay una razón por la cual he recordado esto.

Una semana después e esa visita la serpiente intento desayunarnos. Los ataques habían comenzado y estábamos justo en ese momento en uno.

—Nos esta siguiendo —Pervy había sido el que lo noto primero, hacia poco que dimos unos cuantos giros para "cortar camino" y llegar a la escuela a horario, el tipo estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros en la calle de enfrente—¿Que hacenos?

Percy estaba asustado y yo...bueno, yo estaba a punto de hacerme en mis pantalones ¿Que esperaban? La situación era aterradora.

—Sigamos caminando Percy —Le dije intentando mantener mi miedo oculto, lo ultimo que quería era preocupar mas al pequeño—Cuando lleguemos a la escuela todo se solucionara.

Percy fruncio el ceño, solía hacer eso cuando pensaba mucho en algo.

—Teddy ¿Tu lo has visto?

No verlo era imposible, el tipo debía medir 1.95 o tal vez dos metros como un jugador de basket pero con la complexión física de un luchador de la WWE, como si su físico no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante estaba vestido con un abrigo largo color gris que le llegaba a los tobillos, botas negras y un sombrero. Era como una especie de investigador privado de los '30 que se paso con los esteroides.

Muy bizarro si no te seguía a ti, aterrador si estabas en mis zapatos.

El tipo salio, literalmente, de ninguna parte porque para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya lo teníamos detrás nuestro siguiendo nos a una distancia que no despertaría sospechas de los de Nueva York. Bueno, ni siquiera nos prestaban atención a nosotros porque cada uno aquí esta metido en sus propios problemas.

—Claro que lo vi

—¿Viste su ojo?

Mierda,mierda, mierda. Percy se había dado cuenta de lo que nos estaba siguiendo, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

Problemas y de los gordos. Ahora sólo podía hacer una cosa.

—¿Ojo? ¿De que hablas?

Si, actuar como si no supiera nada ¿recuerdas cuando Grover dijo que cuanto menos supieras menos mounstros atraerías? Eso ya no es viable conmigo pero aun puedo hacer que Percy crea que todo es parte de su imaginación para protegerlo un poco. O eso intentaba.

—¿No lo viste? —Percy abrió sus ojos como platos y siseo—¡Tiene un solo ojo!

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que negar todo lo que Percy dijera antes de que el solo se echara a la boca del lobo.

—¿De que hablas Percy? ¡No hay tiempo para jugar!

Como era de esperarse el héroe infante se enojo

—¡No estoy jugando!

Di un vistazo sobre mi hombro y si, efectivamente el tipo tenia un solo ojo que logre ver a pesar de la distancia que teníamos.

Un cíclope nos estaba cazando.

Pase uno de mis brazos por el hombro de mi gemelo y comenze a caminar cada vez mas rápido tomando un poco por sorpresa a Percy pero este no tardo en seguirme el paso, así nos mantuvimos durante un par de calles mas con el tipo cada vez mas cerca y casi de milagro llegamos a la puerta de la escuela donde como di hubiese sido mandado por dios (o dioses...ustedes me entienden) había un grupo de profesores fumando fuera del establecimiento (Suena raro pero se juntaban allí, lo juro)

Fue Percy el que hablo primero

—Un tipo raro nos esta siguiendo —Esto puso en alerta al personal a pesar de que Percy había añadido al final—¡Tiene un solo ojo!

Tuve que contener las ganas de palmeame la cara al oír eso, se que solo tiene seis años pero debería aprender a que decir y que no porque uno de los profesores de los grados mas altos arqueo la ceja casi burlándose de Percy y muy probablemente de mi, no era un secreto que al tipo no le caían nada bien los _raros_ es decir los estudiantes con capacidades diferentes, no era de sorprenderse que el tipo nos odiara por nuestra dislexia y THDA.

Fue uno de los profesores que peor me caían el que termino salvando el día, un desgraciado que me hacia trepar por una soga en cada una de sus clases. El tipo encaro al sujeto del abrigo quien se había quedado en la calle enfrente a la puerta de la escuela, se le sumaron otras dos personas, una profesora y el conserje quienes amenazaron con llamar a la policía si no se iba.

El cíclope decidió retirarse dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso pero podría jurar que vi ese ojo clavarse en nosotros antes de irse. Cuando se perdió entre la gente todos regresaron y nos llevaron a Percy y a mi a la dirección en el camino Percy no dejó de insistir con que nuestro perseguidor tenia un solo ojo, los adultos como era de esperarse no le creyeron pero los que fueron a hablar con el cíclope estaban algo nerviosos. La niebla tapaba a los mounstros perosupongo que no tapaba su naturaleza.

Las autoridades escolares estaban igual de nerviosas y llamaron tanto a una patrulla como a Sally y para sorpresa de todos la mujer llego mas rápido que la policía estrechandonos a ambos en un muy fuerte abrazo. Cuando llego la policía pidió datos del sujeto a todos y a pesar de que Percy aseguraba que tenia un solo ojo la policía dijo que investigaría el caso y dejaría una patrulla haciendo una ronda por la escuela tranquilizando a todos.

Menos a Salky y a mi.

Y supe porque aun no me tranquilizaba cuando a la semana siguiente Sally cayo con la noticia en la cena.

Gabe Ugliano había entrado a la familia.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

* * *

 **¡Corten! ¡Esto es todo por hoy! Es increíble que halla tardado tanto tiempo en terminar este capitulo pero es que estaba súper ocupado...Bueno, no les voy a mentir en dos ovaciones me quede dormido y el resto del tiempo pensando como empezar Otro fic...A pesar de que aun no actualizo ninguno pero ¿Que puedo decir? Veo algo y me dan ganas de escribir una versión alterna (¡Imaginen lo genial que habría sido SAO de no concentrarse en Kirito y su Harem! Sólo por dar un ejemplo)**

 **Ah, cierto tarde mucho mas por escribir en mi celular lo cual convirtió la escritura en una tortura (Se borro dos veces este capitulo y tuve que empezar desde cero) Así que si notan errores ¡Culpen a mi celular!**

 **Tres Favoritos, Cinco seguidores y...¡¿Comentarios?! ¡Esto debe ser obra de un Stand Enemigo!**

 **Nah, ya enserio ¡No saben la felicidad que me da cuando me llega un comentario o un follow! ¡Es como si fuese navidad! xD**

 **Eric.123: ¡Yeah! Primero que nada ¡recontra gracias por leer y por comentar, seguiré escribiendo esto así que espero que te guste (?)**

 **YO: Ame este nombre, es la gloria xD. Y si Teddy meterá pata a mas no poder cuando la aventura empieze y seguro que Sally le dará un sartenazo por mal hablado jaja, ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **PinkieNeko09: EH...¿Eso es sarcasmo hermano? Jaja, okno enserio Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la historia (?**

 **Emita: ¡YEAH! He vuelto y traje la actualización, espero que te guste (?)**

 **CassieLaufeyson: ¡Geacias por comentar! ¿Slash? EH...EH...¿Me repite la pregunta? xD Nah, ya enserio digamos que aun soy un poco novato con el tema del Lemon y Slash aunque ¿Quien sabe? Todo es posible (?).**

 **Okey, creo que ahora si eso es todo ¿Podrian pasar por mi otro fic de Percy Jackson "Fuego de Troya" leanlo, se que les va agustar...ah no petate, eso es de Dross u': Jajaja, prometo intentar actualizar ambos fics cada semana :)**

 **¡Ahora si! ¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARIVERDERCHI!**


	3. Playas, Peces y Comida de Pitufo

**Playas, Peces y Comida de Pitufo**

— _Las olas y el viento tururu~tururu_

El mar, todos amamos el mar desde surfistas australianos hasta japoneses cazadores de ballenas...y japonesas amantes de los pulpos, la verdad ni se en que piensan los del sol naciente haciendo esos Hentai.

No, yo no los he visto me lo contó un amigo...si, eso.

Estar aquí me ayuda a reflexionar un poco y mas que nada a repasar todo lo que paso hasta ahora.

Nos echaron del colegio, no te esperabas eso ¿verdad? Yo tampoco para ser sinceros, todo empezó un mes después de nuestro _incidente_ con el Cíclope acosador la policía cumplió su promesa y la patrulla hacia una ronda alrededor de la escuela y el personal del colegio comenzó a prestar mas atencion a todo, lo cual era bastante bueno.

Pero nuestra estadía en aquella escuela no duro mucho, a los dos meses de nuestro encuentro con el cíclope nos expulsaron ¿la causa de nuestra expulsión? La verdad fue bastante injusto, veras, casi prendemos fuego la escuela...accidentalmente por supuesto.

¿Como paso eso? No se que esperaban estos _gringos_ al darles elemento de química básica a niños de seis años ¡Era obvio que algo malo iba a suceder! Una mala mezcla de químicos, mejor dicho, una Muy mala mezcla de químicos causo unas chispas que se extendieron por sobre la mesa de trabajo alarmando a todos.

¿Quieres saber que es lo peor de esto? Que ni yo ni Percy tuvimos la culpa de eso, formamos parte de todo eso pero nosotros no fuimos los que agregaron "el ingrediente X" a la formula, fue otro de los niños uno que me caía particularmente mal, era uno de esos mocosos malcriados de clase alta que se llevan al mundo por delante.

Pero ¿Quien se iba a llevar el castigo, el niño rico o los hermanitos "retrasados"?

DIN DIN DIN ¡Adivinaste! ¡Terminamos sin escuela!

Por suerte Long Island es tan grande que esta repleta de escuelas.

Una semana después de que nos patearan de la anterior ya estábamos en otra, desgraciadamente bastante lejos de casa por lo cual los transportes públicos volvieron a mi vida. Era una suerte que yo estuviera acostumbrado a viajar gracias a mi antigua vida porque si no hubiera sido por eso viajar en Nueva York hubiera sido una tortura. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue ubicarnos la primera vez.

Y fue entonces que comprendí lo que era la dislexia, para ponerlo en palabras simples era como un videojuego tan difícil que esta hecho solo para frustrante, era horrible intentar leer esos mapas de los colectivos cuando las malditas letras ¡Flotaban! No solo eso, las letras y números se mesclaban entre si convirtiendo todo en un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Creo que con eso te haces una mínima idea de lo que sufría Percy porque el era el mas afectado por la dislexia, yo ya había venido aquí con conocimientos previos pero a el lo había tomado todo esto por sorpresa.

Intento ayudarlo como puedo pero la veraad termino empeorando todo, tengo que decir que no veo a los mounstros por miedo de que atraiga a mas seres complicando un poco mas las cosas ya que le hago creer que el solo los puede ver.

Básicamente lo hago pensar que esta loco.

No, no me gusta hacer esto pero ¿Que otra opción tengo? Cuando estamos fuera de la casa somos un blanco fácil para cualquiera, si Percy confirmaba que lo que veía no era solo su imaginación entonces nuestro "rango de peligro" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) aumentaría y estaríamos en el horno.

¿Porque digo que cuando estamos fuera de la casa?

Gane Ugliano ya estaba conviviendo con nosotros, aunque creo que lo mas adecuado es decir que nosotros estábamos soportándolo a el, el tipo se mostró como un buen sujeto con nosotros la primera semana que lo conocimos intentando comprarnos con dulces y esas cosas pero no caímos en eso yo porque ya sabia como era ese tipo en realidad y Percy...bueno, creo que el tiene una especia de sexto sentido para detectar el peligro.

Y no se equivoco la verdad.

El bastardo era el típico estereotipo de gordo estadounidense sumado a eso también estaba el hecho de que era un estereotipo de ítaloamericano ¿Como seria eso?

Gordo, apestoso, maleducado, con un acento estúpido, con una obsecion insana con los deportes americanos como el béisbol y como si eso fuera poco también era alcoholico, fumador y adicto al juego.

Lo único positivo de tener a esa morsa calva encallada en el sillón era que el ataque de los mounstros se redujo increíblemente así que desaparecimos del radar de nuestros depredadores, pero la verdad estoy siendo egoísta porque yo aguanto esta situación por mi propia seguridad. Percy y Sally no se merecían esto.

Para empezar esa hijo de puta trataba a Sally como a una esclava...en todo el sentido de la palabra, Percy supongo que entenderá la dimensión de esto cuando crezca pero yo que ya vine aquí con la mente de veinte años vividos se notar ese tipo de detalles, después de todo no había maquillaje que tapara lo suficiente los golpes de la castaña. Y a pesar de que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas el apartamento era pequeño y los ruidos se oían, Percy no los habrá comprendido entonces pero yo si.

Era Ugliano golpeando a Sally por negarse a algo.

Creeme que de lo que mas tengo ganas es de clavarle un cuchillo en la yugular a ese desgraciado pero si lo hago no solo perderíamos nuestra "cobertura mortal" sino que también terminaría metiendo en problemas a Sally incluso podrían terminar deteniéndola a ella y Separándonos a nosotros poniéndonos en orfanatos y no duraríamos lo suficiente esperando una adopción.

Moriríamos a la semana seguramente, o en su defecto estaríamos escapando por todos lados hasta eventualmente morir o si teníamos suerte nos encontraríamos con un mestizo que nos llevaría al campamento. Pero suerte era precisamente lo que nos faltaba a nosotros.

La verdad es que no tengo mas opción que seguir el canon y aguantar otros cinco años mas esto hasta que empiece todo. No sera nada fácil aguantar eso.

— _Y el frío del mar Shala~lalala_

Cuando Sally nos dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial no me imagine que fuera justo aquí, Mountauk una especie de aldea pero que tiene una playa genial y un faro que me hace pensar que un día algún barco se lo va a chocar, no me preguntes porque se me ocurrió eso porque no lo se.

Para Percy esto era el equivalente de ir a Disney, salio disparado de la cabaña que alquilo Sally el primer día para recorrer la playa de arriba a abajo y hacer todo lo que podía hacer un niño en una playa junto con Sally, era comprensible que estuviera en ese estado de euforia después de todo estaba en su "habitad natural" por decirlo así. Estaba en su salsa, si esa expresión me gusta mas.

Por mi parte este viaje no me deja muy tranquilo, no solo por el hecho de que sospecho como Sally deberá "pagarle" a Gabe por esto sino porque en cinco años aquí todo se ira a la mierda y Sally morirá.

Bueno, teóricamente no murió pero...tu me entiendes.

Por eso desde que llegamos aquí estoy nervioso, no es que no me guste el lugar (de hecho, esta genial) sino que al saber todo lo que va a pasar no puedo fingir ignorancia, Sally lo noto pero supongo que creerá que no me gusta Mountauk o algo así y note como ella me mira con tristeza, eso me hace sentir una verdadera basura, se cuanto se esforzó ella en este viaje y el peligro que corrió (y corre) trayéndonos aquí y yo le pago con mi desinterés pero ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Finjir que todo esta bien y que viviremos felices para siempre? No, no puedo hacerlo.

Lo siento Sally pero así son las cosas.

Por eso ahora canto una canción de valla a saber uno que año y tiro rocas al mar a ver si hacen un efecto rebote o algo, ¿Ya te dije que suerte es lo que menos tengo? Se hunden todas las piedras que lanzo.

Eso no me demostró mi mala suerte, lo que me lo confirmo fue el pelotazo que recibí en la cara.

—¡Uh, lo siento Teddy! —¿Es enserio Percy? ¡Tienes toda la maldita playa para apuntar y me das a mi! No me sorprende que nunca vallas a poder manejar un arco en tu vida—¿Estas bien?

—Casi me arrancas un diente pero estoy bien —Conteste algo enojado, la mejilla me ardía un montón y estaba seguro que mi "hermanito" me había dejado marcado el patrón de ronbos de la pelota

—Hey, tu tienes la culpa por ponerte en el medio—Rio el algo nervioso y se sentó a mi lado—Este lugar es genial ¿no?

—Si, esta genial —Respondi pero estaba pensando si habiamos traído hielo aquí, la mejilla me dolía bastante

—Mama dice que aquí conoció a papa—Comento Percy de repente tomandome por sorpresa, me había olvidado de ese detalle de la historia—¿Crees que el vivía por aquí?

Ese tema comenzaba a afectarlo cada vez mas, cuando eramos mas pequeños la ausencia de una figura paterna no parecía importarle tanto a Percy pero desde que Ugliano llego a su vida esta queriendo saber cada vez mas de su padre, al fin y al cabo era de esperarse Percy estaba creciendo y dentro de poco empezaría a atar cabos y darse cuenta de que había algo extraño con el asunto de su padre.

Sally no era buena mintiendo y Percy no se creía la historia de _Se perdió en el mar_.

—No lo se —Respondi y solté un suspiro, la verdad no tenia idea de como hablar de ese tema con el sin que sospechara que yo sabia algo—Tal vez estaba de vacaciones...como mama.

—¿Tu crees?—Pregunto el semidiós —¿Sera que venia de otro estado o...otro país?

—Puede que sea de otro pais—Eso en teoria no era mentira puesto que después de todo era un dios griego—O otro estado ¿Quien sabe

Percy no dijo nada y sin darse cuenta jugueteaba con una piedra entre sus dedos, lo había visto poner esa expresión antes, en ese momento Percy estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y al igual que lo que me pasaba con Sally descifrar lo que pensaba el semidiós me era imposible.

El estaba ahí viendo al mar como si nada pero era casi seguro que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, estaba por hacer que volviera a _la realidad_ cuando el se levanto de un salto y apretó la piedra que sostenía para acto seguido lanzarla con fuerza al mar.

La piedra reboto al menos seis veces antes de hundirse en el fondo del agua.

—Hey Percy...

—¿Sabes que Teddy? No me importa—Oh dios, ¿Ahora con que locura iba a salir? —No me importa donde vivía papa o de donde venia ¿Sabes porque?

Negué con mi cabeza

—Sabre todo eso cuando vuelva con nosotros

—¿Cuando vuelva?

Percy sonrió, el de verdad creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Por supuesto!—Como te dije, no se lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermano pero algo de versad fuerte tenia que haber sucedido para animarlo asi—El volverá y le preguntare todo lo que quiero saber...¿Tu crees que volverá Teddy?

No iba a matar las esperanzas del chico con la verdad, decidí de nuevo mentirle

—Si, el volverá—Afirme intentando que Percy no se diera cuenta de la falsedad de mi sonrisa y agregue mucho mas convencido—Y nos libraremos de la Morsa Gabe.

Percy río

—Amen hermano —Bromeo el semidios—Nos libraremos del apestoso Gabe

—Hey ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

Percy pareció confundido por un instante pero luego pregunto interesado

—¿Que clase de apuesta?

Levante unas piedras del suelo y le di unas cuantas al semidiós.

Yo no me iría de esa playa sin que una de mis piedras rebotara como la que tiro el héroe, esa maldita playa no me iba a ganar a mi.

A partir de ese día tuve una razón en particular para que no me agradara ir a Mountauk, cada vez que íbamos Percy me hacia recordar como perdí miserablemente esa apuesta...y como tuve que pintarme con el maquillaje de Sally por perder.

Fue el momento mas humillante de mi nueva vida y para peor había fotos de ello.

* * *

Y los años 2000 llegaron al fin.

Creeme cuando te digo que la palabra PARANOIA no le llega a los talones a la locura que se vivió en los últimos días del '99

Teorías conspirativas, aliens, zombies...Podías oír sobre eso en cualquier canal mediocre de televisión o ver a unos cuantos tipos con una clara inestabilidad mental gritando por las calles de Manhattan con cartelones que decían "El fin se acerca".

Nada que yo no halla presenciado el 6/06/06 o en el 2012 antes de venir aquí, mismas ideas del fin del mundo y mismo resultado.

No paso absolutamente nada.

Pero hubo un momento en el cual todo el mundo perdió la cabeza, el once de septiembre de este año.

2001

Esto me resolvió una duda que había tenido desde que llegue a este nuevo mundo ¿Las cosas que habían pasado en mi " dimensión" pasarían aquí también? Después de todo el mundo donde se desarrollaba la historia no era muy diferente al original, era básicamente lo mismo pero con mitología de por medio.

A las 8 de la mañana del martes 11 de septiembre Manhattan temblo, la primera explosión se oyó claramente a pesar de que vivíamos en Long Island y para el segundo impacto ya podías oír los gritos de la gente y el pánico llenando las calles.

Creo que esa fue la única vez que vi a Gabe levantar el trasero del sofá y esconderse bajo la mesa a pesar de que no corríamos un peligro realmente.

Al día siguiente la vida de Long Island continuo y Gabe volvió a ocupar el sofá y organizar sus partidas de poker. Sally y Percy a pesar de todo se manejaron bastante bien con este asunto, tal vez Sally sabia que eso no era obra de una disputa de dioses sino de la estupidez mortal.

Y yo...Bueno, yo estaba mucho peor que antes.

Si las cosas que pasaron el la "dimensión original" pasan aquí también ¿Eso significa que en 1998 de este mundo un niño nació para tomar mi lugar? Es decir ¿Habia alguien ahora mismo en Argentina con mi antiguo nombre y apellido remplazandome?

¿Mi antiguo yo existía en este mundo?

Decidí no pensar en el asunto o me iba a volver loco. Si había "otro yo" en este mundo debía mantenerme alejado de el, no sabia que es lo que podría pasar en el caso de verlo.

Y la verdad ya tengo suficientes problemas como para ocuparme de una maldita paradoja temporal o universal de una película barata de ciencia ficción.

* * *

—¿Podrias calmarte Percy?

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo que lo vi!—Protesto el semidiós, a pesar de tener ya casi diez años seguía actuando como esa vez que vimos al cíclope, terco y testarudo—¡Estaba al lado del autobús!

—Yo no veo nada—Me encogí de hombros—Aparte ¿Podrias repetirme lo que viste?

—Un perro...

—Ahi lo tienes ¿Te asusto un perro Percy? —Rei intentando que el chico olvidara todo el asunto—No creí que fueras tan gallina.

Mi hermano puso una mano en mi hombro y vi que tenia la misma expresión en su rostro que aquella vez en Mountauk, pero esta vez vi algo muy diferente en lo habitual en el. Miedo y preocupación.

—Se lo que vi Teddy, ese perro era tan grande como una camioneta.

 _Oh no, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda_ Llevaba años mintiéndome en la cara a Percy acerca de su herencia divina o del origen de todos esos mountros pero era obvio que en algún momento comenzaría a darse cuenta de que había algo raro en todo eso, cada vez estaba sonando menos creíble. Necesito afinar mis habilidades como mentiroso.

Estaba por decirle que era su imaginación cuando oí la molesta y aguda voz de la profesora.

—Valla, valla los están teniendo una agradable charla ¿Me pregunto si es sobre esta clase especial?—Esa desgraciada hija de...¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los profesores que ODIAN a los alumnos con capacidades diferentes? Adivina que tipo de profesora es esta, iba a dejar pasar todo hasta que la vieja bastarda agrego—Pero, supongo que no puedo culparlos después de todo tal vez no sea tan _especial_ para ustedes.

Las risas tontas de nuestros compañeros no se hicieron esperar, no los culpo porque después de todo aun tienen nueve y diez años, seguramente ven todo el asunto muy divertido pero esa vieja maldita me estaba sacando de quisio, incluso la perdonaría si fuera un loundtro disfrazado (Como lo sera cierta profesora en unos años) Pero no, ella es cienporciento mortal pero se nota que tiene veneno para un largo rato.

No era la primera vez que nos ponía en ridículo pero esa seria la ultima.

—Oh, continuemos queridos—Dijo la profesora y siguió caminando apuntando con su dedo flacucho a varios de los peces en el acuario.

Si, estábamos en un acuario y ya sabia lo que iba a pasar ahí. Oh, venganza, dulce dulce venganza.

—Perseus Jackson—Llamo la profesora y el semidiós soltó un pequeño respringo al oír su nombre, esa profesora solía solo llamarnos para alguna humillación disfrazada de pregunta—¿Podria decirme que pez es este?

El estanque estaba lleno de pequeños peces color amarillo floreciente, la madre naturaleza si que los debía odiar para ponerles ese color era como tener un cartel luminoso que dijera "Hola, soy comida gratis".

El cardumen de peces nadaba sin siquiera prestar atención a los humanos que estaban del otro lado del cristal, y mira que era difícil no notarnos cuando había chicos de nuestra clase golpeando el cristal para ver si los peces hacían alguna " gracia".

Pero cuando Percy se volteo al estanque algunos de los pecesillos dejaron de nadar para prestarle atención al semidiós, así se quedaron casi un minuto viéndose el uno a los otros mientras que la cara de Percy pasaba del susto a la sorpresa y terminaba en una expresión de confusión.

—Para hoy ...

—¿ _La...Labidochromis Caeruleus?_

 _¿Labi...que?_ Oh, claro Latín. Espera, ¿Latin? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Se supone que el Griego ¡No debería estar hablando Latín! Si mal no recordaba para el primer libro el ya comprendía un poco del idioma pero ¿Porque hablarlo ahora? Ni siquiera sabia decir un trabalenguas ¿De donde había salido el Latín?

Un vistazo al estanque me dio una idea de lo que pasaba, casi todos los peces habían clavado su mirada en el chico a la espera de que hiciera _algo._ Y si ese algo era lo que yo creia entonces estaríamos de patitas en la calle de nuevo. Pero que mas daba, si nos íbamos nos iríamos con la cabeza en alto.

—Incorrecto , como de costumbre—Dijo la profesora con un tono de burla mas que claro en su voz—Imagino que aun no ha abierto los libros de biología que les encargue pero bueno...Usted es el perjudicado

Risitas tontas de nuevo y esa sonrisita maquiavélica en el rostro de esa vieja, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia pero Percy estaba en su mundo sin hacer caso a la profesora y viendo de reojo a los peces amarillos.

—Oiga, usted sabe que el respondió bien

—Admiro su compañerismo con su hermano pero digame ¿Quien aquí es la profesora y quien es el alumno?—Me guste o no la desgraciada me cerro la boca, ella ahí era la autoridad y correcto Theseus Jackson usted es el alumno y yo la profesora.

—Si se considera así misma profesora al menos aprenda bien su materia y el Latin

Percy abrió los ojos como platos y se volteo concentrándose en la discusión, creo que sospechaba como iba a terminar todo.

—¿Perdon?

El semidiós apoyo una mano en mi hombro preocupado y dijo

—Ya basta Teddy, solo te meterás en problemas —El semidiós se dirigió a la profesora—Lo lamento señora Taylor, Teddy no quiso decir eso ¿Verdad?

Sin mucho disimulo el semidiós me dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndome tambalear un poco

—Si, lo siento

Y una mierda ¡Ojala te pise un tren maldita!

—Muy bien no dejare pasar esto y lo reportare con el director—Esa sonrisa maquiavélica se ensancho—Y deberemos llamar a sus padres para que puedan enseñarles un poco mas de educación y respeto que por lo visto les hace falta.

Mas risitas estúpidas se oyeron y la profesora siguió su camino seguida de la fila de ovejas que teníamos por compañeros que como era de esperarse chocaban a propósito con nosotros, Percy soltó un suspiro cansado y se apoyo contra el cristal de los peces amarillos a pesar del cartel gigante que decía _No tocar el cristal_ Era una imagen perfecta para los memes de Thug Life solo que sin las gafas pixeladas.

—Hey hermano ¿Estas bien?

De verdad me había preocupado, a pesar de que siempre quería aparentar como que lo que decían los demás no le importaba era un poco obvio que a Percy le afectaban este tipo de cosas y no era para sorprenderse después de todo era un niño de solo diez años era mas que claro que estos comentarios y actitudes le harían mal. Y si a eso le sumamos una figura paterna desaparecida y un gordo hijo de puta cono Ugliano tenias un coctel de nervios, inseguridad y demás listo para reventar en cualquier momento.

Los únicos que le dábamos apoyo eramos Sakly y yo, mas que nada Sally porque para mi era difícil tratar con esto aun ¿Como iba a darle animo a un chico así sabiendo lo que iba a pasar en el futuro? Esta bien, no era un futuro que lo esperara con su muerte inmediata pero tampoco era como si fuera a tener una vida color de rosa, se avecinaba una Guerra donde iba a ver a muchas personas, entre ellas sus amigos, morir sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

Y yo tampoco era el mejor psicologo del mundo, cuando vivía en mi "anterior vida" no era bueno para dar consejos y no cambie mucho porque aun sigo sin saber muy bien como ayudar a Percy a sobrellevar todo esto.

—¿Mh? Si, claro—Respondio el chico sin prestarle mucha atención

—Percy te conozco, algo te pasa —Y se notaba que algo le pasaba porque ponía de nuevo esa cara de concentración que puso en Mountauk que si bien no se descifrar al menos se que es porque algo esta rondando por su cabeza y...

—¿Tu los oyes?

—¿Eh?

—Los peces ¿los oyes?

Debo admitir que me asuste un poco, parecía que me estaba diciendo que había oído a espíritus o algo sacado de un vídeo de Dross. Entonces entendíporque había hablado en Latín antes, los peces se estaban comunicando con el.

Como Acuaman pero sin ser un héroe que nadie quiere.

—Y ¿Que te dicen los peces? —Si, sonaba estúpido preguntar eso en cualquuer otro tipo de situación pero ¡Hey, en mi lente parecía mejor!

Percy se encogió de hombros y fruncido el ceño

—No los entiendo bien pero creo que quieren que yo... _Los libere._

—¿Liberarlos?

—Si, ¿No crees que es injusto que estén aquí encerrados?

Oh vamos ¿De verdad estas preguntándome eso ahora? No queria entrar en una discusión filosófica sobre la libertad frente a un estanque de peces amarillo patito así que hice lo que cualquier hermano responsable haría. Le di un codazo y señale con mi cabeza uno de esos grandes mapas que ponen _Usted esta aqui_.

Era hora de poner en marcha la operación _Liberen a Willy._

¿Has oído la expresión "Hasta un niño podría manejarlo"? Bueno, así eran los controles de los estanques, llegar hasta ellos no había sido tan difícil como había pensado ya que estaban en una sala con un _cartel de_ _Solo Personal Autorizado_ que la verdad parecía un chiste al estar la puerta entreabierta, la profesora y nuestros compañeros nisiquieta nos prestaron atención cuando nos metimos y " por accidente" precionamos un botón que daba acceso al control manual.

Control manual que era una palanca justo, justo en el estanque que estaban viendo ahora.

Cuando la profesora quiso darse cuenta ya estábamos apoyados justo al lado de la palanca, pero al semidios aun parecia no agradarle del todo lo que estavamos por hacer.

—Oye Teddy ¿Estas seguro...?

—Percy, no llegamos hasta aqui para nada—Dije, estaba intentando ser motivacional pero parecia un dialogo mal hecho de un anime barato asi que decidi ir a lo seguro—¡Cuidado Percy!

—¿Eh?

Percy por "accidente" se resbalo y para no caerse tomo la palanca jalando la hacia abajo.

Dándole un inesperado baño a todos los que estaban allí.

Y creo que esta de mas decir que fue mi culpa que se halla resbalado ya que "por casualidad" mi pie se cruzo en su camino.

Si, soy un mounstro lose pero ¿Si yo no lo hacia quien lo haría?

Y la verdad quería probar algo, el diluvio tendría que habernos empapado de pies a cabeza pero el único que estaba completamente seco era Percy mientras que yo, bueno ni estaba empapado ni estaba seco, el agua me había alcanzado pero no al nivel de la profesora y nuestros compañeros que eran mas agua que personas.

Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme..

—¡JACKSONS!

Al día siguiente nos habían expulsado pero eso era lo de menos ya que yo tenia mi mente en otra cosa ¿Porque Percy estaba despertando sus poderes y yo aun no? Peor aun, si yo era hijo de Posesión al igual que el ¿Porque yo no había oído a los peces?

* * *

—Eres un idiota mocoso—El intento de persona, Gabe estaba masticando una pata de pollo como un perro con un hueso de juguete pero aun así no iba a quedarse callado—No me sorprende que te hallan expulsado.

—¡Pero yo tengo razón!

—¿Comida azul? —Pregunto Ugliano y arqueo una de sus grasosas cejas—¿De verdad crees que esa idiotez existe?

—Y eso viene de alguien que cree en cocodrilos en las alcantarillas—Murmure pero Gabe llego a oírlo y golpeo con su puño la mesa

—Mucho cuidado niño, estas a punto de cruzar la linea.

Ugliano era extremadamente supersticioso y creía en casi todas las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad como era el caso de los cocodrilos en el alcantarillado, supongo que quería reforzar esa parodia de"ítaloamericano " con eso o tal vez era simplemente un idiota.

Así eran todas las comidas en esa casa, Percy, yo y Ugliano discutiendo y Sally de alguna forma intentando calmarnos a todos DIN poder lograr mucho por desgracia. Pero ahora que ella estaba en la cocina preparando el postre la discusión no iba a parar.

Y para ser sinceros tampoco iba a detenerla, estaba a punto de contemplar un momento histórico.

—Mira niño, no hay comida azul, no existe ni existira—Y dándole otra mordida a la pata de pollo sentencio—¡Punto final!

Y la seriedad de la situación se perdía cuando hablaba con la boca llena y pedazos de pollo caían en el mantel, si hermoso espectáculo para abrirte el apetito. Pero esta discusión ya venia desde hacia casi un mes cuando Percy logro conseguir el control de la televisión desde debajo de uno de los almohadones del sofá y por tal vez milagro del Olimpo no se había roto bajo el peso de Ugliano.

Control en mano Percy comenzó a hacer Zapping por todos los canales en los que podía hasta que encontró uno sobre cocina donde estaban haciendo un pastel azul, Ugliano al notar que le habían cambiado su canal de Béisbol le quito el control de las manos a Percy y lo echo de la sala.

Desde entonces "La comida azul" se convirtió en la bandera de protesta de Percy con Gabe.

—¡Ya esta el postre! —Sally salio de la cocina trayendo entre sus manos el tan ansiado postre ante la mirada de sorpresa de Percy y la confusión de Ugliano

—¿Q-Que diablos es eso Sally?—Era mas confusión que rabia lo que sentía el tipo, el postre era una gelatina completamente azul rellena de frutas.

—Gelatina cariño

Ugliano soltó un gruñido y antes de que pudiera servirse Percy y yo ya habíamos atacado el postre, Percy tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como diciendo "Te lo dije" y yo trataba de no reírme de la cara del tipo.

Sally había tomado su parte en esta batalla y jugaba para el equipo azul.

Y desde entonces todas las comidas de mi vida se tiñeron de ese color lo cual me hacia preguntarme otra cosa.

¿Como hacia Sally para que la comida fuera azul?

* * *

 **¡Corte! ¡Todo por hoy amigos!**

 ***Tos incomoda* Pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar ¿no?**

 **Perdón, la verdad es que a veces se me iba la inspiración o me olvidaba de seguirlo, si notan que hay errores en el capitulo sepan disculparme, tratare de no repetirlos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Bueno, se nos acaba la etapa pre-Canon, el próximo capitulo veremos el ultimo capitulo Pre-Canon de esta historia antes de que Percy y nuestro querido Teddy terminen metidos de lleno en el mundo mitologico. Veremos como les va a los chicos en sus últimos años de vida normal.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo o al menos les halla servido para matar el aburrimiento un rato.**

 **6 Favs y 8 Follows ¡Debe ser obra de un Stand enemigo! Okno, enserio cuando me llega una notificación de comentario o Fav/follow me siento como si hubiese ganado la lotería xD**

 **PinkieNeko09: El día que los argentinos no insultemos que corran todos porque se viene el fin del mundo xD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Erick.123: Creo que todos dejaríamos el Canon, en lo personal me escondería abajo de una piedra ¡Que otro sea el héroe! Baja, ya enserio seria genial tener esos poderes, en especial los de Athena porque así si que aprobaría matemáticas xD. En cuanto a lo otro, la verdad me ayudaste con eso porque yo iba a poner que Teddy era el mayor pero al releer el primer capitulo me dicuenta de que Percy es el mayor de los dos, ¡Aunque ambos son igual de irresponsables como para tomar el cargo de hermano mayor! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **CassieLaufeyson: Iba a saltar directo a sus doce pero pende que así seria mejor ¡Aparte podría poner de todo!...En cuanto al Slash...Mh...Aun no soy bueno para escribir eso (Y no se me ocurre la verdad una situación para Slash Ahora) Pero ¿Quien sabe? ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Noahchimchim: ¡Te he fallado! ¡Lo siento!...Tarde en actualizar :'u, ¡Intentare actualizar mas seguido! ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!**

 **Poetaoscura123: ¡Gracias! ¡Intentare seguirla lo mejor que pueda!**

 **ACUARIO NO JUNE4311: Primero que nada gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la dislexia en los libros creo que ya estaba al momento de nacer por todo eso de que ellos estaban hechos para leer griego etc. ¡Tenes razón, debo concentrarme en un solo fic o se va a ir todo a la versh xD! El otro fic de Percy aun no lo actualize (Y para ese si que tengo un montón de material), tratare de enfocarme en ambos. ¡Gracias por los consejos y por comentar!**

 **YO: ¿Ya dije que me re copa tu nombre? ¿Si? Bueno, lo repito xD, Pobre Sally le toco un bocafloja de hijo xD Trataré desarrollar bien a Teddy y los cambios que valla (o no) a realizar en la historia, al igual que Acuario tenés razón, debo enfocarme en dos fics como mucho o me va a reventar la cabeza xD (Culpo enteramente a mi necesidad de tomar retos en los foros) ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Y eso seria todo compañeros.**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Ari! ¡ARIVEDERCHI!**


	4. ¡Bienvenido a Yancy!

**¡Bienvenido a Yancy! Entre Bullies y Enchiladas**

Hay cosas que en esta vida no tienen sentido.

Supongo que tu también te has encontrado con alguna de esas cosas, los típicos misterios de internet y teorías conspirativas que tienen nada de lógica.

Vallamos al grano.

Percy voló el autobús escolar.

Si, así como lo oyes, estábamos en un viaje escolar a visitar un viejo fuerte de la guerra civil, creo que fui el único que se entusiasmo con esa salida porque todos nuestros demás compañeros actuaban como si fuese una tortura, incluso Percy. No es su culpa, después de todo a niños de diez años no les atraería ni un poco la historia en especial si era visitar un lugar así y no ver una película de acción.

Es curioso pensar que dentro de un par de años niños de su misma edad sabrán mas de historia gracias a videojuegos bélicos que la sociedad catalogaría como "polémicos".

Estamos en el 2001 y falta bastante para que ciertos juegos vean la luz del día.

Pero volviendo al tema habíamos viajado casi tres horas desde la escuela en un autobús que parecía sacado de la segunda guerra mundial, no se si habrán querido meternos _en ambiente_ o simplemente fueron tan tacaños para no pagar un colectivo decente, Percy estaba distraído mirando por la ventanilla mientras que yo...bueno, en parte estaba un poco enojado porque me había robado MI asiento y además me estaba casi partiendo la cabeza intentando recordar que era lo que iba a pasar en ese viaje.

Seis expulsiones en seis años, nosotros ya llevábamos cinco y faltaba una para que termináramos directo en Yancy.

Y esa expulsión iba a ser ese día.

El sitio no era nada del otro mundo, un parque y el fuerte casi en ruinas lejos de la carretera, el guía que nos recibió hacia todo lo posible para que no se notara la molestia que sentía y no era para menos, casi todos los niños estaban a los gritos.

La verdad es que el sitio te ponía un poco los pelos de punta, no era precisamente agradable pasar por unas celdas donde había torturado a soldados hasta la muerte pero ninguno estaba prestando atención a eso, nunca me considere alguien supersticioso pero créeme cuando te digo que sentía como si algo anduviera suelto por esas celdas.

O tal vez era el viento que entraba por la puerta, estábamos casi en invierno después de todo.

—Esto es aburrido—Se quejo Percy cuando salimos del fuerte, los profesores básicamente habían dado la orden de "dispersarnos" y ahora todos nuestros compañeros corrían por todo el lugar—Debería haber un cancha de Basketball o algo...

Bien, el viejo Percy seguía ahí. Solía salir con esas cosas a veces que me hacían preguntarme si no se había golpeado la cabeza cuando era niño.

—Tengo hambre

—Tu siempre tienes hambre Teddy

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto —Dije algo enojado y agregue—Y que no me digas Teddy

—¿Y como quieres que te diga? ¿Theseus? —Se burlo el semidiós—Hasta tu tienes que admitir que suena algo tonto.

—Mira quien lo dice—Bromee—Perseus

El chico hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano y soltó un leve bostezo.

—¿Estas aburrido?

—¿Tu que crees? —Respondió Percy—Estoy tan aburrido que hasta jugaría al Soccer

—Por ultima vez Percy ¡Se llama Fútbol!

Un día me iba a dar un ataque, un verdadero ataque y creo que no debo explicar porque ya que es obvio.

—Oh vamos Teddy ¡Eso no es Fútbol!

—Y que ¿A esa copia del Rugby si llamas Fútbol?

Esta era una discucion de años entre nosotros, veras cuando eramos un poco mas pequeños surgió una pelea entre nosotros todo por un partido de...Fútbol americano, si ese Rugby mal hecho con armaduras al estilo Caballeros del Zodiaco cuyas reglas carecen de sentido, todo se originó porque yo dije que eso no era Fútbol que el único Fútbol era lo que ellos llamaban Soccer.

Y la había cagado de nuevo porque entonces Sally se pregunto ¿Como es que su retoño conocía el Soccer y porque lo llamaba Fútbol?

Mira nunca fui un fanático acérrimo de ese deporte, de hecho apenas si veía un partido de vez en cuando pero hasta yo sabia que lo que los Yankees llamaban fútbol era solo rugby ¡Apenas si usaban los pies que es por eso el nombre del deporte! ¿Para que diablos le pones Football sino usas los malditos pies!

Sally pregunto ¿De donde conocía yo ese deporte? Y tuve que inventar una escusa, simplemente lo había visto un día de casualidad en la televisión.

Claro que la mujer no cayo por completo en mi mentira (Tampoco me habrá creído ni un poco) y ya cargaba con algunas otras sospechas respecto a mi y mi comportamiento. ¿Recuerdas que dije que intentaría pasar desapercibido? Bueno, no lo estoy haciendo muy bien que digamos

Y esto el vez de pasar desapercibido como una anécdota mas se convirtió literalmente en una guerra civil en la casa, Percy insistía en que el Fútbol americano era el "verdadero" fútbol y yo debatiendo le eso con mis "amplios" conocimientos en deportes, que se podian resumir en una sola frase

—No es así porque yo digo que no es así

Si, mis argumentos eran imbatibles.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el tema se convirtió en una forma de molestarnos el uno al otro y ni hablemos en navidad cuando a mi regalaron una pelota de "Soccer" y a Percy una de "Fútbol" Al principio nos pareció genial a ambos ya que ninguno estaría molestando al otro durante un largo tiempo hasta que nos dimos cuenta del problema.

Ninguno podía jugar sin el otro así que teníamos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo y aprender ambas cosas, Percy "soccer" y yo "futbol". Me iba a negar solo para llevarle la contra a Percy pero la mirada de Sally me hizo cambiar de opinión casi al instante y pocos momentos después ya estaba junto al semidiós intentando aprender las reglas del juego.

Sally si que sabia solucionar conflictos pacíficamente.

—Blah, Blah, Blah—Dijo el semidiós —No le llamare Fútbol hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario.

Suspire intentando calmarme y me pellizque el puente de la nariz.

—¿Tu también estas aburrido?—Pregunto

—Como no te imaginas hermano—Respondí, en parte para no llevarle la contraria y porque era algo cierto—¿Que hacemos?

Percy se quedo callado un momento y frunció el ceño hasta que de repente chasqueo sus dedos y supe que seguramente había tenido una idea terrible.

—¡Juguemos a la guerra!

—Bromeas ¿cierto?

—¿Porque no? Estamos en un fuerte—Explico el—Es como un mapa de batalla ¿O lo vas a negar?

Bien, Percy tenia varios puntos a favor.

—¡Bang! —Dijo el con una sonrisa y apuntándome con su dedo como si fuese una pistola —Perdiste

—¡Oye, eso no se vale! ¡Nunca me avisaste que empezaríamos esto!

El semidiós se encogió de hombros

—En la guerra todo se vale Teddy —Y Percy camino hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarme con la pistola imaginaria —¡Bang!

Si, era tonto.

Un juego de lo mas infantil pero ¿Que otra cosa íbamos a hacer? Estábamos aburridos y eso era lo mas entretenido que podíamos hacer, durante varios minutos estuvimos corriendo por todo el lugar disparando armas imaginarias, usando de cobertura todo lo que pudiéramos desde escombros, mesas o el mismo fuerte antiguo. Para serte sincero me estaba divirtiendo bastante, es decir ¿Hacia cuanto que no me relajaba un poco haciendo idioteces como esta? Desde que había llegado a ese mundo me había estado rompiendo la cabeza pensando en que haría una vez que cumpliera los doce, en como sobreviviría a toda esa locura mitológica en la cual seria lanzado ¿Como se suponía que iba a salir vivo de todos los peligros que me aguardaban?

En estos nueve años era en lo único en lo que pensaba, no había tenido el tiempo de relajarme y disfrutar de aquella nueva oportunidad que me había dado ¿El destino? Eso era otra cosa que también me preguntaba todo el tiempo ¿Quien o que me había llevado a ese lugar?

Pero ahora si que podía tranquilizarme un poco, despejarme de todas esas cosas que a veces no me dejaban dormir.

Estaba tan concentrado en divertirme que me olvide de lo que estaba pensando al llegar ahí.

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta...

—¡Teddy, mira! —Grito Percy que estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad lo que había encontrado entre los escombros del viejo fuerte—¡Es genial! ¿no?

 _Ay no..._

La cosa que Percy estaba manipulando con tanta curiosidad era un viejo cañón de la guerra civil...

¡Un maldito cañón!

¡Y estaba manipulándolo _EL_! No había forma de que eso fuera a terminar bien

No tenia tiempo que perder, corrí hasta donde el semidiós estaba rogando que no se le ocurriera tocar en el lugar equivocado y fuera a estallar algo. No tarde mucho en llegar hacia el quien estaba intentando girar un poco el arma de asedio.

—¡Hey!

—¡Esto es genial! —Sonrió el niño al poder girar el cañón un poco, gracias al cielo aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente para moverlo demasiado—¿Crees que todavía funcione?

 _¡Por supuesto que funciona!_

—No, no...ya no debe funcionar ¿No quieres ir a comer algo?

Si se notaba que no quería que siguiera jugando con el arma porque sabia que iba a ocurrir algo malo, muy malo y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que termináramos en un hospital, después de todo no nos caracterizábamos por nuestra buena suerte y un cañón de la guerra civil cerca de nosotros no podría terminar muy bien que digamos. No tenia ganas de explicarle a Sally, a los profesores y seguramente también a la policía lo que había pasado

—No tengo hambre —Respondió el semidiós mientras miraba de cuclillas las rudas, analizando si podía mover el cañón un poco mas—Creo que esta trabado

—Si esta trabado déjalo y vamos a comer

Percy soltó una risita

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que siempre tienes hambre—El semidiós le dio un golpe a la rueda que casi hace que se me salga el corazón por la boca —¿Que es lo que lo esta trabando?

—Enserio Percy, deja ese cañón

El semidiós levanto la mirada y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

—¿Estas asustado?

—Por supuesto que no pero...

—¿Entonces porque quieres que deje el cañón? —Dejo de mirarme entonces para seguir inspeccionando las ruedas del arma de asedio—Admítelo Teddy, estas asustado

—¡Que no estoy asustado!—Proteste—¡Y no me digas Teddy!

—Ay, Teddy, Teddy si tienes miedo puedes...¡Te encontré!—Exclamo de repente el futuro héroe del Olimpo y de un tirón saco un gran trozo de madera que estaba debajo del cañón como forma de trabar el arma y que esta no pudiera ser manipulada, por desgracia los que trabajaban en el fuerte no habían tomado en cuenta a Percy y su curiosidad infinita—¡Ahora si! ¿Crees que funcione?

Decir que estaba asustado era poco, estaba aterrorizado ¡Percy ahora tenia un maldito cañón a su disposición! ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¡¿Que diablos iba a hacer yo ahora?

Hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Lo tome del brazo y lo aleje lo mas que pude del arma de asedio, el obviamente no se quedo callado.

—¡Hey! ¿Que estas haciendo?

—Impidiendo que hagas una estupidez Percy, lo que hago todo el tiempo

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No iba a hacer nada estúpido!

—¿Enserio? ¡Ibas a disparar un maldito cañón!

—¡No lo iba a hacer! —Se defendió el—¡Solo iba a comprobar si estaba cargado!

—¿Y como ibas a comprobarlo?

—Bueno...

Yo sonreí confiado, Percy se había quedado callado sin poder responderme algo que no me diera la razón. Seguí caminando arrastrándolo lo mas lejos que podía del arma de asedio incluso estaba pensando en llevarlo de nuevo a los calabozos y dejarlo encerrado ahí para que no se le ocurriera volver hacia el cañón y jalar de la cuerda o como sea que se utilizara esa arma. Aunque conociendo a Percy se las arreglaría para encontrar la forma de disparar el maldito cañón.

Habia logrado arrastrarlo tan solo unos pocos metros lejos del cañón cuando me di cuenta de las manos de Percy y el peculiar olor que desprendían, un olor que seguramente habrás sentido mas de una vez en especial en navidad o año nuevo.

Olor a pólvora.

 **¡BOOM!**

El cañón se sacudió debido al impulso del disparo moviéndose un poco hacia atrás, desde este la enorme munición fue a una velocidad increíble alzándose en el cielo durante unos momentos hasta que comenzó a caer, aun con mas fuerza y velocidad hasta donde el arma de asedio estaba apuntando, el autobús que nos había traído al lugar. Nuevamente tome a Percy del brazo e intente correr a escondernos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estábamos en la escena del crimen, Percy se dio cuenta bastante rápido de lo que había pasado porque cuando quise darme cuenta el me estaba arrastrando a mi hacia algún escondite

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Pero no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos.

—¡JACKSONS!

Y ahí estaban todos, los profesores y nuestros compañeros junto con el personal del fuerte. Los primeros estaban mas que furiosos mientras que nuestros compañeros y el personal del fuerte miraban con asombro el cañón y la destrucción que habíamos generado nosotros dos, la parte trasera del autobús había quedado con un hermoso agujero en el techo que había atravesado el piso y la bala había quedado incrustada en el pavimento bajo el vehículo agrietandolo, pero no era todo ya que se notaba a simple vista que el autobús no volvería a funcionar en mucho tiempo.

—¡USTEDES DOS NO SALDRÁN DE ESTE PROBLEMA, LOS QUIERO EN LA DIRECCIÓN A AMBOS CUANDO VOLVAMOS A LA ESCUELA!

—Diablos —Murmuro Percy

El humo comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo desde el autobús y mirando el _maravilloso_ espectáculo me gire a ver a mi hermano y dije

—Creo que a mama no le va a gustar esto

* * *

—Ja, expulsados de nuevo ¡Te dije que este par de mocosos no durarían nada en ese colegio!

Y allí estábamos, los dos nuevamente parados en la sala del departamento la cual estaba viciada por el olor a tabaco y cerveza que venia desde la mesa de poker donde habían quedado los tarros y ceniceros de la partida que Gabe había tenido hacia unos cuantos minutos, Sally por su parte estaba intentando poner su mejor cara para que no notáramos un rastro de decepción en su expresión y para que Gabe se sintiera como el amo y señor del lugar.

Si, la situación era una mierda pero teníamos que tragarnos todo ese discurso de ese gordo idiota si queríamos irnos

—¡Deberías haberme hecho caso mujer y estos mocosos no estarían otra vez en la casa!

—Pero Gabe, cariño...

—¡Déjame terminar _mujer!_ —Grito el grasiento obeso mientras seguía caminando de aquí para allá por la sala, la verdad me sorprendió bastante porque era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía moverse tanto—¡Si me hubieras hecho caso este par de mocosos estarían muy lejos de aquí!

—Pero Gabe, la escuela militar...

—¡Era la mejor opción! ¡Así al menos este par aprenderían algo de respeto y buena conducta porque por lo visto tu no quieres enseñarles!

—¡Suficiente _Apestoso_! —Grito Percy dando un paso al frente encarando al obeso, nuevamente iba a activar lo que yo llamo _"El modo Héroe"_ —¡No vas a hablarle así a mi madre!

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

Sally también dio un paso adelante para detener a su hijo pero una mirada de Gabe la hizo congelarse en el sitio, yo ya conocía esa mirada y sabia lo que significaba

 _"Si das un paso, sufrirás las consecuencias"_

—¡Que ya no le hables así...!

—¡Mocoso insolente! —Rugió el obeso, su mano se tenso listo para cruzarle la cara a Percy de un golpe —¡Cierra la boca!

Pero para suerte del héroe, o mejor dicho para desgracia de todos nosotros Sally se puso en frente de el intentando evitar que Gabe golpeara a su hijo. La valentía de Sally era mas que notable, Gabe ya le había advertido con esa mirada que le había dado antes de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos pero aun así ella intervenía por nosotros.

Si eso no era una madre, la verdad no se que lo seria.

Percy como era costumbre no se iba a quedar callado e intento adelantar a Sally y encarar a Gabe a una lucha, lo cual era una idiotez, asi que se lo impedí cortandole el camino con mi brazo.

Estupidez como intentar plantarle cara a ese bastardo, al menos eso era una estupidez por ahora.

El tipo se quedo mirándonos fijamente durante un minuto que pareció ser una hora, la tensión de esa sala podías cortarla con un cuchillo o con cualquier objeto punzante que tengas cerca, frunció el ceño tanto que sus cejas se juntaron formando una sola que parecía una oruga demasiado peluda incrustada en medio de su grasoso rostro.

Tras un rato levanto la mirada y se cruzo con los ojos de Sally, ella nisiquiera se inmuto y supe lo que estaba pasando.

—Niños ¿Quieren ir un rato al parque por un momento?

—¿Que? —Pregunto Percy tomado por sorpresa y no era para menos, eran contadas con los dedos las ocaciones en las que Sally nos permitía ir a un lugar sin compañía de alguien mas.

Yo baje la mirada como si el piso fuera lo mas interesante de la vida, sabia que ella quería que no estuviéramos alli para ver lo que iba a pasar.

Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda, nisiquiera voltee cuando salimos del departamento mientras casi arrastraba a Percy del brazo para que no entrara de nuevo, el aun no estaba preparado para saber lo que de verdad pasaba. Casi no hable en nuestro camino hasta el Central Park, el único que hablaba era Percy soltando todos los insultos que conocía hacia Gabe y todo lo que le haría de no ser porque yo lo había sacado del lugar. Percy era aun demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de la dimensión de las cosas.

Bow Bridge.

El lugar era hermoso y no había forma de negarlo, para la mayoría era tan solo un puente sobre un lago en medio de Central Park pero para era bastante bonito en especial a la tarde y noche, era el lugar predilecto para parejas esas a las cuales Eros y Afrodita les habían puesto demasiada azúcar encima y daban diabetes de solo verlos pero aun así era un lugar genial para pasar el rato.

Y ahí estábamos los dos mirando el lago, apoyados en la barandilla.

—Esto es una mierda —Soltó Percy de repente y algunas personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraron, no era "correcto" que un niño de diez años dijera tales palabrotas en publico —Todo esto

Yo mire hacia los lados, buscando algún ser mitológico que nos hubiera seguido el rastro pero si teníamos suerte aun debíamos tener sobre nosotros el olor a mortal de Gabe y rodeados de toda esa gente debíamos estar bien camuflados.

O al menos eso esperaba

—Lo es...¿Pero que mas podemos hacer?

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso, Percy frunció el ceño y casi grito

—¡Lo que deberíamos haber hecho! ¡Quedarnos en la casa y golpear a ese bastardo!

—¿Y luego que Percy? —Pregunte mirando de nuevo al lago —¿Que haríamos después?

—¡Irnos con mama lejos de ese tipo! ¡A un lugar donde ella pueda ser feliz!

Podias notar en su voz la ilusión, la esperanza y la voluntad para llevar a cabo todo lo que decía lo cual no era para sorprenderse, el siempre había sido así, pero yo tenia que encargarme de matar sus sueños de nuevo. No, no me sentía a gusto haciéndolo, pero era la única forma de mantener a Percy con los pies sobre la tierra para evitar que haga alguna idiotez...y también para mantener el canon de la historia.

Nisiquiera quiero pensar que pasaría de cambiar un poco los hechos originales, tampoco se cuanto habrá cambiado todo con mi presencia aquí.

Esa es otra de las preocupaciones que ocupan un lugar especial en mi lista.

Estaba por responder cuando lo vi, camuflado entre la gente y siguiéndonos el rastro. Nuestro olor se estaba haciendo cada vez mas notorio, era cuestión de tiempo que nuestro aroma a semidiós se esparciera y en un lugar como Central Park debían haber varios monstruos esperando con sus tenedores a que algún mestizo ingenuo se aventurara en solitario.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —Le pregunte al futuro héroe intentando no sonar muy preocupado.

Si, esa era mi idea para salir en una pieza de alli si nuestro olor era fuerte debíamos neutralizarlo con algo, lo que fuera y ¿Que ambiente es mas mortal que una pizzeria o un Mcdonalls? Con un poco de suerte nos camuflaríamos entre toda la gente.

—¿No comiste antes de salir de casa? —Pregunto el semidiós y bromeo —Un día explotaras por sobredosis de hamburguesas

—¿Que puedo decir? Tengo un metabolismo especial, supongo.

—¿Metabolismo?

Oh, claro...Todavía no nos enseñaron eso en la escuela

—Lo vi en la televisión, en un programa de cocina

Percy me miro algo confundido pero no dijo nada, no me voltee pero podía jurar que sentía a las bestias acercándose a nosotros así que intentando no llamar mucho la atención comenze a caminar esperando que Percy me siguiera pero lo hizo a paso lento conservando la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿Que pasa?

—¿Como vamos a pagar la comida? No tenemos dinero.

Yo hice una media sonrisa y di un golpesito al bolsillo de mi pantalón

—Digamos que Gabe invita hoy

Percy rió y se me adelanto

—Entonces, en ese caso ¡Demonos un banquete!

Yo lo seguí pero mientras nos alejábamos del puente pude sentir como aquellos depredadores clavaban sus ojos en mi nuca ansiosos por devorarnos a ambos, nisquiera voltee para saber que clase de bestias estaban tras nuestro rastro.

Cuando me pusieron mi comida enfrente hice una mueca, tenia el estomago cerrado de solo pensar en ello, debería haberme acostumbrado a esto pero seguía siendo igual de difícil que el primer día que llegue a este mundo. Acostumbrarte a que puedes ser asesinado en cualquier segundo no es nada fácil, todo dependía de que cada paso que diera fuera lo mas cercano al Canon posible, de otra forma estaría jodido...de nuevo.

Mi vida dependía del niño que tenia enfrente inspeccionando el juguete que había conseguido con su hamburguesa, visto así las cosas no eran muy prometedoras que digamos.

Solo quedaba un año para que la verdadera historia comenzara, debía mantenernos a ambos en una sola pieza hasta entonces.

* * *

Dime algo que sea peor que empezar el año en un nuevo colegio, si respondiste bullies felicidades, te debo un premio.

Sally no tardo mucho en encontrarnos una nueva escuela y de entre todas las escuelas de Nueva York la única que nos acepto (y no de muy buena gana) fue la academia Yancy, ¿Quieres saber su nombre completo? Academia William Yancy para jóvenes desadaptados y delincuentes, no bromeo ese era su nombre real ¡Hasta estaba grabado en la placa de la entrada!

Imagina la cara de Percy al enterarse de ese nombre ¿acaso lo estaban tratando de delincuente juvenil? aun peor ¿su propia madre lo estaba enviando ahí? Obviamente se lo planteo a su madre (sin siquiera mencionar la palabra "delincuente") pero Sally le explico que con nuestro...expediente, era bastante difícil encontrar una escuela que nos aceptara al menos en nuestro estado y ante la mínima idea de tener que alejarse aun mas de ella Percy no dijo nada mas.

La escuela quedaba bastante lejos de nuestro hogar, demasiado para mi gusto personal y lo que era aun peor era que debíamos estar ahí durante todo un año casi sin salidas. Eso de _Delincuentes juveniles_ iba enserio porque parecía que nos tenían presos ahí o en un extraño homenaje a la mansión de los X-men.

Dejar la casa y a Sally detrás no fue fácil en especial para Percy que no le gustaba estar separado de ella, yo por mi parte solo podía confiar en que nada malo le sucediera en nuestra ausencia y que tal vez con nosotros fuera del lugar las cosas marcharan un poco mejor para ella.

Pero volviendo al tema, la academia Yancy no llevaba ese nombre en vano porque cuando llegamos nos enteramos que era un colegio privado cosa que Sally no nos había comentado, ya sabes como es ¿no? privado es equivalente a dinero y nosotros no contábamos con mucho de ello como para ir a una escuela así, ¿de donde habrá sacado Sally el dinero para esto? Solo dios sabe, o los dioses...tu me entiendes. Los alumnos de la academia variaban en edad desde seis hasta lo que parecían chicos de veinte, y otros que por su aspecto ya habían pasado por varias noches en una celda. Si, definitivamente parecía la mansión de los X-men y mientras yo esperaba que apareciera una especie de Wolverine millonario Percy lo vio. Un chico que usaba unas muletas, tal vez de nuestra edad pero un poco mas alto que nosotros rodeado de un grupo de chicos mayores y un par de niñas que parecían ser comandados por una chica pelirroja.

No estaban muy lejos de nosotros así que podíamos oír un poco de lo que decían.

—¿Como dijiste que te llamabas enano? —Pregunto uno de los chicos, bastante irónico que fuera el puesto que el otro le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura

El chico de las muletas murmuro algo que no llegamos a oír y Percy tal vez movido por la curiosidad o por ese estúpido instinto de _Héroe que salva el día y baja gatitos de los arboles_ se acerco al grupo intentando no llamar la atención, yo estaba entre palmearme la cara o arrastrarlo de nuevo para que no se metiera en problemas ¡Apenas habíamos ingresado y ya nos echarían a patadas del lugar! No niego que yo también quería ayudar al chico pero si eso nos costaba nuestro lugar ahí...No me atrevería a ver a Sally de nuevo y pedirle que busque un nuevo colegio para nosotros.

Percy se dio vuelta al notar que no lo seguía y me miro como diciendo _¿Que estas esperando?_ No tenia de otra, si Percy saltaba a la sarten yo tenia que saltar junto a el. Nos acercamos lo mas que pudimos fingiendo estar esperando a alguien mas.

—¿Eh? ¿Como dijiste? No te escuche _patitas_ —Se burlo la pelirroja mirando las muletas del chico, mientras que su grupo soltaba carcajadas. Al parecer el grupo de Bullies había encontrado a la presa de ese año —Repitemelo ¿O que? ¿Aparte de vender tus piernas vendiste tu lengua para pagar la vacante?

Mas risas estúpidas y Percy frunció el ceño. A mi tampoco me estaba cayendo muy bien eso, de hecho no me caia nada bien el que estuvieran molestando a ese chico, quería intervenir pero si pasaba algo estaríamos en un problema...

—Underwood, Grover Underwood.

 _Oh...Santa...Mierda._

 _¡SANTA MIERDA!_

De pura suerte no se me cayo la mochila al piso al oír ese nombre pero palidecí al reconocerlo, gorro jamaiquino, las muletas, el cabello rizado...¡Era Grover! Entonces si el era Grover entonces la chica pelirroja debía ser Nancy Bobofit, la bullie cleptómana que había molestado a Percy y a Grover durante todo su curso en Yancy.

—Pff, Grover ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? ¿Tus papas no te querían o que? —Se burlo la pelirroja cleptómana y le arrebato, con ayuda de su grupo, la mochila al Sátiro disfrazado— O acaso sera porque eres un tonto huérfano

—¡Hey, dame eso! —Dijo el Sátiro, pero su voz temblaba un poco como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento, al parecer lo venían molestando desde antes de que llegáramos nosotros— ¡Damelo!

El grupo de Bullies se rieron de nuevo y comenzaron a cerrar un poco mas el circulo dejando a Grover en el medio lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para el Sátiro, Percy me dio un codazo e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, solté un suspiro y me descolgué la mochila y la deje a un lado, Percy se me adelanto y le saco la mochila de las manos a Nancy tan rápido que ni yo lo vi venir, lo malo de eso era que había terminado en medio del circulo de bullies.

—¿Quien eres tu? —Pregunto Nancy con mas curiosidad que brusquedad, parecía interesada en la entrada de Percy

—¿Que te importa?

 _Si Percy, esa es la forma en la que inicias una conversacion_

—Oye, eso no es muy amable de tu parte ¿Porque no te vas ahora antes de que todo termine mal para ti?

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, Grover se quedo mirando al semidiós confundido y no era para menos seguramente era la primera vez que alguien intentaba ayudarlo y seguramente el Sátiro habría sentido algo alrededor de Percy, esa "fragancia" que nos caracterizaba y daba nuestra ubicación a cualquier monstruo en kilómetros a la redonda. La situación se estaba saliendo un poco de control, lo único que me faltaba era que Grover descubriera nuestra identidad tan rápido

—¿Porque tu no vas al dentista niña castor?

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

La cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, el grupo de bullies comenzó a cerrar cada vez mas el circulo dejando a Grover y Percy en el medio, el semidiós ya se había descolgado la mochila listo para ponerse a pelear mientras que Grover...bueno, el estaba mirando nervioso de un lado a otro, no era muy conveniente para el que hubiera una pelea porque ¿que pasaría si uno de sus zapatos se salia y alguien veía una de sus pezuñas? Tendríamos muchas cosas que explicar.

Ahora solo me quedaba intervenir a mi y antes de llegar junto a Percy pensé de nuevo _¿Porque no entramos al maldito colegio cuando pudimos?_

—¿No oíste? —Le pregunte a Nancy intentando sonar lo mas burlón posible —¿O acaso roer madera con tus dientes te tapo los oídos?

—Eh...eso no tiene sentido Teddy—Murmuro Percy frunciendo el ceño

No, no lo tenia pero ¿Alguna vez intentaste insultar a alguien lo mas ligero que pudiste en un idioma que no era el de tu lengua natal? No es muy fácil y aparte ¿Como mierda roer madera te taparía las orejas? ¿Los castores roían madera? Con algo tenían que hacer presas ¿no?

 _Debo ver mas documentales sobre la vida salvaje._

—¿Teddy? —La pelirroja soltó una risotada —¿Enserio te llamas Teddy?

Inhale profundamente intentando calmarme, no debía responder porque eso era lo que ella quería, quería que yo entrara en su juego y así las cabezas que rodarían ese día en la dirección serian las nuestras.

No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que el grupito de idiotas se rieran también...hasta podría jurar que vi alzarse un poco la comisura de los labios de Grover en una mini sonrisa ¡Sátiro hijo de...!

¡Estoy salvando tu peludo trasero, no te rías de mi nombre tu también!

—Oh ¿Que paso _pequeño Teddy?_ ¿No vas a darle un _abrazito_ a nadie?

—Por favor, mira su ropa —Soltó de repente uno de los tipos —Si abraza a alguien le contagiara piojos, ¿Cuantas cosas debiste vender para entrar aqui? —De repente una sonrisa perversa cruzo sus labios y supe que todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda —Apuesto a que tu madre tuvo que _trabajar_ mucho para...

 **¡POW!**

El Jab que conecto Percy en la cara de ese tipo era merecedor de algún premio, el chico a pesar de ser mas alto que nosotros fue tomado por sorpresa por la reacción del semidiós que había conectado un golpe directo en su nariz haciendo que cayera al suelo agarrándose el rostro con fuerza, dos de los que estaban cerca de el fueron a ayudarlo mientras que lo que restaba del grupo se quedo mirando al hijo de Poseidon como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Evidentemente nadie se había resistido nunca a ellos.

—Nada mal Percy, nada mal —Murmure con una media sonrisa y dije en voz mas alta—Bien, ¿Quien sigue?

—No te creas tanto _enano_ —Gruño Nancy sin siquiera voltearse a ver al chico golpeado —Cierra el pico ahora o...

—O que ¿Vas a arrancarme algo con tus dientes? —Arque una ceja —¿Porque no vas a talar un árbol por ahí y nos dejas en paz cabeza de cerillo?

Nancy apretó uno de sus puños, evidentemente ya le habíamos colmado la paciencia, no hice nada mientras ella se acercaba y tampoco cuando uno de los chicos me hizo una llave nelson dejándome listo para que me usen de saco de boxeo personal, Percy intento ayudarme pero tenia sus propios problemas ya que el tipo al que había golpeado había logrado ponerse de pie y lo agarro levantado por las solapas de su camisa.

Y Grover, bueno...a el no le estaban haciendo nada lo cual era raro ¿No era el al que estaban molestando en primer lugar? Supongo que quedo en segundo plano después de que los _Hermanos Maravilla_ hiciéramos nuestra aparición.

—Ahora vas a...

—Señor Lewis, Señorita Bobofit ¿no les advertí que no debían meterse en problemas de nuevo? —Dijo una voz adulta cerca nuestro, al parecer era importante porque Nancy y su grupo dieron un saltito como si se hubieran sentado en una chinche, el tipo de la nariz rota soltó con algo de delicadeza a Percy pero yo no tuve tanta suerte porque el que me tenia a mi me tiro al suelo sin cuidado. —Y en el primer día del semestre, creo que este es un nuevo récord para ambos

—Profesor Brunner, no es lo que parece —Se intento defender la pelirroja

—Y digame señorita Bobofit ¿Que es lo que le parece a usted? Porque ante mis ojos estaban a punto de golpear a estos nuevos estudiantes

El tipo de la nariz rota, Lewis hablo

—¡Ellos empezaron! ¡Mire lo que me hicieron! —Grito apuntando a su nariz —¡Esto no podia quedarse asi!

Percy estaba mirando atento la situación mientras que yo estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no golpearme la cabeza con algo o entrar en pánico, allí estaba frente a mi el mismísimo Quiron, el hijo de Cronos, el maestro de Hércules, Ayax, Aquiles, Jason y mi tocayo el primer Theseus. Estaba usando su silla especial para camuflar sus extremidades de centauro y mostrar unas piernas postizas, algo parecido a lo que hacia Grover con sus zapatos falsos, tenia el aspecto de alguien de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño con algunas canas asomándose por aquí y por allá una barba desalineada y una chaqueta tweed que incluso desde yo estaba llegaba el olor a café que desprendía. Lo ultimo que te pasaría por la cabeza era pensar que ese sujeto era una leyenda.

—Tiene razón señor Lewis, esto no puede quedarse así —El tipo sonrió victorioso pero la sonrisa murió en su rostro cuando Quiron siguió hablando —Me temo que este sera su ultimo día en esta institución señor Lewis, el director Baker le adviritio que pasaría si generaba mas problemas ¿o me equivoco?

Lewis palideció

—Pe-Pero...

—Le voy a tener que pedir que me acompáñeme a la dirección señor Lewis y usted también señorita Bobofit —Nancy frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, al parecer se había quedado sin palabras pero antes de ponerse cerca de Quiron nos lanzo una mirada a nosotros tres que claramente decía _Voy a hacer de sus vidas un infierno,_ bien ponte en la fila niña porque ya tengo a casi medio mundo mitológico tras mi cabeza y Percy esta igual (o peor) que yo. Antes de irse Quiron se volteo y miro severo a los demás bullies que miraron al piso como si fuera lo mas interesante de la tierra, no cabía duda de que el centauro imponía respeto —Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse

—No señor —Respondieron todos en coro y el centauro hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza indicándoles que se retiraran

Habíamos quedado solo Percy, Grover y yo...sin contar a las mochilas en el suelo

—Ustedes deben ser los nuevos estudiantes, es una desgracia que nos conozcamos en tales circunstancias —El centauro sonrió amable —Soy el profesor Brunner, seré su maestro de Latin este año, es un gusto conocerlos...

—Oh —Soltó Grover de repente, como si se hubiera acordado de golpe su parte del libreto porque este encuentro no podía ser casual, debían haberlo pensado entre ellos antes de venir aquí —Grover Underwood.

Percy relajo sus hombros, todo indicaba que ya se sentia en confianza con el centauro

—Percy Jackson —Y me dio un golpecito en el hombro —El es mi hermano Teddy

 _Oh por favor_ ¿Alguien mas quería burlarse de mi nombre? ¡Porque podría jurar que Quiron se estaba riendo de mi en su interior!

—Percy, Teddy, Grover espero que disfruten su estancia en Yancy ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender —Volteo su silla de ruedas y miro a Lewis —Señor Lewis, señorita Bobofit si son tan amables.

El chico solo asintio con su cabeza y comenzo a caminar seguido de la pelirroja mientras eran vigilados de cerca por el centauro

—Valla, esa si que es una gran forma de empezar nuestras clases ¿no? —Bromee

—Y que lo digas ¡Pero tu no hiciste nada!

—¿Perdón? —Dije ofendido y agregue —Gane tiempo hasta que llegara algun profesor ¿Eso es no hacer nada?

—¿Enserio ese era tu plan? —Pregunto el semidiós sorprendido

Solo me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa triunfal, en realidad no había planeado nada, todo había sido un golpe de suerte. Debía agradecerle a Tique luego, le debía una.

—Oigan chicos —Dijo Grover, algo tímido —Perdón por haberlos metido en problemas

Percy solo sonrió y recogió su mochila del suelo junto con la del ser mitológico

—No es nada amigo ¿tu también eres nuevo?

—Si, primer día de clases ¿genial no? —Bromeo el Sátiro y Percy le entrego su mochila lo que el agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza —Lo único bueno es la comida

—¡¿Comida?! ¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Tu siempre tienes hambre! —Me regaño de nuevo el semidios pero yo lo ignore

—¿Que sirven hoy en la cafetería?

—¡Enchiladas! —Dijo el Satiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—No se muy bien lo que sea eso pero suena delicioso —Dije, la verdad nunca había comido una de esas —Guíanos Grover

El Sátiro negó con su cabeza

—Soy nuevo ¿recuerdas?

—Oh diablos...

Estaba por ir a preguntarle a alguien el camino a la cafetería cuando Percy me golpeo el hombro de nuevo

—¿Que pasa?

—¿No deberías buscar tu mochila primero antes de ir a comer como bestia?

Abrí los ojos como platos, con todo lo que había pasado me había olvidado de mi mochila y salí corriendo a buscarla.

Te reto a que adivines quien llego tarde por no encontrar su mochila, si...fui yo.

Y lo peor de todo era que había llegado tarde para las enchiladas pero Grover me guardaba una, parecía ser que era el inicio de una buena amistad.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! *Le tiran cosas desde todos lados***

 **Oigan, oigan tengo razones por las cuales no había actualizado...bueno, en realidad no tengo ninguna ¡Lo siento! *La lluvia de tomates continua***

 **Dos meses, ¡DOS FUCKING MESES! ¿Como puede ser que halla tardado tanto en escribir un solo capitulo? Fueron varias cosas, no estaba muy bien y aparte me distraigo muy fácil ¡Escribía pero paraba para ver otra cosa, creo que vi un documental sobre la vida de las ranas! ¿Necesito ayuda profesional? *Siguen los tomatazos***

 **¡Okey, ya entendí! ¡No voy a tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capitulo! ¡No se enojen!**

 **Culpen a los Jojos, a Pokemon y a todas las otras cosas que me distrajeron de terminar este capitulo, en especial a los documentales.**

 **En fin, ¡Se terminaron los capítulos pre Canon! ¡Es hora de meternos directo en la historia original del Tio Rick y ver que va a hacer nuestro querido Teddy para durar unos días mas en su nueva vida!**

 **Probablemente se estén preguntando ¿Que clase de tipo actualiza un fic que tenia parado desde hacia dos meses en Navidad?**

 **¡Este nene!**

 **¡No me culpen! Entre medio de la comida dije ¿Porque no lo actualizo de una vez?**

 **Y aquí estamos, entre medio de los Cohetes, los gorritos navideños y el PADORU PADORU al fin actualizando esto**

 **Por cierto, creo que mis vecinos se estaban peleando...ya saben, creo que bebieron demasiado "Espíritu navideño" y cayo la ley, podría jurar que el policía venia con una sidra en la patrulla xD**

 **En fin ¡Feliz navidad a todos, espero que la hallan pasado muy bien junto a su familia y sus seres queridos! Yo creo que voy a seguir comiendo, deben haber quedado empanadas (?**

 **11 Favs y 10 Follows ¿Que clase de Stand hizo eso? ¡Te estoy viendo a ti King Crimson!**

 **PinkieNeko09: Jajajaja Oh modismos argentinos ¿Que seria de nuestra vida sin ellos? ¡Yo me entere que significaba ATR en el laburo, todos lo decían y yo era el único que quedaba con cara de WTF como un zoquete xD! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**YO: ¡El...Mejor...Nombre...De...La...HISTORIA!**

 **Todo es por el bien de Percy aunque Teddy debe aprender a mentir porque parece que su tapadera se esta rompiendo poco a poco, debo admitir que lo de la comida azul me costo, no sabia si iba a quedar bien como lo escribía puesto que los libros te dicen que es un hecho importante pero evidentemente ¡Salio bien! Te juro que estuve treinta minutos buscando peces, enserio ¡no sabia que pez poner en esa parte! Hasta que me cruze con esos, perdón por hacerte googlearlos pero ¡Hey, el conocimiento nunca esta de mas!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **NoahChimChim: Oiga...ese nombre me suena conocido *Sospecha* en fin, espero que no me mates por actualizar tan tarde jajaja ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Guadadominguez4: ¡Hey, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Oh, los poderes son algo que veremos mas adelante pero tienen una explicación, pero quien sabe...¡Gracias por comentar y espero verte seguido por aquí!**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!**

 **¡Felices fiestas! ¡El Mapache se despide por hoy!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCHI!**

 ***Siguen los tomatazos***


	5. ¿Batman? No, mi profesora de Algebra

** ¿Batman? No, esa es mi profesora de ****Álgebra**

Tener que pasar seis meses en esa escuela/academia/internado/posible cárcel juvenil a futuro no iba a ser nada fácil para ninguno apenas un día de que habíamos llegado a Yancy ya nos habíamos metido en problemas.

¿Recuerdas a Lewis? Pues, vete olvidando de el porque intentar pelear contra nosotros fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, al parecer el tipo no era ningún angelito y ya tenia un...prontuario bastante extenso, lo suficiente como para que no le dieran otra oportunidad en la Academia como podrás imaginar el chico no lo tomo para nada bien y era uno de esos niños ricos que creen que con un llamado a las _empresas de papi_ todo se solucionaría y eso hizo, a las pocas horas el padre había entrado enojado, muy muy enojado a la escuela casi pateando las puertas de la entrada y apostaría mi comida a que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se iban a ensuciar sus lustrosos zapatos.

Pero ni con todas las amenazas sobre demandas que el hombre lanzo su hijo se salvo de la expulsión, ya eran demasiados cargos los que su hijo tenia en su expediente que iban desde daños a los inmuebles hasta robo y pasando por comercializar cigarrillos en la escuela...Solo eran cigarrillos y puros que le había robado a su padre para venderlos al doble de precio entre sus compañeros y los de los grados mayores pero según decían el chico vivía diciendo que tenia _contactos_ que le traerían otro tipo de _juguetitos_.

Drogas para ser mas exactos, Lewis a sus catorce años ya se las estaba dando de traficante, obviamente esto no era nada mas que mentiras del chico para aumentar su reputación de _Tipo duro_ en la Academia y generar miedo en los demás.

Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Lewis cuando su padre se entero de eso, el pequeño hijo de puta estaba con la soga al cuello.

Al final el bullie se fue de la Academia con la cola entre las patas y tras de el cayeron varios de sus compradores porque el tipo los delato a todos intentando salvarse cosa que no funciono en lo mas mínimo, de hecho le salio el tiro por la culata porque ahora habían varios que iban a querer su cabeza sobre una bandeja...básicamente romperle todos los dientes y lo curioso de esto es que solo Lewis fue el que cayo mientras que los demás se llevaron un gran sermón de parte del director, profesores y sus propios padres.

El pasillo a la oficina del director parecía una alfombra roja de tanta gente que pasaba y eso siguió durante al menos dos semanas.

Durante todo ese tiempo Nancy mantuvo su perfil bajo, muy bajo incluso sorprendió a los mismos docentes que pensaban que la pelirroja iba a comerse vivos a los nuevos alumnos como hacia cada año pero la chica no era tan tonta como para asomar su cabeza en medio del caos que se había generado y durante esos días mantuvo una actitud neutral con todos.

Mientras tanto nosotros intentábamos adaptarnos lo mejor que podíamos en Yancy, para nuestra suerte nos asignaron un cuarto para que ocupáramos los tres no era la gran cosa tan solo tres camas un par de mesas y casi nada mas exceptuando una madera algo salida que casi al instante noto Percy dándose cuenta que era un perfecto escondite. Evidentemente ya se le había ocurrido alguna tonta idea, de seguro asaltar la maquina de dulces y ocultarlos ahí, la verdad no me sorprendería que lo hiciera de hecho si mal no recordaba esa era una de sus _fuentes de ingreso_ en el Canon.

Lo cubriría si podía mantener el Canon y debo admitir que era un muy buen escondite.

Grover, por su parte, lo primero que hizo fue salir casi disparado a la cafetería a revisar si había enchiladas, enserio ¿como podía ser tan rápido cuando iba en muletas? y peor aun ¿como corría si tenia pies falsos? la verdad prefiero no saberlo, aparte de eso el sátiro se encargo de ordenar sus cosas en la habitación y ayudarnos a nosotros en algunas cosas de la escuela. Ser un ser mitológico asociado a la naturaleza era bastante bueno para nosotros, teníamos alguien que nos pudiera ayudar en biología.

Y yo lo único que hacia era concentrarme en la escuela.

¡Enserio!

Ya sabia que en cualquier momento Alecto bajo el nombre de Señora Dodds se presentaría en Yancy para remplazar a la profesora actual y nos iba a tener bajo la mira hasta que Percy mostrara sus habilidades y pasara lo que tenia que pasar, Percy la derrotaría y toda la locura empezaría.

Pero por el momento yo me encargaba de aprender todo lo que podía, no iba a reprobar matemáticas por séptima vez en mis dos vidas (maldita materia mugrosa) ayudaría a Percy y Grover en todo lo que pudiera en especial a que no se metieran de cabeza en problemas aunque sabia que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

Como podrás imaginarte nosotros no fuimos los chicos mas populares de Yancy, a ninguno de los tres nos importo pero caímos en la mira de varios.

En especial de Nancy digamos que no se tomo nada bien que le hallamos puesto resistencia el primer día de clases y la hallamos dejado mal frente a su grupo, ella quería demostrar su dominio sobre todos y nosotros rompimos su burbuja así que era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a empezar a cobrar venganza, al principio eran tonterías típicas de niños como lanzarte papel, esconder tus cosas, rayar tus hojas...idioteces que todos hemos hecho cuando eramos pequeños, no la puedo culpar por su falta de creatividad porque después de todo solo tenia once.

A Percy no parecía afectarle eso ya que no era la primera vez que pasábamos por algo así, podría decirse que estábamos "curados de espanto" así que el semidiós daba poca o ninguna atención a lo que hacia la pelirroja, Grover era un caso un poco distinto ya que si bien el no respondía a lo que hacia la chica si podías notar que se ponía algo nervioso aunque era normal en el...creo.

No fue hasta que paso el primer mes de clases cuando empezó el verdadero ataque.

Nancy no era una desconocida en Yancy hacia años que cursaba en esa escuela y con el paso del tiempo había logrado ganarse el respeto de algunos chicos de los cursos mayores, tipos con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez que Nancy podía manejar sin mucho problema porque a pesar de ser una bullie la chica era lo suficientemente lista como para manejar a ese grupo sin que nadie la criticara.

Lewis fue parte de ese equipo y no le fue nada bien, la pelirroja no se iba a ensuciar las manos y meterse en problemas porque para eso estaban sus pequeños "soldados"

Y como te podrás imaginar el objetivo eramos nosotros, en especial en las clases de educación física.

Esas clases se convirtieron en una masacre, como era de esperarse los grupos se separaban en _los geniales_ encabezados por el grupo de Nancy y nosotros, los de repuesto por decirlo de esa manera y como si fuera una especie de cruel broma en nuestra primera clase tuvimos que jugar a los quemados. Créeme, nunca había pensado que un pelotazo podría doler tanto, para esos tipos nuestro equipo no existía para ellos nosotros eramos como patitos de feria a los cuales apuntar, claro que Percy no se iba a quedar calmado y cada vez que tenia uno de los balones entre las manos apuntaba directamente a la cara de alguno pero por desgracia Percy no era conocido por su buena puntería porque la mayoría de sus "disparos" ni siquiera cruzaban cerca de sus objetivos.

Percy no iba a poder usar un arco en toda su vida.

Conmigo la cosa no mejoraba, para cuando pude conectar uno de los balones en la cara de uno de los sujetos a mi ya me habían dejado dibujado el patrón de rombos de los balones en mi cara pero por lo menos tenia un poco mas de puntería que el semidiós.

Para cuando la clase termino quede tan mareado como si me hubiera tomado una botella de vodka, Percy por su parte estaba mas enojado que adolorido no se si era por los golpes, por los bravucones o porque no había podido acertar ninguno de los golpes.

Grover estaba sentado en las bancas solo por su certificado que le excluía de las clases para toda su vida por lo que se había salvado de la paliza...de momento.

Ah y si te preguntas porque el profesor no paro todo pues, simplemente se fue y dejo que uno de los chicos dirigiera todo el juego cuando sonó el timbre regreso y como si nada hubiera pasado dio por terminada la clase.

—¿Están bien? —Pregunto el sátiro cuando salíamos del gimnasio, incluso después de habernos cambiado y lavado un poco la marca del balón no se me había ido de la cara.

—Si, no te preocupes —Respondió Percy girando un poco el cuello y tomándose la nuca no estaba muy seguro si le dolía o no, después de todo seguía siendo un semidiós pero por mas sangre inmortal que tengas los golpes eran golpes —No fue nada

—Si, claro, no fue nada —Bromee imitando el tono de voz de Percy y el me miro ofendido —Pero hablando enserio, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarles

Grover me miro atento pero Percy solo negó con su cabeza.

—Ya vas a salir otra vez con tus idioteces.

—¿Que pasa Teddy?

—¿Que habrá para comer hoy?

—Si, ahí esta la idiotez del día, me preguntaba cuando ibas a decir algo así —Dijo Percy

Me encogí de hombros.

—El día que no diga algo así entonces preocúpate porque no estaré bien

Grover rodó sus ojos.

—¿No deberíamos estar llendo a clases?

Percy asintió

—Deberíamos

—Entonces ¿Que hacemos caminando en la dirección contraria?

Los tres frenamos en seco

—Eh...¿Error de principiantes?

—Teddy hace dos meses que cursamos en esta escuela —De repente Percy frunció el ceño —¿Estabas caminando a la cafetería?

 _Oh..mierda_ Sonreí nervioso e intente pensar en una excusa.

Pero no se me ocurrió ninguna, Grover se palmeo la cara casi tumbándose su gorro que usaba para ocultar sus pequeños cuernos Percy se limito a darse la vuelta y ambos comenzaron a irse...sin mi.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro salón donde ya casi habían entrado todos por suerte no habíamos demorado tanto porque del profesor no había ni noticias lo cual era bastante raro, ese era uno de los profesores de la vieja escuela que no se ausentarían a una clase ni aunque el cielo se estuviera cayendo o si una tropa de monstruos mitológicos invadiera Manhattan...aunque eso iba a pasar en unos cuantos años, me preguntaba si ese tipo iría a clases aun con el caos que se desataría en la ciudad.

Entramos al salón ignorando los sonidos y risas burlonas de Nancy estábamos demasiado cansados para siquiera responderle y cuando estaba por preguntarles a los chicos si creían que el profesor vendría la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Entro una mujer menuda vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero, tenia el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo con varias canas invadiendo su pelo castaño oscuro, su rostro era duro, se notaba su seriedad a pesar de que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro donde varias algunas arrugas delataban su edad la cual debía ser cercana a los cincuenta. Era como una combinación entre Cruella de Vil y alguno de los actores de Rebeldes sin causa parecía que en cualquier momento iba a a sacar de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos, una escopeta o un jodido dalmata.

No fui el único que se quedo callado apenas la vio todo el salón dejo de hacer ruido y estuvo atento a lo que la mujer fuera a decir, cuando llego a su escritorio la mujer miro a la clase con su sonrisa forzada.

—Buenos días alumnos —Su voz era algo rasposa, no debía ser una desconocida para los cigarrillos —Seré su nueva profesora de Álgebra, soy Agnes Dodds

Se escucho el ruido de alguien ahogando una risa pero la profesora no presto atención y siguió hablando.

—Vengo de Georgia a remplazar al profesor Wright y espero que presten atención a mis clases, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas

Yo estaba paralizado en mi asiento y Grover estaba peor que yo con sus ojos casi saliendosele de las cuencas e incluso podía ver un ligero temblor en sus manos mientras miraba a la profesora el ya se había dado cuenta de quien era realmente la profesora Dodds e imaginaba que debía ser una pesadilla para el en especial después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Thalia, Grover debía estar aterrado al encontrarse de nuevo con una de las ciervas de Hades.

El resto de los alumnos no notaban el peligro que estaba parado frente a ellos envuelto en esa chaqueta de cuero y entre los que no se habían enterado del peligro estaba el mismo Percy, la niebla funcionaba de una forma muy extraña porque normalmente era el quien se notaba primero a los monstruos ocultos bajo ella pero ahora apenas si había notado algo extraño en la profesora.

Tal vez ella estaba manipulando la niebla a su voluntad, por mi parte yo no me atrevía a mirarla por mucho tiempo no sabia si ella podía sentir si alguien podía ver atravez de la niebla porque si lo hacia no tardaría en darse cuenta de quienes eramos nosotros.

Un movimiento en falso y toda nuestra tapadera se habría ido al carajo.

La profesora...o Furia siguió hablando de cosas triviales sin dejar esa sonrisa forzada en su rostro para luego escribir algunas cosas en el pizarron entre ellas mis mayores enemigos hasta aquel momento de mi vida, mis nemesis, los causantes de varias de mis peores pesadillas en esta y en mi anterior vida.

Números y símbolos algebraicos...La pesadilla de encontrar la _X_ volvía de nuevo a mi vida.

¿Porque el karma matemático me perseguía hasta aquí? ¿Algún día me iba a librar de eso?

Oh...cierto, la furia, casi me olvidaba de que tenia un monstruo extremadamente peligroso enfrente mio, culpo enteramente al TDAH por eso

—¿Señor Jackson?

—¿Si?

Esa era una de las cosas malas que pasaban cuando ibas al mismo curso que tu hermano o alguien con tu mismo apellido al escucharlo ambos nos pusimos un poco mas rectos en nuestra silla y levantamos la cabeza como topos saliendo de una madriguera.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Y lo comprendía porque para ser sincero nuestra reacción fue bastante tonta Percy podría haber dejado pasar el que se estuvieran riendo pero por desgracia la risa que mas resaltaba era la de Nancy junto con su grupo de huecas amigas quienes siempre hacían lo que ella hacia. Ya me veía venir que iban a tener una reacción así porque después de todo cualquier cosa que hacíamos justificaba que ellas se mataran de risa (al menos, desde su punto de vista) si no hubiera estado la furia ahí tranquilamente hubiera tirado mi cartuchera a ver si podía darle a la pelirroja en la cabeza.

A Dodds no le importo en lo mas mínimo que el salón se estuviera riendo y tampoco le molesto nuestra reacción simplemente se limito a ir a su escritorio y levantar una planilla a la que le dio un rápido vistazo para luego concentrarse en nosotros de nuevo.

—Perseus y Theseus, Que nombres tan...—La Furia parecía estar saboreando cada palabra que decía—Interesantes.

Hubieron un par de risitas ahogadas entre nuestros compañeros pero no tanto revuelo como antes pero no preste atención, la expresión de la Furia no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo pero podía jurar que había un brillo distinto en sus ojos, mucho mas peligroso de los que había visto en todos los monstruos que había evitado hasta ahora no era como los demás que simplemente nos veían como comida sus ojos decían claramente que no solo nos mataría sino que iba a hacerlo con mucha paciencia y después de todo era una Furia, una torturadora de Hades.

Si alguien sabia de paciencia y dolor debía ser ella.

Era casi seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra conexión con _su mundo_ de que no eramos simples mortales corrientes y no creo que Grover halla pasado desapercibido para ella, un sátiro en medio de dos alumnos que curiosamente tenían nombres griegos y que de casualidad tenían ojos verdes al igual que cierto dios del mar.

Estábamos servidos en bandeja de plata de plata.

—¿Alguno podría decirme cual es el resultado de esta ecuación?

Percy entrecerró los ojos y yo...bueno, sentía que me estaba por explotar la cabeza porque ¡No había forma que _eso_ fuera un tema para niños de once años!

Entre el medio del desorden de letras y números flotantes que habían frente a mi pude darme cuenta de que lo que había escrito en la pizarra era una de las pocas cosas que yo recordaba de matemáticas mas que nada por haber tenido que repetir tantas veces el mismo tema para pasar de año. Era una ecuación cuadrática, si bien las escuelas _gringas_ eran un poco distintas cuando se trataba de temas a enseñar no podías soltar de la nada una ecuación de tal grado sin que siquiera sepamos hacer una.

La expresión de confusión en el resto de la clase, incluido Percy me daban la razón.

—¿Y bien Percy?

Percy parpadeo confuso y negó con su cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No lo se...

Dodds entonces me miro a mi y se cruzo de brazos

 _Oh...mierda_

—¿Y tu Theseus? ¿Sabes el resultado?

Entonces me di cuenta porque Percy estaba confundido, no era tanto por lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra sino porque Dodds lo había llamado Percy ¿Como era que ella que recién había llegado sabia como lo llamábamos? El semidiós debía estar pensando en ello porque no era un nombre común y era casi imposible adivinar su diminutivo sin haberlo oído antes.

También me di cuenta de que Dodds había dicho mi nombre con un tono mas...siniestro, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero no puedes culparme ¡Era un jodido monstruo!

—Eh...no profesora

Dodds meneo levemente su cabeza y su sonrisa pareció agrandarse un poco mas.

—Oh vamos _cariños_ ¿Sera que no pueden usar su cabeza un poco al menos?

¡Valla, Dodds no se fue con rodeos! No se porque me sorprendí tanto, no era como si nunca nos hubieran tratado así antes después de todo el setenta por ciento de nuestros antiguos profesores habían soltado comentarios así pero nunca tan rápido ni con tanto veneno, ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había presentado y ya nos estaba tratando como basura. Eso debía ser un nuevo récord.

Como era de esperarse las risas no se hicieron esperar, la pelirroja cleptómana parecía estar en navidad por la cara de felicidad que tenia.

Para ser sincero no me importaba Dodds era un asunto mucho mas importante pero sospechaba que en algún momento el semidiós que tenia al lado iba a estallar y todo se iba a ir a la mierda.

 **¡POOM!**

—¡Oiga, usted no tiene el derecho de hablarnos de esa manera! —El golpe que Percy le había dado a su escritorio me hizo dar un pequeño respingo

El salón se había quedado en completo silencio y todos compartían mi misma cara de asombro en especial Grover, es que nadie se esperaba una reacción así de Percy el no era precisamente alguien que se quedara callado ante algo que lo molestara pero casi siempre se quedaba callado cuando se trataba de algún profesor solo para no meterse en problemas, después de todo en Yancy no iban a tardar en abrir un archivo sobre los problemas que fuera a causar y si habían muchos podría olvidarse de un año mas en la academia.

Pero ahora era distinto, Dodds nos había atacado directamente sin siquiera ocultarlo un poco como hacían las demás personas, sin guardarse nada.

—¿Que derecho tengo? Dime _Perseus Jackson_ —La sonrisa de Dodds desapareció de su rostro pero a pesar de la seriedad que se veía en ella siguió hablando con un tono de mofa —¿Quien crees que eres TU para decirme a MI que derechos tengo o no? ¡Yo soy la autoridad aquí _Perseus Jackson!_ Que no se te olvide eso...

—¡Ninguna autoridad la deja tratarnos así!

La furia arqueo una ceja y meneo su cabeza.

—Oh _cariño_ tenias que seguir hablando...—De un rápido movimiento tomo la libreta donde estaban anotados nuestros nombres y marco algo con un marcador rojo—Felicidades te vas a quedar aquí toooodo el día.

—¿Castigado por defenderse? Valla que rara manera de enseñanza tiene señora Dodds —Dije intentando sonar calmado e irónico, estaba asustado pero eso ya era demasiado injusto ¿que ganaba con todo eso? Dejar castigado a Percy no sumaba nada, no era algo que no hubieran hecho antes ¿porque lo haría? ¿acaso ya sabia quien eramos? ¿Todo eso era tan solo una excusa para atacar a Percy y deshacerse de uno de nosotros? Si era así no podía dejarlo solo en esto. —Muy extraña ¿no?

—Ya me parecía que usted tampoco usaba su cerebro _Theseus._

Y marco su libreta de nuevo, créeme que es lo mas parecido que he visto a Death Note en toda mi vida y para ser sinceros no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, tan solo le faltaba una obsesion por las manzanas y tendría a Ryuk frente a mi.

—Ambos se van a quedar aqui todo el dia —Y dirigio su mirada de nuevo al resto de nuestros callados compañeros —¿Alguno sabe el resultado?

Percy se volteo hacia mi probablemente para preguntarme porque yo había buscado el castigo, solo me encogí de hombros intentando que comprendiera que estábamos en el mismo barco.

* * *

 _3 meses después._

—Esto es imposible

Percy se recostó de nuevo en su cama y tiro a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, era de noche ya casi las once y aun seguíamos despiertos intentando que nos quedara algo en la cabeza antes del examen que íbamos a tener al otro día pero no era nada fácil y el hecho de que tuviéramos sueño no hacia las cosas mejor, juro que la dislexia era un asunto secundario al intentar leer con sueño parecía que lo único que habíamos logrado hasta ahora era no dormirnos en el proceso.

—¿Que paso?

—Esto de los nombres me esta matando —Dijo Percy restregándose los ojos y se levanto de su cama para tomar el libro que había soltado antes —¿Como nos vamos a aprender todo?

Percy tenia razón, no había forma de que nos aprendiéramos todo en unas horas, bien era nuestra culpa por no prestar atención a las clases pero es que a veces las clases de Quiron podían ser un quebradero de cabeza mas que nada porque se nos acumulaban todas las otras materias y cuando llegaban las horas de Latín del centauro...oh dioses, mi cerebro era un maldito carrusel. Grover hacia lo que podía para ayudarnos con nuestros demás deberes, era bastante bueno para la biología e historia lo cual nos venia como anillo al dedo en especial a mi ya que mis conocimientos de historia yanquee se podían resumir en haber visto _Forrest Gump_ y _12 años de esclavitud_ aparte de haber jugado algún que otro videojuego ambientado en la historia americana. Supongo que al ser un Sátiro la biología no era algo desconocido para el y el estar tanto tiempo escuchando clases en el campamento había hecho que se acordara de todo.

Aun así los tres apestábamos cuando habían números de por medio, matemáticas, álgebra, química, física...eramos horribles en ello, apostaría que en algún momento terminaríamos explotando la sala de química, en parte era mi culpa por alentar a Percy a poner mas _Ingrediente X_ en nuestros ensayos lo que ocasionaba casi siempre un desastre y nuestras bajas calificaciones.

Quiron era uno de los mejores profesores que había tenido en mi vida era de esos que si te acuerdas una vez que terminas la escuela, era tranquilo nunca perdía el temperamento incluso con lo caótico que podía ser nuestro curso ademas de que sus clases no eran la típica lectura de libros hasta el cansancio sino que era mucho mas interesante y fluido porque yo he aprendido sobre mitología griega cuando estaba vivo pero nunca había tenido un profesor que se pusiera una armadura y me apuntara con una espada mientras escribía los nombres de héroes de mitos en una especie de crucigrama mientras corría el tiempo ¡Así es como se debían dar clases!

Siempre me pregunte como hacia para meter la armadura y la espada sin que le dijeran nada pero supongo que la niebla se encargaba de eso.

Pero volviendo al tema si bien Quiron no era como los demás docentes seguía siendo un profesor y sus exámenes no se hicieron esperar así que allí estábamos intentando meter en nuestra cabeza todas las palabras en latín que pudiéramos.

—No tengo idea —Respondí y reprimí un bostezo, ya me conocía y si bostezaba no iba a tardar mucho en quedarme dormido

—¿Cual era el tipo del barco?

—¿El tipo del barco?

—Si, ese al que tienes que pagarle...

—Ahh ¿Caronte?

—¡Si, ese! —Percy rápidamente tomo uno de los tantos lapices que había tirados y escribió en una hoja el nombre —Entonces ¿Cual era el tipo caballo?

Tuve que poner una mano en mi boca para que Percy no me viera intentar reprimir una risa al imaginar la cara de indignación de Quiron al decirle "tipo caballo" era como si le dijéramos a Grover "niño cabra"

—Ese es Quiron y es un centauro, el maestro de Hércules y otros héroes.

—¿No entreno a tu tocayo?

—Aja, no recuerdo si hizo lo mismo con el tuyo —Me restregué el ojo intentando mantenerme despierto —Aunque creo que no, pensándolo bien no se quien lo entreno...

Percy anoto un par de cosas mas en la hoja mientras que yo intentaba recordar alguna que otra palabra en Latín que había leído antes murmurandolas para mi mismo pero era casi un trabalenguas apenas si podía entender el significado de algunas por alguna razón el latín me costaba mucho mas que a Percy el había logrado entenderlo mucho mas rápido que yo y se manejaba bastante bien en ello lo que me sorprendía bastante ¿el ser griego no debería dificultarle hablar latín?

Me rasque la cabeza intentando volver a concentrarme en el estudio cuando Percy hablo

—¿Donde se metió Grover? Ya casi son las doce...

Intente pensar en algo convincente pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que...

—Creo que fue al baño

No sabia muy bien que decirle ¿Donde podía estar Grover en plena medianoche en la escuela? Cualquier cosa sonaba poco creíble y el solo hecho de Grover deambulando por ahí en medio de la noche sonaba sacado de una película de terror barata, solo imagina despertarte para ir al baño y de repente escuchar el ruido del galope y ¿porque no? un par de rayos y el viento fuera solo para hacerlo mas terrorífico y justo cuando estas por volver a tu habitación y esconderte en tu cama tapándote hasta la cabeza con todas tus sabanas (porque eso es el método mas efectivo de esconderse de algo) te encuentras en medio del pasillo a un chico con un gorro jamaiquino y que de repente un rayo ilumine la sala y veas sus patas de cabra...

Terrorífico ¿no?

—Pero hace casi una hora que esta ahí

Me encogí de hombros

—Ya sabes como es cuando Grover se pasa con las enchiladas

Percy hizo una mueca y rio.

—Tienes razón —Abrió el libro que había estado leyendo y paso paginas sin prestar mucha atención hasta que se detuvo y guardo la hoja que había escrito en el, dejo el libro a un lado y soltó un bostezo —Creo que me voy a dormir...

—Deberías

—¿Tu no vas a dormirte aun?

Negue con mi cabeza.

—Voy a tratar de estudiar un poco mas —Me quede callado por un momento y me voltee a ver al semidiós —Al menos hasta que me quede dormido

—No te presiones tanto —Dijo el y me tomo por sorpresa ¿se estaba preocupando? Valla, eso si que era bastante amable de su parte...—Nerd

—Percy si no quieres terminar con un buen golpe te aconsejo que te duermas, no estas tan lejos así que no puedo fallar

El semidiós soltó una carcajada

—No tienes tanta puntería...

—¿Quieres probarlo? —Pregunte y tome uno de los libros, el mas grande que había, y lo apunte con el listo para lanzarlo

—¡Era broma!

Rápidamente el mestizo se dio media vuelta y para finalmente dormirse no sin antes soltar refunfuño que a pesar de que no llegue a escuchar que había dicho estaba casi seguro de que debía ser algo acerca de mi puntería o tal vez de que era un nerd. Espere durante un par de minutos hasta que me asegure de que Percy estaba completamente dormido para cerrar el libro y recostarme a pensar, no solo en el examen, sino en todo lo que estaba por venir.

Grover debía estar con Quiron hablando sobre nosotros y tratando de sacar la conclusión de quien seriamos hijos pero aun mas importante acerca de la Furia y del peligro que corríamos a cada instante.

Y en especial de que se acercaba el solsticio de invierno, la asamblea de los dioses en el Olimpo y el día en donde Luke robaría el rayo maestro.

Cada vez se acercaba mas y ya casi estábamos a puertas de invierno lo cual indicaba que llegaba la navidad, no era una fecha que yo esperara con ansias ya que tenia que pasarla con Gabe y su mierda de todos los años tratándonos como basura a todos y cada uno de nosotros, este año tal vez iba a ser distinto porque Grover había aceptado la invitación que Percy le dio apenas se lo ofreció así que seriamos cuatro contra Gabe el cual seguramente se hartaría de nosotros y llevaría su gordo y grasoso culo hasta uno de los tantos bares de mala muerte que había por Manhattan lo cual nos dejaría a nosotros pasar las fiestas tranquilos y como una familia ¿normal? Supongo, pero no era lo mismo...

Extrañaba mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos. Simplemente no era lo mismo, se que Sally y Percy eran mi familia ahora pero...diablos, era difícil no pensar en los que deje atrás, en todo lo que deje atrás.

¿Que habrá seguido todo?

¿Como estarán todos?

...

Tenían que estar bien ¿no?

Pase una mano por mi cara intentando calmarme y me quede mirando el techo, pensar en mi familia siempre me ponía mal, nervioso, triste, enfadado...eso no era bueno si eras un hijo de Poseidon, era casi una bomba del tiempo.

Los poderes de Percy se manifestaban inconscientemente cuando sentía alguna de esas emociones y si bien yo aun no tenia ninguna habilidad a la vista tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que algo saliera mal...Lo ultimo que necesitaba era hacer explotar las cañerías como hizo Percy la primera vez.

Un ruido me hizo ver a la ventana del dormitorio, era una vista bonita daba directo a un pequeño bosque y al rio Hudson normalmente llegaba un olor a pinos desde allí lo cual era relajante, corría viento fuera parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Deje de ver la ventana y busque una campera porque el frió no tardaría en hacerse presente luego de conseguirla me detuve ¿Como no había escuchado la tormenta antes? El viento pasaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacer un ruido considerable ¿Tan distraído estaba para no notarlo?

Le di un ultimo vistazo a la ventana donde el viento parecía mermar su fuerza de a poco, evidentemente era una falsa alarma y solo seria una lluvia pasajera.

Me acosté de nuevo, se venia una tormenta, se acercaba el solsticio y tenia un examen al otro día.

¿Que podía ser peor?

* * *

Hay puntos en mi vida en los que me pregunto ¿Para que carajo abrí la boca?

Ese era uno de esos momentos, metido en ese autobús junto con casi treinta mocosos gritando a puro pulmón y lanzando cosas a todos lados mientras el viejo vehículo se tambaleaba con cada giro que daba en alguna curva cerrada ¿Acaso los de Yancy no tenían para pagar un mejor autobús? No uno que luciera costoso, sino uno que no nos fuera a matar con un simple volantazo.

Esta vez al menos había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para quedarme con el asiento junto a la ventana, a mi lado iba un compañero con el que casi nunca había hablado pero nunca nos había tratado mal de hecho era bastante neutral con todos apenas si habíamos cruzado palabras durante el viaje y ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero me había convidado unas papitas así que ya me caía bien.

Delante mio estaban Grover y Percy hablando sobre un partido de basket que habíamos visto hace unos días, estaba por volver a recostarme contra la ventanilla cuando vi volar sobre mi un pedazo de sándwich que fue directo a la cabeza de Grover, no hacia falta darme vuelta para saber quien le estaba lanzandole eso ya que la inconfundible risa de Nancy se hacia notar sobre todo el ruido de nuestros demás compañeros.

El pelo castaño de Grover quedo manchado en varias partes por ketchup y mantequilla...Hice una mueca de asco al ver esa combinación ¿Quien mezcla eso en un sándwich?

No habia caso, los _gringos_ comían cosas demasiado extrañas.

—Voy a matarla

—No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla —Dijo Grover calmando a Percy pero tuvo que callarse para esquivar otro pedazo de sándwich de la pelirroja que termino estrellándose en el asiento frente a el

—Hasta aquí llegamos —El semidiós empezó a ponerse de pie, listo para ir a pelear contra la pelirroja pero el sátiro lo hundió en su asiento antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo

—Estas a prueba, sabes que te echaran la culpa si pasa algo.

Percy dio un vistazo hacia atrás y chasqueo su lengua al no poder poner en su lugar a Nancy quien sabia de esto así que le saco la lengua al héroe en un gesto infantil para luego lanzarle una manzana directo a la cabeza que nunca llego a su objetivo ya que le di un manotazo evitando que golpeara a Percy pero golpee al chico a mi lado, cuando estaba por disculparme con el me di cuenta que ni siquiera lo había sentido ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en su Gameboy como para notarme.

Grover siguió hablando con Percy de temas triviales para distraerlo y evitar que hiciera alguna tontería que le hiciera ganar su expulsión, delante nuestro la profesora Dodds alzo su cabeza para ver cual era el problema...mejor dicho, para ver si podía meternos en problemas pero estábamos tranquilos así que no podía castigarnos, la furia me miro y esbozo una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta y me obligo a volver a mirar por la ventanilla cualquier cosa era preferible antes de verla de nuevo.

El viaje duro casi una hora mas que nada por el hecho de que el conductor se detenía a cada rato porque sabia que el maldito vehículo ¡Era una porquería!

Sinceramente nose como llegamos en una pieza.

Frenamos frente a nuestro destino y mis compañeros no tardaron en apiñarse para salir del vehículo hasta que Quiron pudo poner un poco de orden con la ayuda, a regañadientes, de Dodds quien no se molesto en ocultar una sonrisa algo maquiavelica a Percy cuando paso junto con el sátiro a su lado e incluso hizo lo mismo cuando fue mi turno de salir del bus pero ni siquiera la mire...no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Una vez abajo Grover y Percy no tardaron en acercarse a mi

—Hey ¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto el semidiós

—Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?

—Bueno no dijiste ni una palabra en todo el viaje —Respondió Grover quien se veía algo preocupado —Es raro viniendo de ti

Intente poner una sonrisa

—Lo raro es que tu no hallas comido ninguna enchilada aun, ¿No trajiste algunas?

Percy rodó los ojos

—Y ahí vamos otra vez...

Pero Grover no lucia del todo convencido, sabia que había algo mal ¿estaría leyendo mis emociones? Era un sátiro después de todo, se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Dodds y Quiron se pusieron frente a nosotros pidiéndonos que hagamos una fila que como era de esperarse tardo mucho en formarse, eran treinta críos pasados de azúcar así que no se podía esperar mucha organización de parte de mis compañeros.

En otro momento me hubiera quedado fascinado viendo la construcción que tenia en frente porque no era algo que vieras todos los días, el lugar era una enorme edificación que debía ocupar al menos casi la mitad de la calle edificado en un estilo romano era uno de esos lugares donde no dudarías en sacarte una foto por lo menos para decir ¡Hey, yo estuve ahí! Subimos por las escalinatas guiados por Dodds ya que el centauro debía usar la rampa para discapacitados a menos que quisiera galopando aun así desde la rampa ponía un poco de orden mientras hablaba un poco sobre la historia del lugar, historia que solo algunos estaban prestando atención.

Te preguntaras ¿Donde estábamos?

Habia llegado el día, mi tiempo de paz se había terminado tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta hasta que estuve dentro de ese autobús rumbo a lo que podría ser mi tumba...o tal vez la tumba de Percy también.

Un gran cartel daba la bienvenida al enorme lugar.

Museo Metropolitano de Arte.

Si, estaba allí...justo en la boca del lobo ¿Como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Ni siquiera estaba preparado para lo que fuera encontrarme allí dentro y tampoco sabia muy bien que hacer ¿Debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso como en el Canon? Seria lo mas conveniente pero creo que eso ya no seria una opción viable.

No desde el Solsticio de Invierno.

El clima fue un caos aquellos días, una tormenta de las grandes causo que se dispararan las alertas en Manhattan, los noticieros decían que era una tormenta pasajera que no había mucho de que temer. ¿Sabes cuantos accidentes causo esa "tormenta que no había que temer"? Al menos trece choques automovilísticos, daños graves a edificios cerca de la costa, la cancelación de varios vuelos por el mal clima, la desaparición de un buque pesquero que venia Pensilvania y una embarcación privada que también se había aventurado al mar en esas fechas ademas de algunos heridos que variaban desde baja a alta gravedad junto con, desgraciadamente, tres personas que habían perdido la vida en los accidentes automovilísticos.

De los barcos no se sabia nada y si bien se hacían intentos de rescate casi todos traían el mismo mensaje, no había nada...parecía como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra o mejor dicho, el mar.

La tormenta había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo, lo que parecía ser una simple nube pasajera como pasaba en cualquier invierno había costado mucho mas de lo que el ayuntamiento había esperado y si bien había pasado tiempo ya aun seguían arreglando las cosas que habían sido dañadas.

Esa fue la señal que tuve de que mi vida estaba por irse directo a las cañerías, esa tormenta había sido la colisión de dos grandes dioses luchando entre si como niños caprichosos los cuales quieren jugar con el mismo juguete y no saben compartirlo.

Entonces me di cuenta del poder de esos seres y lo inferiores que eramos ante sus ojos ¿Nunca construiste edificios con Legos para después destruirlos por el simple hecho de que te gustaba hacerlo? Bien, ahora imagínate como un ser extremadamente poderoso y esa ciudad imaginaria que construías como una de las mayores metrópolis del mundo, eso es básicamente ser un dios.

Dodds y Quiron comenzaron a estar cada vez mas atentos a nuestros movimientos, la furia nos trato peor de lo que nos trataba para que mostráramos alguna reacción y a la primera evidencia de nuestra conexión con el Olimpo estaríamos mas que muertos, presionaba a Percy en especial sabiendo que el era el mas volátil de nosotros dos y que ya comenzaba a demostrar cierta conexión, ligera aun, con el mundo mitológico. Nuestra esencia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte al estar lejos de nuestro hogar y del camuflaje mortal de Gabe, Quiron por su parte hacia todo lo posible para enseñarnos sobre cada detalle de la mitología, desde que era una Hidra y como vencerla hasta que hacer si eramos rodeados por Harpías todas sus lecciones camufladas en ejemplos de lo que habían hecho los viejos héroes.

Grover no nos dejaba solos ni por un segundo y sinceramente me alegraba de que no lo hiciera y admiraba su valor ya que sabia que le tenia terror a la furia por su experiencia hacia años, el sátiro había demostrado ser alguien en que podías confiar.

Pero incluso con todas esas señales, incluso con todo el conocimiento que yo tenia sobre lo que iba a pasar no estaba preparado para ello.

—Oh, una armadura

—¿Te imaginas en una de esas? —Le pregunto un curioso Percy al sátiro e hizo una mueca —¿Como haces para ir al baño? Debes tardar siglos para sacarte eso.

Grover rió en voz baja.

—No creo que usaran esas armaduras todo el día Percy

El lugar era genial, incluso a pesar de que podía ser mi tumba, tenia de todo desde armaduras medievales hasta arte asiático e incluso africano y podría jurar que vi alguno azteca y maya esparcidos por ahí pero eso no era lo que habíamos venido a ver a pesar de que Quiron nos daba una pequeña charla sobre cada sala, estatura o cosa que veíamos, incluso nos contó la historia de un jarrón chino que a mi parecer se veía como cualquier otro jarrón, claro de no ser porque en ese habían metido el corazón de un señor feudal después de asesinarlo...o algo así.

Linda anécdota para un simple jarrón.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido durante minutos hasta que Quiron nos hizo detener frente a una columna de piedra con una esfinge encima, la columna debía tener unos cuatro o seis metros de altura y el centauro comenzó a relatar la historia de aquel pilar el cual había sido construido como monumento mortuorio para una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad, había algo en la mirada del centauro y en la forma en la que hablaba de aquella columna que me hacia pensar que tal vez el estuvo alli cuando el pilar fue construido, quizá esa niña había sido su aprendiz y había encontrado un destino fatal en su camino...

Quien sabe.

El centauro nos contó que en la antigua Grecia solían pintar en las tumbas imágenes sobre el descenso del difunto al Hades, con los fallecidos al lado de Hermes o Caronte a este ultimo se le dejaba dinero para pagar el pasaje hasta el inframundo e incluso que se realizaban sacrificios de animales mientras se recitaba una oración funeraria. Incluso cuando parecía algo aburrido la forma de relatar de Quiron hacia que te interesaras en el tema y siguieras la historia.

—¡Iugh!

Hacia que siguieras la historia a menos que estuvieras al lado de una mocosa pelirroja cleptómana que no podía quedarse callada, de repente al ver una estatua desnuda estallo en risas que si bien no eran en voz alta molestaban un poco.

No podía enojarme porque después de todo tenia once años

—¿Quieres callarte?

Pero por lo visto Percy si podía enojarse, Quiron dejo de hablar y el grupo estallo en risitas y algún que otro "OHHHH" en voz alta, Dodds dio unos cuantos pasos adelante lista para soltar su característico _Cariño_ y castigar a Percy por interrumpir al centauro pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el profesor se adelanto.

—¿Tiene algún comentario que hacer Señor Jackson?

Percy se puso completamente rojo

—No, señor

Dodds estaba a punto de hablar pero nuevamente Quiron lo hizo antes y señalo una de las estelas que había cerca

—A lo mejor puede decirnos que representa esta imagen.

El relieve era antiguo, muy antiguo incuso me sorprendía que hubiera durado durante tantos años en el se veía a un hombre de una gran estatura, no muy fornido pero cada musculo estaba marcado a la perfección en el relieve, su cabello era alborotado y en su rostro una barba cubría parte de su rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de gula y malicia mientras devoraba sin piedad a su propio hijo.

Era una imagen de Cronos, el rey de los titanes.

Si bien era una imagen antigua y gastada con el paso del tiempo aun podía verse el terror en el rostro de los dioses mientras veían como su padre se comía a su hermano y que haría lo mismo con ellos, siendo sinceros te ponía los pelos de punta la crueldad del titan ¿Que padre se le haría daño a sus propios hijos?

Pensándolo bien era casi como una tradición olímpica ser un pésimo padre, Urano fue una porquería de padre y Cronos lo termino cortando en pedacitos con su propia hoz todo para que después el siguiera su mismo ejemplo y fuera aun peor padre comiéndose a sus hijos solo para que llegara Zeus a derrocarlo y seguir el legado y circulo de mala paternidad una y otra vez con cada hijo que traían al mundo y dejaban por su propia cuenta en medio de miles de monstruos.

El olimpo necesitaba un terapeuta familiar con urgencia.

—...Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo Señora Dodds ¿Podría conducirnos a la salida?

 _¿Eh?_

Algunos chicos me golpearon con sus hombros, por accidente y otros intencionalmente, mientras se apiñaban para salir a comer recién me di cuenta cuanto tiempo me había quedado pensando cuando Grover puso una mano en mi hombro para que los acompañara, cuando estábamos saliendo escuchamos al centauro

—Señor Jackson

Percy soltó un suspiro y nos dijo _Lo sabia_ con la mirada y volvió sobre sus pasos

—¿Deberíamos esperarlo? —Pregunto Grover

Yo negué con mi cabeza

—No te preocupes, estará bien es Brunner —Dije intentando sonar despreocupado —A lo mejor hasta se lleva un par de puntos extra por callar a Nancy

—¿Tu crees?

Me encogí de hombros

—Con la suerte de Percy, no me sorprendería y hablando de extras ¿No habías dicho que tenias unas enchiladas para mi?

Grover rodó los ojos sonriendo y lo acompañe hasta la salida sin mirar atrás, Percy estaría bien junto a Quiron aparte de que debían estar teniendo la charla sobre como se aplicaría todo lo que habíamos estudiado en la vida real intentando convencerlo de que era sumamente importante, claro que guardaría para si decirle que el era parte de esos mitos que relataba clase tras clase, solo iba a dejar mas confundido al pobre Percy que yo cuando le mentía en nuestra niñez, terminamos otra vez fuera del museo en las escalinatas aunque decidimos alejarnos de nuestro grupo un poco, Grover estaba por compartir su comida cuando Percy llego.

—¿Castigado?—Pregunto el sátiro

—Nah, Brunner no me castiga —Mire a Grover y alce una ceja como diciendo _te lo dije_ pero el me ignoro —Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir...no soy ningún genio.

Grover se quedo en silencio y yo decidí hablar

—Ninguno de nosotros es un genio Percy, nadie nace sabiendo todo pero Brunner solo quiere sacar lo mejor de nosotros —Dije intentando levantare el animo —Como...Mh ¿Recuerdas Aladino y la lampara?

—Eh...¿Si? —Me respondió confundido el semidiós

—Pues bueno, nosotros somos una lampara y tenemos un genio dentro listo para salir a flote —Era la analogía mas rebuscada que había tenido pero me sentía muy orgulloso de que se me hubiera ocurrido —Solo necesitamos un empujoncito.

Percy se quedo callado un momento analizando lo que había dicho y con una leve sonrisa dijo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, con una simple frase ya estaba jugando con el canon y la continuidad de la historia, casi aterrado vi a Grover que aun seguía callado mirando como los vehículos pasaban por la avenida frente a nosotros y cuando creí que la había cagado completamente y que había cambiado toda la historia...

—¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

No puedes ni imaginar el alivio que sentí, pensé que ya se iba a ir todo por el retrete por intentar levantarle el animo a mi hermano.

Percy se la dio y se quedo mirando la avenida, nuestra casa quedaba a tan solo unas calles de ahí seguramente estaba pensando en ir a verla ya que desde la navidad que no hablábamos con ella, yo mientras me quede mirando la silla de Quiron que tenia una sombrilla roja encajada en la parte trasera...esa cosa parecía un Dron.

Un dron muy bizarro.

—Vaya, vaya miren quien esta aquí

Levante la mirada solo para encontrarme con la cara pecosa de Nancy y todo su almuerzo en el regazo de Grover, sus jean se llenaron de mayonesa, tomates y pedazitos de lechuga, al final la pelirroja había terminado el trabajo que venia haciendo desde el autobús solo que esta vez con un sándwich. Grover miro con impotencia pero sin siquiera hablar limpio despacio los restos de comida con su mano, yo estaba por levantarme para gritarle sus verdades a la chica pero entonces paso.

Percy había estado callado durante esto, muy, muy callado...

Demasiado callado.

 **¡ZASH**

—¡P-Percy me empujo! ¡Fue el!

El resto de la clase estaba en shock ¡Y como no estarlo! Incluso el mismo Grover tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos, no por el hecho de que la pelirroja estuviera en medio de la fuente sino el como había llegado ahí en primer lugar. Era la primera vez que veía los poderes de Percy manifestarse contra alguien y aun mas con una forma ¿solida? ¿Como le podía llamar a lo que había pasado? De repente de la fuente había emergido lo que parecía ser...un látigo, un látigo hecho de agua que se había enroscado a la pierna de la pelirroja y la había arrastrado hasta ahí.

—¿Viste eso?

—...el agua

—la arrastro...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Dodds ya había ayudado a Nancy a salir de la fuente mientras le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que incluso le iba a comprar algunas cosas de la tienda del museo, Nancy parecía ser una veterana de guerra en lugar de una mocosa insoportable en una fuente cuando se volteo a ver a Percy había un brillo triunfante en sus ojos, parecía que se había ganado la lotería.

—Y ahora Cariño...

—Lose, lose —Musito Percy —Un mes borrando libros

Ay Percy, ojala fuera eso y no lo que se venia

—Ven conmigo

—¡Espere! —Intervino Grover —Fui yo, yo la empuje

Percy se lo quedo mirando desconcertado y no era para menos, ambos sabíamos el terror que le tenia el chico a la furia y no bajo la mirada aun cuando la torturadora de Hades le clavo la mirada con desdén que le hizo temblar su barbilla.

—Creo que no Señor Underwood

—Pero...

—Ust-ted se que-da-qui

Grover alterno su mirada entre el semidiós y yo hasta que Percy le dijo

—No te preocupes —Intento sonar despreocupado el chico —Gracias por intentarlo

—Bien, cariño —ladro la profesora —¡En marcha!

Nancy solto una risa triunfal pero Percy le dirigio una mirada que le borro la alegria de su rostro y se volteo de nuevo siguiendo a la furia al interior del museo a paso lento.

Se volteo por ultima vez y vio a Grover que tenia una expresión de desesperación mas que evidente en su rostro y que ahora alternaba la mirada entre el y Brunner quien estaba absorto en una novela.

Y entonces furia y semidios desaparecieron en el interior del museo.

Era el momento de decidir que iba a hacer ¿debía seguirlos? Percy podría necesitar mi ayuda si algo malo...bueno, aun peor pasaba pero ¿No iba a cambiar todo el canon con mi intervención? Hasta ahora no había hecho ningún cambio grande en la historia y había visto suficientes películas sobre viajes en el tiempo como para saber que cualquier acción cambia por completo la historia, aun así yo no había viajado en el tiempo...teóricamente hablando estaba en otro mundo ¿Como se aplicaba toda esa ciencia ficción barata aquí? ¿Iba a mandar todo a la mierda si ayudaba a mi hermano? Claramente no era mi destino estar dentro de ese museo, nada me impulsaba a entrar excepto el que supiera que algo malo iba a pasar pero ¿Ese era mi destino? ¿O era el de Percy?

Decidí hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Grover me miro preocupado y luego a Quiron.

— _A la mierda todo esto_ —Murmure — _Al carajo todo..._

Y antes de que Grover pudiera detenerme ya estaba subiendo las escalinatas a toda la velocidad que podía, cuando no me voltee pero suponía que el sátiro ya estaba contándole al centauro la situación

¡Y mas vale que se apurara en esa silla porque sino iba a tener que limpiar restos de hijos de Poseidon del museo!

Corrí esquivando como podía a las personas que había en mi camino pero a pesar de estar corriendo en medio de un museo ningún guardia de seguridad pareció reparar en mi presencia lo cual me pareció mas que raro ya que en cualquier otra ocacion tan solo con verme caminar rápido me hubieran hecho un gigantesco problema.

Seguí mi camino lo mas rápido que pude cruzando por los laberínticos pasillos del museo, de nuevo cruzándome con algunos guardias que no me detenían.

¿Acaso Dodds quería que yo fuera donde estaba?

Era la única explicación que tenia para eso ¿Ella estaba esperando que yo los siguiera? ¿Estaba manipulando la niebla para ocultarme?

Si ese era el caso...estaba bastante jodido.

Doble en una esquina y logre escuchar las voces de la furia y el semidiós.

—¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?

La voz de Dodds era perversa, incluso mucho mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Al fin logre llegar al lugar donde estaban era la sección grecorromana de antes solo que estaban en una galería completamente desierta con excepción de algunas estatuas cubiertas bajo plástico y mantas así como una que otra caja a lo lejos, Dodds estaba frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses, claramente era la trinidad. Poseidon, Hades y Zeus.

Oh amigo, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

—Me...me esforzare mas señora.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio y aproveche para entrar en la galería ocultándome tras una de las estatuas cubiertas, no era el mejor escondite del mundo pero era el único viable en ese momento ¿Que carajo se suponía que iba a hacer? No tenia ningún arma y aun seguía sin señal aparente de tener alguna habilidad de Poseidon, si tan solo pudiera controlar el agua como Percy al menos tendría una oportunidad.

No, no tendría una oportunidad, aun si tuviera algún control sobre el agua en ese momento no tenia ni una fuente cercana así que estaría igual de indefenso. Simplemente genial, fantástico...

—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —El rostro de Dodds era duro, sin expresar mas que seriedad —Descubrirte era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!

Tenia mi cabeza asomada detrás de la estatua y pude ver como Dodds daba paso tras paso lentamente acercándose al semidiós quien estaba mas que confuso sin entender que diablos estaba pasando ahí había pasado de un castigo común y corriente a amenazas de muerte en minutos.

—¿Y bien?

Percy dio un paso atras.

—Señora, yo no...

—¡Se te acabo el tiempo!

De pronto ocurrió, los ojos de Dodds de aquel gris oscuro característico comenzaron a brillar y alargarse velándose en el proceso convirtiéndose en un color blanco lechoso, su cabello comenzó a desparramarse y comenzar a tomar un tono cobrizo parecido a pequeños alambres oxidados mientras que su cabeza fue deformándose tomando una forma parecida a un murciélago sobrealimentado ganando incluso una boca llena de filosos dientes, sus labios habían casi desaparecido al igual que su nariz , su piel tomo un color gris mientras que la cazadora de cuero comenzaba a derretirse incluso cayendo algunas gotas de cuero derretido al suelo, la furia extendió sus manos y de sus dedos largas y filosas garras nacieron y para terminar lo que alguna vez fue una mujer arqueo su espalda y unas enormes alas crecieron en su espalda.

Y de un grito la furia se abalanzo sobre el semidiós.

Era hora de entrar en acción

—¡Muévete! —De un tirón saque a Percy del camino de las garras del monstruo, justo a tiempo ya que pude oír el rasgar el aire junto a nosotros y el sonido del mármol al quebrarse

—¡¿Que mierda es eso?!

—¡¿Como voy a saberlo?! —Grite sin tener una idea clara de que decir o hacer ¡¿Que carajo se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Dodds (o lo que alguna vez había sido Dodds) grito pero su grito sonó como el graznido de un águila pero con muchos editores de audio de por medio, lo cual junto con su apariencia actual no hacia nada mas que recordarme a cierto miembro de la Liga de la Justicia solo que sin ser cool y que probablemente Batman no mataría a un par de críos de once años. A menos que fuéramos Robins, entonces si estaríamos bastante jodi... ¡¿En que mierda estaba pensando?! ¡Estúpido TDAH! ¡¿No se suponía que debía mantenerme alerta?!

El graznido de la furia se hizo mas fuerte y para cuando quise darme cuenta ya la teníamos casi encima pero por suerte Percy estaba mucho mas atento que yo ya que de un empujón me lanzo fuera del alcance del segundo corte de Dodds que otra vez había rasgado el mármol, podría jurar que la oí reír mientras sobrevolaba la galería.

Estaba jugando con nosotros, eramos sus presas y ella la cazadora quien tenia el control.

Las garras de Dodds habían hecho un corte en el piso de al menos diez centímetros de longitud lo que significaba que si llegaba a tocarme o siquiera rozarnos habríamos perdido una gran parte de nuestro cuerpo, el panorama solo parecía mejorar mas y mas.

Otro graznido resonó en la galería, La furia estaba lista para atacar de nuevo.

¿Que íbamos a hacer? Separarnos sonaba como una buena idea pero al hacerlo seria muy fácil para ella terminar con uno de nosotros o incluso tomar a uno como rehén para interrogarlo sobre el rayo, la idea mas lógica quedaba descartada entonces, desesperado mire a la entrada pero no había señal alguna de Quiron, Grover ni ninguna otra persona o cosa que fuera a ayudarnos en ese momento.

¿Acaso ya habia destruido el canon por interferir? ¿Quiron no vendria porque consideraria que eramos suficiente para derrotar a esta furia? No sonaba como algo que el fuera a hacer pero ¿Quien sabe cuanto iba a cambiar todo?

O acaso tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico...¡Concéntrate Theseus! ¡Concéntrate! No habia forma de salir de ahí ya que la furia revoloteaba toda la galería y si intentábamos asomarnos por la salida nos llevaríamos unas lindas garras de decoración en el pecho, cuello o donde fuera a querer desgarrar la torturadora del inframundo. Quiron seguía sin aparecer, pensé de nuevo lo que podíamos hacer y en ese momento solo una cosa parecía viable.

—Hey, yo la voy a distraer y tu corres hasta Brunner ¿Si?

Percy me miro estupefacto.

—¡¿Estas loco?!

—Eh, si...algo así

—¡No voy a dejarte solo con _eso_!

Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no se preocupara, que iba a estar bien o alguna mierda cliche que suelta un personaje de películas antes de morir, un silbido nos hizo ver de nuevo a la entrada donde al fin había llegado la caballería, literalmente.

—¡Atrapalo Percy!

Un objeto voló directo hacia Percy, objeto que no paso para nada desapercibido por la furia quien se abalanzo hacia el semidiós lista para asesinarlo pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo un pedazo de mármol se estrello directo contra su rostro y la hizo tambalear en el aire haciendo que tuviera que cambiar su trayecto para no estrellarse contra una de las estatuas de la galería.

—¡Theseus Jackson!

Si, la había hecho enojar, la había hecho enojar un montón, sinceramente no pensé que fuera a atinarle pero ¡Hey, algo es algo! en mi mano derecha aun tenia un pedazo de mármol que si bien no le haría mucho daño al mitológico ser por lo menos lo distraería, mire hacia atrás y Percy ya había atrapado el objeto, el bolígrafo había pasado a convertirse en una reluciente espada de bronce celestial, _Anaklusmos_ estaba en manos del héroe que la merecía, su primer dueño había sido una porquería.

Pero no había tiempo para historia ya que Dodds se lanzo al ataque con un grito lleno de rabia

—¡Tu también compartirás el destino de tu hermano! —Puso sus garras frente a ella —¡Muere cariño!

Y entonces me moví lo mas rápido que pude haciéndome a un lado haciendo que Percy quedara frente a frente a la furia, rápidamente lance la ultima piedra que me quedaba pero la furia de un manotazo la destruyo en el aire, pero había cometido un error. Percy blandió la espada y la hoja de metal atravezo el hombro del brazo extendido de la furia, la espada de bronce atravezo su cuerpo y la furia miro pasmada la herida que el semidiós le había hecho y abrió sus colmillos para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo exploto en una nube de polvo amarillo que tenia un pequeño olor a azufre pero el polvo amarillo desapareció volatizándose en el aire sin dejar nada mas que un olor a azufre muchísimo mas fuerte que antes.

Qurion no estaba en ningún lado, la espada había desaparecido de las manos de Percy para convertirse de nuevo en el bolígrafo barato de antes, no había nadie en la galería excepto nosotros dos. Las manos de Percy temblaban y yo no estaba mejor, debía parecer una gelatina de tanto temblor pero ¿Me puedes culpar? ¡Esa mierda era lo mas terrorífico que había visto!

—Hey...¿Q-Que paso?

¿Que iba a hacer?

¿Debía decirle la verdad?

¿Debía mentirle de nuevo?

El piso seguía roto y pedazos de mármol aun estaban regados por el suelo, solté un suspiro y negué con mi cabeza.

—No tengo idea...Pero creo que debemos salir de aquí, ahora

Percy las marcas de las garras del ser y asintio

—Tienes razon.

Regresamos afuera en silencio mientras algunas personas nos miraban con sospecha, Dodds si nos había cubierto con la niebla para que no despertáramos sospechas al ir a la galería vacía y poder asesinarnos a su gusto pero ahora que ya no estaba nuestro _camuflaje_ había desaparecido del todo no convenía llamar mucho la atención ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la salida nos dimos cuenta de que había empezado a lloviznar, aquel rayo había anunciado una tormenta.

El sátiro estaba sentado junto a la fuente aparentando que todo estaba tranquilo pero podría apostar lo que me quedaba de almuerzo a que estaba muy preocupado aunque podías notarlo en la forma que examinaba el mapa del museo dándole algunas vueltas, Nancy también estaba por ahí y seguía empapada por el baño gratuito de Percy apenas lo vio se le acerco y dijo.

—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya azotado el culo

—¿Quien?

—¿Azotes? —No me juzgues, hasta a mi me parecía raro.

La pelirroja respondió sin siquiera prestarme atención.

—Nuestra profesora, idiota.

Percy parpadeo y me miro pero yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Pero Nancy no respondió, puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta soltando un estornudo, el resfrió no se había hecho esperar. Grover, al ver que la pelirroja se retiraba, se acerco hacia nosotros.

—Hey, chicos ¿porque tardaron tanto?

—Grover ¿Que paso con la señora Dodds?

El sátiro soltó una risita un poco forzada

—¿Quien? —Grover no era bueno mintiendo, incluso era peor que yo pero con el se notaban mucho mas las mentiras en especial porque vacilo al responderle a Percy y eso no paso por alto para el semidiós quien creyó que le debía estar haciendo una broma

—No es gracioso, amigo —Dijo —Esto es grave.

Unos truenos resonaron sobre nuestras cabezas

—Demasiado grave —Murmure

Al oír los truenos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a agolparse de nuevo para subir al viejo autobús, mientras nos acercábamos Percy vio a Quiron quien estaba tal cual como cuando nos habíamos ido, leyendo una novela bajo una sombrilla roja, el héroe se acerco a el y el centauro levanto la mirada. Desde donde yo estaba podía oírlos.

—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no le devolviera la espada pero Percy se la tendió, distraído como si intentara convencerse de que eso era un simple bolígrafo.

—Señor —Dijo —¿Donde esta la señora Dodds?

—¿Quien?

¡Wow! Quiron si que era otro nivel cuando se trataba de mentir, tenia una inexpresion en su rostro que llegaba a engañarte, a menos que te hubieras enfrentado a un puto monstruo sediento de sangre ¡Hacia menos de cinco minutos!

—La otra acompañante, nuestra profesora de álgebra.

Quiron frunció el entrecejo y se inclino hacia delante con un gesto de ligera preocupación, definitivamente el centauro podría ganar un Oscar si se lo proponía.

—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión y que yo sepa no ha habido ninguna en la Academia Yancy ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otro trueno retumbo en el cielo, poco a poco el autobús comenzó a llenarse, mientras Percy le decía que estaba bien a Quiron yo me encamine al autobús.

Habia tenido un día de mierda y lo ultimo que me faltaba era que alguien me quitara mi asiento.

* * *

 **Eh...¿Hola?**

 ***Vuelan tomates***

 **¡Hey, hey tengo una buena excusa para mi casi dos meses desaparecido!...Vagancia :,u**

 **Okno, bueno ¡Al fin termine este capitulo!**

 **Es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y sigo sin entender porque se me hizo tan largo e.e**

 **Creo que a les debo una explicación, como mínimo, de porque me tarde tanto.**

 **Bueno, al grano: Estaba mal, física y emocionalmente...**

 **Si, si ya se suena como la excusa mas genérica con la que podría haber salido pero es la verdad, estuve trabajando como loco toooodo estos meses y venia cansado y a pesar de que intentaba escribir simplemente estaba bloqueado con una pared mas grande que las de Shingeki No Kyojin.**

 **Y cuando no estaba cansado ¡BOOOM! Tenia otra pared, de aburrimiento, falta de imaginación etc etc etc.**

 **Así que solo escribía 100 o 200 palabras por dia...a la semana e.e**

 **Pero bueno, ¡AL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO!**

 **¡UN LUNES A LA 1:40 DE LA MADRUGADA A PESAR DE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR DURMIENDO PORQUE DEBO TRABAJAR EN UNAS HORAS!**

 **PERO ¡FUCK IT! ¡POR FIN LO TERMINE!**

 **Es como ese nivel que logras pasar después de miles de intentos (Puto templo del agua)**

 **Ay, tengo sueño...mejor paso a responder unas cosas antes de dormirme sobre el teclado, me ha pasado hace un par de dias asi que tratemos de evitarlo.**

 **20 Favs y 20 Follows ¡OH MAE GAH! ¿Como paso eso? xD**

 **Marijaraa: Bueno, estoy actualizándolo ahora (?) Okno ¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Y gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia! (?)**

 **ACUARIO NO JUNE4311: Recién me doy cuenta de que tu nombre es por Camus de Aquario...si, soy un boludo pero hace mucho que no veía Saint Seiya, ¿Viste que van a sacar una serie en Netflix que cubrirá toda la saga de los caballeros de plata? O al menos eso es lo que escuche. En fin, caballeros del zodiaco aun lado es hora de responder: No recordaba lo de la escuela militar, si recordaba que el había dicho sobre fingir tener 17 y enlistarse en el ejercito o algo parecido y si tenes razón jodí un poco la continuidad con eso ya que no recordaba que Quiron fue semanas después a Yancy una vez que termine el capitulo y releí el libro me di cuenta y dije ¡FUCK! Pero al final no lo corregí, mala mia :,u Oh, que seria de la vida sin molestar a tus hermanos (?) Sinceramente no creí que alguien le dijera asi de enserio a otra persona xD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **YO: Tengo una teoria, tu identidad secreta es porque...¡¿SOS BATMAN?! Okno, primero que nada sip fue mala mía lo de Quiron, tarde en darme cuenta, segundo: ¡¿Como supiste que mi plot twist iban a ser los aliens conejos de la galaxia unicornio Jedi?! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Se suponía que iba a ser la gran revelación! *Tira el libreto a la basura* Huehue, ya enserio se me ocurrio una forma de que se vea involucrado pero ya veremos como se desarrolla en unos...mh...Bueno, cuando escriba el capitulo jajaja...se acaba de salir la letra D de mi teclado...ddd ¡Lo arregle, yeah ahora soy un experto en tecnología! Siempre me pareció raro el fútbol americano osea es Rugby pero con armaduras y muchísimo mas lento y aburrido, estos gringos y sus costumbres locas. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡COMENTA O MORIRÉ! xD**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, espero no tardar un mes en actualizar de nuevo...voy a tratar al menos.**

 **En fin, Mapache fuera**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	6. Niño cabra al rescateo algo asi

**Niño cabra al rescate...o algo asi.**

Pense que iba a tener una noche tranquila después de la locura del museo, que al menos iba a poder descansar tranquilo por unos momentos e intentar olvidar que un monstruo salido de las profundidades del maldito infierno me había intentado convertir en su almuerzo.

Como era de esperarse, estaba equivocado.

Ahí estaba, acostado, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos de par a par sin poder conciliar el sueño.

¿Las razones?

Una maldita tormenta que parecía que iba a romper la ventana que daba al rió en cualquier momento, el viento azotaba con fuerza el cristal haciéndolo retumbar y llenando la habitación con un ruido que te ponía los pelos de punta, y claro no podía olvidar los ocasionales truenos que sacudían el cielo, me habían hecho dar un salto hacia unos minutos al tomarme desprevenido cuando por fin estaba pudiendo descansar.

¿La otra razón?

Los quejidos de Percy.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, probablemente la peor que había tenido hasta el momento, era normal que en ocasiones el hablara en sueños o que incluso tuviera pesadillas después de todo era un semidiós y los _Sueños proféticos_ eran algo completamente normal pero sus murmullos no solían durar mas de unos segundos e incluso sus pesadillas eran bastante cortas y comúnmente lograba descansar tranquilo la mayoría de las veces. Habia compartido habitación con el durante casi once años, sabia como eran las cosas.

Pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.

Casi habíamos muerto en ese museo, estuvimos a punto de terminar en la sala de espera de Caronte tal vez rogándole a que nos llevara en su barco a nuestro destino final.

Para Percy no era nada fácil esta situación durante toda su vida lo intente convencer de que los monstruos que el veía no eran nada mas que el producto de su imaginación e incluso Sally le decía lo mismo cuando el era pequeño y le apuntaba a algún lugar diciendo a gritos que había un monstruo ahí describiéndolo al pie de la letra, Sally solía acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que solo era su imaginación, Percy dudaba unos momentos pero luego se olvidaba del tema porque tenia confianza absoluta en Sally porque para el ella jamas le mentiría. Pero debía hacerlo, debía mentirle para protegerlo de todo lo que le quería hacer daño.

El, aunque a veces no lo demostrara, también confiaba en mi...Durante todos estos años yo intente actuar como el hermano mayor (a pesar de ser el mas pequeño) de protegerlo al igual que lo hacia Sally cuando ella no estuviera allí para cuidarnos a ambos, me atrevo a decir que lo hice bien. Incluso Grover aportaba algo de ayuda en todo esto pero ambos, Sally y yo, sabíamos que tarde o temprano se terminaría develando todo.

Y fue de la peor manera posible, de repente sin siquiera que el estuviera preparado para digerir algo de ese calibre

¡¿Los monstruos que he visto durante toda mi vida no son producto de mi imaginación y mi propia familia me quería hacer pasar por un maniático?!

Ni siquiera puedo hacerme una idea aproximada de lo que debe sentir ahora ese chico, ¿Seguirá confiando en Sally? ¿Seguirá confiando en mi? Ambos le mentimos durante once años, no creo que el valla a olvidar eso de la noche a la mañana.

Y ya no es como cuando era pequeño que Sally lo abrazaba y le decía que no se preocupara, que era solo su imaginación.

A Percy se le habían abierto las puertas de algo completamente distinto, el sin quererlo, sin siquiera pensarlo estaba dentro de un mundo que escapaba por completo de su imaginación...

Un mundo muy, muy peligroso.

Di un vistazo a su cama, era la septima vez que cambiaba de posicion dormido, siempre con los brazos tapandose el rostro...intentando detener el impacto.

Seguramente estaba soñando con la furia y lo que podría haber pasado si esta lograba su objetivo. Los sueños son peligrosos y cuando eres un semidiós eso se multiplica por dos.

Grover, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor. Pero era de esperarse en el, casi mata a su protegido el mismo monstruo que se cobro la vida de la hija de Zeus hacia años.

El chico cabra no la debía estar pasando nada bien en esos momentos.

Otro trueno sacudió el firmamento, solté un respingo, Zeus debía estar muy enojado.

¿Habra enviado ya a Apolo y Artemisa en la busqueda de su rayo?

¿Ares ya estará siendo manipulado por Cronos?

¿Que hay de Luke, ya habrá llegado al campamento? ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Lo intercepto Ares en su camino?

Suspire, eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenia respuesta para ninguna. Odiaba eso, odiaba no saber que estaba pasando ni que iba a pasar.

Porque las cosas no eran iguales, estaban cambiando.

¿Porque Quiron se tardo tanto en ayudarnos? En el canon el había llegado rápidamente a lanzar a Anaklusmos para que Percy la utilizara, ¿Que le había tomado tanto tiempo ahora? No tenia sentido que tardara tanto, el no nos iba a dejar solos en medio de una batalla sin tener siquiera conocimiento ni entrenamiento previo y mucho menos aun frente a un enemigo tan serio como era la furia.

¿Que había cambiado?

¿Habia sido el hecho de que no me quede con Grover y corrí a ayudar al semidiós?

¿Una acción como esa tenia tal impacto en la historia original?

No podía saberlo, al menos ya estaba seguro de que el dueño de Anaklusmos era Percy y de que el rayo había sido robado ya. El canon parecía aun mantenerse en pie pero ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Podría continuar fingiendo como lo venia haciendo desde hacia años pero ¿Percy seguiría creyendo mis mentiras? Después de todo, casi admití frente a el que yo también había visto a la furia intentar asesinarnos. El sabia ya que yo si podía ver a los monstruos.

La situación se había complicado aun mas.

Otro trueno retumbo, los quejidos de Percy sonaron con un poco mas de fuerza.

Solté otro suspiro, solo con el tiempo sabría que hacer.

Pase una mano por mi rostro y mire al techo

—¿Que voy a hacer?

Mi única respuesta fue otro trueno en el cielo nocturno

* * *

Y las cosas solo fueron empeorando cada vez mas.

Para empezar las clases se reanudaron aun con el clima terrible que corría, como si nada estuviera pasando, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa ya que esperaba que los profesores no se presentaran con el mal clima que teníamos.

El clima no había mejorado en lo mas mínimo y de hecho había empeorado mas con los días que pasaban era una locura, una de las peores tormentas que había tenido Nueva York en toda su historia, el trafico marítimo estaba mas que prohibido ya que todo el mar era una trampa mortal para cualquiera que se atreviera a aventurarse en medio de las gigantescas olas que golpeaban la costa, el trafico aéreo era una locura. Tres avionetas habían desaparecido la primera semana del tempestad, uno de ellos me llamo poderosamente la atención porque pertenecía a una multinacional muy importante, uno de los mas grandes monopolios de todo Estados Unidos.

Dare Enterprises, la multinacional causante de la desaparición de varias tierras vírgenes alrededor del mundo y una de las compañías con mas ingresos en todo el país.

La compañía de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Varios empresarios relacionados al dueño de la empresa, el señor Dare, salieron a decir que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la aeronave desaparecida y afirmaron que el señor Dare estaba a salvo ya que compartía un viaje de negocios en Suiza con su hija, me pregunte si la Rachel de diez años disfrutaba su estancia en aquel país o si ya estaba pegando carteles activistas por el medio ambiente.

Quien sabe, lo importante es que esto me confirmaba que Rachel seguía existiendo y que por lo tanto el Canon seguía en pie, o al menos, algo estable.

Al menos eso servia para tranquilizarme un poco...Pero el que no se tranquilizo fue Percy, su estado de animo era por decirlo de alguna forma, algo errático.

El clima no ayudaba en nada a calmarlo, lo estaba poniendo aun mas nervioso y las pesadillas que tenia por la noche empeoraban todo, los primeros días tras lo ocurrido en el museo casi no nos dirigió la palabra tal vez intentando convencerse a si mismo de que lo que había pasado en realidad solo había sido producto de su THDA y su imaginación como le habíamos repetido durante todos estos años.

No nos caracterizábamos por participar en las clases pero Percy solía hacerlo durante las clases de Quiron, pero ahora simplemente se la pasaba con la mirada perdida apenas si poniendo atención, lo cual era muy raro porque seguía siendo su clase favorita. En las demás clases las cosas no hicieron mas que empeorar, tal vez por ser su profesor favorito Percy se mantenía calmado durante las clases de Quiron pero cuando eran las de otros profesores estaba malhumorado, su expresión parecía gritar _Voy a patearle el culo al que se atreva a hablarme._

No fue hasta que paso casi una semana que nos volvió a dirigir la palabra, y como era de esperarse, yo fui el primero en escucharlo. Estábamos en uno de los pasillos, lo había acompañado para evitar que se metiera en mas problemas ya que las peleas con Nancy habían ido aumentando cada vez mas y el seguía en la mira de los directivos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejo de caminar y me toco el hombro. Cuando me voltee me encontré con la mirada mas seria que me había dirigido en todos estos años

—¿Que paso allá?

Fue directo al grano, sin rodeos. El sabia lo que había visto, y yo estaba contra la espada y la pared. No había pensado en que decirle si llegaba a preguntar por lo que había pasado en el museo ¿Debía mentirle? Esa ya no parecía ser una opción viable, el me había visto allí y yo le había hablado en ese lugar confirmandole que no era una alucinación, no, ya era demasiado tarde para mentiras y tampoco se me habría ocurrido una tan rápido.

Reí algo nervioso intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

—¿De que hablas?

Percy frunció el ceño.

—No te hagas Teddy, yo se que tu también la viste ¿Que fue lo que paso?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Que se suponía que iba a decirle?! "Oh, solo uno de los esbirros de Hades, si, el dios de los muertos...Ah, y de paso somos hijos de Poseidon". Un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda, mi respuesta podría destruir todo el canon de la historia e incluso condenarnos a ambos a la muerte, posiblemente una muy dolorosa, ¿Que carajo le podía decir? No podía arriesgarme tanto, no podía pensar en alguna excusa o una mentira, no tenia ninguna explicación para el.

—Teddy, dime que paso...

Ya no tenia opciones viables excepto decir la verdad, inhale y pensé alguna plegaria para que algún dios nos ayudara en lo que se nos venia, Tique era la diosa de la fortuna así que...

 **¡WOOOEEEEAAAAA!**

En ese momento no sabia si agradecerle a la diosa o directamente ir a prender fuego el Olimpo. Si vivías en Estados Unidos y oías eso sabias que no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Esa es...?

—Una alarma, vamos a la habitación Percy

—No, primero busquemos a Grover

Asentí

—Tienes razón

Esa misma noche uno de los mayores tornados registrados en Hudson paso a tan solo ochenta kilómetros de la Academia Yancy. Si, un jodido tornado por obra del destino tal vez el tornado no se cobro la vida de nadie solo creando varios costos materiales y con el paso del tiempo disminuyo su velocidad hasta convertirse en una fuerte ventisca y a las semana desapareció tan rápido como llego.

No volvimos a tocar el tema de Dodds desde entonces, era como una especie de mutuo acuerdo entre nosotros como si el simple echo de mencionar a la furia hubiera ocasionado el tornado, era tonto pero al menos me había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar en alguna excusa por si volvía a preguntarme sobre lo que paso.

Desgraciadamente ningún tornado iba a impedir que Percy siguiera de malhumor e irritable, era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba de tiempo en la que se había convertido estallara y fue Nancy la que encendió la mecha, ella y su séquito de amiguitas junto con algunos de los tipos de los grados mayores no le iban a perdonar el chapuzon que se había ganado en el museo, no importaba donde fuera siempre había alguno de ellos para molestar. Dejando eso de lado todo iba relativamente bien, Percy y yo ignorábamos a ese grupo y Grover nos seguía la corriente pero nada dura para siempre.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, clases aburridas, tormenta y enchiladas. Caminábamos por uno de los pasillos cuando uno de los tipos sin siquiera disimularlo le dio una patada a una de las muletas que Grover usaba lo cual ocasiono que se tambaleara y cayera de cara al suelo, el tipo rió un poco e intento caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Intento, porque para cuando quiso darse la vuelta el semidiós ya le había conectado una patada en el lateral de su pierna haciéndolo caer también.

—¡¿Que mierda te pasa?! —Grito el tipo, la patada lo había tomado desprevenido pero no tardo en levantarse, cuando lo hizo note como le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura al semidiós —¿Acaso quieres que te parta la cara?

 _Aquí_ _vamos otra vez_

—¿Que me pasa a mi? ¡¿Que te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Porque golpeas a mi amigo?!

El tipo soltó un resoplido

—No se ni de que me sorprendo, los dos son un par de _Freaks_

—Percy ya déjalo, no paso nada...

—¡¿Que lo deje?! ¡No voy a dejar nada Grover! —Grito el semidiós, un grupo de curiosos se había acercado a ver en que terminaría todo— ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

—¿Retirarlo? ¿Porque? Yo solo dije la verdad, ambos son unos _Freaks_

Freaks...fenómenos ¿A que venia eso? El que tuviéramos dislexia y THDA era bien sabido en la Academia y no eramos los únicos en esa situación pero a Nancy no pareció importarle mucho eso, la cleptómana nos puso el apodo _Freak_ por juntarnos con el sátiro. Sinceramente lo que dijera una niña de once años me importaba poco y nada pero podía entender a Percy, llegaba un punto en el que te cansabas.

Y siendo sinceros el semidiós nunca se lo tomo bien a ese apodo, lo detestaba no por el, sino porque implicaba que Grover era una especie de fenómeno por el simple hecho de usar muletas, eso era discriminación en muchos niveles.

 **¡POW!**

Percy lanzo el primer golpe directo al rostro del tipo, lo hizo tambalearse un poco pero esta vez no cayo al suelo, el grupo de curiosos había aumentado y algunos ya comenzaban a vitorear. La pelea había empezado.

Pero los amiguitos de Nancy no se caracterizaban por pelear justo, cuando me quise dar cuenta otro tipo se había abierto camino entre el grupo de espectadores y ya se acercaba a nosotros no quedaba de otra, evidentemente yo también tendría que pelear mientras el tipo se acercaba Grover se puso detrás de nosotros y no lo culpo el podía hacer poco y nada en esta situación sin romper su fachada y darse a conocer como un sátiro al menos ante nuestros ojos.

Ese día termine en mi habitación con una hermosa bolsa de hielo sobre mi mejilla derecha y algún que otro golpe, el semidios se habia llevado la peor parte con uno de sus labios herido e hinchado y con algo de algodón tapando su nariz parecía poco pero el era el que mas golpes se había llevado, aun así podías notar una leve sonrisa en el por que había podido cerrarle la boca a ese tipo.

Por desgracia habíamos llamado demasiado la atención del director, ese había sido mi segundo _Strike_ mientras que Percy ya estaba casi con un pie fuera de la Academia.

Y termino de salir completamente tan solo un mes después, uno de los profesores que teníamos Arthur Nicoll era...

¿Como decirlo de la manera correcta?

¡Oh, si! Era un bastardo hijo de puta, algo así como Dodds pero elevado un par de niveles y en versión masculina, mucho mas calvo y obeso se parecía un poco a Gabe y eso nos hizo detestarlo en el primer momento en que lo vimos, el tipo era una basura el típico profesor que recuerdas por los malos ratos que te hizo pasar, ese que te dice que estudies un tema y luego evalúa otro y cuando te quejas simplemente te baja aun mas la nota.

El tipo era profesor de ingles, a cada oportunidad que tenia te recordaba como el había obtenido su doctorado en la Universidad de Columbia, una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Estados Unidos y del mundo ¿Como con un doctorado había terminado entonces dándole clases a un montón de mocosos maleducados? Solo los dioses lo saben, tenia la actitud mas altanera que había visto en mi vida que no había tardado mucho en tenernos en la mira, apenas leyó la palabra Dislexia en nuestros expedientes nos veía con una mueca de disgusto que ni se molestaba en ocultar.

Resulta que ese dia estudiando unos apuntes para los exámenes que vendrían y cuando vio que Percy no lo estaba haciendo le pregunto una y otra vez ¿Como podía ser tan perezoso para no estudiar? Luego agrego que no le sorprendía la actitud que teníamos ambos y como cereza en el pastel soltó la bomba

—No se ni para que me preocupo los señores Jackson apenas si saben hablar ¿Como les voy a pedir deletrear algo?

—¡Cierre la boca viejo alcohólico!

Eso le había movido una fibra interna a Nicoll porque lo vi titubear por un momento para luego recuperar la compostura y lo mas tranquilamente que pudo hecho a Percy del salón, directo a la dirección. El semidiós se levanto y salio del salón mientras que Nicoll se quedo con su soberbia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Grover negó con su cabeza soltando un suspiro.

—Esa era su ultima oportunidad —Me susurro —Ya no lo aceptaran de nuevo

Yo levante la vista de la sopa de letras que eran mis apuntes para ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Nicoll, me tape la cara con mis hojas y le di un ligero codazo a Grover el sátiro me miro y comencé a dibujar en una de las hojas, cuando termine me volvió a ver preocupado negando con su cabeza y repitiéndome que era una pésima idea.

Cuando las clases terminaron Grover me acompaño repitiéndome cada dos pasos que lo que iba a hacer era una muy mala idea pero no lo escuche, no iba a dejar solo a Percy en esa y el tipo se lo merecía.

A la tarde cuando todos los profesores salían el grito de Nicoll fue música para mis oídos

—¡MI AUTO! ¡¿Quien fue el que...?!

Oh,que los dioses bendiga aquel pequeño balcón que daba al estacionamiento, el hermoso Nissan Rogue azul cromado había quedado repleto de huevos, basura y con varias abolladuras en su capo producto de todas las cosas que le había lanzado.

Cuando Percy se entero lo que había hecho...bueno, lo que habíamos hecho porque Grover también había formado parte de ello casi se ahoga de la risa. Nicoll inmediatamente se dirigió al director pero Percy ya estaba expulsado y no habían pruebas suficientes que me involucraran a mi en el asunto, aun así tomaron la decisión mas segura y conveniente para todos.

A la semana una carta iba directo a las manos de Sally dándole la noticia: El próximo año no seriamos admitidos en la Academia y probablemente nunca en nuestra vida volveríamos a ese lugar.

—Mejor —Dijo Percy —Mejor...

* * *

La semana de exámenes llego al final, Percy se concentro en la materia impartida por Quiron de seguro le estaba dando vueltas aun a las palabras de Quiron, de que esa materia seria de vida o muerte en algún momento de su vida. Por mi parte no preste mucha atención a los exámenes ¿Para que lo iba a hacer? Ya estaba fuera del colegio y Grover, bueno, el estaba en lo suyo.

La tarde antes del examen final de Brunner una Guia Cambrige de mitología griega voló sobre mi cabeza seguida de un resoplido y el semidiós comenzó a pasearse a zancadas por la habitación revolviendo su cabello nervioso. Me levante y agarre el libro que había quedado tirado en una de las esquinas, Percy suspiro y lo tomo.

—¿Problemas?

El semidiós asintió

—No hay caso, no puedo entender esto

—No has pensado en...bueno ¿Pedirle ayuda a Brunner?

Percy me miro algo confundido

—Si pero, no lo se...No quiero que piense que intento ganar puntos para el examen

Negue con mi cabeza

—No creo que piense eso, creo que es mejor que le pidas ayuda y vea que te interesas en esto

—Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿Tu no puedes ayudarme con esto?

Suspire

—La verdad es que estamos en las mismas Percy —Levante uno de los apuntes que tenia sobre la cama—Solo terminaríamos confundiéndonos aun mas

El semidiós chasqueo la lengua

—¿Tu crees que el me ayudara?

—Estoy seguro

El semidiós se quedo pensándolo en silencio durante unos momentos para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación seguramente al despacho de Quiron. Yo deje los apuntes sobre la cama y me acerque a la pequeña mesa que teníamos en el centro, tome mi mochila y saque lo que estaba buscando dejándolo sobre la mesa, Percy debía estar en ese momento yendo a la oficina de Quiron quien iba a estar hablando con Grover sobre el solsticio de verano y el ataque de la Furia el semidiós se quedaría escuchando y luego se ocultaría del centauro. Percy descubriría la verdad por si mismo o una pequeña porción de la verdad lo cual me quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Y también me daba tiempo para el pequeño _experimento_ que estaba por hacer. Sobre la mesa estaba una botella llena hasta el tope de agua, inspire con fuerza e intente relajarme me puse frente a la botella e hice la mejor imitación que pude a los movimientos que hacían en el Avatar...Si, es ridículo pero ¡Hey, siempre había querido hacer algo parecido! Pero no paso nada, la botella ni siquiera se movió y el liquido aun menos, me rasque un poco la cabeza y lo intente otra vez con los mismos movimientos intentando concentrarme en la botella pero seguía sin pasar absolutamente nada, me mantuve durante casi cinco minutos haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez pero no había resultado y para ser sincero ya me estaba sintiendo como un idiota ahí en medio de mi habitación haciendo movimientos que parecían de Tai chi.

Chasquee mi lengua y comencé a pasearme por la habitación mirando al suelo intentando pensar en alguna forma de controlar el agua, cualquier forma y cada tanto le daba un vistazo a la botella como para asegurarme de que no se había ido a ningún lado, cada vez que lo hacia me sentía mas estúpido ¡¿Donde se iba a ir?! ¡Era una maldita botella!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Me repetía a mi mismo y me detuve de nuevo frente a la botella y ordene con la voz seria que pude poner—¡Muévete!

Nada paso

—¡Que te muevas!

Y nada paso, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso

—¡SHAZAM!

Grite como estúpido y nada paso, ni la botella se movió ni me convertí en un superheroe...eso era una decepción doble, me acerque un poco mas y me incline mirando mas de cerca a la botella de plástico, ni siquiera había salido una gota de agua porque la mesa estaba igual de seca. Comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre la mesa y le di un golpecito a la botella con mi indice, el golpecito creo una pequeña ola dentro del envase pero no mucho mas.

—¡Te ordeno que te muevas! —Grite apretando mis puños frente a la botella, como si le fuera a pegar un puñetazo ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era una botella! No le iba a dar miedo eso —¡Vamos, muévete!

Y entonces ¿Adivina que sucedió?

Nada, no paso nada, la botella seguía igual de inmóvil que antes ni siquiera había creado una pequeña ola como para levantarme un poco el animo ¿Porque yo no podía usar mis poderes? Seguía siendo hijo de Poseidon y Percy podía usar sus habilidades desde muy pequeño e incluso lo hacia sin siquiera tener conocimiento de ello, era complicado ¿No me estaba presionando demasiado? Tal vez mis habilidades simplemente aparecerían de un momento a otro y no necesitaba estar todo el tiempo pensando en ellas como pasaba con Percy. El problema era que quería tener algo con lo cual defenderme o ser de utilidad en una batalla, no faltaba mucho para que termináramos directo en la boca del lobo y yo ni siquiera tenia un arma, si Percy tampoco pero el aunque sea podía usar inconscientemente sus poderes pero yo...Yo era presa fácil por ahora.

Decidí no pensar en ello, agarre la botella y me tome un trago, no la iba a dejar ahí tirada.

Di un vistazo por la ventana, el ocaso ya estaba llegando y el semidiós ahora debía estar escondido escuchando toda la conversación de Grover y Quiron, no se iba a tardar mucho en regresar así que me recosté sobre mi cama dejando los apuntes aun lado cuando lo escuchara cerca fingiría que estaba dormido así no tendría que confirmarle que lo que escucho era cierto aunque no creía que necesitara que yo se lo dijera, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para regresar a nuestra casa y de ahí...

Si el canon seguía en pie iríamos al campamento y si no...No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

No me di cuenta del sueño que tenia hasta que los ojos me empezaron a pesar, solté un bostezo, mire de nuevo a la botella que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa en el mismo lugar que la había dejado alze mi mano y con un gesto vago la moví como si la dirigiera hacia la ventana pensando que tendría que haber tirado a esa botella por ahí antes de hacer el ridículo como idiota durante tanto tiempo y tras unos minutos me quede dormido.

Al despertar me encontré con Percy y Grover en cuclillas mirando al suelo, cuando me acerque un poco supe lo que estaban viendo con tanta atención. Eran pedazos de vidrio...pedazos de vidrio de la ventana.

 _Oh ho_

—¿Que paso?

—Oh, nada solo corrió un poco de viento y rompió un poco la ventana ¿Creen que debamos llamar a alguien para que limpie esto?—Me respondió el sátiro

—No, después limpiamos esto —Dijo Percy dándole una patadita a los cristales —No es mucho despues de todo

La ventana había quedado con unas pequeñas grietas y los cristales en el piso eran apenas unos cuantos que tranquilamente podríamos sacar entre nosotros, esboce una sonrisa ¿En que estaba pensando? Era obvio que yo no había hecho eso. Aun así una de las grietas me llamo un poco la atención ya que a diferencia de las demás esta era casi perfectamente circular, estaba por pasar unos dedos a su alrededor pero el sátiro me detuvo antes de que me cortara o peor aun terminara rompiendo la pobre ventana.

* * *

—Lo que quiero decir es que...—El centauro meció su silla inseguro de lo que iba a decir—Veras, no es el lugar adecuado para ti...era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Percy estaba allí, parado frente a su profesor favorito mientras este le decía que no había tenido fe en el desde el principio, podías ver claramente como eso le había caído como un balde de agua helada al héroe.

—Entiendo —Dijo Percy con sus manos temblandole un poco, si era por rabia o tristeza no podía saberlo

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estas confundiendo todo —Parecía que a Quiron la situación lo estaba desbordando y podía entender porque, había elegido muy mal sus palabras y ahí tenia el resultado —Quiero decir que no eres normal...

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Percy levanto la mirada del suelo y con los ojos algo enrojecidos miro al centauro

—Muchas gracias por recordarmelo señor

Y el semidiós dejo el aula sin siquiera mirar atrás, Nancy soltó unas cuantas risitas y dejo su examen en la mesa del centauro saliendo del salón seguida de sus amigas, solo quedábamos yo y Grover.

—Debería elegir mejor sus palabras señor —Dije, dejando mi examen sobre su escritorio

—Theseus yo no...—El centauro suspiro —Tu y el, ambos son especiales

Arquee una ceja

—No en ese sentido muchacho —Me dijo —Tu hermano y tu han sido de los mejores alumnos que he tenido hasta ahora y se que un futuro grande los espera una vez que dejen Yancy...simplemente no quería que se sintieran mal por dejar la Academia.

—Oh, no me malinterprete señor Brunner, nada me pone mas contento que dejar este lugar —Respondí—Pero aun así, tal vez debería pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de decirlas

El centauro no respondió, me colgué la mochila al hombro y cuando estaba por salir lo oi

—¿Le explicaras a tu hermano lo que quise decir?

—Lo intentare —Dije —Pero no creo que el quiera hablar de esto

Y como lo esperaba Percy no toco el tema y esa charla quedo en la nada.

A la semana siguiente ya estábamos haciendo nuestras maletas, listos para volver a nuestro hogar mientras que todos los demás estaban hablando de lo genial que serian sus vacaciones, algunos al Caribe otros irían a Suiza, Holanda y demás países europeos todos resaltando lo increíble que seria el receso y los viajes que disfrutarían. Esa era la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos, nosotros eramos simples "cuatro de copas" hijos de nadie especial ni importante, ellos en cambio eran hijos de embajadores, políticos y empresarios. Todos eramos delincuentes juveniles (según la escuela) pero ellos eran delincuentes juveniles con dinero.

Uno de ellos detuvo a Percy por unos segundos para preguntarle que iba a hacer durante el verano y cuando el semidiós respondió que estaría buscando una vacante para otra escuela y un trabajo el chico puso una sonrisa algo forzada pero comprensiva

—Eso es genial

Y volvió a conversar con su grupo, no lo culpo, tal vez esperaba que la respuesta de Percy fuera que se iba a ir de vacaciones a Italia o algo asi y lo que escucho lo habrá incomodado.

O tal vez simplemente no le interesaba.

Estuvimos con Percy hablando de cosas triviales, no quería que pensara mucho en que estábamos dejando la Academia o lo que le había dicho Quiron así que no me quede callado casi ni por un segundo, cualquier tema de conversación que se me ocurría lo lanzaba, el que si estuvo callado durante todo el camino fue Grover. No era un camino muy largo hasta la parada de autobuses, para mi sorpresa el chico cabra ya nos había reservado dos billetes. Un detalle amable de su parte pero me quede pensando durante unos minutos si los había reservado antes o después que nos expulsaran.

El sátiro actuaba raro, mucho mas raro de lo habitual miraba cada vez que podía hacia atrás como si temiera que algo nos estuviera siguiendo y a cada pasajero que veía le clavaba una mirada algo perturbadora, parecía que los estuviera examinando con rayos x a cada uno pero no había nada de que preocuparse, ya habíamos dejado Yancy así que nadie lo vendría a molestar y aparte yo aun podía ver a través de la niebla así que sabría si algún monstruo nos estaba siguiendo el paso claro que el no sabia esto ultimo.

Subimos los tres al autobús apenas este llego pero Grover aun seguía con su actitud extraña. Al final parece que su comportamiento fue demasiado raro para Percy quien no aguanto y pregunto.

—¿Buscas benévolas?

El brinco que dio el sátiro en su asiento casi hace que se le cayera la manzana que venia comiendo.

—¿De-de que estas hablando?

—Te escuche a ti y al señor Brunner hablando de eso

El chico nervioso dejo su manzana a medio comer a un lado del asiento y uno de sus parpados tembló levemente.

—¿Que-que oíste?

—Oh, no mucho —El sátiro puso una expresión que parecía como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo pero se congelo al oír a Percy preguntar—¿Que es la fecha limite del solsticio de verano?

Habia ido directo al grano

—Mira Percy...—El chico se estremeció un poco y comenzó a mover sus manos —Solo estaba preocupado por ti, ya sabes esas pesadillas y alucinaciones con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...

—Grover...

—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenias demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ni existió ninguna señora Dodds y...

Ya no pude soportar yo tampoco, puse una mano en el hombro de sátiro haciendo que diera otro pequeño brinco de sorpresa que hizo que la manzana cayera al suelo

—Grover, Percy sabe lo que vio, tal vez tengas razón ¿Pero que clase de estrés rompe un piso de mármol como si fuera queso?

Percy me miro sorprendido

—¿Tu también lo habías visto?

—Me escuchaste en el museo, creí que lo recordabas —Dije, esta vez si tenia una pequeña tapadera —Durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando en alguna explicación lógica pero simplemente no la hay, así que ¿Que fue eso Grover?

Me sentía mal por el sátiro, lo estaba poniendo en una muy mala situación porque de repente ya eramos dos los que desconfiábamos de sus palabras, los movimientos nerviosos con sus manos se intensificaron y comenzó a hiperventilarse un poco mientras que sus orejas se pusieron totalmente rojas, como pudo saco de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa un par de tarjetas algo gastadas.

—Tomen esto chicos ¿Si? Por si me necesitan este verano

Incluso ya sabiendo lo que decía la tipografía que tenia era mortal para mis ojos disléxicos pero ahí estaba

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Guardián_

 _Colina Mestiza_

 _Long Island, Nueva York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

Ahí estaba al fin, el campamento mestizo.

—¿Que es colina...?

—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —Musito el sátiro —Es mi...dirección de verano

Percy se desanimo al oír eso

—Suena como si me estuvieras invitando a una mansión

Grover asintió

—O por si me necesitan

—¿Para que íbamos a necesitarte?

La rudeza con la que Percy pregunto eso me dejo impactado el pobre Grover solo intentaba ayudar un poco, el sátiro trago saliva y contesto.

—La verdad es que yo...los tengo que proteger a ambos

Percy se había quedado atónito mirando al chico del cabello ondulado y no era para menos, que de repente dijera que el nos estaba protegiendo cuando nosotros lo habíamos protegido durante todo ese tiempo era bastante sorpresivo pero no tanto como lo que estaba por pasar

—Grover ¿De que nos estas protegiendo?

El autobús dio un súbito frenazo que casi hace que me comiera el asiento delante mio y un humo negro nada amistoso comenzó a asomarse, el conductor lanzo todos los insultos que pudo y se bajo rápidamente a intentar solucionar el problema para luego regresar y decirnos que teníamos que bajarnos todos.

Una vez abajo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en medio de la nada, una simple carretera común y corriente como cualquier otra pero no se veía ningún edificio cerca lo único que había por ahí eran varias latas de cerveza y otros desechos, la expresión de disgusto que puso Grover al ver eso me hizo dar cuenta de que ese lugar no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Estaba por patear una de las latas que tenia cerca cuando Percy me dio un codazo llamando mi atención y apunto frente a nosotros, al otro lado de la carretera había un puesto de frutas. Casi se me paralizo el corazón al verlo y al notarlo Grover perdió el poco color que tenia en su piel.

El puesto era algo viejo pero estaba repleto de frutas todas con aspecto de lo mas apetitoso y detrás de ellas habían tres ancianas sentadas en una mecedora tejiendo tranquilamente como si no hubiera ningún autobús frente a ellas y como si no estuvieran en una carretera en medio de la nada. Parecía como si estuvieran tejiendo buzos para sus nietos pero podíamos notar que eran calcetines, los mas grandes que había visto en toda mi vida, la anciana de la derecha tejía uno mientras que la del medio sostenía una cesta de lana y la de la izquierda tejía otro. La sincronizacion entre las tres me puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Grover? —Oí a Percy llamar al sátiro —Oye...

—Di-dime que no te están mirando Percy, no te están mirando ¿Verdad?

—Pues si, Raro ¿no? ¿Crees que me están tejiendo unos calcetines?

—Percy esto no es nada gracioso...

—Tengo que ir allá.

Los dos me miraron cuando hablo, Percy con algo de curiosidad pero la cara de Grover era de puro terror

—¡¿Que?!

—¿Vas a comprar unas frutas o unos calcetines? —Bromeo el semidiós

Yo me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Tal vez ambos ¿No quieren subir al autobús mientras yo voy allá?

—¡¿Estas loco?! —Me grito el sátiro y al ver que algunas personas se voltearon a mirarlo hablo en voz mas baja —Estas en medio de una carretera, te puede pasar algo...

Negué con mi cabeza

—No pasa ningún auto por aquí...aparte, tengo un poco de hambre

Percy rodó los ojos soltando una risita

—Cuando no...

Grover intento detenerme pero ya estaba cruzando la calle, no, no era porque tenia hambre ni nada de eso. Allí frente a mi estaban las regidoras del destino, si había alguien en este mundo que pudiera darme respuestas eran esas tres ancianas del puesto de frutas y necesitaba esas respuestas ¿Porque estaba allí en primer lugar? ¿Como estaba mi familia? ¿Que había pasado en mi mundo?

Cuando cruce la calle termine justo frente a ellas, tenían la piel muy pálida, el cabello plateado atado con cintas blancas y unos brazos delgados llenos de arrugas al igual que sus rostros, cuando notaron mi presencia detuvieron la costura y las tres clavaron sus ojos en mi lo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta tenían ojos azules algo velados por la edad al igual que me había pasado con Dodds sentí el peligro de inmediato y una especie de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Estaba reaccionando por instinto a esto? ¿Mi cuerpo las identificaba ya como una amenaza?

Ya no podía echarme atrás, intente recuperar mi compostura y con una sonrisa las encare

—Buenos días ¿Cuanto están las manzanas?

—Oh, depende...

—De la que elijas...

—Puede ser gratis o no...

Las tres estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y me estaban poniendo aun peor que antes, me quede en silencio por unos momentos ¿Estaban poniéndome a prueba? ¿Querían saber que iba a elegir? Jamas pensé que comprar unas manzanas seria tan terrorífico pero no podía hacer nada, trague saliva y mire el lugar donde estaban las frutas, habían muchas manzanas cada una diferente a la otra pero todas lucían igual de apetitosas. No tenia idea de cual elegir ¿Habia realmente un significado profundo detrás del que me hicieran elegir o yo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto? Decidí hacer lo único para lo que era bueno, confiar en mi suerte.

Tome tres manzanas y las deje sobre la mesa para luego sacar mi billetera, las iba a pagar...solo esperaba tener el dinero suficiente.

—¿Verdes?

—Las mas saludables...

—¿Las elegiste por una razón en especial?

Las tres hermanas me miraron fijamente y decidí no mentir, ellas sabrían si lo hacia

—El verde es mi color favorito

Las tres hermanas miraron por un momento a las manzanas y dijeron

—Manzanas...

—¿Estas seguro que llevaras esas joven? Si te gusta el verde también podrías llevar peras...

—Nunca sabes lo que una manzana puede ocasionar, desde dolores hasta una guerra

 _¡Mierda!_ ¡La manzana de la discordia! ¡¿Estaban pensando que las había elegido por eso?! ¡¿Porque estaba destinado a ser un alborotador y causar caos?! ¡No, no podía ser! Contuve mi impulso de sacudirme la cabeza y respondí

—Las manzanas siempre fueron mis frutas favoritas

¡Bien hecho Theseus! ¡Genial respuesta! ¡Ahora si van a creer que eres un maldito sociopata!

Las hermanas del destino se quedaron calladas otros segundos mas y sentí como un sudor frió recorría mi espalda, me arrepentía de haber cruzado la calle quería dejar el dinero sobre la mesa y largarme de allí ¡A la mierda las respuestas! Prefería seguir vivo en la ignorancia que morir por una maldita respuesta ¿Porque diablos tenia que ser tan curioso...?

—El hilo verde...

—Esta mezclado...

—Con todos los demás hilos, no puedo saber donde ira...

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Yo era el hilo verde? Tenia que serlo pero ¿Porque, porque iba a estar conectado con todos? ¿Acaso las Moiras me cortarían al ser un estorbo en el tejido? Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón golpeando con fuerza mi pecho, mi transpiración se intensifico a medida que las hermanas exploraban la costura, ya estaba listo para que alguna cortara el hilo de mi vida cuando...

—Mejor, asi...

—La costura es...

—Mucho mas interesante...

—Las manzanas son gratis joven mozo, un regalo de nuestra parte —Dijeron las tres ancianas al mismo tiempo y sentí, literalmente, como me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Una de ellas metió las manzanas en una pequeña bolsa común y corriente, les di las gracias tartamudeando y tome la bolsa. Cuando me di la vuelta listo para regresar las escuche —Tu español es bastante bueno y tu acento ¿Eres sudamericano?

Me quede paralizado...Habia estado hablando en español durante todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, con todos estos años hablando en ingles pocas veces había tenido que usar mi idioma natal ¿Como había dejado pasar eso? ¿Como no me había dado cuenta? Estaba tan nervioso que lo primero que hice fue hablar mi primer idioma...Pero ¿Habia algo de malo en ello? Varios ciudadanos hablaban español pero, yo lo hablaba a la perfección...

—Oh, un amigo mio me enseño —Mentí, arrepintiéndome al mismo instante que esas palabras salieron de mi boca ¿Que estaba tratando de hacer? Ellas eran las Moiras ¡Lo sabían todo! No podía engañarlas pero no me quedo de otra que seguir con mi mentira —Creo que sus padres son de por ahí y se me pego su acento.

Nuevamente las Moiras se quedaron en silencio pero no tenia el valor para darme la vuelta y verlas a la cara.

—Tu transporte...

—Te espera joven Theseus...

—Al igual que un muy curioso destino...

No me gustaba nada las palabras que estaban diciendo, el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho así que sin mirar atrás volví a cruzar la calle aun sintiendo la mirada de las ancianas clavada en mi nuca, no fue hasta que llegue al otro lado y me encontré con Grover que me sentí algo seguro de nuevo.

—¡Teddy! ¿Estas bien?

Asentí sin decir nada, ni siquiera había notado que tenia la bolsa en la mano y cuando lo hice mi primer impulso fue darle una manzana

—Oye, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? —Me pregunto el semidiós —Te ves pálido.

—No es nada —Me arregle para decir y le tendí una manzana e incluso bromee —No tenían azules

Percy tomo la manzana y volvió a mirar al puesto, esta vez las tres ancianas estaban mirándolo a el, habían vuelto a su tejido y la del medio saco unas enormes tijeras de plata y oro mientras que la del medio sostenía uno de los hilos...

—¡Todo el mundo arriba! —Grito el conductor

Grover nos tomo a ambos y nos comenzó a arrastrar casi a la entrada del vehículo, incluso a tanta distancia pudimos oír el chasquido de las tijeras al cortar el hilo. Cuando nos sentamos los tres teníamos un aspecto terrible, estábamos pálidos como fantasmas y algo temblorosos como si tuviéramos una fiebre terrible.

—Grover...

—¿Si?

—¿Que es lo que no nos estas contando?

El sátiro se seco la frente de transpiración con la manga de su camisa, estaba mas que aterrado

—¿Las viste cortar el hilo?

—Eh, si pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso? —De repente Percy pareció atar los cabos sueltos de la situación —¿Esas ancianas son como la señora Dodds?

Grover al oír la respuesta llevo su mano a su pecho e hizo un gesto muy extraño, parecía una especie de plegaria silenciosa. Ambos siguieron hablando entre ellos mientras que yo tenia mi manzana aun en mi mano girándola un poco, era una manzana común y corriente como cualquier otra...Decidí no buscarle mas significados por ahora a mi conversación con las Moiras y le di un mordisco.

—El hilo que la anciana corto ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?

Después de eso ninguno de los tres hablo en todo el trayecto.

* * *

Dejamos a Grover apenas llegamos a la terminal, me sentí un poco mal por el sátiro pero era la mejor opción por ahora. Aparte el nos iba a encontrar en la playa en unas cuantas horas...Si todo salia bien.

—East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera—Dijo el semidiós, con algo de felicidad en su voz, al conductor del taxi

El viaje no duro mucho y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos frente al departamento, me colgué la mochila al hombro y entre junto a Percy. El apartamento era pequeño pero había algo en el, una especie de sentimiento de seguridad de estar en mi hogar que lograba reconfortarme un poco e imaginaba que era lo mismo con Percy solo que aumentado miles de veces. Por desgracia cuando abrimos la puerta Sally no estaba allí para recibirnos sino que nos encontramos con Gabe sentado en su improvisada mesa de poker jugando con sus amigos, varias colillas de cigarrillo y latas de cerveza decoraban el suelo de la casa de fondo se escuchaba a todo volumen ESPN con resumen de la temporada de Baseball, el tipo le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y la tiro al suelo vacía

—Así que ya llegaron ¿Eh mocosos?

—¿Donde esta mi madre?

—Trabajando —Respondió el obeso y pregunto —¿Tienes suelto?

 _Hogar, dulce hogar_

—No tenemos nada

Gabe arqueo una ceja, a el no se lo podía engañar cuando había dinero de por medio

—Vinieron en taxi desde la terminal, seguramente pagaron con uno de veinte así que les habrán dado seis o siete de cambio. Si quieren vivir bajo este techo tienen que pagar ¿Verdad, Eddie?

Eddie, el portero nos miro con algo de simpatía

—Gabe, los chicos acaban de llegar

—¿Tengo razón o no?

El portero frunció el entrecejo y no respondió, Percy se canso y reviso su bolsillo sacando un pequeño puñado de billetes y algunas monedas para luego tirarlos sobre la mesa.

—Espero que pierdas

Y comenzó a caminar a nuestra habitación, yo lo seguí pero antes de irme le hice una pequeña seña a Eddie el cual entendió y volvió a concentrarse en sus cartas de nuevo, al menos me iba a asegurar de que Gabe perdiera esa partida.

—¡Llegaron sus boletines de notas mocosos! ¡Yo que ustedes no me creería tan inteligente!

Percy estaba en la habitación que había sido remodelada como "estudio" de Gabe, patee una de las cuantas latas de cerveza que había allí también y deje la mochila en el suelo.

—Al fin en casa —Intente bromear pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta así que no insistí y me quede callado, habían muchas mas revistas viejas y latas de cerveza que la ultima vez, nos íbamos a tardar una eternidad en limpiar toda esa porquería...

—¿Niños?

Y ahí estaba, Sally tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun con su uniforme de la pastelería puesto en sus bolsillos se asomaban un par de _Muestras gratis_ de dulces que nos solía traer cuando podía era curioso pero Sally tenia algo especial, no se muy bien como definirlo exactamente pero cuando la veías solo podías pensar en que todo iba a mejorar no me sorprende porque había llamado la atención de Poseidon en primer lugar.

—¡Chicos! —Y nos atrajo a los dos en un fuerte abrazo, no podía ver la cara de Percy pero estaba seguro que tendría una sonrisa igual que Sally —¡Miren cuanto han crecido desde navidad!

Nos sentamos en la cama mientras ella nos daba las golosinas que había logrado traer, si bien nos la habíamos pasado en Yancy comiendo golosinas no se comparaban a esas, algunas de ellas eran azules para no perder la costumbre familiar, nos revolvió el cabello a ambos y nos pidió que le contáramos como nos había ido, en ningún momento menciono nada de la expulsión y ninguno de nosotros toco el tema era obvio que no era un momento para hablar de eso así que le contamos las cosas mas triviales que pudimos (la mayoría incluían a Grover) haciéndola reír un poco pero claro que ese momento no iba a durar mucho teniendo a la morsa terrestre en la sala.

—¡Sally! ¿Vas a prepararnos algo de comer o que?

Percy rechino sus dientes y continuo con su relato, le contó que nos había ido mucho mejor que en otras escuelas (lo cual en cierta forma era cierto), que habíamos hecho algunos amigos y pinto la situación tan bien que parecía que no nos habían expulsado sino que simplemente estábamos de vacaciones normalmente tal vez Percy se estaba convenciendo de ello cuando comenzó a contar sobre la excursión al museo

—¿Que? —Pregunto la castaña —¿Te asusto algo?

—No mama

Pero Sally no se iba a quedar con esa respuesta

—Teddy...

—No paso nada, enserio —Respondí yo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa —Estábamos en la exhibicion china y contaron la historia de un jarrón con un corazón, lo que paso es que yo me escondí luego tras una de las paredes y cuando Percy volvió a ver el jarrón le pegue un buen susto

El semidiós me miro confundido pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que quería, no nos sentíamos bien mintiéndole a Sally pero tampoco podíamos decirle la verdad y preferíamos que pensara que había sido tan solo una broma entre nosotros, pero ella nos había criado durante once años y sabia cuando decíamos la verdad o no porque si hubiéramos dicho la verdad ya estaríamos peleando entre nosotros como siempre.

Sally apretó sus labios, sabia que había algo que no le estábamos contando pero luego compuso una sonrisa

—Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, nos vamos a la playa

Percy puso los ojos como platos

—¿A Montauk?

—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña

—¿Cuando?

Sally al ver el entusiasmo del semidiós sonrió aun mas

—En cuanto me cambie

Parecía que a Percy se le habían adelantado las navidades de la felicidad que tenia, yo intente no parecer preocupado por esto e intente poner la mejor cara de felicidad que pude para convencer a ambos pero antes de que Sally o Percy pudieran preguntarme algo vi a Gabe asomándose por la puerta y la verdad estaba asombrado ¿Habia desencallado de su silla? ¡Increíble!

—¿No me escuchaste Sally?

Percy lo miro con ganas de darle un puñetazo pero un simple cruce con miradas con Sally logro calmarlo, solo tenia que ser amable, callado y no iríamos lo antes posible.

—Ya voy cariño, estábamos hablando del viaje

—¿El viaje? Entonces ¿Lo decías enserio?

—Lo sabia —Murmuro el semidiós —No va a dejarnos ir

Pero Sally no opinaba lo mismo y comenzó a extorsionar a Ugliano con la promesa de una deliciosa comida si nos dejaba ir lo que logro ablandar un poco al tipo quien paso una mano por su grasienta barbilla preguntando si todos los gatos correrían por la cuenta de Sally y esta al responder que si hizo que Gabe asintiera

—Llevas mi coche allí y lo traes de vuelta, a ningún sitio mas

—Tendremos mucho cuidado

Gabe se rasco la papada

—Si te esmeras con esa comida y este par de mocosos se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer

—Lo siento —Murmuro el chico —Siento mucho de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantisima partida de póquer, por favor vuelve a ella inmediatamente

—Si, yo también lo lamento —Dije intentando ocultar una risa —Deberías volver, creo que Eddie tiene las peores cartas

Gabe entrecerró los ojos pero no entendió el sarcasmo

—Bueno, como sea

Y volvió a su partida.

—Gracias chicos —Nos dijo Sally —En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk me contaran...lo que sea que hallan olvidado contarme

Una hora mas tarde estábamos listos para irnos de allí, ni siquiera habíamos desempacado así que solo cargue mi mochila con un poco de ropa, Percy no tenia pensado llevar mucho pero lo convencí para que cargara algo mas su mochila, Gabe se tomo un descanso de su partida de póquer y su humor solo había empeorado porque había perdido casi tres partidas contra Eddie pero solo se quedo mirando mientras subíamos las cosas al coche pero no dejo de quejarse porque nos lleváramos a su _Cocinera_ y aun mas importante su precioso Camaro ´78 durante todo el fin de semana.

—No le vallan a hacer ningún rasguño mocosos, ni uno solo

¿Acaso pensaba que íbamos a conducirlo? Apenas si teníamos doce años, ese coche era lo único por lo que se preocupaba en su vida así que luego de advertirnos lo que nos iba a pasar si siquiera tenia una pequeña marca regreso al edificio torpemente, entonces Percy hizo una seña que normalmente Grover hacia como una especie de garra cerca de su corazón y luego un gesto brusco como si quisiera alejar algo. Pero lo que Percy logro fue que se cerrara la puerta tan fuerte que mando volando a Gabe por las escaleras.

Antes de que pudiera saber que paso subimos al Camaro y nos fuimos de allí

* * *

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo en la cabaña cerca de la orilla sur, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin ir allí que algunas arañas habían dejado un poco de telaraña por ahí pero la verdad seguía siendo la misma cabaña de siempre, otro lugar que podías sentir como tu hogar.

Estuvimos corriendo como locos, bromeando y jugando con una improvisada pelota durante casi toda la tarde, la verdad necesitaba eso aun sabiendo lo que se venia había pasado tanta mierda desde la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí que requería distenderme un poco de todo.

Cuando anocheció hicimos una hoguera...bueno "hicimos" porque digamos que Sally no quería que me acerque mucho a cosas para hacer fuego por cierto incidente con un encendedor ¿Se iba a acordar siempre de ello? ¡Habian pasado casi diez años! Yo sabia igual que lo hacia solo para bromear conmigo mientras Percy se reía de que no pudiera usar un encendedor. Estábamos comiendo cuando Percy pregunto:

—¿Como era papa?

Intente concentrarme en mi comida, eso era algo personal...entre ellos ¿O yo también tenia que introducirme en la charla?

—Era amable Percy —Dijo —Alto, guapo, fuerte. Pero también muy gentil, ambos se parecen mucho a el —Sonrió Sally, su voz era feliz como si estuviera describiendo un sueño— Tienen su cabello negro y sus ojos verde —La mujer me miro y sonrió aun mas —Aunque tu te pareces un poco mas a mi Teddy

Rode mis ojos para parecer enojado pero por dentro estaba feliz

—Ojala estuviera aquí para verlos ¡Estaría tan orgulloso de ambos!

—¿Cuantos años tenia...? Cuando se marcho

Sally observo las llamas de la hoguera

—Solo estuvo un verano conmigo Percy, aquí mismo en esta cabaña

Tuve que correr la mirada, Percy era aun demasiado pequeño para entender lo que Sally había querido decir con eso pero yo desgraciadamente lo entendía y no podía ver la cabaña de la misma manera, no era muy cómodo estar en el lugar donde tus padres...Bueno, eso.

—Pero me... —Percy frunció los labios —Nos conoció de bebe

—No cariño, sabia que yo estaba esperando un niño pero nunca los vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que ustedes nacieran

Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, ninguno quería hablar y seguir esa conversación hasta que Percy volvió a preguntar

—¿Vas a enviarnos fuera de nuevo? ¿A otro internado?

Saco un malvavisco de la hoguera

—No lo se cariño —Respondió con un tono serio, pocas veces la había odio así de seria— Creo...creo que tendremos que hacer algo.

—¿Porque no nos quieres cerca?

—¡Hey! —Dije en voz alta apenas escuchar a Percy sobresaltándolo

—Lo...lo siento

Pero era un poco tarde para disculpas, los ojos de Sally estaban humedecidos como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

—No...no quiero hacerlo cariño pero...es por su propio bien. Tengo que enviarlos lejos

Sus palabras se parecían mucho a las de Quiron y Grover.

—Porque no somos normales

Le di un codazo al semidiós, entendía que tuviera respuestas pero no estaba midiendo sus palabras.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo Percy. Pero ignoran lo importante que son ambos, creí que en Yancy estarían a salvo...

—¿A salvo de que?

Y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Percy debía estar pensando en contarle lo que paso con Dodds pero seguramente no quería preocuparla aun mas.

—Intente mantenerlos lo mas cerca de mi como pude —Nos dijo ella —Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero solo hay otra opción, un lugar que su padre quería enviarlos y yo...no soporto la idea.

—¿Nos quería enviar a una escuela especial?

—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano

Percy frunció el ceño, debía estar mucho mas confundido que antes pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar otra cosa Sally se adelanto

—Lo siento Percy pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo no pude enviarlos a ese lugar...de haberlo hecho tal vez se hubieran quedado allí para siempre

—¿Para siempre? Pero solo es un campamento de verano

Sally volvió a concentrarse en la hoguera con los ojos aun mas humedecidos que antes, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Puse una mano en el hombro del semidiós, negué con mi cabeza y dejamos el tema ahí.

No pude dormir esa noche, me quede sentado apoyado en una de las paredes atento a la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento empezara la tormenta y que todo se fuera a la mierda ya tenia colgada la mochila para salir en cualquier momento. Percy y Sally dormían tranquilamente...o al menos Sally lo hacia porque Percy estaba teniendo una pesadilla y debía ser una bastante mala por la forma en que se movía cada cinco minutos.

El cielo comenzó a tronar, se acercaba la tormenta.

Se me había acabado el tiempo porque estaba a punto de saltar a la acción y no estaba preparado en lo mas mínimo, no tenia ningún arma para defenderme y ni siquiera tenia alguna habilidad para ser de utilidad en la batalla que se venia sobre nosotros.

Los truenos sonaron con mucha mas fuerza que antes y el viento comenzó a tomar una fuerza increíble, se podía oír el sonido de las olas golpeando el faro que quedaba a metros de la cabaña.

Comencé a tamborilear mis dedos esperando el momento indicado y me murmure a mi mismo

—Tranquilo...tranquilo

Pero no podía tranquilizarme ¿Como iba a hacerlo sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar a Sally? ¿Como me iba a tranquilizar si tenia que enfrentarme cara a cara con el monstruo que nos venia siguiendo el rastro?

Otro trueno sonó y este fue muchísimo mas fuerte que antes sobresaltándome, un relámpago ilumino casi toda la cabaña con una luz blanco azulada mientras el ruido de las olas chocando contra las dunas parecía salido de una zona de guerra, como si estuvieran bombardeando la playa con artillería pesada y los truenos parecían armas antiaéreas destruyendo el cielo. Las ventanas comenzaron a golpearse con mas fuerza por el viento que había aumentado su velocidad, estaba comenzando la tormenta.

Un nuevo trueno como una explosión sonó mas cerca esta vez haciendo temblar todos los vidrios resquebrajando algunos lo que hizo despertar a Sally Percy, este ultimo ahogando un grito de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo y Sally con los ojos muy abiertos dijo:

—Un huracan

No, no era un huracán era climaticamente imposible que un huracán estuviera pasando por allí y mucho menos en esa época del año pero para la pelea de dioses no había fechas ni limites y mucho menos, ellos hacían lo que querían sin importarle las estaciones ni condiciones climáticas ¿Sabra Zeus que estábamos en esa playa o solo era pura casualidad que la tormenta estuviera pasando por aquí? ¿Era Poseidon el que estaba causando todo esto para cubrirnos o algo así?

El rugido del viento era increíble pero por sobre este se escucho algo muy extraño...era una especie de aullido a la lejanía, un rugido hambriento y enfurecido.

Nuestro cazador se estaba acercando.

Golpes se oyeron en la puerta fuertes y desesperados, alguien estaba allí afuera. Sally salto de su cama y abrió la puerta, allí estaba Grover totalmente empapado con una mano en el pecho agitado.

—Pase toda la noche buscándolos —Jadeo —¿En que estaban pensando cuando se largaron sin mi?

La castaña se giro a vernos preocupada y grito para hacerse oír aun con la lluvia

—¡¿Que paso en la escuela?! ¿Que no me contaron?

Percy estaba paralizado mirando al sátiro y yo baje la mirada, me sentía culpable por haberle mentido

— _O Zeu kai alloi theoi_!— Exclamo el sátiro —¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Todavía no le contaron a su madre?

Percy seguía aturdido sin poder siquiera articular una palabra ni nada, estaba completamente pasmado con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a Grover de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. La verdad yo también estaba algo sorprendido ¿Como nos había encontrado? Grover podía ser un sátiro y tener un olfato muy desarrollado pero el nunca había venido con nosotros a esta playa y tampoco recordaba habérselo contado en algún momento, me sentí mucho peor entonces habíamos dejado al sátiro a la deriva en medio de esa estación de autobuses, era un plato fácil para cualquier monstruo que estuviera cerca. ¿Acaso el vio al minotauro siguiéndonos el rastro o fue Grover el que lo atrajo hacia nosotros?

Sally nos miro con mucha seriedad y hablo con un tono con el cual nunca nos había hablado antes

—¿Que paso? ¡Cuéntenmelo ya!

El semidiós tartamudeo sin poder formar una frase completa, el terror inundaba su voz y cuando pudo arreglárselas para hablar le contó sobre la señora Dodds y las ancianas Moiras, yo no hable...no podía, había algo dentro de mi que me decía que debía mantenerme callado y no sacar a la luz que yo sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, al menos no por ahora. Otro relámpago surco el cielo iluminándonos a todos, Sally estaba pálida e incluso tenia un ligero temblor en sus manos pero no duro mucho porque rápidamente tomo su bolso, el impermeable de Percy y se lo lanzo:

—¡Vallan al coche! ¡Ahora!

Me acomode la mochila, casi me olvidaba que la tenia puesta, y seguí a Grover quien trotaba hacia el Camaro ante la mirada atónita de Percy que no despegaba los ojos de sus pezuñas...Si, pezuñas porque Grover no tenia pantalones así que sus patas de cabra estaban expuestas para todo el mundo y debo admitir que era terriblemente bizarro incluso en la situación. Diablos, la situación ya era de lo mas bizarra, eramos dos chicos hijos de un dios griego, un chico mitad cabra y una madre preocupada en camisón dentro de un Camaro 78 huyendo de un minotauro que quería comernos como si fuéramos su ultima cena.

Sally piso el acelerador, el auto salio disparado por la carretera y aun con el ruido de la tormenta, los truenos y el motor del Camaro pude oír el rugido de nuestro cazador acercándose cada vez mas.

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 ***Tose* Huehue ¿Hola?**

 **Si, tarde nuevamente casi dos meses en volver a actualizar...Estaba en un hiatus mas grande que el de HunterxHunter y Berserk juntos, bueno tal vez no tanto xD**

 **Bueno ¡Al fin pude terminar este capitulo! Y me costo un montón ¡Lo borre tres veces! ¿Porque? Terminaba bloqueado en algun momento de la historia y no sabia como avanzar y por mas vuelta que le daba al asunto seguía igual una y otra vez así que terminaba haciendo otra vez el capitulo...así casi cuatro veces :´u**

 **También estuve ocupado con el trabajo y aparte...necesito unos lentes porque me costo horrores escribir esto xD**

 **¡Bueno, basta de excusas y justificaciones!**

 **24 Follows y 23 Favs Se que hago referencias a Jojo cada vez que termino un capitulo pero hoy no... ¡OH MAE GOOOD!**

 **¡A quien engaño! ¡Todo es una referencia a los Jojos!**

 **En fin, lo logre ¡Por fin termine este capitulo!**

 **GabiLime14: ¡Hey, bienvenida a este barco, gracias por gustarte el personaje de Teddy pero tienes razón el no es muy cercano a Percy, aun, pero tiene sus razones y las veremos mas adelante! ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!**

 **Nadeshiko1227: Y me costo mucho recuperar mi inspiración xD, intento ser original e ir de la mano con la historia Canon todo lo mejor que puedo, la verdad yo tambien lei muchos fics de este estilo y tienes razón casi siempre se salen de la historia original (lo cual a veces no es malo) pero se salen demasiado (Y normalmente llenan a su OC de Power Ups convirtiéndolo en un Mary Sue) Lo ultimo que quiero es que Teddy se convierta en algo así por eso ya tengo planeado como se ira desarrollando mas como personaje! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **YO: ¡Diablos, estaba seguro de que eras Batman, ese seria el mejor Plot Twist de la historia! Intentare ser mas constante con los tiempos (Si lo se, ya lo dije antes y no cumplí) Porque ahora si entramos en la parte de la historia que todos queríamos ver (Incluso yo xD) Teddy tiene un punto de vista mas "sarcástico" por asi decirlo que Percy por eso los nombres de los capítulos así. Y si, de a poquito el Canon se va a alterando con Teddy ya que es un factor nuevo en toda esta historia.**

 **Oh por cierto, no, no eres una arpia (Probablemente Batman) Pero no una arpía...aunque no tenes un icono de perfil ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!**

 **Okno, ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando esta historia, de verdad estuviste desde el principio y me hace muy feliz ver que seguis leyendo a pesar de los hiatus que me tomo xD!**

 **ACUARIO NO JUNE4311: Creo que la serie de Netflix va a tratar toda la saga de los caballeros de plata, siempre me dio un poco de pena que no fuera una saga mas larga porque Orfeo es el caballero de plata mas Badass que existió. En fin, acerca del arma yo también lo estuve pensando e investigando (la vieja y confiable wikipedia) y ya tengo el arma perfecta para el mientras que lo de la influencia...No puedo decirte xD!**  
 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: ¿Ese es un avatar de Hetalia? Ah, veo que es alguien de cultura xD. Ya enserio, hace unos meses me enganche bastante con Hetalia la verdad es genial, aunque ¡Todavía espero el Hetalia latino! Con toda la historia y fanarts que andan por Internet no se como aun no hay un manga...En fin, volvamos al tema, Lo de los poderes de Teddy la verdad al principio me complico mucho y pensaba como iba a introducirlos correctamente en la historia pero ya lo tengo pensado sin que pareciera un Power Up porque si (Te estoy viendo a ti Jotaro, y a ti tambien Giorno Giovanna) asi que conforme avance la historia veremos como se van desarrollando sus habilidades ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia!**

 **Y hasta aqui, la verdad muchisimas gracias a los que leen esta historia y le siguen dando una oportunidad a pesar de los Hiatus de un mes ¡Tratare de ser mucho mas constante esta vez!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, ¡Mapache fuera!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI! ¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	7. ¡Percy, Torero y Señor de las Cloacas!

**¡Percy, Torero y Señor de las Cloacas!**

Avanzamos a toda velocidad por las carretera a oscuras, apenas si habían algunos focos iluminando la calle vacía y los faros del Camaro brindaban un poco de luz pero no parecía ser la suficiente como para conducir en medio de la noche. No supe como Sally hacia para seguir conduciendo aun en esas condiciones, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el auto mientras que el viento parecía querer voltear el vehículo.

Unos relámpagos iluminaban la carretera por unos segundos, no había nada cerca de allí era tan solo una carretera vacía en medio de la nada en plena noche de tormenta, fruncí la nariz un poco porque estaba pegado a Grover en el asiento trasero del auto y tenia olor a animal mojado, como si hubiera llovido en una granja mientras que Percy se la pasaba mirándolo de arriba a abajo sin poder aun entender que había pasado o porque su mejor amigo tenia patas de cabra.

—Entonces ¿Tu y mama se conocen?

Grover dejo de mirar por el retrovisor para dar un vistazo al semidios, no se como podía ver si nuestro cazador se acercaba porque apenas si podía distinguirse algo en ese vidrio.

—No exactamente —Respondió el sátiro —No en persona al menos, pero ella sabia que los vigilaba

—¿Que nos vigilabas?

—Les seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieran a salvo. Pero no fingía ser su amigo —Y añadió tan rápidamente que me asusto un poco —Soy su amigo.

—Eh, bien pero ¿Que eres exactamente?

Grover movió su mano restandole importancia al asunto

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora

—¿Que no importa? ¡Mi mejor amigo es un burro de la cintura para abajo...!

Grover soltó un balido, si parecía una cabra. Por unos instantes me pregunte si al pequeño Grover lo habían hecho usar un cencerro o algo parecido

—¡Cabra! —Grito

—¿Que?

—De la cintura para abajo es una cabra —Conteste yo, adelantándome al sátiro —Sus patas no parecen de burro

—¿Como sabes que no son de burro?

—Nose...¿Documentales?

—¡Bee-ee-eee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían por ese insulto!

—¡Uau! Sátiros ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?

—Percy, creo que esto ya no es algo imaginario...digo, ¡Es mitad cabra! —Grite, los nervios no me estaban haciendo nada bien e intente recuperar algo de compostura o terminaría delatandome a mi mismo y dije en voz mas baja—Esto es una puta locura...

—¡Teddy, cuida tu lenguaje! —Me regaño Sally desde el asiento del conductor, incluso con toda esta locura ella se las arreglaba para oír mis insultos

—Teddy tiene razón Percy ¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?

Y como si hubiera encendido un interruptor en el semidios este casi salta de su asiento apuntando al sátiro, había esperado esa confirmación durante mucho tiempo

—¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!

—Por supuesto

—Entonces ¿Por que...?

—Cuanto menos sepan, menos monstruos atraen —Contesto el sátiro, como si fuera una obviedad, al final yo tenia razón en eso —Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiábamos en que pensaran que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funciono porque empezaste a comprender quien eres, quienes son.

Me quede callado, no quería complicar mas las cosas.

—¿Quienes...? Espera ¿Que quieres decir?

El rugido de nuestro perseguidor se logro oír pero esta vez no tan lejos, el depredador debía estar acercándose a pasos agigantados para seguir la velocidad del Camaro lo que me puso los pelos de punta ¿Todos los monstruos eran igual de veloces? Si era así entonces estaríamos mas que perdidos en batalla, me maldije a mi mismo por no haber podido siquiera despertar la mas mínima habilidad ¡Las iba a necesitar apenas saliéramos de ese auto! Pero no, no tenia nada ni siquiera contábamos con un arma viable para detener a esa bestia ¿Como se supone que íbamos a ganar? Si bien en el Canon Percy logro derrotar al minotauro lo hizo por pura suerte ¿Como iban a ser las cosas conmigo ahí? ¿Seria mas fácil derribarlo al ser dos o terminaríamos siendo presa fácil para el?

—Niños, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo —Dijo Sally sacándome de mis pensamientos —Debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro

—¿Seguro de que? ¿Quien nos persigue?

—Esa es una gran pregunta —Me voltee a ver al sátiro —¿Que nos esta siguiendo Grover? ¿Es como Dodds?

—Oh, solo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus bestias mas sanguinarias

Mierda Grover ¿Tenias que soltarlo tan así? Un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda pero tome al sátiro por los hombros

—Hermano eso no es gracioso, ¿Que mierda es lo que nos esta siguiendo?

—¡Teddy! ¡Grover!

—Perdón señora Jackson —Se disculpo el sátiro —¿Podría conducir mas rápido, por favor?

No, no se podía por mas que Sally acelerara era casi imposible que mantuviera el auto estable y mucho menos con ese clima aparte ni siquiera sabíamos si era una carretera recta o doblaba en algún punto, era mas que seguro que debía doblar y si Sally seguía manteniendo esa velocidad...Un choque seria el resultado, el auto se saldría de la carretera y luego...Bueno, seriamos bocadillo fácil.

Pero para mi sorpresa Sally logro mantener estable el auto dando un brusco giro hacia la izquierda mientras su mano volaba por sobre la caja de cambios, nuevamente la parte distraída de mi cerebro se pregunto si la castaña había tenido alguna experiencia como esta con anterioridad. Terminamos en una carretera mucho mas estrecha que la de antes, parecía apenas haber sido pavimentada hacia muy poco porque se notaba que había sido un camino rural por los baches que había regados por el lugar, habían algunas granjas a oscuras pero nada mas aparte de eso excepto un cartel sobre fresas. Estábamos cerca.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Al campamento del que les hable —Sally estaba aterrorizada pero lo ocultaba muy bien para no preocuparnos —Al sitio que su padre quería que fueran

—Al sitio donde tu no querías que fuéramos

—Por favor, cariño —Suplico la castaña —Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo, están en peligro.

—¿Por que unas ancianas cortaron un hilo?

—No son simples ancianas, sino no estarían así ¿verdad? —Pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta a ello —Esas ancianas eran...

—Las Moiras —Respondió Grover antes de que pudiera terminar la frase — Solo aparecen cuando estas a punto—El sátiro se cayo unos segundos y continuo —Cuando alguien esta a punto de...

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Grover —Le advertí, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me recordara que íbamos a morir de un momento a otro

—Espera ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Aparecen cuando vas a morir?

—No, no dije eso

—Dijiste "cuando estas" ¡Te referías a mi!

—Quería decir cuando alguien no hablaba de ustedes

—¡Ninguno de nosotros va a morir! —Grite

Nuevamente el Camaro giro bruscamente, esta vez hacia la derecha y fue justo a tiempo porque algo acaba de salir por fuera de la carretera y quedo detrás de nosotros oculta en la tormenta.

—¿Que era eso? —Pregunto el semidiós aterrorizado

—Ya casi llegamos —Respondió la castaña —Solo un par de kilometros, por favor, por favor...

Pero eso no iba a pasar, el auto seguía avanzando a gran velocidad entre medio de la tormenta pero no íbamos a llegar a destino, el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho mis manos temblaban y no podía siquiera pensar en que iba a hacer a continuación. No tenia ninguna idea, nada, estaba a la deriva en todo eso, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que el auto terminara inutilizable y que el impacto iba a llegar cuando menos me lo esperaba así que apreté con fuerza el asiento esperando que esto impidiera que saliera despedido por el vidrio delantero del auto por el impacto.

¿Nunca escuchaste eso de que cuando vas a morir parece que el tiempo se rentaliza? Algo parecido paso allí, de repente el panorama fue tranquilo extremadamente tranquilo aunque estuviéramos en un auto que iba a toda la velocidad que podía en medio de una tormenta horrible pero cuando mire por el retrovisor solo parecía que estábamos conduciendo en una noche de lluvia normal como cualquier otra, podía oír con claridad los golpes que daban las gotas de agua sobre el capo y el techo del vehículo generando un ruido calmado y relajante...

Y entonces, por instinto tal vez, puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y me agache un poco ante la mirada confundida de Grover. Lo que siguió fue un fuerte resplandor azulado y una explosión, el coche dio un brusco giro y luego se detuvo.

Lo primero que sentí fue un molesto pitido en mi oído izquierdo, lleve mi mano temblorosa hacia el y la subí un poco mas arriba hasta mi frente donde sentí como un liquido tibio se deslizaba lentamente, era mi sangre. Mire mi mano y me sentí aliviado al ver que no era mucha, debía haber sido un simple corte nada de lo que preocuparse. El pitido fue bajando de intensidad rápidamente pero sentía mi cuerpo algo entumecido, como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica con una pistola Taser.

—¡Grover!

Me voltee hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba el sátiro tumbado hacia delante sostenido apenas por el cinturón de seguridad mientras que un hilito de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, a su lado Percy desesperado lo sacudía intentando reanimarlo.

—C-Comida—Gimio, seguia conciente

Trate de ubicarme nuevamente porque el coche me había dejado completamente perdido, estábamos en una zanja algo honda, las puertas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro mientras que por el techo entraba el agua de la lluvia ya que lo que nos había pegado había dejado un hermoso hueco en el, parecía haber sido abierto con pura rabia. Un rayo, nos había alcanzado un jodido rayo...

Una vez ubicado mire de nuevo al semidios quien estaba forcejeando para liberar al sátiro del cinturón de seguridad, aun algo aturdido lo ayude y entre los dos pudimos romper una de las partes del cinturón y antes de que Grover cayera al suelo Percy logro atraparlo. Sally hablo pero la voz le fallo

—Tenemos que...

Otro relámpago cruzo el cielo, demasiado cerca de nosotros para mi gusto y lo ilumino. Allí detrás del auto acercándose a paso lento por la carretera nuestro cazador avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros, un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda y se me puso la piel de gallina al verlo, era la silueta de un tipo enorme tanto como un jugador de fútbol americano pero mucho mas alto, parecía tener una capucha o una manta cubriendo su cabeza lo que le daba un toque aun mas espeluznante de lo que ya era.

—¿Quien es...?

—Chicos —Dijo Sally completamente seria —Salgan del auto

E Intento abrir su puerta pero ambas del asiento delantero estaban trabadas, Percy intento con la de su lado pero también estaba atascada e incluso algo deformada por el golpe del trueno, el agujero del techo no era una opcion viable porque claramente podías ver algunos chispazos de electricidad que habían quedado luego del impacto. Intente con mi puerta y se resistió al principio, pero gracias al pésimo estado en el que había quedado el vehículo tan solo unas cuantas patadas bastaron para abrirla de par a par, estaba asomándome por ella cuando Sally hablo

—Tienen que correr ¿Ven el árbol grande?

—¿Que?

Un nuevo trueno ilumino todo a nuestro alrededor y a allá en la cumbre de una de las colinas lo vimos, un grueso e imponente árbol de Navidad. El árbol de Thalia, la hija de Zeus y la frontera que separaba el campamento mestizo del resto del mundo. Era la colina mas cercana pero aun corriendo lo mas rápido que podíamos nuestro depredador no tardaría mucho en cerrarnos el paso y casi todo lo que nos rodeaba era carretera y planicie con muy pocos lugares para defenderse u ocultarse.

—Es el limite de la propiedad, el campamento del que les hable —Insistió Sally —Suban a esa colina y verán una granja valle adentro. Corran y no vayan a mirar hacia atrás, griten para pedir ayuda y no paren hasta llegar a la puerta

—¡Mama tu también vienes!

No iba a ir, lucia pálida y sus ojos tenían un aspecto triste como cada vez que hablaba de Poseidon o se quedaba mirando al mar en Montauk, Sally ya había aceptado su destino y estaba preparada para morir allí.

Ella seria la carnada que distraería a nuestro cazador mientras que nosotros escapábamos...

Y una mierda, no iba a permitir eso

—No nos quiere a nosotros —Dijo ella —Los quiere a ustedes. Ademas, yo no puedo cruzar el limite de la propiedad

—Pero...

—¡No hay tiempo, tienen que irse!

Salí del auto y Percy me dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia ¿Su propio hermano estaba de acuerdo con dejar a su madre en medio de la nada a la merced de lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de nosotros? Apenas salí tome la puerta y la abrí lo mas que pude intentando hacer todo el espacio posible para que pudieran salir del auto, al hacerlo la puerta soltó un chirrido metálico horrible.

—¡¿Vas a quedarte mirando o que?! —Le grite al semidios, no debía haberlo hecho pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, el pobre Percy no tenia la culpa de nada.

El semidios no tardo mucho en colgarse al sátiro al hombro y con ayuda de Sally sacarlo del auto, me acerque al héroe para ayudarlo con el inconsciente Grover si nos movíamos rápido podríamos llegar al menos cerca del árbol antes de que el monstruo se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia así que lo mas rápido que pudimos nos pusimos a subir la colina.

La lluvia y el barro solo dificultaban aun mas toda la situación en especial al tener que pasar por allí ya que la hierba nos llegaba casi hasta la cintura haciendo todo aun mas difícil e incluso parecía aumentar el peso de Grover sobre nuestros hombros, si seguíamos así no había forma de que llegáramos e incluso dar un rodeo era una pésima opción solo nos haría tardar mucho mas e incluso nisiquiera sabia si el terreno estaba en las mismas condiciones o no, volver por la carretera era una declaración de muerte un suicidio básicamente.

Un rugido se escucho detrás nuestro y al mirar atrás pude verlo, el minotauro estaba allí.

Debía medir dos metros y algunos centímetros mas, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban marcados al máximo como si hubiera pasado años viviendo en un gimnasio y alimentándose con esteroides, todas sus extremidades estaban surcadas por cientos de venas del grosor de cables de conexión telefónica, su pecho estaba totalmente cubierto de pelo marrón, como si fuera el tapado de piel mas caro de la historia solo que este no era el pelo de un animal salvaje sino el propio que subía desde su ombligo y se intensificaba a medida que llegaba a sus hombros. Su cuello, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era tan solo musculo pero estaba cubierto de aun mas pelo que sus hombros y su cabeza, bueno, era la cabeza de un toro pero de un toro que había sido inyectado con radiactividad ya que era enorme, sus ojos eran pequeños parecían dos trozos de carbón en su rostro y para completar estaban sus cuernos dos enormes cuernos blanquinegros que debían tener el grosor del mango de una espada o incluso tal vez mas, sus puntas estaban tan afiladas que no hacia falta estar cerca de el para comprobarlo ya que incluso a la distancia se notaba que esos cuernos podían ser capaces de cortar cualquier cosa.

Y nosotros no eramos la excepción.

—Es...

—El hijo de Pasifae —Dijo la castaña —Ojala hubiese sabido cuanto deseaban matarlos

—Pero ese..es el Min..

—No digas su nombre—Le advirtió—Los nombres tienen poder

La frontera con el campamento aun estaba lejos de nosotros, demasiado lejos para mi gusto.

Detrás nuestro el minotauro se había inclinado en el destruido Camaro, estaba buscando rastro de nosotros al mirar por las ventanillas del vehículo o tal vez estaba olfateándolo para saber donde estábamos, no podía saberlo porque entre la noche y la tormenta casi no podía distinguirlo. Una cosa era mas que segura, no tardaría mucho en encontrarnos.

—¿Comida?

El satiro aun seguía conciente, eso era bueno...supongo, por mas que lo hubiera estado Grover no iba a ser de mucha ayuda en lo que se nos venia, claro que si hubiera estado en condiciones el podría haber corrido hasta el campamento a dar la alarma y tal vez venir con unos refuerzos para matar a esa vaca con esteroides.

—Chist —Susurro el semidios —¿Que esta haciendo? ¿No nos ve?

—Su oído y su visión son pésimos, se guía por su olfato. Pronto sabrá donde estamos

El tipo toro entonces soltó un furioso aullido, tomo el Camaro de Gabe por el rasgado techo y se encargo de terminar el trabajo que el rayo había comenzado porque con una rabia mas que evidente crujió el chasis del vehículo, levanto el auto sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de un juguete y lo lanzo con una fuerza increíble sobre la carretera donde lo que alguna vez había sido un auto soltó un chirrido horrible al patinar por el inundado asfalto soltando chispas por doquier recorriendo casi cien metros hasta que se detuvo de golpe y con un ultimo chispazo el coche exploto.

Mis manos temblaban, ya sabia de lo que era capaz ese monstruo pero una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo con tus propios ojos ¿Como se suponía que íbamos a tener una oportunidad contra un ser que podía levantar un auto como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo?

Nuevamente me insulte a mi mismo por no tener siquiera un arma conmigo, a las Moiras por haberme puesto en esta situación y a todo dios que se cruzara por mi mente por dejarnos contra un enemigo así.

—Chicos —Dijo Sally —Una vez que el los vea los va a envestir, esperen al ultimo segundo y apártense de su camino, una vez que empezó a envestir no puede cambiar su dirección

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Estuve mucho tiempo esperando este ataque pero...debería haber tomado mas medidas para protegerlos, fui una egoísta al mantenerlos a mi lado.

Otro rugido se oyo sobre la tormenta, los pasos del minotauro cada vez se oian con mas claridad.

Nos había encontrado.

Nos colgamos al hombro al Sátiro e intentamos subir la colina lo mas rápido que pudimos...Si, intentamos porque la lluvia solo empeoraba todo, la colina era empinada sumado a eso Grover parecía pesar cada vez mas y mas, el barro solo nos hacia resbalar y parecía que nisiquiera habíamos lograr subir un poco.

No había mas tiempo porque para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya teníamos al minotauro sobre nosotros, el olor a sangre y carne podrida invadió mis fosas nasales, parece que muy desgraciado ya se había dado un banquete antes de venir por nosotros. Eramos su plato principal.

—¡Deben irse, aléjense de nosotros! ¡Recuerden lo que les dije!

Percy iba a protestar pero se quedo callado el sabia bien que era la única oportunidad que teníamos, yo no tenia mas opción que seguirlo aun sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar, ambos corrimos hacia la izquierda y el minotauro no tardo en seguirnos el paso y cuando menos lo espere se abalanzo sobre nosotros a una velocidad que nunca creí que seria posible en un ser de ese tamaño de repente agacho su cabeza y las filosas lanzas que tenia por cuernos parecieron brillar en medio de la tormenta listas para hacer una brocheta de semidios.

No hizo falta una mirada ni una señal para saber el momento exacto en el cual debíamos movernos, guiados por el instinto ambos saltamos al ultimo momento y a mi lado paso la bestia como un huracán dejando su inconfundible olor a podrido impregnado en el aire.

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho por lo fuerte que latía, había estado a tan solo unos segundos de morir...de nuevo.

El minotauro soltó un aullido frustrado y sin siquiera detenerse puso una de sus manos en el suelo y rasgando la tierra, arrancando una enorme cantidad de barro se giro pero no hacia nuestra dirección sino hasta donde estaban Sally y el inconsciente sátiro.

Estábamos casi en la cima de la colina y a la distancia se veía la granja que nos había dicho Sally, el campamento estaba aun demasiado lejos como para que alguno de nosotros bajara y diera la alarma, Sally y Grover también estaban demasiado lejos como para poder subir a tiempo la colina junto a nosotros.

No había forma de que todos lográramos entrar a tiempo.

Y Sally Jackson lo sabia, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que salimos del auto.

Sabia que alguien debía distraer al minotauro el tiempo suficiente para que los demás se salvaran, que alguien debía sacrificarse y ser la carnada.

Ella era la carnada, ella se iba a sacrificar por todos.

La vi bajar la colina dejando a Grover detrás suyo e intentar volver a la carretera, el monstruo no iba a perderse la oportunidad porque allí estaba su presa indefensa y prácticamente pidiéndole a gritos que fuera a acabar con su vida. A los ojos de la bestia Sally era un gigantesco blanco en movimiento.

—¡Corran, yo no puedo acompañarlos! ¡Corran!

Percy se quedo ahí, paralizado sin saber que hacer intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y yo habría estado igual pero...algo cambio, antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había echado a correr colina abajo.

Era estúpido, era una idea estúpida y yo era un idiota por intentarlo siquiera pero ¡No podía dejar que Sally muriera ahí! Aun sabiendo que técnicamente no iba a morir no podía soportar el hecho de verla desaparecer, ya había perdido a una familia antes.

No iba a perderla de nuevo.

Pero como era de esperarse fui demasiado lento, antes de que pudiera llegar el monstruo ya había acortado toda la distancia que tenia entre la castaña y el, Sally había intentado esquivarlo de la misma manera que nosotros lo habíamos hecho pero el minotauro no iba a caer dos veces en ese mismo truco espero a que la castaña se moviera y a ultimo momento una de sus manos se cerro en el cuello de la mujer, Sally abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y el monstruo la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo que sus pies se despegaran de la tierra.

La mujer intento resistirse lanzando patadas y puñetazos pero era inútil ante la fuerza del ser.

—¡Mama! ¡Aguanta! —Grito el semidios

La castaña nos dirigió una ultima mirada y termino de confirmar lo que estaba pensando, ella ya había aceptado su destino.

—¡Huyan!

Y el monstruo cerro con fuerza su mano sobre el frágil cuello de la mujer, no hubo un crujido ni ningún ruido al romperse sus huesos simplemente la castaña se disolvió frente a nuestros ojos como si se tratara de una ilusión, o un holograma un resplandor dorado la cubrió y luego en la mano del enemigo ya no había nada.

Sally Jackson había desaparecido.

—¡Noooo!

No estoy muy seguro en que estaba pensando en ese momento ni que era lo que sentía, estaba aterrado, furioso, confundido...eran demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, tal vez fue por eso que no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo ni que por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese mundo no seguí la lógica, no había forma de que yo solo pudiera hacerle siquiera un rasguño a esa bestia pero ahí estaba corriendo directo hacia el como un suicida.

El Minotauro estaba por girarse hacia Grover, incluso el debía estar confundido por lo que había pasado y porque su bocadillo había desaparecido antes de que pudiera darle la primera mordida pero ahí tenia a un sátiro listo para ser devorado y como si fuera su día de suerte un semidios estúpido estaba corriendo directo hacia el. Debía ser su día de suerte.

Como dije antes, no se en que diablos estaba pensando al creer que tal vez podría haber tenido una oportunidad contra el minotauro, no tenia entrenamiento, no sabia luchar, no tenia un arma...cuando llegue cerca de el

¿Sabes lo que me encontré?

Una tonelada de realidad en forma de hombre toro griego, el ser me miro casi con curiosidad tal vez pensando en su minúsculo cerebro si yo estaba loco o era un simple estúpido pero no tardo nada en levantar uno de sus gigantescos brazos y arremeter contra mi, nuevamente guiado por puro instinto pude correrme a ultimo momento pero no pude esquivar el siguiente impacto y lo que mas recuerdo fue haber salido disparado como una bala de cañón y chocar con fuerza contra uno de los arboles cercanos.

No hubieron transformaciones, ni superpoderes, ni soundtrack heroico...nada, no hubo nada.

Solo dolor, agudo y horrible dolor. Era como si el destino me hubiera dicho _Bienvenido a la vida real idiota_ y me hubiera escupido en la cara, de nuevo no se exactamente en que estaba pensando.

—¡Teddy!

Quede tirado bajo uno de los arboles empapado, lleno de barro e intentando ponerme de pie a duras penas. Era una sensación bastante curiosa, estaba sufriendo como condenado por el golpe pero aun así mi cuerpo intentaba reaccionar lo mas rápido que podía ¿Adrenalina tal vez? ¿Instintos de Semidios? ¿Mi cuerpo intentaba no convertirse en la cena de un toro? Todas las células de mi cuerpo estaban gritando ¡Muévete! pero apenas si podía oírlas, el sabor cobrizo inundo mis labios...sangre, mi sangre.

Logre apoyarme en el mismo árbol en el cual me había impactado como cohete y mi vista se enfoco de nuevo, el Minotauro me había dado la espalda como si yo ya no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

¿Porque?

Percy estaba frente a el con su impermeable rojo frente a el como si se tratara de un torero, a pocos metros Grover estaba casi en mis mismas condiciones gimiendo en ocaciones.

—¡Hey, tu! ¡Pedazo de carne podrida!

Si, Percy debía aprender a insultar. Debía enseñarle cuando tuviera la oportunidad, si es que sobrevivíamos claro.

La bestia bufo con furia y cargo contra su enemigo listo para acabar con el ultimo que quedaba en pie pero entonces paso.

Fue todo tan rápido que de no haber estado ahí no lo hubiera creído posible, Percy intento esquivar de nuevo al ser pero este fue demasiado rápido para el semidios entonces en lugar de saltar a un lado y dejar que este se estrellara en el gigantesco pino lo que hizo el hijo de Poseidon fue una locura que de puro milagro salio bien, el chico salto y de alguna forma que aun no logro entender uso la cabeza del Minotauro como un trampolín para terminar aterrizando sobre su cuello. Era el toro mecánico mas extraño que había visto en toda mi vida, en esta y en la anterior.

El Minotauro no pudo esquivar el pino y sus cuernos se enterraron en el, vagamente me pregunte si Thalia había sentido el dolor aun en su forma de árbol pero no tenia tiempo que perder, aun apoyado en la corteza del árbol me levante lo mas rápido que pude, la parte superior de mis abdominales dolía como condenada no sabia muy bien que me podría haber roto pero estaba casi seguro que era algo importante para que doliera tanto ¿Una costilla? ¿Dos? Mi brazo izquierdo estaba colgando inerte a mi lado, no estaba roto y ningún hueso estaba salido de donde correspondía pero sentía como si me lo hubieran conectado a una batería de auto, tenia un calambre terrible y reaccionaba a duras penas.

 _Gracias al Olimpo que no soy zurdo._

El toro quito sus cuernos del árbol y comenzó a sacudirse para tumbar a su jinete, Percy al ver esto se tomo con fuerza de los cuernos de la bestia mientras que Grover seguía inconsciente en el suelo, intente pensar en un plan que nos sacara a todos de esa situación pero no había ninguna opción alternativa, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer y antes de que pudiera salir con algo el Minotauro ya había comenzado su embestida encontraba del sátiro, sin saber muy bien que hacer yo comencé a correr de nuevo.

Otra vez estaba tomando una pésima decisión pero esta vez si funciono, antes de que el hombre toro llegara tome al satiro por el cuello de su camiseta y lo lance hacia un lado apartándolo del camino...Si, no había que mover a personas heridas así o las terminaría dañando mas pero no creo que a Grover le importe llevar un yeso en una de sus pezuñas en vez de tener sus pulmones perforados por unos cuernos y ser cena de toro.

Escuche un Crack y un grito ahogado, levante la cabeza y lo que vi fue al Minotauro tomándose su cráneo bovino soltando otro bufido furioso y a Percy volando al igual que yo pero este tenia en sus manos el arma.

Uno de los cuernos del Minotauro, si tenia suerte todo seguiría como en el canon.

Pero no, no tengo suerte eso ya estaba mas que claro, en lugar de embestir hacia Percy quien ya tenia el arma en sus manos los ojos negros de la bestia se clavaron en mi parecía que de golpe me había recordado yo era la presa mas fácil de todas estaba herido, asustado, cansado, básicamente estaba servido en una bandeja de plata frente a el, esta vez no hubo ningún bufido que anunciara su ataque tan solo la tensión de sus músculos me alerto de lo que estaba por pasar y como si fuera un jugador de Rugby el hombre toro embistió listo para destruirme.

Tenia dos opciones:

A) Rendirme y aceptar mi muerte...de nuevo

B)Intentar hacer una idiotez...de nuevo

Preferí la opción C, al ver a la bestia abalanzarse sobre mi ya había aceptado que tal vez terminaría en la sala de espera de Caronte oyéndolo quejarse por toda la eternidad de su bajo salario así que sin nada mas que perder hice lo mas ridículo, estúpido y suicida que había hecho en mis dos vidas, me incline un poco y corrí hacia la misma dirección que el monstruo este al verme ir directo a su encuentro abrió sus gigantescos brazos listo para darme el abrazo mas extremo de la historia, lucia como una especie de peluche que le regalas a tu novia en San valentin, cuando el Minotauro cerro sus brazos yo ya no estaba alli.

Antes de que pudiera atraparme me lance e hice una barrida. Nunca estuve tan agradecido por las clases de educación física, el barro y la lluvia me hizo patinar lo suficiente como para pasar entre las piernas abiertas del monstruo y terminar en su espalda.

No quiero recordar lo que vi al pasar por ahí y créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Antes de que el monstruo pudiera darse cuenta y en un subidon de adrenalina me agarre a lo primero que encontré, el calzoncillo blanco del minotauro.

Hubiera sido gracioso de no ser porque estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, use la ropa interior del monstruo como impulso y di un salto, al igual que Percy, pero yo no llegue a tomarme del cuello de la bestia ya que esta se giro antes de que pudiera atraparlo, bufo de nuevo con rabia pero lo que hice seguro que el monstruo no se lo vio venir en siglos.

Impulse mi cabeza hacia atrás y le di un cabezazo en su hocico. Si, así como lo oyes, era una idea que sonaba mucho mejor en mi mente para ser sinceros.

La idea mas estúpida que había tenido en toda mi vida pero ¡Habia funcionado, era un jodido milagro!

El Minotauro mas sorprendido que adolorido soltó un mugido parecía extremadamente confundido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, de milagro el hijo de puta no había abierto sus fauces porque sino abría terminado decapitado como un maniquí.

—¡Percy!

El semidios ni siquiera necesito mi señal, ya había llegado al lado del distraído monstruo y clavo su cuerno en la caja torácica de la bestia que lanzo un rugido de agonía, me hubiera dado un poco de pena de no ser porque ese maldito se había llevado a Sally.

El ser intento retirar el cuerno de su pecho pero antes de que pudiera rozarlo con sus dedos se desintegro en un polvo parecido a la arena que se disperso con el viento de la tormenta.

El Minotauro había sido derrotado y no había musiquita de nivel superado.

¡Todos los RPG me habían mentido durante todos estos años!

Rode hacia un lado, el cabezazo me había dolido mas a mi que a la bestia porque había sido como chocarse contra una pared y la adrenalina se estaba yendo de a poco, cuando se fuera por completo estaba seguro que el dolor iba a ser insoportable _Perfecto_ pensé estaría sufriendo como condenado por horas, me levante de nuevo a duras penas y escupí al suelo había sangre mezclada con mi saliva.

Percy estaba ahí de pie, sus piernas temblaban y tenia aun el cuerno entre sus manos mientras la lluvia caía sobre el, había algo de sangre corriendo por debajo de la manga de su chaqueta.

Era una imagen que no quería volver a ver de nuevo, tenia la mirada totalmente perdida y apretaba con fuerza aun el cuerno del mounstro, parecía que estaba a punto de clavárselo en su cuello.

¡Era un niño! ¿Como se suponía que un niño iba a lidiar con esta mierda durante toda su vida? ¿Como? ¿En que mierda pensaban los dioses al dejar a sus hijos a la deriva sin siquiera una advertencia de lo que les esperaba en el futuro?

La lluvia bajo su intensidad y se convirtió en una ligera llovizna pero los truenos seguían surcando el cielo, arrastre mis pies hacia el semidios y puse una mano en su hombro.

No se necesitaban palabras, cargamos como pudimos al sátiro y cruzamos la barrera del Campamento Mestizo.

El semidios estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero se las arreglo para seguir todo el camino, yo no preste atención a los alrededores había fuego alrededor nuestro ¿Antorchas? No podía saberlo muy bien, mi visión no era lo suficientemente clara así que supuse que debían ser antorchas iluminando las cabañas, seguimos caminando en linea recta y mire hacia un lado, por un momento vi una especie de resplandor castaño pero se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado.

 _¿Que diablos?_

Percy ya casi no podía caminar y se derrumbo en frente del edificio, no tuve mucho tiempo para admirar la casa azul y celeste iluminada en medio de la oscuridad.

Deje al sátiro en uno de los escalones de la entrada y caí de rodillas en el porche y me desplome ahí.

Lo ultimo que oí fue la puerta de la Casa Grande abrirse.

* * *

Nunca me gustaron los hospitales, no se porque pero siempre los esquive incluso desde que llegue a esta nueva vida.

El lugar donde desperté parecía en cierta forma un hospital pero no tenia ese aire que ves normalmente en uno, ya sabes paredes blancas, aparatos eléctricos y el sonido de parlantes llamando a los doctores por emergencias.

No, el lugar no era así, las paredes eran de madera que parecía haber sido barnizadas hacia muy poco tiempo, decorando estas habían algunos letreros que no llegaba a comprender pero los dibujos eran mas que suficientes. El clásico prohibido fumar se podía distinguir sin importar en que idioma estuviera, sobre mi cabeza un ventilador giraba lentamente en el techo lo cual no me gusto mucho, veras, yo iba a una escuela donde teníamos uno de esos en el aula y...digamos que no duro mucho, fue una suerte que ninguno estuviera dentro cuando esa cosa cayo.

Habían unas cuantas camillas a mi alrededor pero estaban ordenadas como si fueran camas comunes y corrientes, me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta que donde estaba acostado era una de ellas. Lo ultimo que había era una mesita de luz con un velador, parecía una habitación normal de una cabaña.

Cabaña, claro ¡El campamento, estaba en el campamento!

Solté un quejido cuando intente levantarme y me di cuenta porque, parecía una momia.

Tenia mi pecho al descubierto pero gran parte de el estaba cubierto de un vendaje que iba desde mi hombro derecho y cubría gran parte de mi pecho, sumado a eso mi brazo izquierdo estaba también vendado pero no tanto como mi torso lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño porque podría haber jurado que me lo había roto en la "batalla" del Minotauro y digo "Batalla" por no llamarlo fiasco completo.

Percy, Grover y yo habíamos terminado heridos, nos habían pateado el culo nivel monstruo de laberinto y como si fuera poco Sally ya no estaba con nosotros, debería estar alegre ¿No?

El canon de la historia seguía en pie y mas aun que estábamos los tres en el campamento entonces

¿Porque me sentía así?

¿Porque me sentía tan...vació? ¿Culpable?

No tenia sentido yo ya sabia que esto era lo que iba a pasar y Sally había aceptado por su propia cuenta todo lo que le paso entonces ¿Porque...?

 _No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada..._

Me recosté de nuevo y me lleve una mano a mi cabeza para notar que también había vendas allí, el golpe contra el Minotauro debió pasarme factura. De repente caí en la cuenta de algo ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Percy decía que de a ratos se despertaba, había visto a Annabeth y Argos así pero yo no recuerdo haber despertado en ningún momento.

Recordaría si lo hubiera hecho ¿Verdad?

Tampoco había tenido pesadillas, tan solo recuerdos de mi vida anterior. Desde que había llegado a este nuevo mundo con frecuencia tenia sueños acerca de mi anterior vida pero nunca habían sido tan vividos como fueron en el tiempo que estuve inconsciente y nunca eran acerca de _ese_ hecho en particular.

De mi ultimo día para ser mas precisos.

 _—¿Te vas a cuidar no?_

 _—Si, no te preocupes mama, no me va a pasar nada..._

De haber sabido que esa era la ultima vez que iba a ver a mi familia hubiera dicho algo mas no lo se ¿Épico tal vez? ¿Un _Hey, no se preocupen voy a reencarnar como personaje en un libro de ficción, todo va a estar bien?_

O al menos algo que no me hubiera hecho quedar como un mentiroso frente a todos

¿Como fue su reacción al escuchar el llamado de la policía?

¿Se habrán enojado conmigo por darles falsas esperanzas de que estaría el día siguiente para festejar mi cumpleaños?

Prometí que iba a estar ahí después de todo pero, bueno, aquí estoy metido en un universo paralelo siendo el hermano del protagonista de una historia mitologica, si me lo hubieran dicho mientras seguía vivo me hubiera reído en la cara de quien me lo dijera para luego llamar a la policía para que lo lleven a un manicomio pero

¡Mírame ahora!

Entonces entendí porque lo que había pasado me molestaba tanto, había roto mi promesa, le había prometido a Sally que ninguno de nosotros iba a morir cuando estábamos huyendo en el Camaro y ahora ella ya no estaba, le había prometido que junto a Percy iríamos a un lugar seguro y ambos, como idiotas, saltamos a la batalla le había prometido demasiadas cosas a la castaña en doce años y había cumplido muy pocas.

Durante todo ese tiempo lo único que hice fue mentirle en la cara, ocultarle cosas y preocuparme solo por mi supervivencia como el egoísta que soy, solo me importaba lo que iba a pasar conmigo y cuidaba a Percy por mi propio bienestar, nunca actué como un hijo con ella y dudo que halla actuado como un hermano para Percy...

Le había prometido a mi mama que no me iba a pasar nada, que iba a estar bien y que al otro día nos veríamos.

Le había prometido casi lo mismo a Sally, la única persona aparte de Percy que se había preocupado por mi desde que llegue a este mundo y...

Mira el resultado.

Unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mas de resignación que de tristeza, me sentía como una mierda de persona.

Habia perdido a mi familia real y había puesto en grave peligro a mi nueva familia, los únicos que de verdad me habían ayudado desde que había llegado aquí, que se habían hecho cargo de mi y a los cuales les importaba todo por ser un maldito egoísta que solo se preocupa por si mismo y no puede cumplir promesas...

—Oh, estas despierto...eh ¿Estas llorando? Puedo venir en otro momento si quieres

Levante mi cabeza al escuchar a la otra persona hablando, era un chico, tenia el cabello corto castaño y algo ondulado, ojos azules y unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, debía tener mi edad masomenos y de casi mi misma estatura, tenia puesto unos pantalones cortos color caqui, unas sandalias azules y la iconica camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo sumado a esto también usaba el collar de cuentas con tres de ellas decorándolo pero lo que mas resaltaba de el era la bata de medico que traía puesta sobre eso y que le quedaba a simple vista unos talles mas larga.

 _¿Un hijo de Apolo eh?_ Pense, Apolo era el dios de la medicina así que no seria raro que sus hijos fueran los encargados del pequeño hospital que tenían.

—No, no te preocupes —Dije secándome las lagrimas, era hora de volver a la realidad —No es nada

Si el chico me creyó o no era un misterio pero entro a la enfermería, tenia una bolsa con el que no había notado en primer lugar y de ella saco una camiseta, también naranja.

—Te conseguí una, tu ropa estaba hecha un desastre —Dijo el castaño—Logramos encontrar una mochila ¿Es tuya?

Asentí con mi cabeza, al menos me quedaba mi mochila con la ropa que había...

—Estaba rota, parece que alguien la vació antes de que llegáramos

Y ahí se había ido mi idea de tener ropa limpia, perfecto.

—Genial —Murmure

—Es un milagro que hallan llegado tan lejos ¿sabes? No tienes ese vendaje como decoración —Me dijo, apuntando a las vendas —te habías fracturado dos costillas y tu antebrazo izquierdo tenia unos bonitos golpes...

—¿Fracturas?

El chico se encogió de hombros

—Nada que un poco de néctar y ambrosía no puedan curar

—Okey, ya me perdí ¿Néctar y que?

—Comida de los dioses —Respondió el chico tan rápido que parecía que estuviera en un examen —Sirve para curar nuestras heridas, fatiga y es deliciosa ¿Quieres?

Y me tendió lo que parecía ser un brownie de color algo anaranjado, lo mire con algo de desconfianza porque después de todo era bien sabido que si comías un poco mas de la cuenta de eso te quemarías por dentro, literalmente.

Y lo ultimo que me faltaba era terminar hecho cenizas.

Con desconfianza lo acepte y le di un mordisco, probablemente sea la cosa mas deliciosa que había comido en toda mis vidas y seguramente la mas extraña, era la combinación de comida casera de mi antiguo hogar y de la que solía hacer Sally, hamburguesas y pizzas que comíamos con Percy cuando lográbamos tener dinero en nuestros bolsillos, los dulces que Sally nos traía y los que " _tomábamos prestados"_ en la escuela con el semidios, comida de mi mundo todo combinado entre si.

No había forma de que eso supiera bien pero lo hacia de alguna manera.

—Wow...

—Increible ¿no? —Pregunto el chico con curiosidad—¿A que sabia?

Solté un suspiro

—Comida cacera

El castaño bajo un poco la mirada y frunció el ceño

—Lo lamento, oí lo que paso con tu madre...—Dijo despacio, como si midiera sus palabras —Era una mujer valiente, estoy seguro que esta en un mejor lugar.

—Hm, gracias —Respondí, no me sentía con ganas de que gente me diera el pésame por la perdida de la castaña. —Por cierto ¿Quien eres?

El chico sonrió levemente

—Lee Fletcher ¿Y tu eres...?

—Theseus Jackson —Parpadee confundido —Espera ¿Tu eres doctor?

Lee rió.

—Masomenos, digamos que soy algo mas que un simple campista —Respondió el rubio —Te advierto que no deberías comer mucho de esto, la ultima persona que lo hizo...bueno, no termino muy bien

Y quito el brownie anaranjado de mi mano antes de que le diera otro mordisco y la verdad se lo agradecí porque no sabia si podía resistirme a darme otro y terminar como antorcha humana.

Ya sabia donde estaba, quien era el y que era lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor pero no debía dejar que lo supieran aun así que haciendo gala de todos los dotes actorales que tenia (los cuales no eran muchos) pregunte.

—¿Campista? ¿Estoy en un campamento? ¡Percy! ¿Donde esta? ¿Esta bien?

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez —Dijo Lee y respondió contando con sus dedos —Si, soy un campista y si, estas en un campamento y tu hermano...Bueno, Annabeth se estaba encargando de el, desconozco si despertó ya y tampoco se porque Annabeth lo esta cuidando —Comento algo pensativo el castaño —ella sabe que nosotros somos los enfermeros aquí pero insistió tanto...

—¿Annabeth?

—Otra campista —Respondió el rubio restandole importancia —Tu hermano esta bien, de hecho mucho mejor que tu y es otro milagro. Se enfrentaron al Minotauro, no es poca cosa

—Minotauro, así que todo eso no fue una alucinación por el choque. —Fruncí el ceño, alguien debía darme un Oscar por como estaba reaccionando a la situación —Entonces ¿Tu sabes que diablos paso y porque había un ser que no debía existir tratando de convertirme en su cena?

Fletcher soltó un suspiro cansado y comprendí porque lo hacia, la expresión de su rostro era mas que suficiente para darme cuenta de que no le iba a gustar explicarme las cosas.

—Theseus ¿Que sabes de la mitología griega y los dioses?

—Bueno, si mis clases de latin no me fallan ¿No eran doce cretinos que a lo único que se dedicaban era a arruinarle la vida a los mortales?

Oh, la cara de Lee era como para sacarle una foto, había palidecido de golpe y su boca se había abierto un poco e incluso podría jurar que lo oí ahogar un grito y no era para menos. Parpadeo y tardo unos momentos en responder mientras que lentamente recuperaba un poco de color y esbozo una sonrisa algo forzada

—No deberías hablar así de ellos por aquí —Su sonrisa decayó un poco —Pero, en cierta forma, tienes un poco de razón.

—Aun así ¿Que tiene que ver mi tarea de literatura antigua con que me halla atacado un monstruo de RPG japones?

El chico torció un poco la boca y se tardo en responder de nuevo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Todos esos dioses no son mitos, son muy reales y tu...—Lee levanto vista y miro durante unos segundos al ventilador del techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo hasta que dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a mi —Tu y Percy, ambos son semidioses.

—¡Wow, wow! ¡Momento! ¡¿Quieres decir que somos hijos de...de Dioses?! —Grite exagerando un poco de mas mi reacción —Eso es...

Lee arqueo una ceja

—¿Imposible?

—Iba a decir improbable pero, si imposible suena mejor —Respondí y agregue —Que sigue ¿Podemos caminar sobre el agua?

—Dioses, dije Dioses no Dios ¿Entiendes? Los dioses griegos siguen vivos y de vez en cuando se encariñan con un mortal y llegamos nosotros —Explico el chico —Tenemos una película que explica todo mejor pero la Dvd se descompuso y los chicos de Hefesto están arreglándola

—¿Hefesto? —Solté un suspiro, también un poco exagerado —Es oficial, mi cabeza esta por abrirse como una sandia

Lee abrió los ojos como platos

—¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si yo y mis hermanos revisamos y no tenias ninguna lesión de gravedad!

Fruncí el ceño y esboce una pequeña sonrisa

—No te desesperes, es una forma de decir amigo —Solté una risita —Déjame adivinar, tu también eres un semidios ¿No? Que eres ¿Hijo de Hermes? El es el dios de la medicina ¿No?

De repente una expresión de disgusto cruzo la cara del castaño, como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible

—¡Dioses, no! Si fuera hijo de Hermes tus bolsillos estarían vacíos ahora —Lee parecía querer estar enojado pero no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso y apuntarse asimismo —Soy Lee Fletcher, el líder de la cabaña Apolo y medico en jefe de este campamento

—Lo que digas _Doctor House_ —Bromee —¿Donde estamos exactamente?

—¿Me crees?

—Una fractura tarda meses en sanar pero con tu brownie mágico el dolor se fue por completo así que estoy abierto a cualquier explicación loca que me des —Me encogí de hombros —Y la de los dioses siendo reales no suena tan loca para serte sincero, estaba esperando algo de ovnis pero...

—¿Enserio?

—No, es una puta locura pero ¿En que otra cosa voy a creer?

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar.

—Estamos en Long Island, en el campamento mestizo —Explico —Es un lugar para gente como tu y yo, aquí comemos, aprendemos, nos entrenamos y nos preparamos.

—Se preparan para...

—Para lo que sea que nos espere —Dijo el chico —Aun así, es un lugar genial, ya lo veras por ti mismo así que —Señalo a la bolsa que había traído —Te dejare que te cambies, tenemos un recorrido que hacer.

Sin nada mas que decir el chico abandono la enfermería, me levante ya sin sentir dolor gracias a la ambrosía, una cosa era leer sobre que te curaba por completo y otra era sentirlo ¡Esa cosa era genial! Era una verdadera lastima que no pudieras comer mucho o te terminarían barriendo del suelo.

Me puse lo que me había traído, era mi jean el que había tenido puesto pero no había ni una muestra de que había estado en una batalla o en el barro siquiera incluso habían cocido las partes donde se había rasgado, debía agradecerle a quien lo hubiera hecho porque lo ultimo que quería era ir con mis pantalones rotos como si fueran un queso y también estaban mis zapatillas igual de limpias. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que solo tenia puesto unos pantalones blancos de hospital.

 _Al menos mis boxers siguen en una pieza_ — Pense, algo es algo.

Me puse los jeans y tarde un poco mas en ponerme la camiseta naranja, no solo por el hecho de que las vendas estorbaban un poco al intentarlo sino porque me la quede viendo, no tenia nada en especial era la clásica camiseta que ves cuando la buscas en Google imágenes o que ves usar a cosplayers pero era extraño...era real, literalmente real. Era la primera conexión que tenia directamente con este mundo, si había estado huyendo de monstruos y conocido a Grover y Quiron pero la camiseta era ¿Como decirlo? Era mi punto de partida, a partir de ese momento ya estaba metido en la historia y no tendría forma de volver a mi antigua vida. Luego de forcejear un poco con las vendas me puse la camiseta

Una vez vestido salí y me encontré a Lee esperando a pocos metros de la puerta

—Te tardaste un poco

—¿Que puedo decir? —Me encogí de hombros —Tenia que asegurarme que me veo bien

—Te ves como una momia —Bromeo el castaño e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza —Sígueme

Caminamos por el pasillo de madera que era bastante parecido a la habitación/enfermería en la que había estado, Lee iba delante mio y yo lo seguía un poco alejado, no quería invadir su espacio ni nada.

Doblamos en una esquina y tras abrir una puerta terminamos en el exterior.

Intente cerrar un poco mi boca porque sino me entraría algún insecto pero no podía, lo que estaba viendo simplemente me había sorprendido demasiado como para poder reaccionar.

—Ah, nada como el aire fresco—Le oí decir a Lee

Asentí algo ido porque estaba demasiado concentrado observando todos mis alrededores, veras yo también fui una de esas personas que vio la película y dijo _¡Esta mierda no es como el libro!_ pero supongo que es porque el Campamento estaba a la libre interpretación de cada lector...Déjame asegurarte que lo que yo imaginaba no era nada comparado con lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

A lo lejos estaba el frondoso bosque, los arboles eran increíblemente grandes mucho mas de lo que recordaba cuando habíamos tenido que atravesarlos no muy lejos de allí estaba el lago...¿O era un mar? ¿Iba directo al Océano? No podía saberlo con exactitud pero habían unas cuantas canoas yendo y viniendo por allí ¿Estaban entrenando? Al menos eso era algo en lo cual seria bueno, o eso supuse.

Habia también a lo lejos un gigantesco muro y no exagero cuando te digo que era gigantesco ¡Esa mierda era casi tan alta como la academia Yancy! Intente repasar en mi memoria algún lugar con muros en el campamento y cuando lo recordé abrí mis ojos como platos, esa cosa era el Muro de escalada...¡Esa cosa tiraba Lava! ¡Jodida lava! Hice una nota mental para evitar ese lugar...Y también hice otra para ser el primer lugar al que fuera, parecía peligroso pero ¡Hey, cuantas oportunidades iba a tener de escalar un muro gigante con lava?

Y a lo lejos pude divisar las cabañas, nunca pensé que tuvieran tal distancia con la Casa Grande, me pregunte donde estaría el comedor, no era que tuviera hambre pero siempre me había picado la curiosidad saber como era en realidad

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche unos chasquidos de dedos

—Hey, hey tierra llamando a Theseus

Parpadee sorprendido ¿Cuanto tiempo me había quedado callado?

—Oh, lo siento es que...

—Te tomo por sorpresa ¿verdad? —Asentí en silencio y Lee soltó una risita —Lo mismo me paso a mi pero prepárate, aun no has visto nada

—¿Quieres decir que hay algo mas aparte de un bosque enorme, un lago genial y lo que sea que es esa cosa? —Pregunte apuntando a la gigantesca muralla

—Ni te imaginas amigo —Respondió el castaño —Sígueme, primero tenemos que ir con el señor D, debo informarle que despertaste.

Doblamos por las escalinatas de la casa grande y al voltear la pude ver con claridad...El lugar era enorme, debía tener unos cuatro pisos de alto y color azul, hice una media sonrisa pensando de que a Percy seguro le encantaría tener un hogar así en especial de ese color.

—Nada mal para una enfermería —Comente mientras caminaba junto al hijo de Apolo

—No es una enfermería, bueno es y no es —Contesto el pero al ver mi rostro comprendió que no le había entendido en lo mas mínimo —Podría decirse que ahí es la administración del Campamento, el Señor D vive ahí, esta la sala de reuniones, la enfermería —El semidios se cayo un momento y dijo en voz mas baja —El Ático...

Oh, claro, el Oráculo.

Recordé que debía estar la vieja momia hippie en el ultimo piso de la Casa Grande así que pregunte

—¿Hay algo en el Ático?

Lee me miro con una expresión seria en su rostro y meneo su cabeza

—Nada que quieras conocer...—Pero luego sonrió de nuevo —Pero ninguno tiene que ir allí ahora así que...En fin, por aquí.

Seguí los pasos del castaño pero no tardamos mucho en llegar a donde quería ir.

Al final del porche había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera frente a una mesa circular sobre esta había un maso de cartas sin tocar.

El tipo era algo bajito y obeso, con un rostro algo regordete, su nariz rojiza como si fuera un reno de navidad o como si tuviera el peor resfriado de la historia, su cabello era casi tan rizado como el de Grover color negro azabache y sus ojos eran azul claro, casi celeste pero estaban inyectados en sangre. Parecía que se iba a un viaje en alguna isla del caribe por su vestimenta, una camisa hawaiana de color purpura con palmeras amarillas bordadas, unos pantalones cortos azules y unas sandalias del mismo color sinceramente me sorprendió que no usara un sombrero de paja o unos lentes de sol.

Por el estado de sus ojos habían dos opciones, o había estado llorando por mucho, mucho tiempo y por eso tenia así sus ojos y su nariz o ese tipo se había bebido cuanta bebida con alcohol hubiera en el mundo incluso el alcohol etílico para las heridas.

La respuesta correcta era claramente la segunda, ese tipo era un ebrio.

Pero no cualquier ebrio, ese era el Dios de los Ebrios. El Señor de los borrachines.

—Señor D, aquí traje a el nuevo campista como me pidió —Dijo bastante educado el castaño

El Dios miro al chico, parecía importarle poco y nada lo que le había dicho por la expresión de su rostro.

—Si, si, bien hecho _Leroy_ —Dijo y tomo el maso de cartas que estaba sobre la mesa —Necesito que te quedes mientras hablo con...

 _Oh mierda, OH MIERDA, OH SANTA MIERDA_

En ese momento recordé algo muy, muy importante.

Estaba frente a Dionisio, el Dios que odiaba a todos los héroes sin importar de quienes fueran hijos.

Pero también era el Dios que odiaba a un héroe en particular, había uno al que quería destruir y le guardaba una rabia enorme. Uno al cual odiaba mucho mas que cualquier otro semidios.

Mi tocayo, el primer Teseo.

¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto era malo, pésimo, horrible!

Estaba entrando en pánico cuando me di cuenta de mi situación, intente pensar en algo, lo que fuera pero no tenia ninguna opción B porque ni siquiera había pensado en una situación así, durante todo este tiempo pensé que al llegar al campamento despertaría junto con Percy y el se encargaría de hablar y con Quiron ahí las cosas serian mucho mas fáciles.

Yo no tenia un segundo nombre y no podía inventarme uno porque el Dios lo sabría, después de todo era también el Dios de la locura y no le seria difícil entrar en mi mente y sacarme toda la información que necesitaba y de paso dejármela chamuscada como un microondas al cual le metieron un celular dentro.

Y si llegaba a descubrir que en realidad yo era un chico de veintitantos en el cuerpo de un semidios de doce y que venia de otra dimensión donde ellos eran simples personajes de ficción y que tenia conocimientos acerca del futuro del Olimpo, de una guerra que podría cambiar el destino de la tierra y la vida como la conocíamos...

No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se llegaba a enterar, un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda, ni siquiera estaba Quiron cerca para poder pedirle ayuda, estaba solo en eso.

No tenia mas opción que decir la verdad.

—¿No te enseñaron a presentarte muchacho? —Me pregunto el Dios arqueando una ceja

Trague saliva, sentía el corazón saliendome del pecho pero no tenia otra opción

—Theseus Jackson, es un gusto Señor D —Dije, lo mas educadamente que pude

¡Carajo, hasta tuve que reprimir el impulso de inclinarme o poner una rodilla en tierra para que viera no le estaba faltando el respeto ni nada!

La mirada del pequeño hombre se afilo y sus labios parecieron torcerse en una mueca de disgusto cuando oyó mi nombre pero tan rápido como lo había hecho desapareció volviendo a su expresión desinteresada normal, a una velocidad increíble fue revolviendo las cartas con una maestría digna del mejor crupier de un casino, se mantuvo así durante varios minutos haciendo que mis pulsaciones aceleraran cada vez mas

¡¿Porque no decía algo?! ¡¿Estaba pensando cual seria la manera mas dolorosa de ejecutarme?!

¡¿Acaso me iba a convertir en una puta botella de Merlot?!

Me estremecí un poco al imaginarme pasando toda la eternidad dentro de una botella de vino que jamas se abriría, que jamas se consumiría y se guardaría en una oscura bodega por siempre, la parte distraída de mi cerebro se pregunto si me terminaría convirtiendo en vino blanco o en un tinto, ya estaba listo de nuevo para visitar a Caronte cuando el regordete Dios dejo de mesclar sus cartas y hablo.

—Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo, hubiera preferido que murieras así podía alimentar a mis tigres pero bueno...—Dijo el Dios helandome la sangre, seguramente se lo había dicho a varios semidioses a lo largo de su vida pero también era casi seguro que ellos no sabían que el pequeño hombrecillo alcohólico era un dios del Olimpo que si quería tranquilamente podía convertirte en un Whiskas gigante para alimentar a sus mascotas —Siéntate chico, tenemos que hablar

Antes de que pudiera preguntar donde me iba a sentar el Dios hizo un movimiento vago con su mano y de la nada una silla se materializo junto a mi, no hubo una luz ni un sonido aparte del de las patas de la silla golpeando el piso abrí los ojos como platos y algo tembloroso la toque.

El tipo había hecho aparecer una jodida silla de la nada, como si fuera cosa de todos los dias.

Si no debía sorprenderme porque era un Dios pero aun asi...

—¿Que pasa? ¿Es la primera vez que ves una silla?

—N-No señor...So-solo me tomo por so-sorpresa

—Oh, lo que me faltaba, uno que no sabe hablar —Se quejo el azabache y miro al cielo —¿No podías mandarme uno inteligente al menos?

No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo lo cual me sorprendió, estaba esperando un rayo o algo parecido.

—Bien muchacho, _Leroy_ ya te explico todo ¿Verdad?

—Si señor —Asentí

—Entonces ¿Sabes quien soy y quien eres tu?

Tome aire e intente tranquilizarme, no podía responder a la ligera y que me patinara mas información de la que quería

—Usted es el director del campamento y si lo que me dijo Lero...Lee es cierto —Me corregí, tampoco por estar frente al Dios le iba a decir el nombre equivocado al chico —Entonces usted es un dios...¿Verdad?

Los ojos celestes del dios se clavaron en mi haciendo que un sudor frió bajara de nuevo por mi espalda, llámame cobarde si quieres por estremecerme ante la mirada de un enano ebrio y obeso pero estamos hablando del rey de los enanos ebrios obesos, un tipo que podía si quería meterme dentro de una cantimplora de Whisky para toda la eternidad.

—Hm, al menos no eres tan imbécil como pareces —Dijo, no sabia si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido —Pero ¿Como lo sabes? Normalmente los mocosos tardan bastante en enterarse

—Bu-bueno yo...—Estaba nervioso, estaba demasiado nervioso, empece a tartamudear de nuevo como imbécil pero es que ¡Estaba frente a un puto Dios! ¿Como se suponía que iba a mantener la compostura? —Cu-cuando Lee me dijo que existían los dioses y que este era un lugar para los semidioses su-supuse que había alguien a cargo y...Bueno, _Señor D_ el único Dios que recuerdo con una D en su nombre es...

—Los nombres tienen poder mocoso y definitivamente no quieres liberar el mio —Me adviritio el hombrecillo mirando un maso de nuevo, parecía estar jugando al solitario pero no podía saberlo con seguridad —Dionisio, ese es mi nombre y espero que no lo digas en vano o terminaras siendo abono para la cosecha

Me quede paralizado en el lugar, el tipo simplemente lanzaba amenazas como si no fuesen nada pero había algo en su voz que ponía a todos mis sentidos en alerta, básicamente mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos que saliera corriendo de ese porche ahora que podía. Era parecido a lo que me paso con el Minotauro pero esta vez era aumentado al cien por ciento, todas mis células estaban rugiendo para que saliera disparado de allí ¿Instinto de supervivencia tal vez? ¿Algo relacionado con ser un semidios?

—Al menos eres mas educado que tu tonto hermano

Parpadee sorprendido ¿Percy ya había despertado? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente?

—Disculpe señor D —Llamo Lee, tomándome por sorpresa, casi me había olvidado de que el seguía allí —¿Perseus ya despertó?

El Dios se concentro de nuevo en su maso, esta vez repartiendo las cartas. Al final si estaba jugando al solitario

—Si, Si, _Peter_ despertó y vino aquí a molestar —Rodo sus ojos y siguió atento a sus cartas —El hombre caballo y _Anna Bell_ se lo llevaron e hicieron bien, estaba a punto de convertirlo en una botella de Ron por insolente

No se si Dionisio estaba esperando que dijera algo, por si acaso me quede callado, en boca cerrada no entran moscas y en semidios tranquilo no hay castigos del Olimpo.

Hey, ¿eso rimo?. ¡Diablos, maldito TDAH ahora no!

El Dios continuo con su partida sin prestarnos mucha atención lo cual solo hacia que mi nerviosismo aumentara ¿Que estaba pensando? Mejor dicho ¿El sabia ya lo que yo estaba pensando? ¿Como se suponía que iba a pasar desapercibido con alguien que literalmente podía leer la mente de las personas? ¿Como podía evitar que todo se fuera al carajo porque sabría quien era yo y lo que iba a pasar?

Preguntas, preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Mira muchacho, no me importa de quien seas hijo —Dijo el Dios, al fin —Tu eres un campista como cualquier otro, por mas Minotauro que se hallan enfrentado aquí no son nadie

 _Bueno, no es la primera vez que oigo eso_ Pense

—Así que al primer indicio de que estas haciendo problemas seras la cena de mis mascotas ¿entendido?

Asentí rápidamente

—¡S-si señor!

El Dios continuo su partida de solitario

— _Leroy_ , llevatelo y muestrale todo para que no se pierda —Dijo el azabache —Lo ultimo que quiero es llenar papeleo por un mocoso idiota que se metió donde no lo llamaron

—Eh, si señor —Respondió Lee y con un movimiento con su cabeza me indico que lo siguiera, sin perder mucho tiempo me levante de la silla y antes de retirarme mire al Olimpico por unos momentos seguía concentrado en su juego pero ¿Estaba esperando algo mas? No podía saberlo, esta conversación nunca paso en el Canon por lo que yo no tenia idea de que hacer así que hice lo que parecía mas inteligente, deje al Dios dándole la espalda y seguí al joven hijo de Apolo.

Pero podía jurar que sentí los ojos celestes de Dionisio clavarse en mi cuello cuando me retiraba.

Debía ser cuidadoso o la próxima vez me iba a plantar una enfermedad en el cerebro, después de todo el era el Dios de la Locura.

* * *

—No te preocupes, el Señor D es así con todo el mundo —Comento Lee pero hasta el parecía extrañado, si bien Dionisio era un cretino con todos los semidioses rara vez los amenazaba de muerte y conmigo habían sido tres amenazas sobre la mesa y ambos sabíamos que el rechoncho tipejo las cumpliría sin chistar si tenia la oportunidad.

No hablamos mas del tema y caminamos en silencio.

Pasamos por un lugar parecido a una cancha callejera, ya sabes de esas que tienen rejas y que están cerca de plazas publicas o en el medio de un vecindario, era curioso pero en cierta forma extrañaba las canchas de mi antigua vida porque básicamente no eran canchas, eran solo un par de ladrillos puestos como arcos y cada quien se arreglaba como podía. Y normalmente el partido terminaba cuando el dueño de la pelota se enojaba y se la llevaba a su casa pero, volviendo a las canchas del campamento, una de ellas estaba enrejada y era claramente una cancha de basquetball pero nadie estaba jugando cosa que se me hizo un poco rara, bien yo no seré alguien de deportes pero ¡Hay una jodida cancha impecable y un clima perfecto! ¿Quien no aprovecharía? A su lado había una de Tenis, era de polvo de ladrillos y por ultimo una de Volleyball pero esta no estaba tras unas rejas sino ubicada cerca de la pequeña playa junto al rió.

Porque si, terminamos pasando junto al rió, en la cancha habían unos cuantos campistas mayores jugando tranquilamente y para mi sorpresa ninguno pareció estar interesado en mi lo que me hizo preguntarme si Percy ya había pasado por allí o simplemente yo era otro novato ante sus ojos, después de todo yo no tenia el cuerno en mis manos así que, como había dicho Dionisio, no era alguien especial.

No muy lejos de la cancha estaba el lago, en la orilla había un pequeño puerto y un puente, tenia curiosidad de mirar por ahí pero el castaño no le presto mucha atención y siguió su camino así que no tuve otra opción mas que seguirlo caminamos en silencio, el hijo de Apolo iba delante mio tal vez esperando que yo le preguntara mas cosas acerca del lugar pero no lo hice, intentaba mirar y recordar todo ¿Porque? te preguntaras, necesitaba conocer el lugar y saber cual seria el camino mas corto hacia el lago, no es que yo fuera un fanático de las playas o algo así sino que como era hijo de Poseidon ese era básicamente mi "Punto seguro" Allí en el agua nada me dañaría o afectaría y era una vía de escape perfecta por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

Claro que yo aun seguía sin demostrar ninguna habilidad relacionada con mi padre Olimpico lo cual no me hacia tener mucha fe, es decir, no esperaba que de repente despertara algún poder si no lo había hecho contra el Minotauro aun con la adrenalina y el miedo que experimente en la batalla dudaba que fuera a despertarlo ahora cuando las cosas iban masomenos bien, al menos estaba en una pieza así que eso era estar bien para mi.

Iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que apenas note que el castaño se había detenido.

—Este es el bosque, me sorprende que no te hallas caído subiendo la colina

—¿Eh? —Parpadee sorprendido al darme cuenta donde estábamos, había tenido que bajar esa colina con Grover y Percy era curioso como parecía que habían sido semanas desde eso —Oh, lo siento es que...estaba pensando

—Lo note —Comento el chico —Parecía que te habían puesto el botón de piloto automático

Reí levemente

—Como te decía, este es el bosque —Extendió su brazo hacia la forestada —Si quieres entrar debes ir preparado

—¿Preparado?

Lee dio un golpecito a su cinturón bajo su bata

—Si, preparado, normalmente no hay monstruos por aquí pero uno nunca sabe —Dijo como si hablara del clima en lugar de bestias que nos comerían para el desayuno —Aun así, las ninfas son muy amables y te ayudaran en cualquier problema que tengas ahí dentro

—Ninfas...

—Si, Ninfas —Repitió el chico —Yo tampoco me lo creí al principio pero son muy reales y aquí entre dos...—El castaño puso una sonrisa picara —Son bastante bonitas —Rápidamente la sonrisa picara se borro de su rostro al ponerse serio y fruncir el ceño —Aun así, no te quieras pasar de listo con ellas o la pasaras muy, muy mal

—Bien, déjame tachar a las ninfas de mi lista de posibles intereses románticos —Bromee y saque una pequeña risa en el castaño

—Hazlo, las Driadas pueden ser muy rencorosas cuando quieren, hubo una vez un hijo de Demeter...—Comenzó a contar el chico pero se detuvo y meneo su cabeza —Me estoy yendo por las ramas, en fin no vallas a intentar conquistar una ninfa y por el Olimpo...Nunca, pero nunca tires basura en el bosque o...

—O la voy a pasar muy mal —Termine la frase y asentí con mi cabeza —Enterado, mañana empiezo a reciclar

—Esa es la actitud, bien tenemos mucho terreno aun por cubrir

* * *

—¿Como es que nunca había oído de este lugar? —Pregunte cuando bajábamos de nuevo por la colina cruzando cerca de la Muralla —Digo, esa muralla no es fácil de ocultar

—La niebla —Me respondió el castaño

—¿Niebla?

—Hm...¿Como te lo explico? —El hijo de Apolo se llevo una mano al mentón y luego de unos momentos chasqueo sus dedos —¡Lose! La niebla es como una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que oculta todo a los ojos de los mortales y lo convierte en algo que puedan entender.

—¿Mortales? Oh, cierto, semidios —Dije —Entonces ¿Cualquier cosa extraña se transforma o se oculta?

El castaño asintió

—Si, no importa lo que sea siempre se adaptara a algo que los mortales puedan comprender, por ejemplo...—El chico llevo una mano a su espalda y de su bata saco una daga envainada, ante mi mirada sorprendida el dijo —Nunca salgas desarmado de casa, esto es America—Bromeo y desenvaino el arma —¿Que ves?

—Un cuchillo —Respondí y agregue —Y uno muy afilado

—Bien, un sobresaliente para el niño Jackson —Rio el castaño y continuo —Tu y yo vemos una daga, una muy afilada y peligrosa pero para los mortales esto seria cualquier otra cosa —El chico giro el arma blanca en sus manos —Un palo, una raqueta de tenis, una paleta, no importa lo único que importa es que la niebla siempre ocultara lo que ellos no puedan comprender

—¿La niebla oculta la realidad?

—¡Bien, lo aprendiste rápido! —Me felicito el hijo de Apolo y se volteo con su ceño fruncido —¿Estas seguro que no te teñiste el cabello o algo?

—Eh...¿No? Se que mi cabello esta descuidado pero...

—Solo bromeaba —Dijo Lee y se encogió de hombros —Atrapaste todo muy rápido así que penes que serias hijo de Athena

—¿Athena? Pero mi...—Me calle por unos momentos pensándolo, no era raro que los dioses tuvieran relaciones con literalmente todo lo que se movía así que no era de sorprender que Athena tal vez se hubiera fijado en Sally o al menos eso era lo que Lee me quería dar a entender—Ah...

—Normalmente los hijos de Athena son rubios y tienen los ojos grises, aparte de mirarte como si fueras su enemigo —Explico el castaño —No son malas personas pero a veces pueden llegar a ser un poco...Desesperantes, en especial Annabeth

—¿La chica que esta cuidando a mi hermano?

Lee asintio

—Como te dije no es una mala persona, de hecho es genial cuando la llegas a conocer pero a veces...—El chico soltó un suspiro —No se muy bien porque ella se ofreció pero...—De repente el chico se detuvo, se volteo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo —¡Bienvenido al campo de tiro!

El lugar no era tan sorprendente como los demás pero no se quedaba atrás, era un campo abierto con un pequeño galpón cerca de el, a lo lejos se veían varios blancos listos para la practica desde blancos simples hasta maniquís y gigantografias de distintos monstruos mitológicos, en el lugar habían varios semidioses practicando cuando llegamos pero no parecían estar concentrados en ello como si no estuvieran siquiera esforzándose.

—¿Quieres intentar? —Me pregunto Lee, no me había dado cuenta de cuando se había ido y había recogido un arco de una de las mesas pero ahí estaba con el arma en su mano y el carcaj en su mano izquierda con unas cuantas flechas dentro de el

—Ehh...Nunca toque uno de esos en mi vida y probablemente le saque un ojo a alguien —Respondí siendo lo mas sincero que podía, no tenia mucha mejor puntería que Percy y lo ultimo que quería era que me echaran a patadas por haber matado a otro semidios por accidente

El castaño se encogió de hombros y a una velocidad sorprendente saco una flecha del carcaj, la preparo tensando el arco y disparo.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, con la misma velocidad fue sacando flecha tras flecha descargando todo el contenido del carcaj sobre los blancos del campo de tiro, las flechas silbaron en el aire y con un peculiar sonido se enterraron en diversos objetivos en el área.

Todas habían dado en el blanco, justo en el centro para los normales y en los ojos de cada una de las gigantografias, una de ellas se estrello en el corazón de uno de los maniquís.

Me quede callado unos momentos y luego solo pude decir

—Mierda...

—Genial ¿No? —Pregunto el chico

—Y que lo digas _Hawkeye_ recuerdame hacer equipo contigo si jugamos quemados —Bromee

—Aqui entrenamos, bueno es una de las salas de entrenamiento —Me explico mientras los otros semidioses seguian sus actividades —Obviamente los de Apolo somos los mejores en esto pero los niños Ares y Athena se acercan bastante —Comento y tras dejar nuevamente el arco sobre la mesa me dijo —Sígueme, pronto empezara la clase y no queremos molestar.

* * *

—Por allá queda el campo de fresas —Me dijo el castaño apuntando hacia el sembradío donde habían unos cuantos semidioses yendo y viniendo —Los hijos de Demeter se encargan de su cuidado pero todos dejamos nuestro granito de arena, es nuestra fuente de dinero después de todo

—¿Venden fresas?

—¿Como crees que pagamos nuestros gastos sino? —Contesto el chico y agrego —Es un buen negocio, la mayoría de los restaurantes de Nueva York nos compran a nosotros, después de todo tenemos a niños de Demeter y Sátiros cuidando la siembra...

—¿Sátiros...? ¡Mierda! ¡Grover! —Recordé de repente y no estaba fingiendo, casi me había olvidado del chico cabra —¿El esta bien? ¿Se recupero?

—Hey, tranquilo —Me dijo el hijo de Apolo —Esta bien, unos golpes no se llevarían a Grover, es mas duro de lo que parece

Solté un suspiro aliviado y la verdad lo estaba, _si Grover moría el Canon_...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, preocupándome mas por mi mismo que por las personas que me habían ayudado y por las cuales debía preocuparme realmente

¿Que tan egoísta podía llegar a ser?

Grover había pasado por un montón de mierda durante su vida y casi muere intentando salvarnos y ¿Que es lo que hago yo? Preocuparme de que siga en pie y no cause ninguna alteración en la historia para protegerme a mi mismo.

—¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto el castaño

—Si —Respondí meneando mi cabeza —Solo...Solo estaba pensando en muchas cosas

El hijo de Apolo no dijo nada y seguimos caminando en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que hablo

—Entiendo como te sientes, para mi también fue difícil todo esto — _Oh amigo, no tienes idea de como me siento_ pensé algo amargamente —Pero, esto es lo que nos toco y no queda mas que adaptarnos

—Supongo que tienes razón...—Mire al castaño y pregunte —Y bien ¿Donde estamos ahora?

El hijo de Apolo hizo una media sonrisa

—Bienvenido a las cabañas

Las "cabañas" eran una especie de casa, o al menos su construcción parecía la de una pequeña casa pero las cabañas eran de todo menos pequeñas, cada una era enorme y no exagero ¡Eran jodidamente enormes! Seguramente para tener espacio para todos los semidioses que terminaran en el campamento. Pero allí terminaban las similitudes entre cabañas.

Estaban extendidas en una especie de U, dos a lo lejos y otras cinco a cada lado, cada una tenia su estilo propio y era el mas bizarro que podría haber visto en toda mi vida.

En el centro había una hoguera pero no una clásica hoguera de campamento, esa cosa era gigante, seguramente ahí podías cocinar un búfalo completo, de hecho creo que podías poner varios en linea y aun así seguiría quedando espacio. Debían haber pasado unas horas del mediodía pero el fuego ardía con fuerza ¿No apagaban esa cosa por peligro de incendios? Cerca de la hoguera habían semidioses que iban y venían concentrados en sus propios asuntos como para prestarnos atención a Lee o a mi, antes de volver a mirar al castaño pude ver como una chica parecía estar cerca de la hoguera avivando las llamas. Parpadee sorprendido y así como había llegado la chica se había ido.

 _¿Que diablos...?_

—Bueno, la cosa es así, esa es la cabaña de Hefesto —Apunto a una de las cabañas que parecía una especie de galpón, habían varias chimeneas en su techo y la puerta era circular de metal, cada parte de la cabaña parecía estar hecha del mismo material y haber salido de una serie Steampunk —Herreros, mecánicos, locos por la tecnología, son buenos chicos...Algo cerrados pero buenas personas, si necesitas que reparen algo ellos son los indicados.

El castaño apunto de nuevo, esta vez a una cabaña que parecía estar cubierta de vida silvestre, el techo era de pasto y las paredes estaban rodeadas de enredaderas y todo tipo de flores las paredes eran de tono marrón claro y habían varios grabados en ellas la mayoría de diversas plantas.

—¿Demeter? —Supuse

—Si, Demeter, también son buenos chicos pero siempre insistirán en que comas mas verduras, que hagas una dieta saludable y bla bla bla, son valientes pero no son fanáticos de la lucha. Son muy amables y pacificos...En su mayoría —Con su pulgar el hijo de Apolo apunto de nuevo esta vez a otra cabaña, sus paredes eran grises pero no en un tono lúgubre y apagado sino curiosamente le parecía dar vida al lugar, había un buho enorme tallado en su puerta de madera, las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas blancas y al igual que la cabaña Demeter habían grabados tallados en ella la mayoría de la misma ave que decoraba la puerta de entrada —Adivina

—¿Cabaña de Athena?

—Exacto, orgullosos, poderosos y muy inteligentes —El chico se pellizco el puente de su nariz antes de seguir hablando —Nunca entres en una discusión con ellos porque jamas la ganaras, son el cerebro de este lugar pero no te confíes te pueden patear el trasero antes de que te des cuenta

Al ver la expresión de mi rostro el castaño se apresuro en aclarar

—No me malinterpretes, son geniales cuando los llegas a conocer como te dije antes, solo que a veces pueden ser un poco...

—¿Insoportables?

—Si, esa es la palabra —Asintió el castaño —Aun así, son muy leales y te ayudaran siempre que puedan...a veces te llenaran de demasiado conocimiento la cabeza así que si vas ahí, ve con unas aspirinas —Bromeo Lee y luego dijo—Te mostrare algo pero sera mejor que te cubras los ojos...

—Lee...Mira eres un buen chico pero...

El castaño se callo de repente y abrió sus ojos como platos al entender lo que queria decirle

—¡No, no, no, no es eso...!

No pude resistirlo y estalle de risa en la cara del semidios, la cara de pánico que puso era demasiado para evitar reírme aparte el había dejado la frase en el aire para que cualquiera la malinterpretara, una vez que me vio reír como un idiota el chico se tranquilizo y podía jurar que me hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza si no fuera porque aun estaba vendado.

—Tienes suerte de que fuera yo el que este aquí y no un hijo de afrodita

—¿Porque? —Pregunte algo confundido

—Se toman muy a pecho cualquier cosa relacionada a confesiones y malentendidos —Me explico el chico mientras caminaba, yo lo seguí sin saber muy bien a donde iba —No diré que no tienen sentido del humor pero por tu propio bien no bromees con cosas así cerca de ellos

—Y ¿Por...?

—No quieres sentir la ira de Afrodita, créeme —Me respondió Lee antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta —En fin, ahora ya que el señor payaso no quiso oír mi advertencia, bienvenido a la Cabaña Apolo

No parecía muy diferente de las otras, la construcción era igual y no tenia Buhos, chimeneas o plantas adornándola pero créeme cuando te digo que esa cabaña tenia su brillo propio...

¡Porque literalmente esa mierda brillaba!

Solté un quejido y me cubrí los ojos con mi mano derecha, la luz que ese lugar proyectaba me había tomado totalmente desprevenido, me insulte mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso al hijo de Apolo cuando me adviritio que cerrara los ojos, entreabrí mis dedos para poder al menos intentar contemplar un poco el hogar de los semidioses de Apolo.

El lugar parecía estar hecho de oro puro y me pregunte si en realidad estaba hecho de ese material, a diferencia de otras cabañas todas las cortinas y ventanas de estas estaban abiertas de par a par, la puerta también dorada estaba decorada con un grabado de una lira y alrededor de esta una gigantesca pitón estos tenían sobre si mismos un laurel pero la cosa no terminaba allí ya que en el techo de la cabaña habían dos flechas gigantes apuntando hacia los lados y en el centro un arco enorme también dorado como el resto de la cabaña.

Definitivamente Apolo no se había guardado nada y había vaciado su billetera olímpica en la construcción de ese lugar

—Santa mierda...—Murmure pestañeando, me lloraban un poco los ojos debido al brillo pero poco a poco mi visión se iba acostumbrando a el

—Yo te advertí pero no me oíste —Dijo Lee encogiéndose de hombros —Cabaña Apolo, ¿Necesitas arqueros geniales? Nos llamas a nosotros ¿Necesitas buenos músicos? También nosotros ¿Necesitas unos buenos doctores?

—Déjame adivinar ¿También ustedes?

—No, cruza la frontera y ve a un hospital en Canada —Bromeo el semidios luego de rodar sus ojos —Somos los mejores doctores de este campamento, pero ten cuidado de no pasarte de la raya con nosotros

—O que ¿Me cantaras hasta matarme?

—Muy curioso que lo digas porque técnicamente podemos hacerlo —Abrí los ojos como platos y creo que palidecí un poco, recordé que Apolo también era el dios de las plagas y las enfermedades, si su canto podía curar tan bien la verdad no quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer si se lo proponía —Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, muy pocos hijos de Apolo pueden matar con el canto

—¿Enserio?

—Nuestro padre es el dios de la Salud y la medicina, es como si...—El castaño se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo—Es casi como si estuviéramos hechos para curar y no para hacer daño ¿Entiendes? Somos guerreros pero no amantes de la sangre como los hijos de Ares

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —Admití tras soltar un suspiro —¿Tienes algún otro superpoder que deba conocer _Hawkeye_?

—¡Hey, mi nombre es Lee! —Se quejo el chico pero no parecía muy molesto por ello —Ahora que lo mencionas, supuestamente podemos controlar la _Fotoquinesis_

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma ¡¿Pueden controlar la luz?!

Lee nuevamente se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia al tema

—Nuestro padre es el Sol ¿Recuerdas? Aun así, nunca ha habido alguien que pueda controlar ese poder con excepcion de mi padre por supuesto

Era mucha mierda para digerir de golpe para ser sincero, debía estar preparado para que la gente saliera con cosas así pero ¡Eso parecía sacado de un maldito comic! ¿Que era eso, X-men? ¿Los vengadores? ¡¿La puta Liga de la Justicia?!

—Bueno, al menos se que no puedes encenderte como un foco Lee, por cierto ¿Porque esa Cabaña esta tan pegada a la tuya?

Y no mentía, la otra cabaña estaba casi al lado de la de Apolo a diferencia de las demás esta guardaba muy poca distancia de la otra, sus paredes al igual que la cabaña de Athena eran grises pero estas no tenían un color vivo sino mas opaco y frió, las paredes parecían estar hechas de mármol plateado, las ventanas y su puerta estaban cerradas de par a par y como las demás cabañas tenia grabados repartidos por todos lados los cuales eran animales salvajes pero de entre todos resaltaba uno en especial. Un ciervo, en su techo al igual que la cabaña de Apolo había un arco pero este era plateado y a diferencia del dios del Sol las flechas estaban cruzadas.

No había que ser muy listo para descifrar de quien era ese lugar.

—Oh, esa es la cabaña de mi tía Artemisa —Comento Lee —No se porque esta tan cerca pero sospecho que mi padre es responsable de ello

—¿Apolo?

—Es un hermano sobreprotector, allí se hospedan las Cazadoras cuando vienen al Campamento. Hagas lo que hagas no intentes hablarles y mucho menos intentes conquistarlas

—¿Algo así como las Ninfas?

—Mucho peor —Dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño —Las Ninfas como mucho te llenaran de gusanos, las Cazadoras te patearan el trasero y posiblemente te conviertan en algo que van a cazar luego.

Trague saliva, ya sabia de lo que eran capaces las guerreras de la Luna y prefería no experimentarlo, no me apetecía terminar convertido en una ardilla o algo parecido.

—Sigamos, todavian faltan varias...

—¿Oíste? Clarisse fue a buscar al chico nuevo —Oí decir a una de las campistas cuando paso cerca de nosotros

—¿Al del cuerno? —Pregunto otro

—Si, ese —Contesto la chica —Pobrecillo, acaba de despertar

Entonces Percy ya debía haber salido de la Cabaña de Hermes y debía estar hablando con Annabeth donde los encontraría la hija de Ares y metería la cabeza de mi hermano dentro del inodoro o al menos lo intentaría. Lee me miro algo confundido cuando me aleje unos pasos de el y me dirigí a la chica que había hablado para tocar su hombro ligeramente, esta se volteo

—¿Si?

—Disculpa, oí decir que ¿Clarisee? va por el chico nuevo ¿Podrías decirme donde esta?

La chica parpadeo, confundida

—Hey, tu eres el otro ¿Verdad? —Me pregunto el otro chico —Tu hermano debe estar por allá —Apunto hacia la izquierda, no muy lejos del lago —Escuche que salio de la Cabaña Hermes, por lo que se hizo todo un espectáculo allí...

—¡Gracias!

Sin darle mucho tiempo de hablar salí corriendo, si bien no debía interferir con los hechos del Canon como lo estaba por hacer...Pero ya no podía ser tan egoísta, si a Percy no le iba a pasar nada e iba a salir en una pieza y bien parado de lo que había intentado hacer Clarisee no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparme en realidad.

Pero allí estaba, nuevamente intentando ¿Ayudar tal vez? Si bien podía ser que estuviera ayudando parecía mas que me estaba metiendo en el camino y estorbando ¿Para que interferir en estos hechos si sabia que nadie corría riesgo? Si, debía dejar de ser un maldito egoísta pero ¿Era lo indicado intervenir en algo tan importante? No podía saberlo hasta que lo intentara, esquive a la mayoría de los semidioses que me encontraba mientras corría, obviamente choque a algunos pero por suerte no los tire al suelo por accidente, no tenia tiempo de ayudarles y a los que chocaba simplemente les decía un "Perdón" y antes de que pudieran insultarme yo ya había desaparecido o estaba demasiado lejos como para que les importase.

No tarde mucho en llegar, al principio estaba bastante confundido ya que el lugar era enorme y no sabría donde podrían estar hasta que oí

—¡ _Erre es Korakas!_

Fue curioso, muy curioso. Yo, desde que había llegado a ese mundo, era bilingue y sabia muy bien lo difícil que era aprender un idioma o comprenderlo siquiera pero por alguna razón supe inmediatamente el significado de esas palabras, las que la rubia había gritado

Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos, no sonaba como un insulto fuerte la verdad y de hecho parecía algo parecido a "Fijate si puso la marrana" cuando lo traducías pero estaba casi seguro que esa frase debía tener otro significado, algo asi como un "Andate a la mierda" en especial por como lo había gritado la chica.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de otra cosa, Annabeth y Clarisee estaban ahí a unos cuantos metros. No habían parecido darse cuenta de mi presencia y tampoco Percy ya que estaba concentrado en la rubia y la castaña, sus ojos se movían de una a la otra como si estuviera viendo el partido de ping-pong mas intenso de la historia.

Annabeth estaba al lado del hijo de Poseidon, un paso mas adelante que el, su cabello era rubio color miel y algo rizado, sus ojos grises afilados mirando a la hija de Ares y su piel estaba bronceada, estaba usando la vestimenta típica del campamento y no había señal de su gorra de invisibilidad...Lo cual tenia sentido, digo es una gorra que te hace invisible ¿Podía hacerse invisible también?

Y ahí estaba otra vez mi TDAH...

La chica que estaba frente a ella era robusta y unas pulgadas mas alta, tenia el cabello largo castaño claro tan claro que a lo lejos parecía pelirroja o que su cabeza estuviera repleta de alambres de cobre, a diferencia de la rubia ella estaba usando un chaleco camuflado sobre su camiseta naranja junto con unos pantalones con el mismo diseño y unas botas de combate, parecía que estaba a punto de salir a alguna guerra en un país del medio oriente.

—Los vamos a pulverizar —Respondió la hija de Ares y noto a mi hermano —¿Quien es este enclenque?

—Percy Jackson, ella es Clarisee hija de Ares

—¿El Dios de la guerra?

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No —Respondió el semidios —Eso explicaría el mal olor

Percy si que sabe como hacer presentaciones y buenas primeras impresiones ¿No?

Eso me llevo a pensar que si tal vez se quedaba callado Clarisee no le prestaría atención por ser demasiado "débil" como para preocuparle, si su padre era literalmente el Dios de las peleas en bares de mala muerte pero se notaba que Clarisee era una guerrera orgullosa, si su oponente era demasiado débil tal vez lo dejaría en paz.

O tal vez yo estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, tal vez la castaña simplemente quería golpear algo y había encontrado a su bolsa de boxeo perfecta.

—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos _Prissy_

—Percy —Corrigió el hijo de Poseidon

—Lo que sea, ven que te la enseño

 _Eso sacado de contexto suena bastante raro_ , pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa

—Clarisee...—Le advirtió la rubia

Inspire con fuerza y tras pensar un poco que diablos iba a hacer, di unos pasos adelante y realice mi entrada triunfal.

—¡Hey, hola! ¡Yo también soy nuevo! ¿De que consiste la iniciación?

—¡Teddy! —Grito Percy al verme aparecer, Annabeth miro a mi hermano y luego a mi rápidamente mientras que Clarisee solo arqueo una ceja

—¿Y quien se supone que eres tu enano?

Mire a mi hermano, se notaba en su rostro el alivio que sintió al verme no porque la pelea inminente contra la hija de Ares se había detenido sino porque yo estaba en una pieza, vendado por todas partes, pero en una pieza.

Lo que debería haber hecho en ese momento era dejar a Clarisee hablando sola y darle un abrazo al semidios, decirle que todo iba a estar bien que no iba a pasar nada.

Habia perdido a su madre, yo era la única familia que le quedaba.

Sonreí levemente al ver la cara de mi hermano y le guiñe un ojo, al principio pensé que no iba a entender mi gesto o malinterpretarlo pero hubo un pequeño cambio en su rostro, casi imperceptible si no conocías al semidios por tanto tiempo. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando terminábamos de pensar alguna forma de hacer alguna broma cuando íbamos a Yancy o cuando asaltábamos la maquina de dulces del pasillo. Una vez que supe que había entendido lo que había querido decirle hable de nuevo.

—Disculpa, ¿No es un poco rudo preguntar mi nombre sin presentarte señorita...?

—Clarisee de la Rue enano imbécil, ¿Quien diablos eres tu?

Incline mi cabeza un poco a la derecha confundido

—¿ _Clarisee de la Rue EnanoImbecil?_ Que nombre tan...curioso

La hija de Ares frunció su nariz

—Mi nombre es Clarisee Imbécil, ¡Clarisee!

— _¿Clarisee Imbécil?_

Las cejas de la castaña comenzaron a fruncirse mucho mas, era obvio que la chica no tenia mucha paciencia y poco a poco se la estaba agotando.

—Escúchame bien tarado, deja de hacerte el estúpido —Gruño la hija de Ares y se acerco paso a paso hacia mi—Yo soy Clarisee de la Rue, líder de la cabaña Ares y seré tu peor pesadilla a partir de ahora —La chica termino frente a mi, me sacaba unas pulgadas de altura también, golpeo fuertemente mi pecho con su dedo indice —Tu —Golpeo de nuevo —Eres —Otra vez dio un golpe —Basura ¿Oíste?

—¡Hey, deja a mi hermano...!

—Ese enano tiene razón Clarisee, déjalo yo me encargare de su iniciación —Oí decir a otra voz grave, mire sobre el hombro de la hija de Ares y vi quien había hablado.

Era un chico, si Clarisee era alta pero el tipo le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, su cabello era negro azabache y estaba cortado en forma militar, sus ojos eran color café y su tez algo pálida a comparación de la hija de Ares, estaba usando casi la misma ropa que Clarisee excepto que el tenia puestos unos guantes de cuero negro en sus manos como si fuera un motociclista.

—¿Sherman? —Pregunto la chica y una sonrisa algo maquiavelica se formo en sus labios —De acuerdo, todo tuyo —Dijo la castaña y rápidamente se separo de mi dirigiéndose hacia el hijo de Poseidon quien estaba tenso en el lugar, listo para saltar a atacar a alguno de los hijos de Ares.

El tipo, Sherman, en poco tiempo se acerco hacia mi y di un paso atrás. Si bien Clarisee daba miedo e imponía respeto el sujeto parecía estar listo para romperme el cuello en ese lugar y tirarme al lago para alimentar a los peces, ¡¿De donde había salido?! ¡Se suponía que Sherman no estaba allí en el Canon! ¿Sera culpa mía de nuevo? ¿Los hechos estaban cambiando para que yo fuera parte de ellos también? ¿La historia se estaba adaptando a mi llegada? ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Luchar no era exactamente una opción, en especial en mi estado. Si, la ambrosía me había curado pero no iba a tardar mucho en romperme de nuevo si entablaba una lucha contra el hijo de Ares.

Mi otra opción era quedarme quieto, dejar que me arrastraran hacia el baño y me metieran la cabeza en el inodoro hasta que Percy hiciera sus trucos de Aquaman y nos salvara a ambos.

Desgraciadamente no tenia tiempo para pensar en una opción alternativa porque el hijo de Ares ya se me había echado encima.

Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando el derechazo que me podía haber arrancado la quijada por la fuerza con la que venia, el hijo de Ares no tardo nada en acercarse de nuevo.

No me quedaba otra opción que luchar.

Y obviamente, me derrotaron con una facilidad increíble.

Yo no era un boxeador y apenas si sabia luchar correctamente, lo único que podía hacer era defenderme medianamente bien y de hecho era eso lo que hacia cuando nos metíamos en problemas junto con Percy, yo me defendía y el era el ataque ¿Una buena combinacion verdad? ¡El equipo dinamita señores!

Lamentablemente ahora no podíamos hacer "equipo" Percy estaba teniendo su propia pelea a unos pocos metros lejos de mi y le estaba yendo bastante mal, Clarisee era una luchadora experta y no había forma en la que el hijo de Poseidon ganara. Lance un golpe a la cara de Sherman pero el chico era mas alto y rápido que yo, con mucha facilidad lo esquivo y tomo mi brazo extendido con fuerza, me jalo hacia el y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago.

Eso tranquilamente podría haber sido K.O para mi pero al parecer Sherman no estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho

Me dio otro rodillazo, y otro, y otro...

Y otro mas.

El aire comenzó a escapar con rapidez de mis pulmones y cuando me soltó caí al suelo con fuerza intentando recuperar un poco de oxigeno, parecía un pez fuera del agua. El hijo de Ares me tomo por mi revuelto cabello con fuerza y me acerco a su rostro.

—No eres tan gracioso ahora ¡¿Verdad?!—Pregunto con rabia

—¡Sherman, basta ya! —Escuche gritar a Annabeth lo cual me sorprendió mucho ¿Estaba intentando ayudarme...? —Quiron vendrá y sabes lo que va a pasar con todos nosotros.

Bien, no se estaba preocupando por mi sino por el castigo que caería sobre nuestras cabezas. La verdad era lo correcto, se suponía que Annabeth era la encargada de vigilar y enseñar el campamento a Percy si alguien iba a tener problemas por todo esto iba a ser ella y seguramente Lee también porque yo no estaba con el.

Hey, no la juzgo, yo haría lo mismo. Aparte, Annabeth estaba ansiosa por tener una misión y dudo mucho que Quiron le fuera a otorgar una con el desastre que estaba pasando allí.

—Piérdete princesa, esto no es asunto tuyo

—¡Deja a mi hermano! —Rugió Percy pero oí el ruido de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, Clarisee le debía haber dado un muy buen golpe para tirarlo así

—¡Tu pelea es conmigo! —Grito la hija de Ares y dijo —Hora de la iniciación Sherman

Y nos comenzaron a arrastrar hacia el lavado, Percy pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire pero el agarre de Clarisee era demasiado fuerte como para que fuera a soltarse fácilmente, no había forma de que el hijo de Poseidon se liberara por mas que opusiera resistencia pero al menos a el solo lo arrastraban del cuello de su camiseta.

Sherman me tomo con fuerza del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarme con mucha tranquilidad, seguramente disfrutando el momento, hacia el baño.

No tenia caso oponer resistencia, el tipo era demasiado fuerte y si lo hacia solo me haría daño a mi mismo así que simplemente me deje llevar como si fuera una bolsa de basura, varios semidioses nos miraban con curiosidad, otros con algo de preocupación y los demás cuchicheaban entre ellos. Tal vez alguno nos quiso ayudar pero justo nos habíamos topado con los dos pesos pesados de la Cabaña Ares, nadie iba a arriesgar su cuello y mucho menos por los niños nuevos.

Aparte, teníamos que ganarnos nuestra reputación ¿Cual era nuestra reputación hasta el momento? Los tipos con la peor suerte del mundo, no imagino que algún otro novato se halla topado de frente con los lideres de la Cabaña Ares.

—¡Bienvenidos a los lavados, donde ustedes pertenecen novatos! —Oi decir a Clarisee al ingresar al lugar

¿Has visto los baños de estaciones de trenes o autobuses? Era masomenos lo mismo

No, enserio, era casi lo mismo. No tenia ninguna decoración, solo las paredes blancas (De milagro alguien al menos limpiaba ese lugar) una fila de puertas cerradas que conducían a los váteres individuales y unas duchas. Nada del otro mundo lo cual me decepciono bastante, todo el lugar era mitológico así que estaba esperando una fuente parlanchina en el centro o algo así.

De una patada los hijos de Ares abrieron la puerta de los inodoros, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba la verdad debía reconocer que tenían una gran coordinación.

—Hora de darte un baño, infeliz —Me susurro con maldad el chico y empujo mi cabeza hacia el agua del lavado.

Uff, tenia el olor de un baño de estación de servicio en especial cuando alguien paraba a medianoche luego de una noche de comida picante, por alguna razón estaba esperando ver las paredes del baño llenas de graffitis con marcador permanente.

—Si claro, material de los Tres Grandes ¿Verdad? —Sherman soltó una carcajada y me empujo con mucha mas fuerza haciendo que tuviera que afirmarme en la tapa del retrete para no meter mi cara en el agua de cloaca —Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de risa al ver la pinta de estos bobos.

—¿Que pasa Jackson? ¿No harás ningún chiste ahora?

De repente lo oí, un pequeño crujido en los tornillos del váter y el rugir del agua como si estuviera hirviendo en el inodoro. Solté una risita en voz baja que solo enfureció al hijo de Ares.

—¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!

—Oh, lo que va a pasar ahora _Amigo_

 **¡BOOM!**

Un chorro de agua putrefacta salio expulsado a toda velocidad del váter, hice un poco de fuerza y me moví a un lado antes de que el liquido fuera expulsado cuando Sherman vio esto quiso acomodarme de nuevo frente a la taza pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el liquido de cloaca se estrello con fuerza contra su rostro y lo lanzo con una fuerza increíble fuera del lavado, parecía que lo estaba atacando un camión hidrante de la policía y no era el único que la estaba pasando mal, Clarisee también había sido lanzada del lavado y estaba intentando luchar contra la fuerza que la atacaba pero no había nada que la hija de Ares pudiera hacer. Otros hijos de Ares entraron como caballos al lavado para ayudar a sus hermanos pero Percy apenas si había comenzado su ataque, apenas pusieron un pie dentro los demás váteres expulsaron su pútrido contenido contra ellos.

Para su suerte las duchas y canillas también dispararon su agua limpia contra ellos y de paso también en todo el baño, parecía que alguien había activado la alarma contra incendios en el lugar solo que en vez de una pequeña llovizna hubieran liberado un jodido Tsunami dentro.

Los chicos de Ares opusieron resistencia pero no podían hacer nada contra la potencia del agua y salieron disparados fuera del baño.

El baño había quedado inundado por un momento sentí algo de pena por las Arpias de la limpieza pero luego recordé que devoraban a cualquier semidios que encontraban fuera de su cabaña a la noche y tuve ganas de dejar el lugar hecho un desastre.

—Bueno...eso fue interesante —Quite la mirada del piso inundado y me encontré con Lee en la puerta mirando todo sorprendido a su lado estaba Annabeth quien parecía estar en estado de shock por lo que había pasado, la pobre rubia estaba empapada de pies a cabeza pero al menos no parecía estar chorreando agua de la cloaca.

Hey, algo es algo.

Cuando mire a Percy me di cuenta porque la hija de Athena estaba tan asombrada, el lugar estaba inundado pero el semidios era el único que estaba completamente seco había un circulo donde el estaba de rodillas tomándose el estomago con una mano, el circulo estaba al igual que el completamente seco y el agua parecía esquivarlo y pasar de largo.

—¿Como has...? —Pregunto Annabeth

—No tengo idea

Habia una buena noticia y una mala.

La buena es que al final todo había sido igual que el Canon y Percy había usado sus poderes de niño alga para salvarnos de terminar con la cabeza dentro del retrete.

La mala es que solo Percy y Lee estaban secos ya que yo al igual que Annabeth estaba mojado, pero al menos no estaba empapado completamente, me chorreaba agua por el cabello y mi camiseta estaba algo empapada pero aparte de eso no había pasado a mayores y era un milagro porque aun tenia los vendajes puestos y no quería imaginar que clase de peste podía agarrar si tenia una herida expuesta al agua de inodoro.

—Maldición Theseus, solo me descuide por unos segundos y ya haces un desastre —Me regaño el hijo de Apolo cuando estuvimos afuera del baño, me encogí de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir mientras que Percy y Annabeth miraban de reojo el desastre que había dentro del lavado.

Clarisee y Sherman estaba en el suelo a unos metros del baño ambos estupefactos junto con sus hermanos y varios campistas de diversas cabañas se habían reunido para ver que había pasado y porque había tanto escándalo. Podía apostar que la única razón por la cuales estaban estupefactos era porque la rabia los estaba cegando a ambos poco a poco.

—¡Estas muerto chico nuevo, tu y tu estúpido hermano están muertos! —Grito la castaña, a ella si le había golpeado el agua de la cloaca y el olor no era nada agradable

—¿Quieres hacer gárgaras de nuevo con el agua del váter Clarisee? ¡Cierra el pico!

Antes de que la castaña pudiera lanzarse sobre mi hermano varios campistas de su cabaña la contuvieron mientras ella soltaba insultos y patadas, incluso Sherman puso un brazo frente a ella para que no fuera a atacar a Percy pero me dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de romperme el cuello ahi mismo.

Yo sonreí burlón y paso un brazo por los hombros de Percy

—Hey Sherman ¡Que buen Look que tienes hermano! ¡Me encanta! —Reí mientras el chico temblaba de rabia —¡En especial ese _broche_! ¡Te queda genial _Amigo_!

Sherman no comprendió a lo que me refería hasta que algunos campistas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos apuntando a la cabeza del hijo de Ares, lentamente el chico llevo su mano hacia su cabello y se encontró con el horror. Un submarino colgando justo el su cabeza y no un submarino amarillo como la canción de los Beatles sino uno muy muy marrón.

¿Es necesario que entre en detalles? Solo diré que quien sea que fue al baño antes de que llegáramos debería tomar un antiacido

—¡Hijo de pu...! —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase uno de sus hermanos le tapo la boca y otro con sumo cuidado le retiro el excremento de la cabeza, al igual que su hermana el chico comenzó a patalear y tirar puñetazos al aire, habían casi diez campistas arrastrando a los guerreros de Ares de vuelta a su cabaña y en sus rostros podías ver el disgusto al tenerlos cerca, el olor era demasiado fuerte.

Al final Percy tenia razón, ser hijo de Ares te hacia apestoso ¿No?

—Si sabes que Sherman te va a querer matar ahora ¿no? —Me pregunto Lee en voz baja

Yo me encogí de hombros restandole importancia mientras que Percy reía, no estaba muy seguro si era por lo que había dicho o si simplemente estaba feliz de que su hermano aun siguiera vivo. Tal vez era un poco de ambas, la única que estaba totalmente callada era Annabeth quien miraba todo con ojo critico, parecía que su mente estaba corriendo a toda velocidad analizando lo que había sucedido

—¿Que? —Pregunto Percy una vez que termino de reír —¿En que estas pensando?

La chica se quedo callada unos momentos y dijo

—Los quiero en mi equipo para Captura la Bandera.

¿Como era que iba esa canción?

Oh si, ya recordé

Acercándose el peligro viene ya...Y no sabia si estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 ***Tose* ¿Hola?**

 **Si, si, si lose lose. Prometí que no habría mas Hiatus, que dejaría de ser un puto vago y no tardaría tanto en actualizar la historia...Lo prometí en ¿Marzo? Hehe, como pasa el tiempo ¿No?**

 **Bueno, todo tiene una explicación así que siéntense, busquen unas galletitas porque ahí va**

 **Primero que nada mi computadora hizo KATAPUM junto con toooodo lo que había escrito y no tenia forma de arreglarla. Varias partes de este capitulo tuve que escribirlas con mi celular...cuya pantalla esta rota así que imaginense el nivel de tortura que fue.**

 **Se lo que estas pensando ¡Entonces como explicas ese Fic de Naruto que subiste! Bien, el Fic de Naruto yo lo tenia en un Archivo Word que logre recuperar de un Pendrive viejo que encontré tirado, me dio mucha nostalgia porque fue el primer fic que escribí así que decidí subirlo por lo iba a la casa de un amigo para arreglar todos los HORRORES de ortografía que tenia y subirlo de nuevo.**

 **Segundo...No me gustaba como iba quedando el Capitulo a medida que iba avanzando, no me convencía, me parecía malo y empezaba todo de cero por mas que hubiera escrito como 16.000 palabras, simplemente no me convencía y lo borraba. La verdad perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que hice esto.**

 **Y Tercero...No me estaba sintiendo bien la verdad, se que esto suena a excusa pero bueno, que mas da. A veces me bajoneaba y no podía escribir porque salia todo para el ojete la verdad...**

 **Cuarto, el trabajo. Estuve yendo de acá para allá y no tenia tiempo casi, ahora puede que empiece en un nuevo trabajo así que ¡A cruzar los dedos y esperar que todo salga bien!**

 **Para ser sinceros este capitulo no termino de convencerme del todo pero se que si no lo subo voy a volver al Hiatus de nuevo otra vez y no quiero. Prefiero avanzar con el siguiente y desarrollarlo lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Encima comprimí dos capítulos del libro en este solo, Sepan disculpar si se siente algo brusco, intentare mejorar para el siguiente.**

 **Bueno...**

 **¡VENTO AUREO CONFIRMADO! ¡DIOS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ!**

 **¡LAS PLEGARIAS DE LOS FANS DE JOJOS FUERON RESPONDIDAS AL FIN!**

 **Hehe, perdón, El Hype por la nueva temporada me tiene por las nubes.**

 **27 FAVS y 31 FOLLOWS ¡ES EL PODER DE GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!**

 **Ok, debo dejar de hacer referencias a los Jojos**

 **GabiLime14:** **No te voy a mentir, a mi me alegro el día ver ese comentario, enserio. ¡Espero que te alegre el dia que al fin halla dejado de ser tan vago y halla subido el nuevo capitulo! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: **Avatar de Hetalia eh, veo que eres alguien de cultura también xD. Ya enserio, tengo que volver a darle una leída a Hetalia hace un montón que no lo leo al manga, Espero que te halla gustado la lucha contra el Minotauro, intente hacerla lo mejor que pude sin salirme mucho del Canon e.e Y con respecto a lo del gemelo sombra...¡Veremos que pasa cuando siga subiendo capítulos! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **YO:** **Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas ¡Te he fallado, no subí el capitulo! Segundo...¡Create una cuenta! Okno, hehe ya me parecia raro que no tuvieras icono y tu nombre en gris por un momento pensé que era obra...¡DE UN STAND ENEMIGO! Oh cierto, Jojo Referencias, debo dejar de hacerlas. Con respecto a las Moiras, bueeeno, es un poquito de esto y un poquito de aquello, son viejas chifladas pero son las reinas de las viejas chifladas y sabias así que...¡Hey, hey! ¡Es culpa de sus padres y el sistema educativo si no le enseñan a sus niños que no deben cruzar una calle sin mirar! Yo soy un simple ciudadano Ahr. En fin, Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por seguir comentando. Enserio...¡Pero sigo seguro de que sos Batman!**

 **En fin, eso seria todo por hoy. No prometo ser constante con los capítulos pero lo intentare, ¡Esta vez hablo enserio!**

 **Ah y muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen o le pegan una ojeada a esta historia, enserio me alegra el día ver un comentario nuevo o una notificación de que alguien la esta siguiendo o que la ha agregado a favoritos. Muchas gracias, intentare no ser tan puto vago y actualizar mas a menudo :´u**

 **¡Bueno, el Mapache se despide por ahora! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	8. Un Jabali me desafia a una Batalla Jedi

**Un Jabali me desafia a una Batalla Jedi**

—¿Captura la bandera? —Pregunto Percy

—Hm, si ¿Nunca habías oído de el?

—Claro que oí de el pero, bueno, no espera un Captura la bandera.

—Ah —Respondió la rubia y agrego —No debería sorprenderte, sigue siendo un Campamento después de todo

Ahora, en ese momento tenia tres opciones claras:

Opción A: Presentarme educadamente ganándome el respeto de la hija de Athena

Opción B: Decir alguna estupidez que le causara una pésima primera impresión

Opción C: Decir alguna estupidez, que le causara una pésima primera impresión e intentar forzar lo mas posible el inicio del Percabeth

—Theseus...Jackson ¡¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es desinfectar heridas?! —Gruño el castaño viendo como mis vendas estaban algo húmedas por el accidente del lavado

—¿Muy molesto? —Arriesgue, en silencio le agradecí a Lee que hablara, por lo menos había retrasado un poco mi _increíble_ presentación

—La verdad no, es muy fácil —Contesto Lee pero luego agrego —Pero eso no te da derecho de casi meter tu brazo en las cañerías

—¿Perdón? Por si no estabas viendo ¡Estaba intentando que mi cabeza no quedara decorada con el desayuno de alguien!

—Oh genial, esa era exactamente la imagen mental que quería antes de la comida —Murmuro el castaño frotándose la frente —Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así...

Se notaba que el chico estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearme en la cabeza por el vendaje que aun tenia.

—Te golpearía si no fuera porque los doctores no herimos a nuestros pacientes

—Gracias _Doctor House_ eso es muy amable de tu parte —Dije esbozando una media sonrisa aunque no sabia si el castaño lo decía enserio o solo en broma

Annabeth seguía mirándome con curiosidad, analizándome de pies a cabeza con mucho cuidado y me estaba poniendo extremadamente incomodo, era como si te pasaran un detector de metales por el cuerpo y justo sonara debido a que estabas usando tu cinturón con tachas de metal...Si, eso me paso antes pero es una historia para otro día.

Los ojos de Annabeth eran como el ojo de una tormenta, grises, tranquilos pero muy muy peligrosos, se notaba a simple vista que la chica estaba lista para romperme el cuello en cualquier momento si lo necesitaba. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada analizándome tratando de saber de que era capaz, si era un enemigo o no.

Era demasiado incomodo tener los ojos de la rubia clavados en mi para pasar luego a mi hermano, una y otra y otra vez.

—Eh...tu debes ser Annabeth ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió con su cabeza ¡Responde con palabras joder, solo me haces poner mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy!

—Hm, de pocas palabras ¿Eh? —Me encogí de hombros y puse una mano en la cabeza de Percy —Como sea, gracias por cuidar a este tonto cuando estaba fuera del juego

—¡Oye! —Se quejo el semidios mientras le revolvía el cabello

—¿Como sabes que yo estaba...?

—Yo se lo dije —Respondió el hijo de Apolo por mi y la rubia lo miro algo enojada —No te pongas asi, se lo dije para que dejara de molestarme con —El chico carraspeo, se traía algo entre manos y con una voz muy aguda, chillona y molesta dijo— _¡¿Donde esta mi hermanito?! ¡Donde! ¡Ay dioses del olimpo, no puedo estar un momento sin el!_

¡Hijo de...! Como si quemara saque mi mano de la cabellera del semidios quien comenzó a reírse, me gire hacia el hijo de Apolo listo para golpearlo pero no sabia muy bien que hacer ¿Le partía la cara primero a el? ¿A Percy? ¿A ambos? Annabeth seguía con su rostro impasible, si le había causado gracia no podía saberlo, Lee me miraba aguantando sus ganas de reírse en mi rostro

¿Acaso el pequeño bastardo se estaba vengando por la pequeña broma que le había hecho antes?

Tuve que apretar los puños y aguantar al hijo de Poseidon riendo como foca (nunca mejor dicho) a mi lado hasta que al fin lo que sea que le había causado gracia termino, por cierto Annabeth solo parecía estar impacientándose cada vez mas.

—¿Enserio dijiste eso _Hermanito?_

Tuve un pequeño tic en mi ceja

—Percy ya tuvimos esta conversación antes...

—¿Estabas preocupado por tu _Hermanito mayor_ eh eh? —Me molesto el chico golpeando mi hombro con su dedo indice

—¡Solo eres mayor que yo por unos minutos Perseus! —Grite, veras, esta era otra discusión que teníamos desde hacia mucho tiempo ya. Al ser gemelos no había una idea clara de quien era el "Hermano mayor" Durante todo este tiempo yo me estuve comportando, creo, como el hermano mayor y responsable pero desde que Percy había descubierto que yo había nacido después de el usaba eso como excusa para molestarme cada vez que podía ¿Enserio?

¡Unos minutos no hacían la diferencia en nada!

—Ya, ya, ya lo que sea —Me dio un golpe con su puño en mi hombro, no tan fuerte como para lastimarme. Sabes, no puedes estar enojado mucho tiempo con el, incluso aunque quisiera el semidios era casi imposible odiarlo al cabeza de algas (Bueno a menos que fueras un Titan o Dios olimpico cuyos planes fueron destruidos por el hijo de Poseidon) Porque ahí estaba, sonriendo pero su mirada decía otra cosa, tal vez yo no era el mejor para "leer" a las personas, tal vez yo tenia la sensibilidad de un tiburón blanco pero sabia cuando a mi hermano le pasaba algo, no había pasado doce años al lado de el sin aprender algo, tenia ese brillo en sus ojos...Al igual que Sally cuando miraba a la playa en Montauk.

Estaba mal, muy mal.

Y no era de sorprenderse, le habían quitado a su madre en frente de sus ojos y lo dejado en un mundo completamente nuevo sin siquiera prepararlo un poco antes de que todo esto le cayera encima.

Ahora Grover y yo eramos lo único que le quedaba, Grover era su mejor amigo casi su hermano y yo, bueno, su hermano. Iba a intentar ayudarlo en lo que pudiera pero no sabia muy bien como encarar el tema, donde, en que momento era la misma situación que me sucedió luego de la batalla contra Alecto solo que ahora no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo el tema por mas que quisiera, ahora el ya sabia todo lo que había pasado...

—Annabeth, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Porque no terminamos de mostrarles el Campamento a nuestros pequeños _Novatos_? —Lee me saco de mis pensamientos cuando hablo, el chico tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de doctor y aun tenia esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

¡Ni creas que me había olvidado de ti pequeño hijo de tu madre!

La rubia soltó un suspiro, parecía que se había cansado de analizarnos...por ahora

—Supongo, Percy —Llamo la hija de Athena al semidios y este levanto la cabeza atento, ella apunto al pequeño medico —El es Lee Fletcher, líder de la Cabaña Apolo

El chico se inclino como si fuera un mayordomo de la edad media, solo le faltaba quitarse su sombrero y decir " _M´Lady_ "

—A tus servicios

Yo por mi parte no me quede callado

—Percy ¿Tu no me vas a presentar a...?

—Annabeth Chase...—Me dijo el pero luego se quedo callado pensando y murmuro—Ehh, nose mucho mas.

—En fin, el tiempo apremia amigos ¿A donde vamos? —Pregunto Lee

—El taller de Metal —Respondió ella —Es demasiado importante como para pasarlo por alto

Y partimos, los cuatro nos mantuvimos en silencio durante todo el trayecto porque no teníamos ningún tema de conversación, ni el mas trivial y si lo teníamos todo llevaba a la batalla contra el Minotauro y el incidente del baño dos cosas de las que Percy, por obvias razones, no quería hablar.

Y no puedo juzgarlo la verdad, el Minotauro le había arrebatado a su madre enfrente de sus ojos sin que el pudiera hacer nada y el incidente del baño seguramente no tenia ni idea de como se suponía que lo había hecho ¿Que iba a responderle a Annabeth o Lee si preguntaban eso?

Annabeth por su parte estaba enojada o pensativa ¿Quien sabe? Era una hija de Athena, podía estar pensando en cualquier cosa y no lo sabrías a simple vista. Por suerte uno de los campistas le paso una toalla luego de verla empapada y pudo secarse un poco antes de que caminara con nosotros, antes de que Lee pudiera gritarle que se iba a enfermar si no se cambiaba la ropa empapada la chica se fue rápidamente a su cabaña para regresar con ropa seca.

Al menos Lee no iba a estar gritando acerca de los peligros para la salud que traía la ropa mojada.

Hablando del hijo de Apolo ambos nos quedamos callados mas que nada porque no teníamos ningún tema de conversación y era bastante incomodo si hablábamos entre nosotros e ignorábamos a Percy y Annabeth.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al taller, era un galpón bastante grande no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hefesto lo cual no era para sorprenderse ya que los hijos del dios de la Herrería debían pasar todo el día allí como si fuera un parque de diversiones.

Habían herramientas repartidas por todos lados, algunas ordenadas y otras desparramadas por todo el suelo mientras los semidioses que trabajaban en el metal esquivaban lo que había en el suelo para no caerse.

—Ah, el viejo taller —Inspiro Lee —Hogar de las quemaduras del campamento

—¿Quemaduras?

—Si, quemaduras —Me respondió el hijo de Apolo —Espero que te guste el fuego Theseus...

—No le hagan caso —Dijo Annabeth rodando sus ojos —Solo quiere asustarlos pero deberían cuidarse, la herrería no es un arte seguro

—Pero ese niño esta...espera ¿Porque no esta usando guantes?

El asombro de Percy era mas que comprensible, había un niño pequeño no debía tener mas de nueve años, golpeando una pieza de metal al rojo vivo con un gran martillo sobre un yunque. Ya de por si era bastante raro que un niño estuviera haciendo eso pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención era que el chico no estaba usando ningún tipo de guantes y mucho menos una mascara de soldador.

—La protección de Hefesto

—¿Protección de Hefesto?

—Los hijos de Hefesto están hechos para la herrería y la mecánica, su padre los protege de las heridas que les puede causar esto —Respondió Annabeth

—Valla...

—Meh, no te confíes Percy —Dijo Lee —Te sorprendería la cantidad de heridas que tengo que curar por culpa de que algun tonto se confió de su habilidad

—Entonces...¿Aquí creamos espadas y esas cosas?

—Aja —Asintió la rubia —Pero aun te falta mucho para intentarlo, yo tengo mis conocimientos sobre la herrería pero incluso a mi se complican las cosas cuando se trata de la practica, aun así la historia del oficio es...

—Eh, Annabeth creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para historia antigua —Comento el castaño

Annabeth parpadeo, pareció ser sacada de sus pensamientos a la fuerza y asintió levemente

—Tienes razón —Respondió la rubia, aunque parecía estar algo molesta por no poder darnos una clase de historia antigua —Lo que tienes que saber ahora es que aquí hacemos nuestras herramientas, aunque deberás practicar mucho antes ¿Lo comprendes?

—Sep, no tocar nada de metal aun o pierdo una mano —Contesto Percy —Enterado

Sin perder mucho mas tiempo dejamos atrás el taller lo cual fue una lastima, tenia curiosidad en como hacían las cosas allí porque después de todo, tarde o temprano voy a necesitar hacerme un arma.

Anaklusmos, Contracorriente era la espada de Percy y solo de el.

El era el merecedor de esa arma, un digno portador de la hoja de Bronce celestial.

Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual en el ataque en el museo Quiron no me entrego ningún arma a mi, no solo yo no tenia experiencia en combate ni entrenamiento previo sino que tampoco era digno.

Si, Percy tampoco tenia entrenamiento previo pero la diferencia entre el y yo es mas que clara.

El es un héroe nato, el tipo de héroes que van a saltar a la batalla a salvar a algún inocente o algo por el estilo, su defecto fatídico es la Lealtad Personal, sacrificaría todo por salvar a su familia, amigos, desconocidos e incluso enemigos como tu típico superheroe de comics que salva el día.

Yo, en cambio, soy cualquier cosa menos un heroe.

Estuve en esa pelea contra la Furia en el museo pero estaba aterrado, estuve en la batalla contra el Minotauro y también estaba aterrado, un heroe tiene derecho a tener miedo porque seria estúpido pedirle a alguien que nunca experimentara eso pero

¿Un cobarde puede ser llamado un heroe?

Yo soy un cobarde hecho y derecho, en la batalla contra la Furia no aporte nada, lo único que hice fue esconderme y de pura casualidad no termine con mi cuello rebanado y contra el Minotauro...Bueno, ya ves los resultados.

Al menos admito lo que soy y ese es el primer paso para cambiar ¿No?

Un silbido me devolvió al mundo real, Lee, Percy y Annabeth se me habían adelantado

Di una ultima mirada al taller y los alcance al trote.

* * *

—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo

El lago de las canoas era hermoso, punto final eso era todo lo que podías decir sobre el cuando lo veías.

Tal vez no era nada del otro mundo, pero era un lugar tranquilo donde podías relajarte ahí sentado mirando al mar hasta que te dieran calambres en las piernas al intentar levantarte y te dieras cuenta que estuviste ahí por horas. A lo que voy es que era un lugar al cual uno no esta acostumbrado, yo era un bicho de ciudad, lo urbano era lo mio antes de morir y lo siguió siendo una vez que renací ¡En especial si en la ciudad en la que renaces es Manhattan! Pero debo admitir que tranquilamente podía cambiar mi vida de ciudad por una en medio de la nada si experimentabas la tranquilidad que se sentía allí.

Querría creer también que se debía a ser hijo de Poseidon, ya sabes agua, playa, canoas...se supone que eso tendría que relajarme, algo así como hacerme sentir en mi habitad natural.

Con Percy funcionaba bastante bien porque tardo un poco en reaccionar y preguntarle a Annabeth

—¿Con quien?

—Mh, no con precisamente con _quien_ Percy

—Sino con _Que._ El Oráculo, debo pedírselo a Quiron

—¿Estas segura Annabeth? —Pregunto el hijo de Apolo con el ceño fruncido —Sabes que Quiron no lo aprobaría

—Se que lo hará —Respondió la chica lo que soltó un suspiro en el castaño quien se sentó en el borde del pequeño muelle al igual que yo, Percy y Annabeth eran los únicos que seguían de pie aun pero eso cambio cuando el semidios se sentó junto a nosotros con sus pies colgando sobre el agua, la mirada de Percy te decía todo ya que parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el exceso de información que le había llegado, eran demasiadas cosas juntas para asimilar de golpe.

Y no ayudo mucho que cuando mirara al fondo del lago se encontrara a un grupo de chicas, de entre catorce y veinte años mirándole atentamente, no eran muy diferentes a cualquier otra chica de esa edad...Si quitabas el hecho de que estaban demasiados metros bajo el agua sin ningún tipo de equipamiento especial que las ayudara a respirar, que estuvieran charlando bajo el agua como si fuera algo extremadamente común

¡Oh! ¿Ya mencione que...? ¡Estaban bajo el agua y podían respirar!

Mira, yo ya sabia que me iba a encontrar a las Nayades ahí, era inevitable pero una cosa es saber y otra muy diferente es estar preparado porque yo definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver a un grupo de chicas (bastante lindas por cierto) respirando bajo el agua como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Percy, en cambio, eso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido y mucho peor fue que esas chicas lo saludaran alegremente, con sonrisas amables y algunas con unas risitas como si fuese un viejo amigo de la secundaria que ves luego de muchos años.

El hijo de Poseidon les devolvió el saludo algo inseguro y te juro que me hubiera reído si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos, su cara era una mezcla perfecta entre la confusión y la vergüenza.

—No las animes —Le advirtió Annabeth —Las Nayades son terribles como novias

—Esos son solo rumores Annabeth —Dijo Lee a mi lado e hizo una sonrisa picarona levantando su indice— Todavía no a habido nadie que halla estado en pareja con una

—Déjame adivinar _Hawkeye_ ¿Vas a desmentir esa teoría _sacrificándote_ por la ciencia?

Lee rió un poco

—¿Nayades...? —Percy no presto atención a lo que nosotros estábamos diciendo, de repente se levanto y hablo —Hasta aquí llegue, Teddy levántate nos vamos a casa

—¿Es que no lo comprendes Percy? —Pregunto Annabeth, levantando un poco su tono de voz y dando un paso al frente —Esta es su casa ahora, es el único lugar en la tierra que es seguro para chicos como nosotros

—¿Chicos con problemas mentales?

—No Percy —Respondió Lee y con una sonrisa apagada murmuro—aunque a veces me gustaría que fuéramos solo eso

—No somos humanos Percy, no del todo. Somos medio humanos

—¿Medio humanos y medio que?

—Creo que ya lo sabes

Percy se quedo callado, estaba batallando para que las palabras no salieran de su boca asi que decidi hablar

—Dios, medio dios

—¿Tu crees en todo esto Teddy? —Me pregunto el semidios algo sorprendido

—¿En que otra cosa podemos creer ahora Percy? Mira donde estamos, mira —Le señale a las Nayades quienes se habían quedado calladas mientras hablábamos —Esto no es normal por mas que lo mires desde muchos ángulos no es normal asi que...no en que otra cosa creer hermano.

—Eso...Esto es un disparate

—¿Lo es? ¿Que es lo que hacían los dioses en las historias? Iban por ahí, enamorándose de mortales y teniendo hijos con ellos ¿Recuerdas? No han cambiado mucho desde entonces

—Pero eso no son mas que...—Mitos, Historias, Cuentos de hadas cualquiera de esas tres era la opción que Percy estaba por decir pero se cayo, tomo aire y dijo—Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses...

—Semidioses, ese es el termino oficial

—O mestizos, depende de como quieras hacerte llamar —Comento Lee

—Entonces ¿Sabes quien es tu padre?

Annabeth dio unos pasos atrás y se apoyo en la barandilla del muelle, Percy ya sabia que Lee era hijo de Apolo asi que no tenia caso preguntarle a el, la chica frunció un poco sus labios

—Mi padre es profesor en West Point, no lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia Norteamericana

—Entonces es humano —Dijo algo confundido el semidios

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que solo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Que sexista eres!

—¡Oye! Acabamos de llegar, no es nuestra culpa que lo primero que se nos venga a la mente sean dioses masculinos —Me queje, incluso si Annabeth tenia un poco de razón lo había dicho en un tono que no me había gustado nada —Después de todo son de ellos de quienes mas hablan los mitos ¿No?

La rubia me clavo la mirada, incluso si tan solo tenia once años podía notar que me rebanaría en pedacitos si tenia que hacerlo, tuve que contener un pequeño escalofrió.

—Como sea...

—¿Quien es tu madre, pues? —Pregunto Percy luego de un momento de silencio incomodo

—Cabaña seis

—¿Que es?

Annabeth se irguió orgullosa

—Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla

—Bueno, eso aclara muchas cosas —Dije, intentando bromear pero no saque ni una misera risa de alguno de los que estaban allí ¡Ni siquiera de Lee! ¡Vamos amigo, creí que estabas de mi lado en esto! Unas risas al menos habrían disminuido la situación incomoda en la que estábamos.

—¿Y nuestro padre?

—Por determinar —Respondió la hija de Atenea —Como te dije antes. Nadie lo sabe

—Excepto mama, ella lo sabia.

Otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente mientras yo me rompía la cabeza pensando que diablos se suponía que tenia que hacer, nunca fui el hermano mayor (Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra) no soy ese tipo de persona en la que buscas apoyo emocional o palabras de aliento así que ¡¿Que se suponía que tenia que decirle a Percy?! ¡Estaba a punto de quebrarse allí, en ese mismo lugar mirando hacia el lago pensando en Sally y en toda la mierda en la que se encontraba ahora! ¡Se supone que soy su familia, tengo que apoyarlo!

La pregunta es ¿Como?

¿Como se supone que lo haga? ¿Como se supone que lo voy a tranquilizar, a hacerle saber que todo iba a...?

No, no era una idea estúpida

Pero tal vez podría funcionar...Aunque me estaría arriesgando un poco

Tenia que decirle acerca del inframundo, tenia que convencerlo de que bajaríamos allí a rescatar a Sally de las garras de Hades

¿Porque me estaría arriesgando? Te preguntaras, por una simple razón. Se supone que yo no se nada de esto, yo acabo de llegar al campamento así que no habría forma alguna de que yo supiera algo del inframundo, su entrada o sus recovecos, si alguien se enteraba entonces todas las miradas apuntarían hacia mi y el caso del Ladrón del Rayo estaría resuelto en un chasquido de dedos.

Con mi muerte, Ares causando una guerra global y una destrucción sin limites.

Tal vez estaba exagerando pero el mas mínimo detalle podía mandar a la mierda todo ¿Que se suponía que...?

Sentí un golpecito en mi hombro y volví en mi, Lee me estaba mirando algo preocupado

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes, solo...

—Entraste en piloto automático de nuevo ¿no?

Reí ligeramente, me había quedado pensando de nuevo y la conversación entre Annabeth y Percy continuaba. Annabeth le estaba contando acerca de su excursión hacia el Olimpo durante el solsticio de invierno, el ultimo día en el que el mítico rayo maestro estuvo junto a su señor. Yo me quede callado, en primer lugar porque ya sabia lo que ella estaba diciendo y porque si llegaba a hablar y se me escapaba algo de mas...

En boca cerrada no entran moscas y en semidios en silencio no hay castigos divinos ¿Te gusta mi nuevo lema? Lo acabo de inventar.

—Annabeth, creo que ya tendríamos que irnos —Dijo Lee luego de que la rubia termino de contar su historia y ella asintió levemente

—Tengo que conseguir una misión —Murmuro —Ya no soy una niña. Si tan solo me contaran el problema...

—Annabeth, ya sabes que a Quiron no le gusta que...—Pero ella no estaba escuchando al hijo de Apolo ya que lentamente comenzó a caminar dejándonos atrás —Diablos, ¿Ves lo que te dije sobre los hijos de Atenea Theseus? Son asi todo el tiempo, si se les mete una idea en la cabeza —El chico soltó un suspiro —Me tengo que ir amigo, nos vemos luego y por favor trata de no meter tu cabeza en excusados de nuevo

Y el hijo de Apolo siguió a paso lento a la líder de la cabaña Atenea dejándonos a Percy y a mi solos en el muelle, bueno solos si no tenias en cuenta a las Nayades quienes aun seguían mirándonos con curiosidad y pude comprender porque.

Básicamente tenían a dos hijos de su señor frente a ellas, no veías eso todos los días en especial luego del pacto de los Tres grandes ¿Tan rápido se habían dado cuenta de nuestra verdadera identidad, de nuestro legado Olimpico? Peor aun ¿Se lo dirían a alguien?

No me había levantado del borde del muelle durante toda esa charla y Percy no tardo mucho en sentarse a mi lado generando un nuevo silencio incomodo.

—¿Que crees Percy?

—¿Que creo de que?

—De todo esto, de la situación en la que terminamos

—Que creo ¿Eh? Creo que es una porquería, un disparate —Sonrió levemente con tristeza el semidios —¿El Olimpo en la cima del Empire State? ¿Un campamento para hijos de dioses? ¿Gente que puede respirar bajo el agua? —El chico chasqueo su lengua —Es...Imposible, se supone que todo esto es imposible entonces ¿Como? ¿Porque nosotros? ¿Porque mama...? —La voz del chico se quebró momentáneamente y de nuevo se quedo callado, sus manos temblaban un poco seguramente recordando lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas atrás —¿Porque mama nos oculto esto? De habérnoslo dicho, nosotros tal vez...tal vez ella estaría...—Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus ojos enrojecieron —¿Que hizo mama para que le pasara lo que paso? ¡Nada, no hizo nada! ¡No merecía esto! ¡¿Porque quien mierda sea nuestro _padre_ no hizo nada para ayudarla?! ¡¿Porque la dejo...?! —El semidios ya no pudo evitarlo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas con fuerza mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en el lago, no quería levantar la cabeza ni mirarme. —Si la quería ¿Porque la dejo morir Teddy? ¿Porque?

Nunca había visto a Percy llorar en casi doce años que llevábamos juntos, jamas había derramado ni una lagrima, ni cuando se metían con el en las escuelas, ni cuando Gabe lo golpeaba, ni cuando veía a un monstruo o se enfrentaba a una injusticia. Jamas se había quebrado, jamas había cedido y si bien se enojaba o gritaba jamas lo había visto llorar por alguna de esas cosas.

Por eso me quede paralizado, sin saber que hacer mientras el hablaba, se suponía que el se convertiría en el mas fuerte de los semidioses en un guerrero sin igual que era el símbolo de los mestizos, un semidios ejemplar en todo sentido.

Pero ahora era tan solo un niño confundido al cual le habían arrebatado a su madre enfrente de sus ojos, le habían demostrado de golpe lo frágil que era la vida humana, lo extenso que era el mundo que el ignoraba y lo débil que el el era aun de la peor forma posible.

Puse una mano en su hombro pero sentí que eso no era suficiente así que paso mi brazo sobre su hombro y lo atraje en un torpe medio abrazo, para mi sorpresa el no opuso resistencia y de igual forma torpe me devolvió el abrazo mientras las lagrimas aun corrían por sus ojos, estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que el semidios me soltó y se seco sus lagrimas con su antebrazo, estábamos a punto de regresar al silencio cuando tome, posiblemente, una decisión estúpida

—Percy, tengo una idea

El chico me miro atento

—¿Una idea?

Asentí

—Si toda esta porquería mitológica es cierta...

—Aja...

—Eso significa que el Inframundo también es real

El hijo de Poseidon abrió los ojos como platos

—Tu también estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad?

—Si lo que estas pensando es bajar allí, patearle el culo a quien se meta en nuestro camino y traer a mama de regreso con nosotros entonces si, estoy pensando lo mismo que tu

—¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

—No...no estoy seguro del todo Percy, al menos no ahora

—¿A que te refieres?

—Mira, necesitamos saber donde esta la entrada al infamundo y si es que tiene una entrada, necesitamos saber como es allí y a que lugar tenemos que ir si queremos traer a mama de nuevo

—¿Y entonces que hacemos?

—Estudiar

El semidios me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza

—¿Disculpa?

—Investigar suena mejor ¿No? Necesitamos juntar la mayor información posible del inframundo, todo lo que podamos para recién empezar a pensar en un plan

—¡Pero hasta que lo hagamos pueden pasar meses y mama seguiría allí!

Chiste intentando callar a Percy

—¡Ya lo se! —Sisee —Pero necesitamos hacer eso, no podemos ir sin saber que hacer, fracasaríamos y todo seria en vano y también —Me voltee, a lo lejos se veía aun el taller de metal —Debemos entrenar, somos demasiado débiles aun como para siquiera pensar...

—Hablas como si fuéramos personajes en un videojuego —Me dijo el con el ceño fruncido

Me encogí de hombros

—¿Que puedo decir? Técnicamente lo somos ¿No? —Intente bromear pero nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos y pregunte —¿Que crees?

—Lo lograremos, traeremos a mama de regreso y volveremos a casa

Las Nayades aun nos miraban y te podría jurar que vi preocupación y algo de desaprobacion en su mirada ¿Estaban preocupadas por nuestro demente plan? ¿O desaprobaban nuestra idea? ¿Temían por el destino que les esperaba a los hijos de su señor?

No podía saberlo, puse una mano en el hombro de Percy hasta que sentimos el olor a humo de barbacoa. Su estomago gruño y nos encaminamos hacia la cabaña de Hermes

El banquete estaba por empezar y pensaba disfrutarlo ya que por lo menos no seria el banquete de un monstruo.

* * *

La cabaña Once era ¿Particular?

Era como un centro de refugiados para gente que perdió su hogar luego de un huracán, estaba llena, totalmente repleta de chicos y chicas de todas las edades y todas las etnias posibles aun así la mayoría compartían los mismos rasgos, sonrisas tanto malévolas como traviesas y cejas arqueadas. Para ser sinceros parecían una especie de elfos navideños que estaban haciendo una huelga en contra de Santa pidiéndole seguro medico y un aumento de sueldo.

Hubieron algunos cuchicheos cuando entramos pero no paso a mayores, ya sabia que Percy había hecho toda una escena hacia pocos minutos así que esperaba que alguien se lo remarcara pero todos parecían estar ocupados en valla a saber uno que cosa.

Habia un sitio en el suelo separado para nosotros, bastante bueno de parte de la cabaña Hermes para serte sincero ya que estaba esperando que estuviera cubierto de chinches o polvo pica pica por la naturaleza bromista de los que vivían aquí pero no, era un simple lugar separado para que podamos dormir. Aun si eran bromistas, en cierta forma nos estaban dando una bienvenida a lo que seria nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al menos durante unas semanas hasta que el Captura la Bandera sucediera.

Entonces me lo encontre o mejor dicho lo vi caminar hacia nosotros.

Tenia el cabello corto rubio arena, ojos azules y su expresión era parecida a algunos de los miembros de la cabaña Once, era alto, atlético y musculoso como un surfista. De hecho era un surfista en toda regla, con los pantalones cortos, las sandalias, la remera sin mangas y el collar de cuentas no quedaba duda de ello pero lo único que le faltaba era la tabla de Surf y que sonara Pop-Punk de fondo mientras caminaba.

No voy a mentir, el tipo era guapo. Guapo si ignorabas la terrible cicatriz que cruzaba la parte inferior de su ojo hasta su barbilla, parecía que le habían intentado abrir la cara con un cuchillo oxidado ya que la cicatriz era gruesa, pálida y profunda una prueba de que ese chico había vivido demasiada mierda para sus pocos años de vida.

No hacían falta presentaciones, ya lo conocía.

Luke " _Did Nothing Wrong_ " Castellan, el hijo de Hermes que se convertiría en el líder de la fuerza enemiga que intentaría destruir el Olimpo pieza por pieza e intentaría sumir la sociedad bajo el liderazgo del titan del tiempo, Cronos.

—Te traje un regalo, consideralo una bienvenida a la cabaña Hermes —Sonreía alegre el joven cargando un par de bolsas —Me robe unos sacos de dormir y unas toallas del almacén.

Si, no había duda de que los había robado

—Gracias —Respondió Percy

—De nada —El hijo de Hermes se recostó contra la pared a nuestro lado y se volteo hacia mi —Hey, tu debes ser Theseus ¿Verdad? Soy Luke, es un gusto

Me quede mirando su mano extendida por un momento ¿Debería estrechársela? Después de todo es Luke Castellan de quien estamos hablando, en unas semanas iba a traicionar a todo el campamento y causaría la muerte de decenas de semidioses pero si no lo hacia estaría bajo su mira ya que seguro que sospecha quienes somos en realidad, si lo rechazaba el sabría que yo conozco mas de lo que digo. O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico de nuevo, al diablo que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

Acepte su saludo y apreté su mano con un poquito de fuerza, obviamente ni lo sintió era el guerrero mas fuerte del campamento después de todo

—Un gusto —Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo ¿De acuerdo? —Me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa amable y pregunto —Un duro primer día ¿No?

—Y que lo digas...

—No deberíamos estar aquí, ni siquiera creemos en los dioses

—Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es mas fácil

La amargura era mas que notable en su voz y era entendible, Luke había sufrido durante muchos años por culpa del Olimpo así que no iba a hablar de ellos con mucho cariño.

—¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?

—Dios de los ladrones ¿No? —Pregunte mirando las bolsas que el joven había traído

De la nada saco una navaja automática y en un instante la hoja salio a la luz, contuve un pequeño respingo al ver el arma blanca tan cerca nuestro pero me calme cuando el chico comenzó a quitarse el barro de sus sandalias

—Cielos Luke, casi me das un infarto

—Oh vamos, es solo un cuchillito —Respondió el tras una pequeña risa pero no duro mucho ya que con la misma amargura de antes hablo —Si, ese Hermes

—El tipo de las zapatillas con alas

—Ese mismo. Los mensajeros, la medicina, viajeros y ladrones. Todos los que usen el camino son bienvenidos por eso están aquí, disfrutando la hospitalidad de la cabaña Once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.

Linda forma de llamarnos don nadie, creo. Aun sigo sin poderme creer del todo que Hermes sea también dios de la medicina aunque tiene sentido si lo piensas con cuidado, sus hijos son viajeros van donde los lleve el camino y el viento (Seguramente asaltando bancos en el trayecto) así que tendrían que saber primeros auxilios para curar las heridas que el viaje les ocasionara. Si me lo preguntas la habilidad de robar y curarte sonaba como un buen trato.

—No te preocupes Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente, después de todo, somos familia ¿no? Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros

Luke sonaba tan...tan convencido de lo que decía, incluso te podría decir que sonaba esperanzado.

Los semidioses eran su gente, los mestizos eran su familia. No el Olimpo, el Olimpo era su enemigo y entonces entendí un poco como tantos semidioses lo seguirían en su cruzada contra los dioses, Luke era uno de los semidioses mas viejos del campamento, una cara conocida para todos, un líder nato y carismático que ayudaba a todos los que podía mientras que los dioses...Bueno, tenias suerte si notaban tu presencia de casualidad.

Quería crear un mundo mejor para todos pero desgraciadamente sus métodos no eran los correctos y su plan terminaría fracasando causando la muerte de cientos de miembros de lo que el llamaba Familia.

Luke continuo hablando contando su travesía al Jardín de las Hesperides, como había fallado en su misión y desde entonces Quiron no había permitido mas "aventuras" al mundo exterior, era como si estuvieran todos bajo un domo y no pudieran salir lo que solo enfurecía a Annabeth quien quiera salir allí afuera, probarse asimisma en batalla y ganarse el reconocimiento de todos por lo que desde entonces esperaba la llegada de alguien especial al Campamento, en este caso Percy...¿Y yo? Nuevamente me puse a pensar ¿Cual es mi lugar exactamente en todo esto?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que sin que me diera cuenta Luke se levanto y ordeno

—¡Once, formen fila!

Todos los miembros de la cabaña rápidamente se levantaron y formaron la fila, al menos treinta chicos y chicas de distintas edades se alinearon según el orden de antigüedad, así que como eramos los nuevos terminamos a lo ultimo de todo, por un instante me pareció reconocer a cierto par de gemelos entre la fila pero les perdí la vista una vez que nos encaminamos hacia el pabellón del comedor.

El lugar era enorme, énfasis en la palabra ENORME.

La hoguera gigante que había visto antes estaba en el centro aun ardiendo con fuerza, varias antorchas estaban repartidas por aquí y por allá alumbrando el lugar pero ¿Para que necesitas antorchas cuando tienes UNA JODIDA HOGUERA GIGANTE EN EL CENTRO? Habían doce mesas, cubiertas de un mantel blanco bordado en morado. Cada una para una cabaña en especial, cuatro estaban vacías: Zeus, Hera, Artemisa y Poseidon aunque esa ultima tendría dos miembros en poco tiempo.

Ah cierto, me olvide de mencionar a las Ninfas. ¿Ya mencione que vi a chicas de todas las edades salir desde dentro de arboles y arbustos? ¿No? Bueno, ya lo mencione y para ser sinceros después de ver las Nayades bajo el agua el hecho de que hubieran chicas viviendo dentro de arboles no me sorprendía mucho aparte de que Lee ya me había advertido de ello, también me había advertido de que no me pasara de vivo con ninguna o la pasaría mal así que por mas de que fueran bonitas (Y créeme, lo eran) no me metería con ella porque para ser sinceros no me gustaría sufrir la ira de una Ninfa del bosque en especial si sus poderes son básicamente los de Poison Ivy

Pero volviendo a las mesas la mas repleta era la de la cabaña Once, todos estaban apretujados intentando hacer el espacio suficiente. ¿En que resulto todo ello? Me empujaron y caí de traste al suelo, oí unas cuantas risas de nuestra mesa y posiblemente de la cabaña de Ares pero no le preste atención, Percy intento hacer espacio para que yo me pueda sentar pero, como por arte de magia, un pequeño tronco apareció de la nada cerca junto a la banca, mire sorprendido lo que paso pero no me lo cuestione y me senté en el compartiéndolo con Percy para que no le quedara medio trasero colgando de la banca.

Cuando mire hacia el bosque vi a una Ninfa levantando su pulgar, no se quien era pero debía agradecérselo luego ¿Tal vez reciclar era una forma de agradecerle?

Vi a Lee junto a un puñado de chicos y chicas rubios riendo entre ellos mientras que Annabeth y sus hermanos hablaban entre ellos bajo el sonido de las carcajadas de Clarisee y su grupo...Sherman también estaba allí, sin reír y haciendo girar su cuchillo entre sus dedos, o tenia hambre o quería cortarle el cuello a alguien. A lo lejos pude ver a Grover junto a un par de niños rubios y algo regordetes, los hijos de Dionisio.

Quiron se levanto, yo todavía no lo había visto en su " _Forma caballo"_ así que no esperaba que fuera un caballo blanco de su cintura para abajo, esperaba uno color café ya que Quiron vivía tomándolo en la escuela, de hecho el olia a cafe y pensé que ese seria su color o que usaba Shampoo para caballos café. Aun así ¿Usara Shampoo de cafe? Aun mas importante ¿Existe un Shampoo de café para caballos?

Levanto su copa, por la forma en la que Dionisio la miraba debía estar hasta el tope de vino, y brindo

—¡Por los Dioses!

Las Ninfas del bosque se nos acercaron y comenzaron a dejar las bandejas de comida, no me di cuenta que seguía sin comer hasta que me gruño el estomago. En especial al ver ese pedazo de barbacoa encima de la mesa, debía parecer un perro mirando fuera de una carnicería. Cuando una de las Ninfas estuvo cerca le agradecí y le pedí que le diera mis gracias a la que había hecho crecer el tronco para que pudiéramos sentarnos, ella sonrió y se retiro.

Me llego un vaso y Luke dijo

—Pídanle lo que quieran, sin alcohol, por supuesto

—Oh, vamos eso le quita la diversión

—Tienes doce, seguro si tomas chocolate te embriagas Theseus —Me dijo el hijo de Hermes rodando sus ojos

—¡¿Quieres apostar _Lucky-Boy_?!

El chico levanto sus cejas apenas oyó la palabra Apostar

—¿Lucky-boy? ¿Enserio quieres correr el riesgo Teddy?

Otras risitas se oyeron en la mesa, ¡Con un demonio, ya sabían como me llamaban!

—Teddy yo no voy a pagar de nuevo tus apuestas —Me advirtió el hijo de Poseidon

—¡Hey, fue solo una vez!

—Si, claro —Me dijo el recordando ese incidente, en resumen le había hecho gastar todo su dinero en una tonta apuesta cuando teníamos nueve, una apuesta sobre un partido de Yu-gi-ho ¡En mi defensa, aun estaba aprendiendo a manejarme bien con el idioma! El aposto por mi y...Bueno, perdimos todo el dinero.

—Coca-Cola de cereza —Ordeno Percy y el liquido comenzó a llenar su vaso hasta que el chico dijo —Coca-Cola de cereza azul —Y el liquido se volvió de ese color ante la mirada nostálgica del chico

Por mi parte tuve una idea para probar si ese vaso podía llenarse con cualquier cosa que le pidiera asi que en voz baja dije lo que quería, el liquido anaranjado lleno el vaso y tras darle un sorbo no pude evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa.

El jugo era un asco, con sabor a plástico quemado tal cual y como lo recordaba

Era un jugo barato de un supermercado cerca de mi antiguo hogar, cuando comencé a vivir solo lo compraba porque, bueno, a veces iba con el dinero justo para todo. Con el paso del tiempo mis papilas gustativas se acostumbraron al barato jugo pero aun recuerdo como mi madre me regañaba por comprar esa porquería.

No pude evitar pensar de nuevo en mi familia y en los que deje atrás.

—Theseus —Me llamo Luke devolviendome otra vez al mundo real —Aquí tienes —Y me tendió un plato repleto de comida que le agradecí apenas lo tuve entre mis manos, estaba a punto de clavarle el tenedor al trozo mas jugoso de carne cuando todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fogata

—Vengan —Nos indico Luke

Todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego, se quedaban unos momentos frente a la hoguera y se llevaban su plato de nuevo a la mesa

—Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor

—Estas bromeando

Pero Luke no estaba bromeando, no estaba haciendo ningún chiste. Al parecer a los dioses les gustaba el olor a comida quemada

—Y yo que creía que esto no se podía poner mas raro —Murmure

Cuando llegamos frente a la hoguera Luke tomo un racimo de uvas y lo lanzo al fuego

—Hermes

Percy era el siguiente, se quedo unos momentos parado frente a la fogata y lanzo un pedazo de jamón al fuego mientras miraba hacia la fogata preguntándose quien era nuestro padre.

Yo era el ultimo, no podía dar un sacrificio a nombre de Poseidon porque entonces todos me preguntarían ¿Porque le estaba dando uno a un dios sin hijos? Y no tardarían en atar cabos, así que separe un poco de todo y comencé lo que creía, era la idea mas genial que había tenido en años.

—Hermes, gracias por dejarnos quedar en su cabaña —Saque otro trozo y lo lance, un pedazo de carne jugosa —Padre...Eh, seria bueno que nos des una mano ¿Sabes? porque estamos algo perdidos ahora y eso..

Si, la mejor oración de toda la historia. Estaba a punto de regresar a mi asiento cuando, de nuevo, vi un destello castaño cerca de la hoguera.

Los engranajes de mi cerebro al fin comenzaron a correr y con una sonrisa lance un racimo de uvas

—Hestia, gracias por la familia que me toco.

El olor a comida cacera de mis dos hogares invadió mis fosas nasales, mi sacrificio había sido aceptado así que no me quede mucho tiempo mas frente a la hoguera y regrese a mi lugar.

Ahora, si bien solo podría haberle agradecido a Poseidon y ya necesitaba al menos estar en buenos términos con alguno de los olimpicos, ahi entraba Hermes quien nos estaba dando un hogar ahora. Hermes era el dios de los viajeros y pronto nos enbarcariamos en un largo viaje así necesitaríamos su ayuda sin lugar a dudas, aparte cuando los dioses tomaran bandos tal vez el apoyaría a Poseidon. Debía estar esperando mucho por un simple sacrificio pero ¡Hey, soñar no cuesta nada!

Y Hestia...

Es Hestia, ¿Que mas puedo decir?

Ella es buena onda, o al menos lo era en los libros. Tal vez nos iba a dar una mano si lo necesitábamos así que ¿Que mejor forma de presentarme que con un sacrificio que le demostrara que si la podemos ver? Desgraciadamente no la vi cerca de la hoguera pero debía estar cerca, ella debía mantener el fuego del hogar viviendo así que no podía alejarse mucho de allí.

El señor D soltó un gran suspiro para luego levantarse

—Si, supongo que sera lo mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades Quiron, dice que el próximo captura la bandera es el viernes. De momento los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.

La mesa de Ares estallo en virotes, incluso Sherman.

—Personalmente, no me importa en lo mas mínimo pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy han llegado un par de campistas nuevos. _Peter y Theodore Johnson_ —Debo admitir que esperaba un nombre peor que el que me dio, Quiron se inclino y le murmuro algo al oído—Esto...Percy y Theseus Jackson. Pues bien, Hurra y lo que sea. Pueden seguir con su tonta fogata.

Gracias al cielo que Dionisio no da charlas motivacionales porque cualquiera se rendiría antes de empezar. Pero aun así todo el mundo vitoreo, comimos ¡Al fin! entre risas y bromas junto los campistas de Hermes, Luke a veces intentaba poner un poco de orden pero se rendía rápidamente y se unía a todo el lió. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al anfiteatro donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro, incluso Lee. Estuvimos allí durante mucho tiempo, cantamos tontas canciones de campamento y llegaron malvadiscos para que comiéramos aunque yo no los vi con tanta felicidad, no era precisamente fan de ellos.

Cuando sonó de nuevo la caracola todos regresamos a nuestras cabañas, Percy se metió en su nuevo saco de dormir agarrando con fuerza el cuerno del Minotauro, casi me había olvidado que lo tenia aun. Apenas cerro los ojos cayo dormido.

Yo tarde un poco mas en dormirme, mas que nada porque era algo incomodo el suelo y por los ronquidos de alguno de los hijos de Hermes

Pero tan pronto cerré los ojos me di cuenta lo cansado que estaba y caí dormido.

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta.

No tardamos mucho en acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva rutina, aunque al principio costo un poco en especial si tenias a una hija de Atenea esperándote a primera hora de la mañana con un gigantesco libro junto con ella. Annabeth se encargo de enseñarnos griego antiguo, ese era el lenguaje universal aquí ya que sin importar cual fuera el lenguaje natal de un semidios este entendería casi al instante el griego, lo cual me recordó el incidente de Percy con los peces hace años pero el había hablado en Latin lo cual me seguía pareciendo extraño ¿Porque Latin? ¿Era solo porque era el nombre de los pececillos?

En otros tiempos el griego hubiera sido una pesadilla para mi pero ahora, sabiendo dos idiomas, no me resulto un gran problema porque, vamos, he estado aprendiendo ingles sobre la marcha durante años así que otro idioma no me iba a matar, aparte yo también estaba "programado" para aprender y hablar griego, Annabeth se mostró un poco asombrada con lo rápido con lo que aprendí pero no dijo nada.

Percy, por su parte, tras unos cuantos errores aprendió el idioma e incluso empezó a leer varios libros que la chica le traía. Al principio porque eran sus "deberes" pero podría apostar que a la larga le termino agarrando el gusto.

Hablamos un poco de los dioses, Annabeth nos explico un poco las funciones que cumplían y algo de sus personalidades pero nada mas ya que ella no había tenido tanto contacto con los seres divinos.

Cuando finalizaban las clases de la hija de Atenea terminábamos dando vueltas por todo el campamento probando todas y cada una de las actividades que hubieran, en lo personal yo solo hubiera probado unas cuantas pero ¡Hazle entender eso a Percy! El hijo de Poseidon estaba seguro de que teníamos que ver en que eramos buenos así tendríamos una idea de quien podría ser nuestro padre. Una buena idea pero...

Eramos un asco en todo.

Yo nunca me considere alguien veloz pero podía correr algo rápido ¡Años de perseguir autobuses en esta y la otra vida amigo! En serio ¿Porque nunca podía atrapar ninguno a tiempo? Tal vez debería poner el despertador mas temprano ¡Me estoy yendo del tema de nuevo! La cuestión es que una de las actividades del Campamento eran las carreras, varios metros en linea recta y también una con curvas dependiendo de la ruta que quisieras tomar. Percy era mucho mas atlético que yo, pero no pudo ni siquiera seguirles el paso a las instructoras, las Ninfas del bosque ¡¿Como diablos corrian tan rápido?! ¡Eran jodidos arboles!

Ya te imaginaras como me fue a mi, cuando quise apresurar el paso ya había terminado la carrera.

Ellas nos consolaron un poco diciendo que eran veloces para escapar de Dioses y sátiros pero ¡Eran arboles! ¡Somos mas lentos que unos troncos!

Lucha libre

Ay, Lucha libre

Siempre fui un fan de la lucha libre, ya sabes ¡ _His Name is John Cena_! y todo eso pero como dije antes, no soy un luchador, yo juego mas a la defensiva así que cuando nos toco luchar...Nos comieron vivos. Y como estábamos bendecidos por la buena suerte nos toco luchar contra los hijos de Ares ya que eran ellos los que impartían la clase, si adivinaste. Clarisee y Sherman.

Aunque debo admitir que no eran malos profesores, si ignorabas que te golpeaban mas de lo que te enseñaban. Clarisee limpiaba el suelo con Percy pero se tomaba su tiempo para indicarle, mediante insultos, lo que estaba haciendo mal y en cuanto a Sherman, pues...

—Patético, ¿Que clase de hombre eres Jackson? ¡Levántate!

Nuestros encuentros no duraban mas de dos minutos, dos minutos de mi intentando cubrirme todo lo que podía hasta que el hijo de Ares lograba atraparme y destruirme, el desgraciado tenia una mano de acero. Me levantaba tomándome del cabello y una vez de pie volvíamos a empezar de nuevo, eramos como el ejemplo para el resto de la clase, el ejemplo de las cosas que no debías hacer en una batalla.

—Tu guardia es un asco Jackson, ¡Sube tu brazo, maldición! —Subí uno de mis brazos pero...—¡Ese no idiota, el otro! ¡¿Nunca viste una pelea en tu vida?! —Gritaba el hijo de Ares y con muy poco cuidado me acomodaba los brazos a la fuerza —¡Eso es una guardia mixta, aprendela o sino te cortare el cuello!

Así eran casi todas las clases, con el hijo de Ares gritándome y golpeándome como si fuera una bolsa de arena. Por suerte mis heridas ya se habían curado (¡Gracias ambrosia!) y mis vendajes ya no estaban por lo que Sherman no se contuvo en lo mas mínimo.

—¡De nuevo, levántate! —Me rugía luego de tirarme al suelo, por sexta vez.

Sherman no había mencionado en ningún momento el _incidente_ del baño, pero era mas que obvio que no lo había olvidado en lo mas mínimo así que se descargaba un poco en nuestras "batallas" que bien podían ser llamadas "Sesiones para patearle el culo al chico nuevo" pero, para mi sorpresa, no me había roto ningún hueso e incluso, a su manera, me intentaba enseñar como defenderme.

Algo es algo, pero era claro que lo hacia así su victoria seria muchísimo mas satisfactoria porque lo que hacia no era por ser "Un buen compañero" sino era para barrer el suelo conmigo mateniendo su orgullo y disfrutar cada momento, imagina que golpeaste hasta el cansancio a un novato que ni siquiera se sabia defender, suena mal ¿Verdad? Ahora solo cambia el novato por "Chico con entrenamiento previo" ¡Hey, puedes golpear todo lo que quieras entonces!

Era como una vaca, me estaban preparando para el matadero.

Arqueria.

¿Que puedo decir sobre la arqueria? Una actividad noble e interesante

Interesante si no tenias que lanzarte de panza al suelo cuando Percy tensaba su arco y disparaba una flecha

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Percy, por el amor a la pizza casi me arrancas una oreja!

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡Y tu te cruzaste!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Si estaba detrás tuyo!

No me preguntes como porque no tengo ni puta idea pero la flecha que lanzo Percy de alguna forma pego un giro, literalmente UN PUTO GIRO en medio del aire, no me malinterpretes, no pego una media vuelta en pleno vuelo sino que al llegar a su objetivo de alguna forma que no comprendo golpeo uno de los troncos de un arbol haciendo que la flecha no se rompiera sino que se desviara hacia un lado raspando la superficie del blanco al cual tenia que golpear en primer lugar y luego ¡Bang! Apenas si pude correrme a tiempo cuando el silbante pedazo de madera paso cerca de mi clavándose en la arena del suelo.

No se como diablos lo hizo pero Percy había roto las leyes de la física.

Quiron no dijo nada, de hecho intento levantarle el animo aun cuando una de sus flechas casi le arranca media cola.

¿Como me fue a mi?

Regular tirando a malo...Tirando a mediocre, como todos sabemos el centro rojo de un blanco es un _Bullseye_ bueno mi tiro fue un _Bullshit_ de pura suerte mi flecha se clavo en la diana, en la zona blanca donde no había puntaje, pero hey al menos lo intente.

Lee no estaba ese día y fue lo mejor, podría jurar que me estaría molestando por horas por ello.

Eramos un desastre en la mayoría de las actividades pero cuando llego el momento de tocar el agua ¡Ja, eso era lo nuestro!

Nunca había tocado un bote antes o siquiera un remo, nuestros instructores eran un hijo de Afrodita y una de Demeter. Extraño si me lo preguntas a mi pero, de alguna forma, funcionaba. Volviendo al tema, habían dos tipos de Canoas la tradicional para varias personas que se usa en los juegos olimpicos y los Kayak ¿Que es un Kayak? Una canoa para un solo individuo pero mas Cool.

Apenas llegamos los instructores nos advirtieron que montar un Kayak no era un juego y que si no teníamos cuidado podríamos herirnos así que nos hicieron subir a una canoa, Percy, yo y una hija de Hefesto que no parecía muy interesada en esto pero como era obligatorio no le quedaba de otra.

¿Que paso?

Bueno, ganamos la pequeña carrera que tuvimos en el lago contra un pequeño grupo de campistas de Hermes.

La cara de los instructores era de incredulidad pura, ningún novato había podido manejar un bote de la manera que nosotros lo hicimos y mucho menos ganar una carrera contra campistas experimentados, nosotros eramos los nuevos que fracasaban en todo así que ¿Como lo habíamos hecho? ¡Poderes de pescado _Baby_!

Como nos manejábamos bien en la canoa los instructores nos propusieron usar los Kayak pero seria una carrera entre nosotros dos, casi al instante aceptamos. Percy emocionado por encontrar algo en lo que era bueno y yo también para ser sincero.

Desgraciadamente perdí la carrera pero fue mas que nada porque estaba mas interesado en lo que estaba pasando que en la carrera en si ¿A que me refiero? Bueno, apenas me subí en el Kayak supe todas sus partes y sus funciones. Si, así como te lo digo, era como si me hubieran conectado directamente a la Wikipedia porque sabia exactamente para que servia cada cosa.

 _Linea de vida_ : Una cuerda para sujetarme y no morirme si todo se va a la mierda

 _Proa_ : Parte delantera, influye en la velocidad y esas cosas

 _Popa_ : Parte trasera...Si, eso nomas

 _Quilla_ : Parte trasera del casco, esta sumergida y sirve para mantener el rumbo y girar.

Y un gigantesco etcetera, no solo eso apenas tome el remo comence a usarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como te dije antes nunca había tocado un remo en mi vida pero ahora ¡Ahora seriamente estoy pensando inscribirme en los Olimpicos! Si sobrevivo a toda la mierda que se viene encima por supuesto.

Lo mejor de esto es que, al menos, una de las habilidades de Poseidon estaba presente en mi y si bien saber sobre barcos y remar no me iba a servir mucho para enfrentar monstruos algo era algo y ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez podía remar lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de los problemas.

* * *

Y el día tan esperado al fin llego ¿Captura la bandera? No, todavía faltaba para eso.

Llego el día de la lección de combate con espadas, al fin sabría si al menos podía blandir un arma para defenderme

Toda la cabaña once siguió a Luke hacia un ruedo, un gran terreno circular cubierto de arena mientras que habían unas butacas se podría decir que era una pequeña tribuna como en un estadio de fútbol.

—Muy bien chicos

—¿Chicos? —Pregunto arqueando una ceja una de las hijas de Hermes

—Ya, ya, Chicos y chicas aquí presentes —Dijo Luke con su sonrisa amable característica —Es hora de ver que tan buenos son para la batalla, la espada es nuestra arma por excelencia y la que nos salvara la vida en mas de una ocacion por eso...—El joven se fue por un momento y regreso empujando lo que parecía ser un armario sin puertas, este estaba lleno de espadas de todos los tamaños, colores y formas —Por eso deben elegir una que se adapte a ustedes, pueden cambiar de espadas obviamente pero una vez que encuentren la indicada esta los seguirá durante toda su vida así que ¡Elijan y empecemos!

De mas esta decir que la mayoría parecían niños sueltos en una dulceria pero no puedes juzgarlos, primero porque algunos seguian siendo niños y ademas ¿Cuantas ocaciones de blandir una espada vas a tener en tu vida?

 **¡CLANK!**

El sonido del metal golpeando el suelo fue mas que claro para todos, la espada que Percy había escogido era una de un metro y tal vez veinte centímetros, una espada de dos manos que fue demasiado para el chico.

—Ehh...

—Percy no creo que esa sea la indicada para ti —Le dije al semidios y tome otra arma, esa mas corta y por lo tanto mas ligera que la anterior —Intenta con esta

El semidios tomo la espada con su mano derecha y comenzó a manipularla, vagamente me recordó a esa escena en Harry Potter donde prueba todas las varitas de la tienda y ninguna es la indicada, lo mismo estaba pasando con Percy por mas espada que probara ninguna era la indicada. Unas eran muy largas, otras muy pesadas, si eran muy cortas eran ligeras y controlarlas era mas difícil aun...

Su arma era Anaklusmos, no otra espada asi que la tendria dificil por ahora.

—No te preocupes Percy, esto suele pasar a la primera —Le dijo Luke calmando al semidios, imagínate mientras todos blandían su espada bien el pobre chico estaba fallando en el deber básico de un semidios, el rubio tomo una espada corta que estaba por allí y se la paso al semidios —Por ahora practicaremos con esta ¿Si? Hasta que consigas una que se adapte a ti

Luego el rubio noto que yo seguía ahí parado frente al armario sin ningún arma entre las manos

—¿Pasa algo Theseus?

—No, no, no pasa nada —Respondí rápidamente y saque otra espada corta del armario, como era de esperarse se sentía demasiado ligera, se sentía...mal, incorrecta, como usar unas zapatillas unos talles menores al tuyo —Esta estará bien, creo.

El hijo de Hermes no pareció muy convencido con lo que dije pero no podía retrasar mas la lección así que comenzamos con lo básico, como pararnos correctamente, con que mano deberíamos manipular la espada ese tipo de cosas las cuales la mayoría aprendió rápidamente y sin mucho problema.

Tajos y estocadas, pan comido. No era muy difícil tampoco.

Luego el líder de la cabaña Once trajo unos muñecos de paja con armaduras griegas y nos instruyo sobre el combate contra un enemigo, aprendí dos cosas

1)Una espada no puede penetrar una armadura

2)Las películas me habían mentido durante años

Enserio, quede como un idiota intentando convertir al muñeco de paja en un Kebab o algo parecido.

Percy, por su parte, era bueno. Era bastante bueno la verdad.

Mira no voy a decir que era el maestro de la espada porque seria mentir pero se manejaba mucho mejor que yo y que algunos otros semidioses incluso con una espada que le resultaba incomoda, imagina el caos que desataría entonces con Anaklusmos.

Luke le dijo que sus reflejos eran buenos y que por eso lo estaba haciendo tan bien, un guerrero nato tal cual y como yo lo había dicho.

En cuanto a mi, bueno, no lo hacia mal pero tampoco bien. Mis reflejos no estaban tan afilados como los del hijo de Poseidon, la molestia de intentar manipular un arma incorrecta era mas que clara en especial porque cuando quería dar un tajo al muñeco la espada casi salia disparada de mis manos, como era ligera si le aplicaba mucha fuerza terminaría fallando mi golpe por la rapidez con la que seria dirigido, si no le aplicaba fuerza la espada simplemente no dañaría lo suficiente a mi enemigo y terminaría siendo el almuerzo de un monstruo.

Genial, simplemente fantástico.

Por lo menos logre cortar bastante al muñeco de paja, piernas y brazos era lo mas sencillo porque su armadura era casi impenetrable y aparte si la golpeaba el choque contra el metal de la armadura sacudía mi espada y mi brazo con fuerza. Básicamente, si le pegaba a la armadura me daría un feo calambre o mi espada saldría disparada de mis manos dejándome indefenso.

Doblemente genial.

Una vez que la practica individual termino llego el momento que la mayoría esperaba, la batalla en parejas.

—Muy bien chicos...—Antes de que alguien se quejara Luke siguió —Y chicas, yo tendré esta batalla contra Percy primero y luego contra Theseus dado que es su primera vez.

Se escucho un _Ohhh_ de asombro y alguno de los chicos bromeo

—Los recordaremos con cariño chicos

—No le hagas caso a Chris Percy, solo es un payaso

—¡Oye!

—Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trecientos años —Le advirtió otro campista a Percy cuando este paso cerca de el —Buena suerte

—A lo mejor el afloja un poco conmigo —Respondió, no muy seguro, el semidios

El campista bufo.

La batalla era de practica pero Luke no se contuvo ni un poco, si bien le fue enseñando a Percy los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos con escudo lo hizo algo rudo, con cada golpe el chico terminaba en el suelo.

Una cosa eran los maniquís de paja y otra era un espadachín experimentado como Luke, aun así le estaba enseñando bien ya que Percy se iba adaptando, de a poco, a la lucha.

Cuando pararon para descansar Percy sudaba como un cerdo que había corrido en una cinta de gimnasio, todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de la pequeña heladera de los refrescos, todos menos yo porque aun seguía sentado en el banquillo con la espada que me habían dado a un lado ya que hasta que la batalla de Percy no terminara yo no haría nada.

Luke se echo agua en la cabeza y Percy lo imito, supe lo que pasaría entonces.

Percy había conseguido su _Power-Up_

—¡Esto es una técnica de desarme, golpeas de plano el arma enemiga y este no tendrá mas opción que soltarla! —Hizo unos movimientos con su espada demostrando lo que teníamos que hacer —Es muy difícil, a mi me lo han hecho. No se rían de Percy, la mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años para dominar esta técnica.

Y la batalla se reanudo, al principio fue lento dándole tiempo a Percy para esquivar los golpes del hijo de Hermes, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que el arma de Luke hacia y lograba anticiparse justo a tiempo el joven rubio al ver esto lo comenzó a presionar cada vez mas, Percy intento usar la técnica de Luke pero este la desvio casi sin esfuerzo.

Pero entonces paso, Percy esquivo un tajo horizontal que el hijo de Hermes le intento dar y al instante imito de nuevo la técnica de Luke, se lanzo con toda su fuerza y para sorpresa de todos la espada de Luke cayo al suelo mientras que la punta del arma de Percy apuntaba a su pecho.

—Perdón

Percy ¿Porque diablos te disculpas? ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Logro desarmar al mejor guerrero del campamento como si nada!

Luke tardo un poco en recuperarse de la sorpresa y apenas lo hizo le pidió que repitiera el movimiento pero no hubo suerte, el _Power-Up_ de Percy había desaparecido por lo tanto no podía realizar de nuevo la técnica de desarme.

—¿Suerte de principiante? —Pregunto alguien

—Tal vez, pero me gustaría saber de que podría ser capaz Percy con una espada bien equilibrada ¡Lo haz hecho bien Percy! —Le felicito el rubio y el hijo de Poseidon sonrió, no estaba tan acostumbrado a que le dijeran que había hecho bien algo aparte imagínate casi le gana a Luke, yo también sonreiría así —Puedes descansar ¡Theseus, es tu turno!

Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. Percy se acerco al banquillo y cuando estuvo cerca levante mi mano y chocamos los cinco como si fuera un relevo de lucha libre o un cambio en un partido de fútbol, luego tenia tiempo de felicitar bien a Percy

—Suerte —Me dijo el chico y se sentó cansado

Termine en el medio de la arena frente al hijo de Hermes listo para la pelea

—Muy bien _Lucky-boy_ ¡Prepárate para morder el polvo!

Luke arqueo una ceja

—¿Enserio? Bien, si te sientes tan confiado —El chico bajo su espada un poco, dejando su guardia al descubierto —Ven, inténtalo

Yo sabia que iba a perder no solo porque Luke era un prodigio sino porque yo no había tenido oportunidad de darme un _Power-Up_ , no había tenido contacto con el agua así que yo no tendría oportunidad contra el.

Aun así intente luchar, apenas vi que el rubio había bajado su guardia lance una estocada directo a su pecho un movimiento tonto y predecible, sin mucho esfuerzo Luke levanto su espada y bloqueo el golpe. Retire el arma antes de que pudiera usar su maniobra de desarme e intente de nuevo una estocada ¿Que puedo decir? No soy el lápiz mas afilado de la cartuchera, de nuevo Luke me bloqueo el ataque. Retrocedí un par de pasos sin saber muy bien como atacar al rubio pero no tuve ni un segundo para pensar ya que el hijo de Hermes se me lanzo encima, los golpes me llegaban por todos lados, izquierda, derecha, a mi cabeza, al pecho. De puro milagro logre bloquear el que se había dirigido a mi cabeza pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que había dejado mi guardia baja, antes de que pudiera posicionarme de nuevo ¡Pum! Luke me dio una patada en el pecho y caí al suelo

—Creo que el que mordió el polvo fue otro Theseus —Me dijo Luke sarcástico

¡¿Se estaba burlando de mi?! ¡Como se atrevía...! Oh, si, soy un fracaso.

Vamos ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que la furia me hiciera mas fuerte?

No soy un protagonista de Anime desgraciadamente, soy un simple tipo como cualquier otro solo que yo no puedo pelear correctamente.

Ya, que diablos, si voy a perder al menos perderé con algo de honor.

Me levante y lo mas rápido que pude le lance un tajo directo al cuello a Luke, al ver venir esto el movió la cabeza hacia atrás así que con un tajo horizontal intente golpear su pecho pero fue en vano Luke puso su espada en forma vertical con la punta hacia abajo impidiéndome golpearlo retire el arma y de nuevo intente ir a por su pecho con una estocada pero Luke logro esquivarme dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás lo que me dejo en una pésima posición con mi brazo estirado hacia delante completamente indefenso, Luke no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y realizo su técnica de desarme.

La batalla podría haber terminado allí.

Pero no lo hizo, como te dije antes al menos iba a perder con algo de honor ¡Y no me iban a tirar al suelo de nuevo! ¡No me iban a sacar esa espada de mi mano! Nuevamente, yo no tenia ningún _Power-Up_ pero ¡Al carajo eso! Iba a hacer lo mejor que pudiera, cuando la espada de Luke golpeo la hoja de la mía apreté mis dientes y agarre el mango de mi espada con ambas manos intentando que no saliera disparada y me dejara indefenso.

Y de alguna manera lo había logrado, la espada seguía en mis manos. Luke frunció el ceño al ver esto pero no le podía dar tiempo de reaccionar, debía atacar de alguna manera, desarmarlo o al menos hacer que cayera en la arena...

¡Arena!

Sonreí burlón y puse tomo mi peso en la espada haciendo que Luke tuviera que retirar la suya antes de que la soltara, estaba listo para contraatacar pero grite

—¡Hey _Lucky-boy_! ¡Piensa rápido!

Y con el empeine de mi pie barrí el suelo juntando toda la arena que pude en para luego dar una patada lo suficientemente alta como para que el polvillo saliera volando frente a mi.

Directo hacia los ojos del hijo de Hermes.

Este soltó un quejido y supe que era mi oportunidad ¡Lo iba a lograr, iba a ganar la batalla! Aun tomando mi espada con las dos manos hice una estocada para evitar golpear la hoja de la espada de Luke e impactar en la armadura de su pecho lo que lo haría caer porque seria tomado por la sorpresa ¡El no podía verme ahora!

 **¡Clank!**

Pero, eso no paso.

Me encontré parado frente a el con mis puños vacíos y mi espada había volado lejos de mi mientras Luke tenia la suya a pocos centímetros de mi cuello. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el joven me había dado una zancadilla y yo había caído de trasero al suelo.

Habia perdido.

¡¿Que carajo había pasado?! ¡Yo tenia todo en bandeja de plata! Entonces ¡¿Porque?!

—Lo siento Theseus pero esto es _Game, Set y Match_ para mi —Me dijo Luke con sus ojos enrojecidos por la arena que había impactado en ellos —Aunque debo admitir que casi me tomas por sorpresa ahí

—¿Casi?

—Sip, casi porque no eres el primero que intenta algo así —Me respondió el y me ofreció una mano para levantarme, un poco de mala gana lo acepte y me levante del suelo —Tu forma de pelear es errática, irresponsable y podrías terminar muerto si no te tomas enserio las cosas Theseus

—¡Hey, me lo estaba tomando enserio y mi espada...!

—¿Tu espada? Oh —El rubio arqueo una ceja —Así que a ti también te pasa lo mismo que a Percy, eso es muy extraño nunca había oído de hermanos que no tuvieran una espada indicada para ellos, eso explicaría un poco tu manera de luchar —El joven frunció el ceño pensativo —Debemos encontrar una espada para ambos pero por ahora descansa un poco ¿De acuerdo? Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Solté un suspiro y recogí el arma blanca del suelo para dejarla de nuevo en el armario, me senté al lado de Percy quien intento animarme diciendo que había peleado bien, que no me preocupara pero no le preste mucha atención.

Mi lección de lucha por ese día había terminado, había terminado en un completo y rotundo fracaso. Lo cual significaba que no me esperaba un futuro prometedor, al menos no hasta que lograra conseguir un arma adecuada.

* * *

La noche era calurosa, de ese tipo de noches en las que dejas el ventilador y el aire acondicionado prendido a toda potencia a pesar de que se te viniera una cuenta de electricidad mas cara que la del presidente.

La cena transcurrió en un bullicio increíble, mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro día entre gritos y miradas amenazantes entre las mesas.

Al fin había llegado, era el tan esperado Captura la Bandera.

Los nervios eran mas que evidentes en nosotros, seria nuestra primera prueba real en un campo de batalla y habían varios ojos sobre nosotros, eramos los nuevos y teníamos que hacernos respetar demostrando lo que habíamos aprendido y tal vez tendrían una vaga idea de quien era nuestro padre.

Yo tenia demasiados problemas esa noche, para empezar no tenia un arma adecuada para luchar sino la misma espada que use durante el enfrentamiento contra Luke por lo que estaría a punto de llevarme una gran patada en el trasero porque no creía que iba a durar mucho en la batalla con esa arma pero no podía usar un arco así que debía arreglarme con eso por ahora.

También estaba Sherman, era mas que claro que el iba a ir por mi primero, no me había quitado los ojos de encima desde que habíamos llegado al pabellón del comedor, en la semana de Lucha libre me había presionado al máximo pero me había dejado claro el mensaje _Te voy a destruir en el bosque_

No pude ni ganar un enfrentamiento de practica contra Luke, no había forma de que venciera a Sherman.

Podía quedarme junto a Percy y luchar en el rió contra el pequeño escuadrón que Clarisee iba a liderar en su contra pero no tenia garantía de que el agua me diera fuerzas y tampoco sabia si Sherman no iba a comandar su propio equipo pequeño, si lo hacia entonces el sector que defendíamos caería, no habría nadie que diera el aviso de los campistas de Ares atravesando la defensa y la Cabaña enemiga ganaría esa batalla.

La única opción que tenia era llevarme a Sherman lo mas lejos que podía de Percy, si me seguía el peligro disminuiría para el hijo de Poseidon y lograría vencer al equipo de Clarisee sin mayores problemas.

Pero eso no era lo único ya que esa era la noche indicada, esa era la noche en la que Percy seria reconocido como hijo del señor del mar. Y también seria atacado por un perro del infierno dejando en claro que Hades queria su cabeza sobre una bandeja de plata.

No había forma de saber si también apuntaría hacia mi con ese ataque pero si lo llegaba a hacer prefería estar lejos de Percy, no estoy seguro de que pudiera luchar contra un ser del Inframundo pero al menos protegería a Percy, era lo único que podía hacer.

Podría quedarme y luchar en el rió junto a el pero si llegaba a haber una jauría de enemigos seria nuestro fin, no habría forma de defendernos.

Mi plan era simple, me llevaría lo mas lejos que pudiera a Sherman y lo engañaría, de alguna forma, para regresar al lago.

Si no podía evitar el enfrentamiento entonces debería arreglármelas para evitar que Sherman me arrancara la cabeza y si llegaba a sobrevivir a eso debía volver rápidamente hacia el rió si había algún monstruo buscando un bocadillo, si manejaba bien los tiempos Percy ya habría derrotado a Clarisee, el Captura la Bandera ya habría terminado por lo que casi todos los semidioses estarían allí para darme una mano si me venían persiguiendo.

No era el mejor plan del mundo pero era el unico que tenia

El gritoreo me devolvió de nuevo al mundo, las banderas habían llegado.

Eran unos estardantes de casi tres metros, uno gris con una lechuza dorada grabada en el encima de una rama de olivo mientras que la otra era roja escarlata con una cabeza de Jabali tras ella una lanza ensangrentada parecía el logo de un equipo de Hockey, el equipo de Hockey mas intenso de la tierra.

Se anunciaron los equipos que se podrían resumir en Atenea, Hermes y Apolo contra todos los demás. La cabaña Ares tenia a los chicos de Hefesto en la defensa, todos y cada uno de ellos grandes y corpulentos lo suficiente para tirar al piso a un oso, en especial su capitán un chico afroamericano de unos trece años quien tenia la reputación de poder plantarle cara a cualquier hijo de Ares sin importar la edad que tuvieran.

Hiciera lo que hiciera debía mantenerme alejado de el.

Los hijos de Demeter no eran conocidos por ser guerreros imparables pero su conexión con la naturaleza los hacia particularmente peligrosos en el bosque aparte de que eran buenos médicos, no tanto como los hijos de Hermes o Apolo pero lo suficientemente buenos para ayudar a su equipo.

Los hermanos Dionisio eran buenos atletas, rápidos y ágiles así que serian una molestia si queríamos ganar.

Y en cuanto a los hijos de Afrodita, bueno, no parecían entusiasmados en participar en ese evento pero no había que confiarse, si alguno de ellos tenia el Embrujahabla de Piper o Drew estaríamos en serios problemas.

Y claro, los lideres de ese equipo, la cabaña de Ares ¿Hace falta describirlos? Les hervía la sangre por el combate y saldrían a ganar sin importar a quien tuvieran que aplastar en su camino.

Nuestro equipo tenia a los mejores estrategas del campamento, la cabaña de Atenea así que todos confiaban ciegamente en que ganaríamos.

Los hijos de Apolo cubrirían gran parte del bosque junto a los de Hermes, si algo intentaba pasar por su zona lo derribarían, Lee comandaba un pequeño grupo de arqueros que cuidarían la bandera, mi idea inicial había sido formar parte de ese equipo pero no me daría tiempo a volver al rió por lo que tuve que descartarla, una lastima porque de verdad me daba curiosidad ver a _Hawkeye_ en combate.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve pensando Quiron había explicado las reglas del combate, no mutilaciones, el arroyo era la frontera y se permitían todo tipo de juguetitos mágicos. Desgraciadamente yo no tenia ninguno y me pregunte si habría semidioses que tuvieran, Annabeth tenia su gorra de invisibilidad asi que ¿Habría semidioses que tuvieran ese tipo de herramientas? Algo así como, nose, ¿Unos guantes de boxeo explosivos?

Cuando Quiron termino las mesas se llenaron de equipamiento para la pelea, cascos, escudos, espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas.

—¡Uau! —Exclamo Percy —¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?

—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quiron ha pensado que esto te iría bien —Luke le paso un escudo circular enorme que iba desde el pecho de Percy hasta casi llegar a su rodilla con un caduceo pintado en el centro símbolo de la cabaña a la cual representaba el chico, soltó un quejido cuando tomo el escudo entre sus brazos y Luke le puso un casco que tenia un conjunto de plumas color azul en la parte superior pero en lugar de parecer un guerrero espartano Percy parecía que se había puesto una escoba en la cabeza —En cuanto a ti Theseus, creo que estos te irán bien —Me paso una espada de bronce de una mano que como todas las demás no se sentía correcta en mis manos y junto a esta un escudo pero no tan grande como el de Percy me debía ir desde el pecho hasta mi cadera pero el condenado pesaba un montón ¿De que carajo estaba hecho? ¿De plomo? Al igual que a Percy Luke puso el casco en mi cabeza, aunque tardo un poco mas al luchar contra mi cabello. Cuando termino no pude evitar pensar que ahora debía parecer un plumero gigante —Ambos estarán en la patrulla de frontera

—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —Rugió Annabeth y el gritoreo no se hizo esperar, incluso yo me uní a ello pero ¿Que puedo decir? Era imposible que no te contagiaran la emoción.

Percy se adelanto y comenzó a hablar con Annabeth, la rubia parecía estar indicándole nuestra posición pero no le dio mas tiempo al chico para preguntar cosas porque rápidamente se separo de el y nos dejo en el arroyo listos para que la cabaña de Ares arrasara con el lugar.

Se escucho una caracola, un vitoreo y supimos que la batalla había iniciado.

Era hora de irme de allí

—Percy, tengo una idea

—Ay no, no _tus_ ideas —Se quejo el semidios

—¡Hey! ¿Cuando tuve una mala idea?

El semidios bufo

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo recuerde?

Rode mis ojos

—Como sea Percy, escúchame, debemos separarnos ahora.

Percy frunció el ceño, preocupado

—¿Que? ¿Porque?

—Sherman va a venir por mi, no se si vendrá con parte de su equipo, debemos separarlo de Clarisee y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de ganar

—Pero Annabeth dijo que tiene un plan —Me respondió el semidios —Aparte...Bueno, no voy a poder solo con esto Teddy

Oh vamos Percy, ¡No hagas las cosas difíciles, maldición!

—Percy, se que vas a poder con esto, eres mucho mejor que yo y lo sabes —El chico quiso interrumpirme pero continué hablando —Escúchame, no nos vamos a _Separar_

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a ser un señuelo, la mitad de la cabaña Ares quiere mi cabeza sobre una bandeja después de lo que paso

—¿Y si tu idea no funciona? ¿Y si van todos por ti?

—Entonces busca un abogado para hacerle un juicio al Olimpo —Bromee pero no saque ni una risa en el semidios, en serio tengo que buscar un libro de chistes o algo.

—No es gracioso Teddy

—Lo se, Lo se pero ¿Que otra opción tenemos? Ni siquiera sabemos si el plan de Annabeth va a funcionar o no —Estaba casi seguro de que me iba a arrepentir luego de haber dicho esas palabras pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello —Tengo una corazonada, se lo que hago

El hijo de Poseidon se quedo en silencio mirando el arroyo por unos segundos hasta que soltó un profundo suspiro, parecía mas bien cansado de discutir

—Bien, voy a confiar en ti

Sonreí, tal vez un poquito arrogante. No todos los días Percy te daba la razón

—Pero no hagas ninguna estupidez Teddy, no te arriesgues mas de la cuenta —El chico apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada parecía que quería decir algo mas pero nuevamente se cayo, con su mano libre me dio un golpecito en el hombro y tras un gesto con su cabeza me dio a entender que podía irme.

Sin decir nada mas decidí dar la vuelta e internarme directamente en el bosque a paso lento para que si había alguien observándome no me perdiera de vista, aunque también porque el lugar era bastante bonito ¿Que puedo decir? No todas las noches tienes la oportunidad de pasear por un frondoso bosque gigante con varias luciérnagas titilando a cada paso que dabas.

Claro tampoco todas las noches vas preparado para una lucha de gladiadores pero, tu me entiendes.

El bosque, como mínimo, era confuso. La mayoría de los arboles eran de la misma altura y se parecían bastante, demasiado para mi gusto lo cual era un problema si me llegaba a perder no tendría forma de regresar sin confundirme, por suerte una chispa de creatividad salio a la luz y comencé a arrastrar mi espada por el suelo ¿Para que? Para dejar un rastro para regresar, algo así como las migas de pan pero con un cuchillo gigante.

Camine por el bosque por varios minutos sin un rumbo fijo, no estaba yendo a la base enemiga a atacar o siquiera yendo a la nuestra a defender, no estaba yendo a ningún lado en particular y debía haberme alejado lo suficiente porque no habían arqueros de Apolo por ningún lado.

O tal vez yo no los veía, quien sabe.

Cuando creí estar en el lugar indicado me apoye contra un árbol y relaje mis brazos, había estado cargando ese condenado escudo durante todo el camino y pesaba demasiado, con un fuerte movimiento de mi brazo lo deje caer al suelo y volví a mover mi brazo izquierdo intentando calmar el calambre que me había generado cargar ese pedazo de madera. La espada seguía en mi mano derecha y se veía aun el camino que había marcado con ella, luego de verlo bien me di cuenta de lo ridículo que era porque no había dado demasiados giros al caminar hacia donde estaba ahora así que seguro que era tan solo una linea recta desde la parte del bosque en la que estaba hacia el lago.

No había forma de que Sherman ignorara eso, era cuestión de tiempo de que se apareciera por allí.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal y varios gritos que no lograba entender, la batalla debía ser increíble y era una lastima que no pudiera verla desde donde estaba.

Estaba empezando a relajarme cuando lo sentí, un cosquilleo en mi nuca, una sensación de sudor frió recorriendo mi espalda, apreté con fuerza mi espada y mire detrás del árbol en el que estaba listo para enfrentarme al hijo de Ares pero en lugar de el me encontré con mas arboles, no había nadie allí.

¿Que mierda?

De nuevo el cosquilleo volvió a mi cuello y a todo mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaron y por pura suerte salte hacia un lado esquivando justo a tiempo una hoja de bronce celestial que paso silbando peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja derecha

 **¡Crash!**

Algunas astillas del árbol en el que había estado recostado volaron para todos lados sacadas de cuajo por la fuerza del impacto, de casualidad ninguna me llego a dar en los ojos porque eso habría sido la culminación de mi mala suerte, rápidamente me fui moviendo hacia atrás aun en el suelo y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me pare de nuevo empuñando mi arma.

El subcomandante de los Jabalies había llegado.

Y el tenia una armadura...¡¿Porque el si tenia una?! ¡Vamos, eso no era nada justo!

De acuerdo, era tan solo un par de espinilleras de bronce y la parte superior para proteger su pecho junto con el casco pero aun así, no era justo ¡El tenia toda las ventajas ahora! Si de casualidad podía atinarle un golpe debía intentar cortar o el brazo con el que cargaba su espada o sus piernas, no tenia de otra pero ¿Que pasaría con la regla de no mutilaciones? Mire de nuevo el estado en el que había quedado el árbol y me di cuenta que Sherman se había pasado por las pelotas esa regla así que ¿Porque yo no?

Algo golpeo el suelo pocos centímetros delante mio, era mi escudo, el hijo de Ares me lo habia devuelto.

Bueno, algo es algo.

Levante el circulo de madera y lo acomode en mi brazo izquierdo poniéndome en guardia o en lo que creía que era una guardia correcta porque apenas me vio el hijo de Ares bufo

—¿Enserio? Creí que Castellan al menos te había enseñado algo Jackson

—Me enseño mas de lo que crees Sherman —Intente sonar amenazante pero debía parecer un ratón asustado mirando a un gato que se lo esta a punto de comer

—Suenas confiado, me gusta eso —Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad —Sera mas divertido así Jackson, sera mucho mejor

—¿Que sera mucho mejor?

—Nada en particular, simplemente destruir y hacer polvo cada hueso de tu cuerpo _novato_ —Dijo el chico y preparo su espada, una simple espada de una sola mano como la mía junto con su escudo casi tan grande como el de Percy —Nadie se burla de la Cabaña de Ares

—Sabes, podrías ir a buscar la bandera desde aquí tranquilamente —Le sugerí

—¿Y perderme esta oportunidad de masacrarte? ¿Dejar ir al imbécil que se atrevió a dejar en ridículo al Dios de la Guerra? No gracias

—Para ser sinceros, ustedes no necesitan que nadie los deje en ridículos —Dije, con una sonrisa algo altanera para intentar, al menos, ocultar mi nerviosismo y el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento —Ustedes solos se ganaron esa reputación y no hacen nada mas que aumentarla con el paso del tiempo

—¿Terminaste de hablar Jackson? ¿No quieres hacer un ultimo deseo? —Gruño el espadachín, estaba furioso —¿Una ultima plegaria al Olimpo?

Si, solo una.

Espero sobrevivir a esto.

Sin mediar mas palabra el chico se lanzo hacia mi dispuesto a destruirme pero su espada choco justo a tiempo contra mi escudo cosa que el aprovecho para darme una patada en el pecho, tal cual y como lo había hecho Luke, lo que me impulso hacia atrás y me hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Sherman no me ataco sino que empezó a caminar muy lentamente hacia mi, como un cazador acercándose a su presa.

Ese choque me había bastado para entender que la diferencia de fuerza física era abismal, no podía ganarle ni de broma en una lucha a corta distancia pero desgraciadamente no tenia otra opción, tenia que luchar, distraerlo y huir pero ¿Donde mierda estaba su equipo? Clarisee había llevado uno en contra de Percy entonces ¿Donde estaba el de Sherman? Si lograba distraerlos a todos allí y huir no había forma de que llegaran al lago a tiempo pero no se los veía por ninguna parte a menos que...

Sherman había venido solo.

Bien, parte uno del plan: No sabia si catalogarla como un completo fracaso o una misión cumplida. No había alejado a los hijos de Ares de Percy pero tenia al segundo al mando aquí conmigo así que ¿Era en parte algo bueno? Supongo.

Me levante no sin soltar algún que otro quejido, la patada había dolido bastante.

—¿Te rindes?

—No gracias, prefiero no perder el postre —Respondí y fue mi turno de cargar contra el chico, mi espada se sentía totalmente incomoda, el escudo me pesaba pero debía hacer lo posible para ganar o para hacer el tiempo suficiente. Lance un corte horizontal que el hijo de Ares interrumpió poniendo su propia espada, el ruido del metal chocando hizo eco en todo el bosque, sin perder mas tiempo me aleje de el un poco y ataque de nuevo esta vez intentando apuntar a su pierna izquierda pero de nuevo, casi sin esfuerzo, el interpuso su escudo. Como era de esperarse el hijo de Ares no me dio ni un segundo para atacar de nuevo porque el ya había tomado la delantera, la cantidad de golpes que me quería acertar era ridícula, izquierda, derecha, a mis piernas, mis brazos ¡Nunca agradecí tanto tener ese jodido casco en mi cabeza porque sino me hubieran hecho otra entrada para respirar! Mis sentidos de semidios, si quieres llamar al TDAH así, me lograban mantener aun en una pieza y no como un rompecabezas de hijo de Poseidon. No voy a decirte que veía las cosas _en cámara lenta_ pero los ataques de Sherman no me tomaban tan por sorpresa, lograba interponer mi escudo justo a tiempo para evitar que me arrancara mis extremidades de cuajo y en ocasiones mi espada chocaba contra la suya para evitar que me abriera el pecho de par a par pero no iba a tardar mucho en caer, cada golpe que chocaba contra el escudo no solo sacudía el pedazo de madera sino también mi brazo y no hablar de cuando mi espada golpeaba la suya, era como si me dieran una descarga eléctrica en el brazo derecho. Como dije antes, el combate directo contra el no era posible, una lucha a corta distancia era un suicidio.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Y cuando las cosas no pintan bien es momento de hacer una sola cosa.

¿Rendirse y aceptar la derrota junto con la consecuencia de mis actos?

No, solo queda improvisar.

Y valla que improvise, al principio pensé en tirarle mi escudo a la cara de Sherman pero seria una tortura intentar quitármelo a tiempo así que, como no se me ocurria otra cosa, salte e intente golpearlo en la cabeza con el pedazo de madera para tumbarlo o dejarlo lo suficientemente confundido para tomar de nuevo la delantera este al ver lo que intentaba hacer retrocedió unos pasos pero no podía dejarle una oportunidad para atacarme, lance una estocada directa contra su pecho que tal vez por habito el chico detuvo con su escudo ¿Porque por habito? Pues, el tenia la armadura puesta, yo no podía hacerle daño si lo llegaba a golpear allí así que no había razón para cubrirse con el escudo, mi espada quedo clavada por unos momentos en el escudo de Sherman y este al ver lo que había pasado levanto su espada listo para rebanarme como si fuera un pedazo de pan.

Pero no paso, antes de que pudiera asestarme el golpe solté la espada ante su confundida mirada, me descolgué el escudo, lo tome con fuerza entre mis manos y se lo tire como si de un frisbee se tratara.

Directo a su confundido rostro.

 **¡Boom!**

El golpe retumbo en la zona del bosque en la que estábamos haciendo un eco que se comenzó a perder entre los arboles, el casco del hijo de Ares había salido disparado de su cabeza cuando el pedazo de madera lo impacto haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio, no grito de dolor pero soltó un fuerte quejido llevando su mano hacia su cabeza mareado, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y para mi suerte la mano que llevo hacia su rostro fue la misma con la que cargaba su escudo.

Sin perder mucho mas tiempo corrí hacia donde estaba y tome mi espada que había quedado clavada en la madera con toda la fuerza que pude, con ambas manos tire y tras un pequeño forcejeo el arma estuvo libre de nuevo, tal vez por instinto o porque había visto demasiadas películas gire sobre mi mismo empuñando la espada con ambas manos al notar eso Sherman lanzo un corte horizontal que me habría sacado la cabeza de no ser porque me agache justo a tiempo, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse aproveche que al fin había bajado su guardia y lo mas rápido que pude corte en vertical hiriendo su pierna justo en sus cuadripces izquierdos.

Luke nos había explicado un poco acerca de ese tipo de ataques, el mio apenas fue un corte superficial, no había herido ningún musculo interno ni cortado nada importante pero eso no lo hacia menos doloroso y en unos momentos comenzaría a sangrar, no se desangraría pero necesitaría unas vendas. Porque, por supuesto, no iba a matar a alguien ¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Batman de Ben Affleck?

Sherman soltó un pequeño quejido, mas de sorpresa que de dolor y dio un paso atrás.

No necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber la furia que debía correr por sus venas y no necesite hacerlo ya que me lo demostró con acciones, sin darme tiempo a levantarme alzo su escudo y me golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndome comer el polvo...literalmente.

¿Alguna vez tuviste un fuerte dolor de cabeza? Bueno, el que tenia yo era como tener una familia de ratas viviendo en tu cerebro, estaba casi seguro de que ese golpe había abollado el casco ya que sentía una presión en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza. Por alguna razón mi primer pensamiento no fue sobre el dolor o si me habría roto algo importante sino de como diablos me iba a sacar ese casco sin arrancarme media cabellera.

Un ligero movimiento me volteo hacia arriba, Sherman me había volteado con su pie, su pierna izquierda ya había comenzado a sangrar y el golpe que le di con el escudo también le había generado un corte sobre su ceja derecha, la zona estaba bastante roja y un pequeño hiilito de sangre bajaba desde allí hacia su barbilla. Y ¿Hace falta hablar de la exprecion de su rostro? Estaba enojado, hyper enojado, Ultra enojado, como prefieras llamar a su enojo.

Y admití mi derrota ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer? Si me levantaba estaba frito, ni hablar de si intentaba atacarlo desde el suelo, Sherman me había derrotado en ¿Cuanto? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Cinco?

La verdad esperaba tener un poco mas de suerte y escapar pero, bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.

El dolor en mi cabeza se incremento un poco, el cosquilleo en mi cuello era aun mayor que antes mientras un sudor frio bajaba por mi nuca ¿Era porque el hijo de Ares estaba a punto de convertirme en una brocheta de pez?

No, no era eso...era diferente, cuando el me ataco...¡No, era lo mismo que sentí antes de que me atacara! ¡Era la misma sensación que tuve antes de que el trueno golpeara el Camaro!

Sherman levanto su espada listo para devolverme el corte que le hice en su pierna cuando pude verlo, detrás de el parado sobre la rama de un árbol, un resplandor rojizo que se desplazaba hacia nosotros rápidamente cayendo en picada Sherman pareció notarlo también ya que sus músculos se tensaron pero no había forma de que lográramos esquivarlo a tiempo, nos iba a alcanzar a ambos.

El hijo de Ares me tomo por el cuello de mi camiseta y me revoleo hacia un lado como si fuera una bolsa de papas y salto hacia un lado logrando esquivar por centímetros el corte que el ser nos había lanzado, sus garras habían rajado la tierra en la que estábamos y por el grosor que tenia la brecha nos habría abierto a la mitad a ambos sin mucho esfuerzo.

La oscura sombra remonto vuelo y se poso sobre las ramas de un árbol frente a nosotros examinándonos con cuidado y soltó un graznido aleteando con fuerza, debía tener unos dos metros y medio de altura y tal vez tres de largo pero no era fácil saberlo a simple vista. Tenia dos patas delanteras escamadas, como si de un dragón se tratase pero parecían mas unas patas de pollo solo que con unas garras demasiado afiladas, sobre estos crecían sus alas parecidas a las de un murciélago lo cual me trajo recuerdos nada bonitos de la Señora Dodds pero lo mas curioso de todo era su cuerpo ya que era una serpiente...Una serpiente de dos cabezas y no, no le crecía una al lado de la otra sino que tenia una frontal parecida a la de una pitón pero con unos grandes cuernos curvados hacia arriba, su cuerpo era completamente gris hasta que llegabas a su otra cabeza la cual a pesar de ser mas pequeña tenia un aspecto mucho mas amenazador ya que era la de una cobra siseante que desplegó su típica "capucha" al vernos, era de color negro veteado de blanco y al igual que la otra cabeza esta también tenia un pequeño par de cuernos creciéndole sobre sus ojos.

—¿Q-que mierda es eso? —Pregunte, en voz baja para no hacer que esa cosa nos atacara pero se notaba bastante el miedo en mi voz

—Una Anfisbena, perfecto, lo que nos faltaba —Gruño Sherman y se volteo ligeramente mirándome a los ojos —Prepárate Jackson

Aun tenia la espada entre mis manos, mi escudo había quedado olvidado por allí pero no podía echarme hacia atrás, al final mi teoría había resultado ser cierta pero desgraciadamente el monstruo que Hades había enviado por mi me había encontrado antes de que pudiera regresar al lago, lentamente me levante y aun con el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza por el golpe me puse en guardia.

La Anfisbena soltó otro graznido mientras su cabeza trasera siseo con furia y supimos que la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

 **¡Fin!**

 ***Tos incomoda* ¡Hey, volví de nuevo! ¿Como pasa el tiempo, no?**

 **¡Hey, deben admitir que esta vez no me entre en Hiatus por tanto tiempo! ¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?**

 **Un par de aclaraciones antes de que me olvide y empiece a hablar de otra cosa, decidí subir este capitulo ahora porque sentía que me estaba deteniendo demasiado tiempo ¿A que me refiero? Sentía que estaba anclado en este capitulo a pesar de tener masomenos todo para el siguiente por eso una vez que lo termine y lo releei lo sentí algo ¿Incompleto quizás?**

 **Sobre este monstruo, la Anfisbena, según la mitología griega era una serpiente de dos cabezas pero decidí darle el aspecto con el cual la representaban en la edad media, de ahí que tenga alas, patas y cuernos.**

 **No le di protagonismo a Percy y eso me molesta un poco pero no sabia exactamente como hacerlo sin opacar tanto a Teddy ya que es ahora cuando debo desarrollarlo como personaje, lo mismo me paso con Annabeth no sabia exactamente como poner a Teddy en las conversaciones con ella sin intervenir tanto en el Canon de estos capítulos ¿Se entiende?**

 **Lee no apareció en este capitulo pero mas que nada porque sera importante en los que siguen y en cuanto a la rivalidad con Sherman, se que se siente bastante apresurada pero ¿La lucha contra Clarisee no fue algo parecido? Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude sin ocupar tanto espacio en este capitulo**

 **En cuanto a las batallas soy el primero en admitir que aun no las escribo bien ni se relatarlas, estoy acostumbrado mas a hacerlo en tercera persona que en primera pero voy aprendiendo de a poco, desde ya pido perdon si no se entiende del todo lo que quise escribir**

 **Bueno, aclaraciones terminadas pasemos a mi hablando de cosas random**

 **Mi computadora sigue haciendo Katapoom de a ratos asi que esa es una de las causas de mis Hiatus y mis constantes bajoneos que me dicen ¡Este capitulo es una porquería, volve a empezar! ¡No, sigue mal! Y así sucesivamente, también me distraje con miles de cosas lo cual me impedía concentrarme en escribir.**

 **Si, es un capitulo largo pero es porque comprimí dos capítulos del libro como en el anterior, perdón si molesta eso :,u**

 **Bueno dicho eso ¡VENTO AUREO EN OCTUBREEEE!**

 **Si, lo dije antes pero lo repito ¡EL HYPE ES INCONTENIBLE VIEJAAA!**

 **28 favs y 32 follows ¡Gracias de nuevo a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia! De verdad, me alegra el día ver estas notificaciones.**

 **ACUARIO** **NO JUNE4311:** **¡Volviste! *Tira confeti* Ya enserio, muchas gracias por volver a comentar. Sabes, hasta ahora no se me había pasado por la cabeza emparejarlo con alguien pero luego de pensarlo mucho se me ocurrieron dos opciones, para la primera tendría que cambiar un hecho del Canon (Ninguna de las parejas canonicas, eso no se toca!) y para la otra...bueno, seria complicado. Así que si llegara a emparejarlo con alguien seria con la primera opción ¿Quien es la primera opción? Ah, sorpresa, sorpresa pero seria para muuuuucho mas adelante en la historia. Acerca de la descripción física de Theseus, iba a ponerla en este capitulo pero prefiero hacerlo en el siguiente con mas tranquilidad y que no se sienta tan de golpe. Como dije antes ¡Mucha gracias por comentar y seguirle dando una oportunidad a esta historia!**

GabiLime14: **Lo admito ahora, tu comentario me hizo sonreír como idiota durante un largo tiempo. Perdón pero este capitulo es igual de largo que el anterior pero al menos ahora no lo estoy subiendo a la madrugada xD, ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! ¡Espero que este capitulo te guste! Y de nuevo, perdón por el largo de este capitulo :,u**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** **Lee se me ocurrió a ultimo momento la verdad ya que quien iba a estar en su lugar iba a ser un OC cualquiera pero decidí usar a Lee como personaje del Canon y porque al ser hijo de Apolo me imagine que tendría esa personalidad característica de "Chico Cool" y supuse que seria mejor el que un OC cualquiera, aparte tengo algunas cosas pensadas para desarrollar a Lee como personaje ya que, como dijiste, apenas si sabemos de el en los libros y Teddy posiblemente sepa pero no se acuerde ya que su muerte en los libros fue ¿Como decirlo? Abrupta. En cuanto a los poderes, no quiero que se sienta como un Power Up conveniente o que sea algo muy OP por eso se me ocurrió uno que se adaptaría bastante bien a Teddy así que en el siguiente capitulo puede que ya empiece, de a poco, introduciendo las habilidades de un semidios de Poseidon, ahora puse un poco lo que seria el "sexto sentido" que tienen al luchar por su TDAH pero nada mas aparte de eso. En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer esta historia!**

 **Agente Y.O:** **Valla, valla, valla miren quien ascendió de rango, eso te convierte en ¿Black Widow? Digo porque ahora sos agente e.e**

 **Intente retratar el primer vistazo al campamento lo mejor que pude pero conforme avancen los capítulos iré mostrando mas lugares importantes, por ahora fueron algunas cabañas y la fogata pero habían muchisimos mas lugares que mostrar, espero que el bosque halla sido retratado bien :,u**

 **Hablando de soundtracks por un momento me pico la curiosidad de escribir un soundtrack determinado en ciertas partes para que pudieran escuchar mientras leían pero después pensé que seria algo raro ¿No? Aunque quien sabe, tal vez añada un par en esta parte de los capítulos o quizá no depende si me acuerdo o no xD**

 **Supuse que el encuentro con el Señor D seria algo así, después de todo Teddy tiene el nombre del semidios que el mas odia asi que mucho cariño no le iba a tener a nuestro protagonista xD**

 **Tal vez lo pique un camarón, o un pulpo le de un anillo mágico a lo Linterna verde para que tenga sus poderes jaja, aunque se que poderes quiero darle porque me tire como tres horas pensando hasta que dije ¡Esa mierda seria genial! Ni muy OP ni muy inútil y que se balancee bien con el personaje, no queremos volverlo un Gary Stu después de todo. Pero para eso aun hay que esperar...tal vez un capitulo nomas, ahora seria un buen momento para darle habilidades si no quiere ser cena de pajarraco serpentino**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo YO, de verdad gracias! ¡Y obviamente gracias por comentar y seguirle dando una oportunidad a esta historia!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Guest** **Hola ¡Gracias por comentar! El punto es que Theseus no tiene ni puta idea de como luchar correctamente o siquiera como luchar por eso no tuvo tanto protagonismo en esa pelea mas que ir a lo suicida a puño limpio e.e Igual tomare tu consejo e intentare darle mas protagonismo en las batallas.**

 **En fin, eso seria todo por ahora ¡Intentare no entrar en Hiatus...de nuevo! ¡Lo digo enserio!**

 **¡EL MAPACHE SE DESPIDE! ¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	9. Entre Serpientes y Tridentes

**Entre Serpientes y Tridentes**

Hay momentos en mi vida que fueron planeados en cierta forma, mi entrada a Yancy por ejemplo, yo ya sabia de antemano que iba a terminar allí y pude, con mis conocimientos previos, armar una especie de _plan de supervivencia_ si quieres llamarlo así ¿Para que diablos iba a necesitar un plan de supervivencia en una escuela? No lo se, pareció una buena idea en su momento.

Pero volviendo al tema, hay momentos en mi vida en los cuales improviso mi salida de situaciones incomodas u peligrosas, años de tener que mentirle a Percy sobre los monstruos que nos perseguían son la mejor prueba de ello ya que tenia que arreglármelas junto con el para perderlos de vista apenas nos comenzaban a seguir.

A eso le llamo improvisar o al menos no ser tan idiota.

Y también habían ciertos momentos en mi vida, ciertas etapas, ciertas situaciones a las que me gusta llamarles _El Olimpo me orino encima y posiblemente hallan enviado a Cerbero a cagar sobre mi cabeza,_ un nombre largo ¿No? Pues, mejor vamos con las iniciales

E.O.M.O.E.P.H.E.C.C.C...

Sigue siendo demasiado largo, mejor dejemoslo en _El Olimpo me detesta_ , si esa esta mucho mejor.

El Olimpo me detesta, eran momentos en los que parecía que los dioses se habían ensañado contra mi persona, contra el pobre e inocente Theseus Jackson ¿A que me refiero con esto? Las cosas iban desde pequeños incidentes como un vehículo pasando a toda velocidad cerca de un charco empapándome, perder mi autobús, que se me cayera mi almuerzo...Cosas del día a día, pequeños incidentes que no causaban heridas.

Bien, ahora

¡¿PORQUE MIERDA EL OLIMPO HABÍA ENVIADO A UN PUTO MONSTRUO DE RPG JAPONES POR MI CABEZA?!

¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Que hice de malo?! ¡¿A quien mate, a quien le escupí en la cara?!

¡Vamos, hasta tu tienes que admitir que la Anfisbena era un Overkill mas que obvio!

¡¿Como pitos pretendía el destino que venciera a ese bicho si apenas tenia el entrenamiento básico para usar el cuchillo gigante que tenia en mi mano?!

De mas esta decir que estaba, bueno, estaba entrando en pánico. Definitivamente esa bestia no era lo que yo estaba esperando ¿Donde estaba el perro del infierno pasado de esteroides el cual se suponía que debía enfrentar? Al menos esa mierda no tenia alas

¡Putas alas!

Tranquilo Theseus, usa tu voz para interiores, respira...Inhalar, exhalar...

No, no sirvió en lo mas mínimo, seguía preocupado y tenia muchas razones para estarlo, todo mi plan se había ido por las cañerías tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

¿Huir? ¿Enfrentar a esa cosa?

Ninguna de las dos parecía ser una opción viable, si intentaba escapar ese maldito monstruo me tragaría antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarme unos metros de el.

Si lo enfrentaba, el resultado seria casi el mismo. ¡No tenia el entrenamiento suficiente para algo así! ¿Como se suponía que siquiera la enfrentara? No sabia que mierda era para empezar ¿Anfisbena? ¡Nunca había oído de algo así en mis jodidas dos vidas! ¿De que mito había salido eso? ¿Que héroe la había enfrentado? ¿Cuales eran sus debilidades? ¿Como la habían derrotado?

Porque, la habían derrotado ¿Verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando esa posibilidad cruzo por mi mente, _"¿Y si este monstruo nunca fue vencido?, eso explicaría porque nunca oí de el..."_ Era un pensamiento para nada agradable y solo hacia que me preocupara mas y mas.

Si, lose, entrar en pánico era lo peor que podía hacer en aquel momento, seria presa fácil para nuestro enemigo, pero es lo único que se le ocurrió a mi cerebro al ver a nuestro contrincante frente a frente.

Bueno, no realmente, lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi cerebro fue algo como " _Me pregunto cuantos puntos de experiencia dejara este bicho al morir_ ". ¿Me puedes culpar? ¡Esa cosa parecía salida de algún Final Fantasy!

La Anfisbena por su parte nos miraba muy atentamente con ambas cabezas, su cabeza de Pitón parecía bailar lentamente de un lado a otro mientras que la que estaba en su parte trasera, la de cobra, estaba quieta observándonos con cuidado, tal vez analizando a cual de los dos devoraría primero. Entonces dos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente como una flecha, el primero fue la cabeza de Pitón y su extraño baile, si ya de por si era bastante raro ver a una serpiente de ese tamaño "bailando" pero como dije antes, ambas cabezas nos miraban pero la de Pitón parecía estar...¿Mirando a la nada? Era bastante extraño, parecía estar mirando algo por sobre nuestros hombros, obviamente no me gire a ver que era porque al mínimo movimiento esa cosa atacaría y podría irme despidiendo de varias partes de mi cuerpo cuando me de un mordisco. ¿Que fue lo segundo que pensé?

" _¿La Anfisbena dejara propina después de cenarnos?"_

Me pregunte por un momento cuantas dracmas valdría como platillo y a todo eso ¿Yo seria un platillo principal o una simple entrada?

Esas preguntas no me dejan dormir por la noche

Bueno, tampoco iba a poder dormir ¡Si no me concentraba y pensaba en como derrotar a ese bicho!

—Jackson —Escuche la voz de Sherman a mi lado llamándome y casi me da un sobresalto, por un momento me había olvidado que el hijo de Ares aun seguía allí —La Anfisbena no atacara hasta que hagamos el primer movimiento, mantente atento a su cabeza y a la dirección que toma

—Si, si, entiendo Sherman pero podrías decirme ¿Como se supone que lo derrotemos?

—¿Derrotarlo? —Pregunto el chico y soltó un bufido —Tu no sabes que es una Anfisbena ¿Verdad?

 _"Oh no...no me digas que yo tenia razón"_

Negué con mi cabeza, no tenia ni la menor idea de que era esa cosa aparte de algún monstruo griego que pasaba por ese bosque y que por pura coincidencia se encontró a dos ilusos semidioses listos para ser su cena, que casualidades que tiene la vida ¿Verdad?

Sherman abrió la boca para explicarme todo pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas cuando la cabeza de cobra del monstruo soltó su horrible graznido, era como si pasaran un cuchillo oxidado sobre una roca, un sonido rasposo y agudo que me puso los pelos de punta, vagamente me recordaba al sonido de un cuervo pero un cuervo mutante salido de alguna película de terror de los 80'. Inmediatamente lo sentí, un calambre recorrió todo mi cuerpo poniéndome en alerta, Sherman también debió sentirlo porque ambos tuvimos la misma idea, de un salto nos levantamos del suelo y nos alejamos de donde estábamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, desgraciadamente esa fue la señal que puso en acción a la Anfisbena.

El mounstro apretó con fuerza la rama en la que estaba posado, tomo impuso con sus garras y se lanzo hacia nosotros a gran velocidad lista para destruirnos a ambos, de pura suerte fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para reaccionar antes de que el monstruo pero no pudimos alejarnos lo suficiente del lugar, por la velocidad a la que iba y la fuerza con la que se había lanzado el monstruo creo una corriente de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarnos a ambos aun cuando estábamos alejados del lugar en el que el monstruo había pasado.

Sherman salto hacia atrás y cayo con gracia en el suelo a pocos metros del lugar mientras que yo...

Bueno, no salte porque sentí el golpe del viento en mi espalda lo que no me dio el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, la primera reacción que tuve fue correr, corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero la fuerza del viento fue demasiado para mi, yo no era tan fuerte como Sherman, así que termine tropezando y cayendo de cara al suelo.

Ya era la tercera vez que saboreaba el suelo desde que había llegado al campamento y créeme que el pasto no sabia nada bien.

Escuche un aleteo y el crujir de la madera, cuando me di vuelta y me levante del suelo pude ver que la Anfisbena se había reposado en otra rama tal cual y como había estado antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claro, podría haber parecido que nada había sucedido allí si ignorabas el suelo.

Donde habíamos estado parados hacia unos pocos momentos había una grieta, pero no cualquier grieta.

La leve hierva que estaba bajo nuestros pies había sido arrancada con rabia y desparramada por todo el lugar, grandes trozos de tierra estaban repartidos a los lados de la abertura como si un equipo de construcción hubiera trabajado allí pero eso no era lo peor de la resquebrajadura, sino su tamaño. El corte debía tener tal vez dos metros de largo y unos aterradores cuarenta centímetros de ancho, yo no soy un experto en matemáticas pero a simple vista se podía ver eso, ahora ¿Porque eso es aterrador?

La Anfisbena había pasado a pocos metros de nosotros, a vuelo bajo y había creado ese terrible hueco con solo rozar sus garras contra el suelo y se había mantenido así por metros hasta retomar de nuevo el vuelo.

ESA COSA PODÍA RASGAR EL SUELO COMO SI FUERA MANTEQUILLA ¡Y NI SIQUIERA SE HABÍA ESFORZADO EN HACER PRESIÓN CON SUS GARRAS!

—Mierda, allí fue nuestra cobertura —Oí a Sherman quejarse, seguía de pie con su espada empuñada con fuerza —¡Jackson, prepárate, cuando de la señal rueda hacia un lado! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Rueda hacia un lado, fácil en teoría pero...¡Esa mierda iba a la velocidad de una motocicleta!

—¿Rodar? ¡Esa cosa va mas rápido que nosotros! ¡¿Rodar es lo único que se te ocurre?!

—¡¿Tienes una mejor idea _Novato_?! ¡Escúchame y cierra el...!

Otro graznido retumbo en el bosque y el ser nuevamente se lanzo al ataque listo para acabar con nuestras vidas, nuevamente las ramas crujieron y terminaron destrozadas cuando el monstruo se lanzo desde ellas y cayeron al suelo echas trizas, la Anfisbena se acerco hacia nosotros con sus fauces abiertas lista para devorarnos de un solo bocado, sus colmillos debían ser casi tan grandes como la espada que portaba en mi mano derecha lo cual no me sorprendió ya que era una Pitón gigante, no me sorprendió pero eso no significa que no lograra asustarme terriblemente. Mi cuerpo se tenso, cada musculo parecía gritar, dándome la orden de moverme en ese instante. El detonador fue el grito de Sherman

—¡Muévete!

Como si hubieran encendido de nuevo el interruptor de mi cerebro, me incline un poco y junte toda la fuerza que pude en mis piernas para saltar hacia un lado, caí sobre mi hombro derecho y rodé levemente hacia un lado para ponerme de pie de nuevo. Apenas si sabia como lo había logrado pero no tenia tiempo para desperdiciar. Al levantarme pude ver como Sherman esquivo a la bestia moviéndose apenas unos metros, pareció girar sobre si mismo y corrió la boca del monstruo con un fuerte golpe de su escudo, rápidamente se inclino levemente y esquivo las gigantescas alas de murciélago del ser que podrían haberlo decapitado por la fuerza a la que iban, yo me quede allí, asombrado viendo la demostración de habilidad del chico. El tipo era un imbécil, pero diablos si que sabia lo que hacia.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que vi como la cabeza de Cobra arqueo su cuerpo lista para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

—¡Sherman! —Grite con fuerza, apreté mi espada y corrí hacia el intentando ayudarlo aunque sabia que no había forma de que llegara a tiempo, aun así ¡Tenia que intentarlo al menos! Sherman era un idiota pero no merecía terminar como un maniquie en una tienda de ropa

El hijo de Ares escucho mi grito y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el feroz mordisco de la cobra dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cabeza, quien sabe que pensamientos pasaron por su mente cuando vio los colmillos de la serpiente a punto de caer sobre el pero fuera lo que fuera lo que pensó hizo que tomara la decisión correcta. Rápidamente alzo su escudo levantando su antebrazo y las fauces de la cobra se cerraron.

La cobra había devorado su brazo.

—¡SHERMAN! ¡NO! —Grite de nuevo, totalmente horrorizado. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de siquiera asimilarlo, así como así Sherman se había quedado sin una extremidad, ¿Eso era lo que significaba ser un semidiós? ¿Sufrir por enemigos a los que nunca podríamos vencer? El pensamiento me heló la sangre, mis piernas temblaban y no faltaba mucho para que soltara mi espada por el miedo ¿El siguiente era yo? Todo lo que había pasado ¿Se iba a acabar ahora? ¿Así como así?

Un crujido sonó, no quería mirar porque sabia que debía haber sido el brazo del hijo de Ares desapareciendo entre los colmillos de ese ser pero no tenia otra opción, si quería ayudarlo debía tener mis ojos bien abiertos y tal vez seguiríamos con vida, mire hacia donde estaba Sherman y lo que vi...No era para nada lo que estaba esperando

La Anfisbena había detenido su marcha, clavando sus garras sobre el suelo como si de un ancla se tratara, el aleteo de sus alas había cesado y la cabeza de Pitón parecía totalmente confundida como si le hubieran apagado el piloto automático que la mantenía en movimiento. Asombrado vi como la bestia estaba allí, completamente quieta ¿Que había pasado? ¿Porque no había tomado el vuelo si ya había devorado una parte de su presa? Me acerque mas y entonces comprendí lo que pasaba.

El crujido que había oído no había sido el brazo de Sherman desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, había sido su escudo resquebrajándose un poco bajo el peso de la mandíbula de la cobra. En pocas palabras, Sherman de alguna manera había logrado trabar la mandíbula de la gigantesca serpiente poniendo su escudo entre sus colmillos como si de un escarbadientes gigante se tratase, antes de que pudiera preguntarle como lo había logrado el chico rápidamente saco su brazo cortando de un tirón las correas que mantenían atado su miembro al gran trozo de madera y metal, la cobra intento golpearlo con su cabeza pero el chico se agacho, como lo había hecho con las alas del monstruo, levanto su espada y dio un corte horizontal en la carne del reptil.

El desgraciado lo había logrado ¡La había herido! O en el mejor de los casos había descubierto su debilidad y la había matado, se que no tenemos tanta suerte pero ¡¿Te imaginas lo genial que hubiera sido eso?!

Pero ya te lo dije, no teníamos tanta suerte, en especial siendo semidioses así que las cosas no tardaron en ponerse feas.

Primero la cobra soltó otro graznido, estirando de nuevo todo su cuerpo y comenzó a convulsionar de forma brusca ¿Eso era lo que el bronce celestial causaba en los monstruos? Nunca había visto a uno ser herido así, la batalla con la Furia había sido distinta ya que ella había sido apuñalada para desaparecer por completo ¿Eso significaba que solo apuñalando a un monstruo estos desaparecían? ¿Como un vampiro? ¿O dependía de su tamaño y fuerza? Eran demasiadas pregunta y no había tiempo para buscar una respuesta. Mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, de la herida causada por la espada de Sherman comenzó a salir un liquido de aspecto gelatinoso y color amarillento, debido a las sacudidas que daba el ser el liquido salio disparado en varias direcciones al principio creí que era la...bizarra sangre de la Anfisbena pero cuando el liquido entro en contacto con el suelo me di cuenta lo que realmente era.

Un sonido burbujeante llego a mis oídos junto con un extraño olor a quemado, al mirar note como la corteza de uno de los arboles donde la sangre del ser había caído se estaba desintegrando lentamente.

Su sangre era ácido.

¡LA SANGRE DEL MALDITO MONSTRUO ERA ÁCIDO! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Ácido?! ¿Quien había creado a ese bicho? ¡¿El equipo desarrollador de Dark Souls?!

Pero las cosas desgraciadamente no terminaron allí porque obviamente, al Olimpo, a las Moiras o a quien fuera no le parecía suficiente aun. La cabeza de Pitón, que había quedado detenida por completo hasta el momento, se giro y clavo sus ojos en la causa del dolor de su compañera trasera, Sherman. Sin soltar ningún sonido de advertencia la pitón se lanzo con fuerza contra el semidiós, no pude llegar a avisarle del peligro ya que cuando lo quise hacer la bestia ya lo había envestido con fuerza. El cuerpo de Sherman se elevo del suelo unos pocos metros y voló hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo como si fuera una bolsa de papas, con su escudo aun en las fauces de la cobra el chico no había tenido forma de defenderse

—¡AHG, MIERDA! —Rugió el hijo de Ares desde el suelo y no era para menos, su aterrizaje no había sido para nada agradable

—¡Sherman! ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte mientras me acercaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia donde había caído el chico

El hijo de Ares me miro y respondió con un grito

—¡¿Y tu que crees Jackson?! —Movió levemente su brazo izquierdo, donde había tenido su escudo hacia unos momentos, parte de su antebrazo estaba al rojo vivo, su piel estaba descamada en varias partes de este mientras su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza por el dolor que le debía estar causando su herida, el hijo de Ares miro su quemadura—Diablos, es segundo grado...No importa, no importa...

Una quemadura de segundo grado, para ser sinceros Sherman la había sacado bastante barata considerando que lo que lo había quemado era ácido, podría haber perdido ese brazo pero ¿Como es que solo tenia una quemadura de segundo grado?

—¿Estas bien?

—Tsk. No es nada Jackson, no soy un novato se sobre esto —Miro hacia la gigantesca serpiente alada y apunto para que yo hiciera lo mismo —Lo notaste ¿Verdad?

—¿Notar? ¿De que hablas?

—Vamos Jackson, ni tu eres tan idiota para no verlo...—El chico soltó un suspiro —La Anfisbena, mira la cabeza de Pitón y dime que vez

Enserio, justo en ese momento pensaba darme una lección sobre vida salvaje de monstruos ¡Lo que tendríamos que haber hecho era salir corriendo de allí antes de que ese monstruo nos notara de nuevo...!

Espera

¿Porque no nos había atacado aun?

La cabeza de cobra aun se convulsionaba con fuerza pero la de Pitón parecía, de nuevo, estar mirando hacia la nada, como si el dolor de su compañera no le importara...Aunque, eran monstruos después de todo así que no creo que el dolor de uno le importara al otro pero eran parte del mismo cuerpo así que ¿Porque la pitón no estaba ayudando a su "compañera"? ¿Porque no nos había notado aun? ¿Porque no se nos había lanzado encima todavía?

A menos que fuera...

—¿Es...ciega?—Pregunte confundido

—Bien, no eres tan estúpido como creí —Me respondió el hijo de Ares pero no preste atención a su insulto, estaba demasiado interesado en saber sobre ese ser, al menos tenia una debilidad y quería saber como la podíamos explotar —La cabeza delantera, la pitón, es totalmente ciega. Como un murciélago, la trasera es la que comanda todo y como ahora esta ahí retorciéndose...

—No hay nadie para que le de ordenes a la pitón y por eso no nos ataca...—Complete lo que el chico quería decirme, ¡Era genial, teníamos una oportunidad de derrotarla ahora! —Entonces ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Cortemos la cabeza de cobra o apuñalemosla y larguémonos de aquí! ¡Sin la cobra la Anfisbena no es un peligro!

Sherman chasqueo su lengua

—No funcionaria

—¿Eh? ¿Porque? —Lo mire confundido ¿Porque no iba a funcionar?

Pero no hubo tiempo para que el respondiera mi pregunta, un fuerte crujido se escucho en el bosque y cuando voltee a ver de nuevo a nuestro enemigo, el escudo no había podido resistir mas el peso y la fuerza de la cobra y termino cediendo ante la presión estallando lanzando trizas por doquier, la cobra arqueo su cabeza y al abrir de nuevo su boca termino tirando los trozos de madera que habían quedado estancados en su interior, parecían escarbadientes gigantes...cubiertos de ácido ya que de alguna forma u otra la madera la había logrado herir.

—Tsk. Era mi escudo favorito, una lastima —Lo oí quejarse a Sherman

—Pero, no entiendo ¿Como el escudo la hirió tanto?

—¿Castellan no te lo dijo? Los escudos están revestidos con bronce celestial

Bueno, eso explicaba todo y agradecí al Olimpo por quien fuera al que se le ocurrió la idea de revestir los escudos con bronce fundido.

—Jackson quiero que abras bien las orejas y me escuches —Me llamo Sherman seriamente —Voy a distraer a esta maldita cosa, quiero que corras hasta el campamento y no pares hasta que encuentres a Quiron y traigas refuerzos ¿Escuchaste?

Por un momento me costo comprender lo que Sherman había dicho, era mas que obvio que me parecía una locura pero la verdad me confundió bastante el echo de que quien había estado a punto de abrirme la cabeza hacia unos minutos ahora estaba dispuesto a salvarme la vida, ¿Era porque ese monstruo era demasiado para los dos? ¿Yo solo lo estaba estorbando? ¿Era porque, teóricamente hablando, eramos familia? No podía comprenderlo del todo pero como era de esperarse me opuse rotundamente a su idea.

—¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte solo con esa mierda ahí!

Ahora, quiero que adivines que paso después, no mejor aun te voy a dar un par de opciones

A) Sherman soltó un discurso de protagonista de anime de temporada sobre como todos en el campamento son su familia y como debe protegerlos a todos

B) Me tomo del cuello y me lanzo como si fuera una bolsa de basura

C) Mi grito alerto a la Anfisbena y vino a devorarnos a ambos

Si respondiste B, felicidades ¡Estas en lo correcto, igual si respondiste C porque todo paso al mismo tiempo!

Al escucharme gritar el hijo de Ares frunció el ceño con rabia y me tomo del cuello de mi camiseta con fuerza levantándome del suelo unos centímetros, al mismo tiempo la Anfisbena soltó otro de sus horribles graznidos y ambas cabezas de serpiente se giraron hacia nuestra dirección clavando sus amarillentos ojos en nosotros. Sin perder mucho tiempo la bestia voló lista para cobrar venganza por lo que había pasado con su mandíbula, Sherman actuó rápido y me tiro con fuerza hacia un lado haciendo que me estrellara contra el suelo duramente.

Lo primero que escuche desde el suelo mientras me intentaba levantar, aun con el dolor de la caída, fue el ruido de algo cortando carne

 ** _Slash_**

—¡¿Que mierda estas esperando Jackson?! ¡Lárgate ahora!

El hijo de Ares estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de donde había estado hacia unos momentos, su espada estaba cubierta del liquido amarillento viscoso que la Anfisbena liberaba por sus heridas.

Lo había logrado, nuevamente había herido a la muy bastarda.

Por un momento creí que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y que tal vez Sherman podía arreglárselas solo contra esa bestia pero mis dudas regresaron aumentadas por miles cuando vi que la espada de Sherman apenas si estaba levantada unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, por su muñeca derecha un hilo carmesí bajaba a gran velocidad y a medida que subía mi mirada el torrente de sangre iba en aumento, en su hombro derecho tenia un corte en diagonal de un aspecto bastante feo, el corte se notaba que era profundo pero al parecer no lo suficientemente profundo para cortar sus músculos o peor aun, arrancar su brazo de cuajo por lo que ese corte no debía haber sido producto de las garras de la bestia.

Y hablando de ella, el ser estaba alejado del hijo de Ares lo suficiente para no ser un blanco fácil para su espada. Tras ella dejo un pequeño camino hecho por el liquido amarillento que llevaba por sangre, el suelo comenzaba a humear debido al contacto con el ácido mientras el ser soltaba chillidos moviendo su ala izquierda.

Al parecer Sherman había logrado lanzarse al suelo justo a tiempo y apuñalar a la bestia en la parte inferior de su ala pero esta lo había logrado cortar con la misma ala que había sido herida, ni siquiera me pregunte como diablos había pasado eso ¿Acaso ese bicho también tenia pequeñas garras debajo de sus alas? ¿O todo había sido un descuido del hijo de Ares?

No importaba, ahora ambos estaban heridos en uno de sus miembros, algo irónico si me lo preguntas. Ya sabes, ojo por ojo ¿Brazo por ala? Supongo

Sherman sacudió un poco su brazo herido pero una expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro, sin pensarlo mucho cambio de mano su espada y la puso frente a el preparándose para un contraataque.

Ni siquiera me miro cuando grito nuevamente.

—¡Que te largues!

La cabeza de pitón seguía con su lenta danza mientras que su compañera trasera soltó un graznido con rabia al ver a quien le había causado todo el daño durante esa pelea. El hijo de Ares se preparo para la envestida mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Yo...bueno, hice lo que te estarás imaginando que hice.

Pegue media vuelta y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el lago.

Si, nuevamente lo mismo.

Otra vez tomando la salida del cobarde. Otra vez no sirviendo en una batalla, otra vez no presentando pelea y dejando que otros solucionaran todo por mi.

¿Me sentía culpable por ello? Si, mucho, la culpa me estaba doliendo mas que el golpe que Sherman me había dado en la cabeza y que había hecho abollar mi casco.

¿Porque, porque culparte por eso cuando el mismo hijo de Ares te pidió que te largaras? ¡Porque es mas que obvio que esto es mi culpa, yo fui quien atrajo a una bestia así sobre nosotros, esa se suponía que era mi batalla y que yo debía hacerle frente!

Percy en esos momentos debía estar enfrentándose a media cabaña de Ares y luego de eso a un perro del infierno, el lo estaba haciendo solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Si, el es el héroe de la historia y es obvio que haga cosas así y seguro dirás ¡No puedes culparte, Percy también tenia miedo!

Es diferente, Percy lograba siempre superar sus miedos, enfrentarse a ellos y salir victorioso.

Yo no y eso es una de las cosas que mas me molestaba, hacia unas cuantas horas me había prometido a mi mismo dejar de ser un imbécil e intentar mejorar, enfrentar mis propias batallas, superar mis problemas ¡Carajo, yo no seria de ninguna ayuda para Percy siendo como soy! ¡Siendo un cobarde que huye de todas las peleas, no aportando en nada a sus aliados!

¿Como se suponía que iba a ayudarlo a rescatar a Sally así?

La Anfisbena había logrado colarse en el campamento gracias a mi, Luke puede que la halla convocado o podría haber sido un pequeño regalo de nuestro tio del inframundo pero eso no importaba, de cualquier forma ese monstruo era mi responsabilidad, yo lo había atraído hacia nosotros, yo era la causa de que estuviera en ese maldito bosque ahora. Debía haberme quedado a hacerle frente como se suponía que debía actuar un semidiós...

Y que era lo que había hecho, pues huir de mis responsabilidades, por supuesto que había hecho eso ¿En que momento de mis dos vidas no lo había hecho?

Si, se que no había forma alguna de que yo, un novato que apenas si sabia como levantar su espada, lograra derrotar a esa cosa pero ¡Tenia que intentarlo al menos, hacer algo! Quien sabe, quizás los dioses se apiadaban de mi y me daban una oportunidad...o una muerte rápida e indolora

¡Sherman iba a morir allí mismo si no hacia nada!

Básicamente estaba sacrificando al hijo de Ares para sobrevivir ¿Cuanto? ¿Un par de días mas hasta que nos envíen en la misión de recuperar el Rayo maestro? ¿Quien seria el siguiente que quedaría atrás para darme tiempo de escapar? ¿Grover? ¿Annabeth? ¿Lee?...

¿Percy...?

Un grito atravezo el bosque e hizo que parara de inmediato, puse una mano en el tronco de uno de los altos arboles mientras mi corazón galopaba con fuerza en mi pecho y con terror me gire hacia donde había venido

Sherman había soltado un grito horrible, casi desgarrador.

Un sudor frió recorrió mi espalda, se me pusieron los pelos de punta y sentí un temblor correr todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho mientras veía el camino por donde había venido, mantuve mi mano en el tronco del árbol y voltee hacia la ruta que me llevaría hacia el lago, tardaría al menos cinco o seis minutos en llegar hacia allí y era posible que Percy para ese entonces ya estuviera en medio de la pelea contra el perro del Infierno.

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿ir hacia el lago, ayudar a Percy y olvidarme por completo de Sherman?

No había forma de que el hijo de Ares lograra resistir por tanto tiempo a la bestia con la que estaba combatiendo, para cuando regresáramos el ya podría estar muerto

De hecho, podría estar muerto en ese mismo momento mientras yo pensaba sobre todo eso

Pero tampoco podía dejar solo a Percy, no tenia forma de saber con seguridad si solo un perro del Infierno había ido por su cabeza, carajo con mi llegada a este mundo no podía estar seguro de nada. ¿Que clase de horrores habré desatado por el simple hecho de estar allí?

Voltee nuevamente hacia el lugar por donde había venido, el tiempo corría y mis opciones se agotaban.

Sin entender aun muy bien porque ya que no pude pensar con claridad y apretando con fuerza la espada que aun cargaba en mi mano comencé a correr.

De regreso hacia donde estaba la Anfisbena.

Durante todo el camino rece en silencio esperando que alguno de los doce enfermos que estaban en el Olimpo respondieran a mi llamado y se dignaran en proteger al semidiós, estaba casi seguro de que a ninguno le importaría pero bueno, nunca esta de mas intentar ¿No? Quizás Ares veía que su hijo estaba luchando valientemente solo contra un monstruo de ese nivel y se apiadaba un poco de el hasta que, bueno, se distrajera con algo mas.

Quizás, solo quizás Poseidon me oiría y ayudaría a su hijo en la batalla...Estaba casi seguro de que Percy podía con todo lo que estaba por pasar pero aun así, nunca esta de mas un rezo preventivo ¿Verdad?

Ademas de que nos mantendría vivos para luego usarnos en la misión de recuperar el Rayo de Zeus y arreglar ese tonto drama familiar pero eso es otra historia.

¿Porque deje a Percy atrás?

Confiaba en el, si, así como lo oyes.

Y no era fácil, puede que el fuera a convertirse en el héroe mas grande que halla visto el Olimpo pero por ahora era tan solo un niño de once (Casi doce como el remarcaba) En medio de un lugar extraño, con un arma en la mano luchando contra monstruos de fantasía para poder sobrevivir, era difícil confiar en que estaría bien por su cuenta pero debía hacerlo, no me quedaba de otra. Incluso si el era aun un niño y estaba lejos de ser el héroe legendario que estaba destinado a convertirse confiaba absolutamente en que superaría los desafíos que tenia enfrente suyo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el ¿Verdad? Mostrar un poco de confianza

—Perdón Percy —Murmure, aun sin poder evitar sentirme culpable por dejarlo detrás, mientras corría a toda la velocidad que podía.

Habia cometido muchos errores en mi anterior vida y varios en esta nueva pero ¿Sacrificar a alguien por mi propio bien? ¿Dejar que una persona inocente muriera solo para lograr salvar mi trasero?

No, eso es algo que no me podía permitir.

Puede que yo no sea material de héroe pero, carajo, todavía sigo siendo un ser humano.

Y no iba a dejar que alguien mas cargara con mis responsabilidades

* * *

El escenario cuando llegue era bastante malo, terriblemente malo.

¿Recuerdas que Sherman había roto la corteza de un árbol cuando quizo atacarme por primera vez?

Bueno, varios arboles del lugar estaban casi en las mismas condiciones pero aumentadas por miles.

Los troncos de los grandes pinos estaban destrozados, marcas de garras recorrían la corteza de los arboles dejando a la vista el interior de las frágiles plantas, cualquier organización ambientalista perdería totalmente la cabeza al ver el estado de aquellos pinos, en especial si sabían la antigüedad que tenían.

El suelo no estaba en mejores condiciones, las marcas de garras recorrían todo el lugar dejando a su paso grandes trozos de tierra desparramada por doquier. Como si una cosechadora hubiera estado pasando a toda velocidad por el césped del bosque

Pero lo que de verdad era terrible era la situación en la que Sherman se encontraba

Tenia la espalda apoyada contra uno de los troncos que aun seguía intacto, su brazo derecho parecía haber dejado de sangrar como antes, un trozo de tela naranja estaba atado sobre su herida conteniendo el sangrado, la tela apenas tenia algunos bordes de su color original ya que el liquido carmesí había reclamado su lugar en ella. Su armadura tenia una gran marca de impacto en el centro, como si fuera la abolladura de un automóvil mientras que una linea diagonal recorría su pecho, la Anfisbena había tratado de abrirlo a la mitad en algún momento pero había fallado.

La herida que yo le había causado en su pierna había dejado de sangrar, de hecho casi no se notaba.

Porque lo que de verdad resaltaba era el liquido viscoso y purpura que recorría su pierna izquierda, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que era eso.

Veneno, la Anfisbena lo había logrado.

Habia envenenado a Sherman.

¡La desgraciada lo había envenenado!

Estuve unos segundos parado allí sin hacer nada mirando al hijo de Ares porque no tenia ni la menor idea de que era lo que yo podía hacer en esta situación ¿Que tan peligroso era su veneno? ¿Cuanto tiempo tomaría para que invadiera por completo su sistema circulatorio? ¿Cual era el procedimiento indicado para evitar que Sherman muriera?

Curiosamente lo primero que pensé fue que al menos sabia que eso de succionar el veneno de una herida era un mito urbano así que no iba a gastar tiempo en eso, no iba a poder extraer...

 _Extraer_...

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando la idea cruzo por mi cabeza, era casi imposible que lo lograra pero era la única opción medianamente posible que se me había ocurrido.

Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi plan ya que no mucho tiempo después escuche un terrible graznido y el sonido de algo goteando contra el suelo, al levantar la mirada me encontré con la Anfisbena nuevamente. Su aspecto era mucho mejor que el del hijo de Ares pero, de alguna milagrosa forma, Sherman había logrado dañarla considerablemente su cabeza de pitón traía cortes alrededor de todo su cuerpo, no muy profundos y mas que nada superficiales pero podía estar casi seguro de que al ser provocados por Bronce Celestial debía ser un sufrimiento terrible para un monstruo, había perdido una de sus garras y toda la zarpa que la acompañaba mientras que su ala izquierda estaba considerablemente dañada con un feo corte que la recorría casi de punta a punta.

De todas sus heridas el ácido amarillento salia a borbotones aterrizando contra el suelo y quemandolo al tocarlo, el monstruo estaba sobre una de las ramas su cabeza de Pitón retorcida hacia atrás mientras que sus alas parecían cubrir todo su cuerpo solo dejando a la vista su cabeza de cobra, la cual soltaba horribles graznidos por el dolor que atravesaba.

Parecía el murciélago mas feo de la historia, o una versión extremadamente Edgy de Batman...O quizás ambas, ya saben con todos los Multiversos y eso...

Pero volviendo al tema, al verla tan herida una pequeña flama de esperanza nació en mi, quizás si mi plan marchaba a la perfección podríamos tener una oportunidad de terminar con eso de una vez por todas si jugábamos nuestras cartas bien, podríamos eliminar el problema de raíz y retornar triunfantes al campamento.

Pero como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, mi flama de esperanza se vio apagada por un jodido Tsunami cuando vi lo que le estaba pasando al monstruo. Apenas si lo pude notar por unos momentos, cuando movió una de sus alas revelando su herido cuerpo.

Humo.

Un ligero humo salia de sus heridas y se elevaba hacia el cielo. No necesite que Sherman me explicara que era lo que estaba pasando allí, la Anfisbena había detenido su ataque para poder curar sus heridas.

¡La muy hija de...! ¡Podía regenerarse!

¡¿A quien carajo se le había ocurrido darle tantos poderes a esa cosa?!

¡¿Cual de todos los Dioses del Olimpo o Titanes había tenido la genial idea de _"Oh voy a hacer un monstruo extremadamente peligroso, que pueda volar, tenga veneno y de paso le añadiré_ _regeneración_. _Si, los semidioses lo amaran"_?!

Casi podía apostar que había sido Dionisio en medio de una borrachera, condenado ebrio...

O una mejor pregunta aun, quien de toda esa bola de degenerados había hecho que esa cosa naciera porque, vamos, todos conocemos los mitos. No me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo si hay una historia sobre Zeus enamorándose de una jodida serpiente.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me fui acercando lo mas rápido que pude hacia el cuerpo del hijo de Ares, por fortuna el monstruo no parecía estar interesado aun en su presa debido a su _"siesta de belleza"_ . Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de lo grave que era la situación del semidiós, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente dejando escapar un ronco sonido por su boca por cada exhalación que el semidiós realizaba, un ligero temblor recorría sus extremidades mientras un poco de sudor bajaba por su frente hacia su barbilla. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus labios bastante resecos, como si toda el agua de su cuerpo se hubiera esfumado de golpe.

O quizás la mayoría de su agua estaba en forma de sudor, intentando calmar las altas temperaturas que el veneno de la Anfisbena debía estar causándole.

No podía saberlo, no era un toxicologo.

Apenas llegue a su lado solté la espada y lo tome por los hombros con un poco de fuerza, pero no mucha en caso de que lo pudiera herir por accidente, lo ultimo que quería era sacarle uno de sus brazos de lugar por accidente. Sherman tardo algunos momentos en volver en reaccionar, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, como si hubiera tenido el viaje de LSD mas poderoso de su vida, con delicadeza lo sacudí intentando que volviera en si, el brillo volvió a sus ojos pero rápidamente su expresión de confusión se vio remplazada con una de ira cuando reconoció mi rostro.

—¿Jackson? ¿Que mierda estas haciendo aquí? —Gruño con rabia el hijo de Ares, su enojo era aun mas evidente debido a la voz ronca que le provocaba la falta de aire. Sonaba como el motor descompuesto de un auto viejo. O como si se hubiera fumado ochenta cajas de cigarrillos juntas sin parar.

—Salvándote el culo, supongo —Respondí en voz baja intentando animarlo un poco, o al menos hacerlo enojar para distraerlo del dolor que debía estar atravesando, tomándolo por los hombros hice que descendiera apoyado contra el árbol, el hijo de Ares quiso resistirse pero poco a poco su fuerza lo iba abandonando, una vez que estuvo recostado contra el tronco extendió su pierna y pude ver con detalle la herida que la Anfisbena le había causado.

Era espantosa, no creo tener otra palabra en mi vocabulario para describirla con exactitud.

Al menos de diez centímetros de ancho y no me animaba a saber cuantos debía tener de profundidad, justo en su pantorrilla izquierda. Un olor dulzón y asqueroso golpeo mis fosas nasales cuando estuve cerca de la herida, supuse que debía ser el veneno...O quizás la propia carne de Sherman. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al pensar en ello pero no pude quitar mis ojos de la herida y no debía hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida al hijo de Ares. Alrededor de la zona afectada la piel del chico se había puesto morada, increíblemente morada incluso parecía una de las uvas que los chicos de Dionisio cuidaban, rodeando ese lugar varias ampollas comenzaban a ganar espacio en la pierna del joven semidiós mientras que las venas del chico comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas visibles en su piel. Siendo algo irresponsable toque su pierna con un dedo y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente helada, como un pedazo de hielo en lugar de volando en temperatura como había creído en un principio.

—Sangre...Cuadriceps...Corta...

Parpadee sorprendido al oír al joven y me di cuenta que en el poco tiempo que me había quedado examinando su herida su aspecto era peor, su boca estaba entre abierta y parecía que sus pulmones a penas podían otorgarle el aire que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico ¡Se estaba muriendo allí! ¡En frente de mis ojos y yo aun no podía hacer nada!

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo intente descifrar lo que el hijo de Ares me había querido decir, estuve a punto de arrancarme el cabello con las manos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que el chico se refería. Lo mas rápido que pude tome la protección metálica que el semidiós usaba en su cuadricep y se la retire, dejando que la sangre no se agolpara en su pierna envenenada para que no se hinchara allí mismo. Por suerte, al estar recostado, su pierna estaba por debajo de su corazón lo que me daba un poco de tiempo antes de que el veneno llegara a su sistema sanguíneo y se distribuyera por todo su cuerpo...

Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que llegara el limite.

Escuche una pequeña risa entre dientes y vi que el semidiós, nuevamente, tenia su mirada perdida en la nada.

—Heh...Me voy a morir —Murmuro el joven

—No, no, no...no te vas a morir Sherman

—Hehe...Vamos Jackson...Hasta tu...lo sabes

—Sherman, maldición —Dije entredientes, poco a poco el hijo de Ares parecía estar perdiendo la cordura, el veneno de la anfisbena le debía estar causando alucinaciones y estaba casi seguro de que no eran nada bonitas por la expresión de su rostro, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y podía ser que lo estuviera viendo justo en ese momento pero yo no tenia forma de saberlo. —Sherman, tengo un plan

—¿Oh...?

—Tengo un plan —Repetí e intente sonar extremadamente seguro de lo que decía incluso a pesar de que no lo estaba en lo mas mínimo —Creo que puedo extraer el veneno...solo necesito tiempo

—¿Extraer...? —La voz del chico sonaba distante, apenas pude oír sus palabras sobre el sonido de mi respiración agitada y el goteo de la sangre de la Anfisbena.

Di un vistazo sobre mi hombro para comprobar cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que la serpiente terminara de curarse, aun faltaban algunas heridas por cerrar y la cabeza de cobra aun no se había asomado por sobre sus alas así que pude suponer que se estaba refugiando para poder curarse con tranquilidad sabiendo que su objetivo, Sherman, no iba a ir a ningún lado luego de que lo dejara envenenado en el suelo. No podía saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que la bestia se disponiera a terminar su trabajo por lo que decidí volver a concentrarme en la herida de Sherman y ejecutar mi plan.

Porque, veras, mi plan era bastante simple.

Iba a extraer el veneno de la sangre de Sherman antes de que llegara a su corazón, con algo de suerte eso nos daría una oportunidad para escapar mientras la Anfisbena estaba distraída y podríamos llegar al lago a tiempo.

Ahora ¿Como iba a extraer el veneno?

Solté un fuerte suspiro y puse mis manos sobre la herida abierta del hijo de Ares e intente concentrarme.

No quedaba mas opción que rezar internamente y esperar que Poseidon se apiadara de mi y me dejara usar mis poderes...Porque, debía tener unos ¿Verdad? No podía ser el único hijo de Poseidon que no pudiera controlar el agua y los líquidos...¿Cierto? Si tenia algo de suerte el señor del océano escucharía mi llamado y entonces podría operar con total tranquilidad, extraer el veneno del sistema sanguíneo del hijo de Ares y quizás, solo quizás, lograr curarlo por completo y terminar de destruir a aquella bestia.

Si, estaba siendo demasiado positivo para la situación en la que me veía

Mi plan era un asco pero iba a resultar...¿No? ¡No podía pensar en lo contrario! ¡Tenia que resultar a como diera lugar!

Intente sentir algo, lo que fuera, una señal, un movimiento algo que me indicara que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, un sonido ¡Lo que fuera!

¡Necesitaba sentir algo!

Trate de recordar como Percy se suponía que hacia eso, Pero ¿En alguna parte el lo explica? No podía recordarlo, hurgaba en todos mis recuerdos intentando que algo viniera a mi mente, una frase, un momento, una descripción ¡Una pista de como hacer eso!

Pero no había nada, mi mente empezaba a jugar en mi contra al igual que el tiempo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente sobre la herida de Sherman mientras el color purpura que la rodeaba iba ganando terreno sobre su pantorrilla, si no me apresuraba el veneno alcanzaría el corazón en tan solo cuestión de minutos o incluso segundos

¡Pero no podía hacerlo! ¡No estaba pasando nada!

¡No había señal, no había pista, no había nada! ¡No estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada! ¡¿Que era lo que debía hacer?! ¡¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?!

¡¿Como funcionaba todo eso?!

 _¿Sera que el problema era yo?_

El pensamiento salio casi disparado en mi mente

¿Era yo el problema?

¿Seria que al venir de un lugar completamente ajeno a todo lo sobrenatural mis habilidades...no existían?

¿No tenia ningún poder especial, nada?

¿Ya no había forma de que lograra salvar al hijo de Ares...? ¿El iba a morir allí, viendo como la única persona que podía ayudarlo no hacia nada en lo absoluto y lo dejaba fallecer poco a poco?

Mire por un segundo el rostro de Sherman, la expresión ida de hacia rato aun seguía marcada en el pero esta vez parecía algo mas calmada, como si el hubiera aceptado su destino, no era felicidad en su rostro, por supuesto que no, simple calma mientras el sudor seguía bajando por su frente y sus labios entreabiertos luchaban por conseguir un poco mas de oxigeno, pero sabia que en poco tiempo se daría por vencido. Incluso podía que en ese momento el ya estuviera frente a Caronte, en su sala de espera con su traje traslucido intentado pagar su boleto

¡No, no, no, no...! ¡Yo no podía dejar que todo eso terminara así! ¡¿Como podía dejar que alguien inocente falleciera así, por ningún motivo?!

Pero ¡¿Como se suponía que iba a salvarlo?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Que debía hacer?! ¡¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?!

Mi garganta comenzó a picar mientras mis manos temblaban aun con mas fuerza sobre la herida del semidiós, el temblor se extendía hasta mis hombros y de haber estado parado mis piernas habrían temblado como gelatina también, el miedo me invadía, el miedo y la furia por no saber como actuar o que hacer en ese momento, nada me había preparado para algo así. ¿Eso experimentaban los semidioses durante sus vidas? ¿El horrible sentimiento de que no podían hacer nada para cambiar sus destinos ni el de sus amigos o aliados? ¿Eso era lo que significaba ser un semidiós? ¿Dolor, miedo, sufrimiento, angustia...?

¿Resignación?

Si eso era lo que significaba ser un semidiós...Pues que los dioses se metieran su divinidad en el trasero ¡Yo no iba a dejarme llevar por eso!

—Muy bien Poseidon, no me conoces y seguro que crees que soy un error ¡Pero mas te vale que hagas funcionar esta mierda si no quieres que te patee el culo, maldito barba percebe! —Levante mi voz, mis manos aun seguían extendidas sobre la zona afectada y aun seguían temblando con fuerza, el picor en mi garganta era aun peor que antes y cuando intente aclarármela mi voz se quebró. Recién me di cuenta que estaba al borde de las lagrimas cuando me vi forzado a parpadear para poder ver mejor —¡¿Porque mierda no funciona?!

El tiempo seguía corriendo en mi contra, no iba a tardar mucho en acabarse. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, los temblores recorrían todo mi cuerpo mientras que el sudor frió bajaba por mi cuello sacándome escalofríos.

No estaba sucediendo nada, aun cuando me estaba esforzando.

Nada estaba sucediendo...

No pude contener mas las lagrimas y estas cayeron sobre mis manos, no podía hacer mas que llorar en ese momento. No había forma de que pudiera salvarle la vida a Sherman.

Se había acabado, había fracasado de nuevo...

 **¡CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El sonido me heló la sangre, mire por sobre mi hombro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y pude contemplar el horror. La Anfisbena había alzado su cabeza de cobra por sobre sus alas y había soltado un fuerte graznido en el viento, las heridas que había tenido hacia unos minutos habían desaparecido por completo como si nunca las hubiera tenido en primer lugar e incluso su piel parecía mucho mas brillante que antes, parecía un auto nuevo recién salido de fabrica.

Claro, un auto nuevo con alas y unos colmillos que no iban a tener mucho problema en hacerme trozos. Ya sabes, tu típico Toyota.

Con sus heridas completamente curadas el ser se concentro en la única molestia que aun le quedaba, Sherman y como si fuera su día de suerte se dio cuenta de que la presa que se le había escapado hacia momentos había regresado y estaba en bandeja de plata, lista para ser devorada de un mordisco.

Creo que lo que mas sentí en ese momento, a demás de miedo paralizante, fue aceptación.

Curiosamente, había aceptado todo eso de golpe.

Hacia tan solo momentos había intentando denegar el destino de los semidioses, ir en su contra aun cuando no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, eso era una cruel broma de las hermanas tejedoras, ellas mejor que nadie sabían que el destino no podía cambiarse y todo parecía indicar que ese era el mio. Dejar de existir allí mismo, sin dejar un rastro de mi existencia, eso debía ser lo mejor. Esas ancianas puede que supieran sobre esto pero no me lo dijeron cuando las encontré en aquel puesto en medio de la carretera, puede que esperaran que mis acciones me llevaran por un camino distinto. No lo se

Y, aun cuando lo había aceptado, paso algo muy extraño en mi.

No fue algo extremadamente revelador, como tu típico golpe motivacional en un anime o un videojuego, simplemente fue...¿Cual seria la palabra correcta?

Una chispa, si...Creo que una chispa podría describir bien lo que experimente.

Algo dentro de mi aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que estaba pasando y resignarse, una parte de mi estaba intentando que mi cuerpo reaccionara y que me pusiera en movimiento...Una parte de mi estaba intentando ser un héroe o al menos caer como uno. Y mientras lo mas racional de mi ser estaba diciendo _¿Para que esforzarme? Esto se acabo_ La otra parecía gritar en mi interior que me moviera y podría apostar de que me estaba insultado. Y, aun con todo en contra, esa voz se hizo oír en mi cabeza. Era extraña, porque jamas la había oído pero sonaba tan familiar a la vez, escuche una sola frase que retumbo en todo mi ser.

 _No pierdas la esperanza_

Y entonces...bueno, hice la cosa mas estúpida que había hecho en mis dos vidas o al menos la segunda mas estúpida luego de intentar enfrentar al Minotauro. Me levante del suelo, estire mi brazo y tome la espada que casi había quedado olvidada en todo ese desastre, el peso y el balance eran muy incómodos pero no les preste atención. Con el corazón latiendome a mil por hora apreté con fuerza la empuñadura y me prepare para lo que se me estaba por venir encima.

Casi perdido entre medio del caos en el que se había convertido el bosque estaba mi escudo, aun en una pieza y listo para ser utilizado el único problema era que para llegar a el debía esquivar a la Anfisbena pero si no lo levantaba no tendría forma alguna de cubrirme de sus ataques, la parte mas racional de mi nuevamente grito con todas sus fuerzas para que entrara en razón pero ya era demasiado tarde porque lo único que salio de mi boca fueron otras palabras.

—¡Hey, bicho hijo de puta! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Quieres una pieza de mi, eh?! —Grite con toda la fuerza que pude y me fui alejando del cuerpo envenenado del semidiós — ¡Ven a buscarla, estoy acá! ¡¿Que mierda estas esperando?!

Si, estaba provocando a una bestia mitológica hambrienta, era algo que definitivamente no debía hacer bajo ningún tipo de situación pero, bueno, mi sentido común estaba totalmente apagado en ese momento.

Yo no estaba seguro si los monstruos podían sentir emociones pero, por el graznido que soltó, la Anfisbena debía estar furiosa ¿Como osaba esa simple presa a desafiarla? Quizás incluso se sentía confundida por mis acciones y en su defensa cualquier ser vivo con dos neuronas activas lo estaría. Lo único que supe es que el monstruo, desde la rama en la que estaba posado, extendió sus alas y las sacudió levantando una corriente de aire que se llevo consigo varias partes de los arboles que habían quedado destrozadas en el suelo y junto con ellas mi olvidado escudo que se levanto levemente en el aire y aterrizo a pocos metros de mi, el viento me golpeo en la cara pero al estar lejos de el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarme al suelo, como si fuera una reacción por instinto todos mis músculos se tensaron preparándose para moverse, el dolor en mi cabeza por el golpe del hijo de Ares había desaparecido por completo mientras que la duda y el temor en mi aun seguían advirtiéndome que lo que estaba por hacer era una pésima idea, pero no les hice caso.

Esa voz que había escuchado antes no se había ido y de hecho se había hecho mas fuerte...Lo cual era algo preocupante ¿Estaba delirando por el golpe? ¡Lo ultimo que me faltaba!

Sacudí mi cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en ello. Sentí un cosquilleo todo mi cuerpo y casi sin percatarme de ello me había echado a correr en linea recta, justo hacia donde estaba la bestia sedienta de sangre. Al verme, el ser soltó un rugido

 **¡CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Su cabeza de cobra clavo su mirada en mi con furia mientras que la Pitón dirigió sus vacíos ojos hacia su objetivo, tras otra sacudida de sus alas el monstruoso ser se lanzo en picada contra mi dejando que la Pitón abriera sus fauces lista para tragarme de un solo mordisco y terminar de una vez por todas con sus molestias y darse el gusto de un bocadillo antes de comer su plato principal, el ser se elevo pocos metros sobre el suelo y fue bajando cada vez mas listo para cerrar el paso de su presa, acorralarla y devorarla junto con su otro objetivo que yacía contra uno de los arboles.

Pero eso no fue lo que paso.

Quizás fue la oleada de adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo lo que me impidió detenerme por el miedo que me causaba tener a ese monstruo lanzándose contra mi, quizás fue el hecho de que ya había aceptado el hecho de que iba a morir o quizás fue esa vocecilla en mi cabeza que me había dicho que tuviera esperanza...Sea lo que halla sido, no importaba mucho ya que me había motivado lo suficiente para no detenerme y actuar.

Justo antes de que la Anfisbena pudiera aterrizar sobre el suelo me lance en una barrida, exactamente igual que como lo había hecho en contra del Minotauro. Si, usar la misma " _estrategia_ " (si es que podemos llamarla así) no podía resultar dos veces ¿Verdad?

Bueno...Si, pero no.

Al no estar el suelo cubierto de barro este no ayudo a que me desplazara muy lejos pero gracias a que no estaba mojado logro detenerme antes de que mi cabeza se viera cortada de cuajo por las garras de la Anfisbena ya que había quedado justo debajo de ella, me había salvado de ser completamente devorado apenas por unos segundos ya que cuando pase por debajo de ella escuche el sonido de su mandíbula cerrándose con fuerza.

No podía darme el lujo de perder tiempo, apreté con fuerza la espada en mi mano y apuñale a la serpiente directamente en su escamoso estomago, la hoja atravesó su carne como si fuera papel y escuche el horrible rugido de dolor que la serpiente soltó, sus patas se sacudieron con fuerza y por poco sus garras no me rebanaron como si fuera un trozo de mantequilla. Tome el mango con ambas manos y empuje la espada mucho mas adentro de su ser, esperando que eso fuera todo y que lograra herir algún punto demasiado sensible como para que la Anfisbena pudiera regenerarlo.

Pero eso no paso, al parecer o no tenia órganos internos o mi arma no era la adecuada para acabar de un solo golpe con ella así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer en esa situación, con toda la fuerza que pude tire hacia un lado la espada aun clavada en su interior y fui desgarrando su carne poco a poco, los rugidos del monstruo me helaban la sangre pero no podía detenerme, de un potente tirón corte hacia un lado y al rodar para salir de debajo de ella me lleve parte de su estomago conmigo

Huh, Ahora no soy tan apetitoso ¿No?

La sangre amarillenta comenzó a chorrear por borbotones de su nueva herida y por poco no aterrizo en mi cuerpo si no fuera porque logre correrme rodando apenas unos instantes antes de que el ácido cayera sobre el suelo, como era de esperarse el ácido no tardo en devorar el suelo y sentí una sensación de alivio recorrer mi cuerpo pero como te estarás imaginando, no duro mucho tiempo. Cuando me levante me encontré de frente con los ojos rojizos y rasgados de la cabeza de cobra, su capucha estaba extendida y sus fauces entreabiertas mientras que su mirada estaba llena de furia.

 _"Oh ho..."_

Soltando un fuerte sonido gutural la cabeza de cobra se inclino sobre si misma y me lanzo la primera mordida, por pura suerte logre saltar hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitarla pero el sonido de sus fauces cerrándose rápidamente me puso los pelos de punta, sus alas se extendieron y tensaron como si fueran cuchillas listas para decapitarme. Con espada aun en mano le lance un corte diagonal pero apenas si pude herir su capucha y no pareció importarle mucho ya que sacudió su cabeza de reptil lanzando un poco de su sangre ácida por doquier, mientras todo esto sucedía la cabeza de Pitón estaba tras de mi confundida y soltando sonidos de dolor por la herida que le había causado.

Al menos no debía preocuparme por ella por el momento, claro solo tenia que sobrevivir ¡A una jodida cobra gigante!

La serpiente me tiro otro mordisco que pude esquivar gracias a mis reflejos de semidiós...O al subidon de adrenalina o quizás alguno de los Olimpicos se estaba apiadando de mi y me estaba dando un poco de suerte, pero no podía saberlo. Me agache justo a tiempo antes de que la Cobra se llevara la mitad de mi cuerpo con ella y mientras estaba bajo ella corte parte de su cuello con corte horizontal esperando que quizás eso pudiera decapitarla...

Tente demasiado a mi suerte porque eso no le costo su cabeza, solo la hizo enfadar muchísimo mas.

Y fue gracias a su rabia e ira contra mi que tuve una oportunidad de hacerle daño, apenas sintió el dolor de mi corte la cobra levanto su cabeza y se arqueo nuevamente lanzándose en mi contra en linea recta a una velocidad mucho mayor a la anterior, parecía que había decidido dejarse de juegos y ponerse seria. Lo que la bestia no esperaba es que yo diera apenas un pequeño salto hacia atrás quitándome de su trayectoria apenas por unos cuantos centímetros, la cobra cerro sus colmillos pero no encontró a su bocadillo entre ellos.

Lo que encontró fue una espada de bronce celestial directamente enterrada en su ojo izquierdo, porque apenas la tuve enfrente mio no dude ni por un segundo y me lance en una estocada contra lo único que sabia que era muy importante para ese ser, su vista.

El monstruo se sacudió con una fuerza tal que me arrebato la espada de mis manos quedando esta totalmente enterrada en su cuenca, el liquido amarillento salia con fuerza de su herida mientras que sus alas parecían intentar tomar el vuelo pero no podían ya que la otra parte de su cuerpo, la Pitón, no se movía en lo absoluto creando la mas bizarra ancla que había visto en toda mi vida. Sin mi espada no podía quedarme cerca de esa bestia durante mucho tiempo así que corrí hacia donde había quedado lo único con lo que podía defenderme ahora, mi escudo.

El gran trozo de madera cubierto con bronce celestial pesaba bastante pero casi no lo sentí cuando me lo coloque sobre mi antebrazo derecho, apenas si había logrado atar una de las correas cuando sentí aquel familiar cosquilleo en mi nuca advirtiéndome del peligro que se me venia encima.

Porque, veras, había logrado incapacitar a la cabeza de cobra por un tiempo, hasta que se regenerara por completo pero aun tenia un problema.

La cabeza de Pitón seguía allí y no estaba nada contenta conmigo ni con lo que le había hecho a su compañera trasera.

Sentí el viento arremolinarse cerca mio y con horror vi como la Pitón se había tirado contra mi usando su propia cabeza como un arma, puse mi escudo frente a mi para protegerme del inevitable impacto pero la madera no pudo hacer mucho en contra de la velocidad y fuerza con la que venia ese ataque, escuche un fuerte _Crack_ y lo que supe luego era que había salido volando de allí, mis pies se habían despegado del suelo por unos segundos y estaba yendo hacia atrás, arrojado por la potencia del impacto.

Cientos de astillas se elevaron en el aire, mi escudo había quedado hecho trizas.

Y no fue lo único que quedo hecho destrozado, por la velocidad y potencia a la que iba el golpe que me di contra el tronco de uno de los gigantescos arboles hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera de dolor, por apenas unos centímetros no me había roto la espalda sino que había impactado con la parte derecha de mi abdomen, rebote como si fuera una pelota y me aleje unos cuantos centímetros del árbol aterrizando de cara sobre el suelo literalmente mordiendo el polvo involuntariamente.

Si mi memoria y las cuentas no me fallaban esa era la cuarta vez que comía el césped.

Y como si me lo hubieran cortado por falta de pagos, como una cruel bromita del destino, esa sensación que tenia hacia momentos cuando estaba luchando...Esa chispa, ese subidon de adrenalina, ese pequeño subidon de heroísmo se había ido por completo...Así como así, sin previo aviso me había dejado en el momento que mas lo necesitaba y había dejando detrás de el solo a un semidiós adolorido, completamente adolorido.

El golpe en el abdomen debía haberme dañado algo o movido algo dentro mio porque apenas intente levantarme una sensación de nauseas me invadió, mi cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar intentando acomodar mis ideas mientras que mi brazo parecía estar a punto de caerse por el daño que le había ocasionado el impacto contra la cabeza de Pitón ¿A que velocidad iba esa cosa? ¿Me había fracturado otra vez? ¿Otra vez terminaría en el hospital? ¡Odiaba los hospitales!

Creo que estuve mirando el suelo durante unos momentos, gimiendo en la tierra mientras mi cuerpo hacia todo lo posible para ¿Como decirlo? Funcionar de nuevo porque al impactar contra el árbol parecía como si me hubiesen apagado todos los interruptores, esa sensación de poder o mejor dicho, de esperanza que había tenido antes se había ido por completo y había dejado un gran desgaste físico en mi. Y claro, ni hablar del dolor por el golpe claro esta.

¿Porque siempre terminaba volando en todas las batallas en las que terminaba involucrado?

 _ **¡Ssssssssssssshhhhhhh!**_

El sonido me puso los pelos de punta y me heló la sangre, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo cuando lo oí tan cerca de mi. No quería mirar pero no pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia la dirección desde donde venia el ruido, me di la vuelta como pude y allí a pocos metros frente de mi estaba ella, la Anfisbena acercándose a paso lento muy lento mientras su bífida lengua bailaba al asomarse por sus fauces de Pitón, su cabeza de Cobra aun goteaba ese liquido amarillento pero el pequeño humo que salia de su herida me hizo saber que estaba a punto de regenerarse, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que recuperara completamente su visión.

Pero me había olvidado de algo, la Pitón era ciega...Pero no sorda. Me había encontrado aun cuando la había privado de su visión, ¿Habia sido por el ruido que hizo el escudo al romperse? ¿Habia sido por el sonido del impacto que tuve contra el árbol? ¿Habia sido por el ruido de mi cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo? ¡¿Como había sabido donde estaba exactamente?!

 _ **¡Ssssssssssssssh!**_

Siseo de nuevo la bestia y dio otro paso adelante, destrozando con sus garras la tierra bajo sus zarpas. Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta, pero poco podía hacer desde el suelo, intente ponerme de pie pero mis piernas estaban terriblemente adoloridas y el calambre que las recorría en ese momento me hizo saber que apenas estaba regresando la circulación a ellas, mis brazos estaban cansados pero no en la misma situación, aun podía moverlos. O al menos, mi brazo que no había sido impactado por la cabeza de Pitón.

La Anfisbena dio otro paso

 _ **¡Sssssssssssssssh!**_

Mi corazón empezó a latir con desesperación, estaba por entrar en pánico nuevamente ¡¿Que podía hacer ahora?! ¡Esa cosa se me estaba viniendo encima!

 _ **¡Sssssssssssssssssh!**_

Mi escudo habia quedado hecho trizas y la espada estaba demasiado lejos como para aventurarme a recuperarla, encima de todo ello la Anfisbena no tardaría mucho en recuperarse por completo mientras que mis piernas apenas si estaban respondiendo a mis ordenes

 _ **¡Sssssssssssssssssssh!**_

¡¿Quien había sido el hijo de puta, el bastardo sádico de mierda que había creado un monstruo así?! ¡¿Como se suponía que se derrotaba a esa cosa?! ¡¿Como?! ¡Si tan solo hubiera huido cuando tuve la oportunidad...!

Huir, eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento pero ¿Como? ¿A donde? ¡No había forma de que pudiera llegar muy lejos con esa cosa tan...tan cerca de mi!

No tenia opción, tenia que intentarlo

 _ **¡Ssssssssssssssssh!**_

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a arrastrarme lo mas lejos que podía de la bestia, no me atreví a mirar detrás mio de nuevo mientras mi brazo sano hacia todo lo posible para impulsar mi cuerpo hacia delante, mi corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho mientras oía como el ser daba otro paso para acercarse a mi maltrecho cuerpo ¿Como había pasado todo eso? ¿Como había terminado en esa situación? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que intente ser un héroe!

Los dedos de mi brazo derecho se contrajeron y no espere mucho a usarlo, aun cuando estaba dañado. Comencé a arrastrarme con ambos brazos sobre la tierra hasta el árbol mas cercano que podía, en el que había chocado hacia apenas unos segundos. Cualquier persona que hubiera visto lo que estaba haciendo hubiera pensado que estaba intentando nadar en la tierra...O que era un idiota por intentar algo así

Mis piernas cosquillearon cuando la sangre volvió a correr en ellas e intente ponerme en pie pero fracase miserablemente, aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente para eso y estaba seguro de que apenas la Anfisbena me viera en pie me destrozaría sin dudarlo, ahora se estaba tomando su tiempo para atacarme porque era una presa indefensa y ella lo sabia muy bien, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento para defenderme y mucho menos para atacarla.

Para la Anfisbena, esa batalla estaba mas que ganada.

Y para mi, esa pelea ya estaba perdida

No había forma alguna de que pudiera ganar, no sin mi espada o mi escudo y mucho menos sin la ayuda de terceros. ¡Yo ni siquiera tenia el mas mínimo de los poderes de Poseidon! ¡¿Como iba a hacerle frente a esa cosa ahora?! ¡¿Como?!

¡¿Donde se había ido esa voz en mi cabeza dándome ánimos y esperanza?! ¡¿Donde estaba ahora cuando ya no tenia forma de defenderme?!

¿Habia sido una alucinación mía? ¿Mi subconsciente? ¿Algún Dios o monstruo jugando conmigo como si fuera un juguete?

Sentí la tierra desgarrase tras de mi y comencé a desesperarme aun mas intentando alcanzar el árbol, quizás, solo quizás alguna ninfa se apiadaría de mi y llamaría a alguien para que me ayudara. Si, estaba apostando toda mi suerte a espíritus del bosque que eran completamente indefensos ante una amenaza como la que tenia tras de mi pero ¿Que mas podía hacer? Estaba mas que claro que los dioses no me ayudarían y sinceramente no esperaba que Aquaman o los Avengers llegaran a rescatarme, todo dependía en que un espíritu del bosque fuera lo suficientemente noble como para intentar, al menos, ayudar a Sherman.

Apenas llegue al árbol mis manos se agarraron al tronco para usarlo como apoyo y poder levantarme, el calambre en mis piernas casi se había ido pero no pude evitar que temblaran como gelatina al ver lo que tenia en frente una vez que me di vuelta. La Anfisbena estaba casi encima mio, nuestra distancia apenas era un metro y medio o quizás menos. Se acercaba a paso lento, saboreando el momento...literalmente, ya que su lengua bífida pasaba por sus labios a cada segundo, la cabeza de cobra parecía bailar con alegría mientras abría su capucha por sobre la de pitón que tenia sus vacíos y muertos ojos clavados en mi.

No iba a tardar mas de dos minutos en llegar hasta donde estaba.

Ya no podía hacer mucho, apenas había llegado hasta ese árbol y no había forma de que lograra escapar de ese bosque en una sola pieza.

Curiosamente los latidos de mi corazón, en lugar de intensificarse por el pánico y el miedo, comenzaron a calmarse.

Mi cuerpo pareció...relajarse, y me deje caer sobre el tronco del árbol, casi en la misma posición en la que había dejado a Sherman. Mis piernas estaban completamente adoloridas por el calambre y el impacto del golpe, mi circulación había vuelto a todo mi cuerpo pero el cansancio era terrible, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, me pesaba todo el cuerpo como si estuviera cargando cientos de cajas fuertes sobre mi espalda. Mi estomago dolía al igual que mi pecho, incluso cuando mis latidos se habían calmado el dolor en mi caja toraxica era terrible, como si me lo estuvieran pisando con fuerza, mientras que mi estomago rugía, parecía que alguien estuviera apretando mis tripas con sus propias manos...Era una sensación espantosa

¿Era por el miedo? ¿El pánico? Pero, si era por el pánico ¿Porque me sentía tan...calmado?

¿Habia aceptado que ese era el fin de todo?

Debía ser eso, no había otra respuesta para ello...

Así que así iba a terminar todo, siendo comida de serpiente en un bosque. Ni siquiera había logrado pasar de la mitad del libro, carajo no había logrado pasar de los primeros capítulos y todo iba a acabar allí mismo, no pude evitar pensar con algo de tristeza y felicidad que al menos había establecido un tiempo récord en cagarla en un nuevo universo. Al menos alguien debía estar tomando nota de eso ¿Verdad? Solté un pequeño bufido mientras recostaba mi cabeza contra el tronco esperando mi final...

Pero ¿Porque las ancianas del destino dijeron que estaba entrelazado con todo? ¿Que no había forma de saber donde iba a ir?

¿Acaso se cansaron y decidieron que era hora de cortar mi hilo de una vez por todas?

Oí a la Anfisbena dar otro paso, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas...No quería morir, de nuevo.

No ahora que había logrado, al menos encontrar algo por lo que cambiar ¿Que iba a pasar con las promesas que le hice a Percy y Sally?

Dios santo ¿Que iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Como iban a reaccionar ante esto? ¿Percy se sentiría mal por esto? ¿Luke aprovecharía todo esto para lograr convencer al semidiós para que se una a su cruzada contra el Olimpo? Dudaba que yo fuera tan importante pero era una posibilidad, uno nunca sabe

¿Que iba a pasar con todo eso? ¿Las cosas seguirían su rumbo como en el Canon?

Vagamente me pregunte si lograría reencarnar de nuevo, en algún otro universo de fantasía donde no me tocara ser tan inútil, donde pudiera hacer algo para cambiar mi destino.

 _Hmm...Raccon City no suena mal para empezar o quizás ¿Morioh? Esa si que seria una gran aventura...¡O tal vez en Outworld!_ Pense mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas, estaba fantaseando algo que no iba a suceder ya que había tenido suerte una vez...El destino no me iba a sonreír de nuevo, me había dado una oportunidad y la había desperdiciado.

Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte...Si tan solo hubiera prestado mas atención...Si tan solo hubiera...

 _ **Ssssssssssssh**_

Escuche otro siseo, mucho mas cerca que antes mientras la sensación en mi pecho y estomago aumentaba cada vez mas ¡¿Que era lo que me estaba pasando?! ¡¿Acaso estaba teniendo un paro cardíaco o algo?!

La verdad no sonaba tan mal, morir de esa manera me evitaría tener que recrear una de esas escenas de Shingeki no Kyojin...salvo que yo iba a ser el devorado y la Anfisbena el titan, tu me comprendes.

Mis manos temblaban mientras que veía como el monstruo se me acercaba cada vez mas y mas, el dolor en mi pecho se fue intensificando poco a poco, sentí como mi piel parecía enfriarse cada vez mas mientras que el sudor bajaba por mi espalda, el dolor que había olvidado por el golpe de Sherman volvió en forma de aturdimiento en mi cabeza aun cubierta por el casco metálico

¿Quizás esa presión era lo que estaba causando todo...aparte del inminente miedo a la muerte que tenia en ese momento?

 _ **¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**_

No quería morir. Definitivamente no quería morir.

No quería que todo se terminara allí

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, nada para cambiarlo

La presión en mi pecho se hizo insoportable, sentía que me iba a explotar en cualquier momento y entonces, sentí algo áspero tocando mi palma derecha, cuando baje la mirada me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba apoyada contra el tronco del árbol ¿En que momento la había puesto allí? ¿Lo había hecho inconscientemente? No importo mucho porque fue en el momento que vi mi mano tocando el árbol, en ese mismo momento sentí algo extraño en ella.

El dolor en mi pecho se calmo de golpe y porrazo, como si lo hubieran borrado por completo. Mi respiración se normalizo, mis latidos continuaron su marcha calmada mientras que mi piel parecía retomar su temperatura normal...Lo único extraño era la fuerte sensación de cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo...

Y que sentía algo moviéndose dentro del árbol.

No se como explicarlo con exactitud, era...algo dentro de el que me estaba llamando, no de forma verbal sino como si estuviera llamando a algo dentro de mi...

Mi mente no pudo procesar eso durante unos segundos ¿Que estaba pasando...?

La Anfisbena estaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia de mi, su ojo ya casi estaba curado por completo pero por alguna razón, no tenia miedo...O al menos no tenia tanto miedo como antes, algo estaba calmándome, algo estaba manteniendo mis pies sobre la tierra. Aun cuando no estaba parado pero, tu me entiendes.

Esa sensación de terror, de miedo a la muerte aun seguía allí pero se estaba calmando, era como si estuviera siendo silenciada por algo...o alguien, no podía saberlo pero todo había comenzado cuando entre en contacto con ese árbol ¿Algún espíritu del bosque se había apiadado de mi al final? ¿Estaban calmando mi ser para que mi muerte no fuera tan dolorosa? ¿Habian respondido a mi ultima plegaria?

 _No pierdas la esperanza_

Nuevamente, esa voz resonó en mi cabeza ¿De donde venia? ¿Quien estaba intentando mantenerme en pie? ¿Porque...?

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuello, como si energía pura se desplazara desde allí hasta todas mis extremidades ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

La Anfisbena estaba tan solo a unos pasos de distancia de mi, lista para devorarme de un solo bocado. La cabeza de cobra se sacudió abriendo su capucha para mostrarme como había logrado curar la herida que le había causado, sus fauces se abrieron casi como si se estuviera burlando de mi y vi gotear aquel liquido purpura de sus colmillos.

Pero no fue miedo lo que sentí entonces, no fue terror ni entre en pánico por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar...

Esa chispa que había tenido antes dentro de mi, aquella pequeña chispa de esperanza que había sentido ardía con fuerza en mi interior, en su momento no pude comprender porque ¡No había forma de que lograra ganar esa batalla! Pero aun así, aun así sentí esa voz resonar dentro de mi intentando animarme, intentando que no me diera por vencido...al menos no ahora, la sensación de energía que recorría mi cuerpo por alguna razón parecía estar conectada a mi mano derecha con la que estaba tocando el árbol

La Anfisbena dio otro paso y arqueo su cuerpo lista para el ataque.

Desde el suelo levante un poco mis rodillas, preparándome para lo que se estaba por venir, en ningún momento deje de tocar el árbol y cuando vi a la Anfisbena prepararse para el ataque fue cuando lo sentí.

Algo dentro del árbol estaba moviéndose con muchísima mas fuerza que antes, parecía que estaba rugiendo dentro de la madera, moviéndose violentamente de un lado hacia otro incluso podía oír como golpeaba el tronco desde adentro y pequeñas astillas caían desprendidas de este por el impacto de...Bueno, de lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de el ¿Que estaba pasando?

 _No pierdas la esperanza_

No deje de tocar el árbol y me levante levemente cruzando mi mirada con los ojos escarlata de la cobra quien miraba atenta, esperando a destruirme por atreverme a lastimarla

Vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y se tiro hacia mi con sus dos fauces completamente abiertas de par a par.

Quizás fue por la energía que recorría mi cuerpo en ese momento, quizás fue por el miedo que tenia de la muerte, quizás fue esa voz que sonaba en mi cabeza...Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera pensar en algo...No, de hecho si pude pensar en algo antes de que mi cuerpo actuara por su cuenta, fue algo extraño ¿Porque recordaría eso en ese momento?

Fue la primera vez que Poseidon nos vio, en el departamento de Sally cuando apenas eramos unos bebes

¿Que fue lo que había dicho?

 _Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan_

La gigantesca serpiente alada se tiro contra mi y nuevamente cerro sus colmillos esperando clavarlos en mi carne de una vez por todas pero no se encontró con el sabor de mi sangre en su boca, sino con algo muy distinto

Porque veras, yo no estaba allí cuando ella intento atraparme con sus colmillos

Una vez que el monstruo se lanzo mi cuerpo me obligo a rodar hacia un lado, era como si algo me estuviera controlando cual personaje de videojuego en medio de un _Quick Time Event._

La energía, esa chispa que había sentido antes parecía estar corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Esa extraña sensación que tuve al tocar el árbol, eso que se movía dentro de el...Comprendí lo que era al instante que me moví de allí.

Agua, eso que estaba dentro del árbol era agua...O al menos, algún tipo de liquido

Y estaba intentando salir de allí, estaba tratando de conectarse conmigo de alguna manera y escapar de su prisión.

Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.

La Anfisbena estrello su cabeza de Pitón con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol, la madera se resquebrajo y rompió en varios lugares mientras que la cobra giraba su cabeza con rabia buscándome, apenas si me había podido alejar unos cuantos centímetros del lugar pero el impacto la había logrado confundir un poco, el tiempo suficiente como para que ese liquido que estaba dentro del árbol comenzara a escapar por las quebraduras que la serpiente había generado.

Al principio eran unas cuantas gotas de color ámbar, parecidas a la miel. Pero luego, bueno, luego paso algo que la verdad no estaba esperando

Porque, veras, el árbol...exploto

La fuerza de la detonación me hizo despegar del suelo apenas unos centímetros y me envió lejos de la bestia, al menos unos tres metros tal cual y como lo había hecho ella cuando había destruido mi escudo pero esta vez la caída no había sido tan dolorosa, de hecho había aterrizado ligeramente contra el pasto y había quedado en una posición perfecta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miles de astillas volaron por el cielo, trozos de madera de todos los tamaños salieron disparados por doquier mientras que, como si se tratara de una fuente, el liquido ámbar se elevaba en el cielo libre de su prisión. La Anfisbena apenas si pudo moverse un poco pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que decenas de astillas y maderas de todos los tamaños se clavaran en su cuerpo, la cabeza de Cobra soltó graznidos de pánico al sentir el dolor de decenas de agujas en su cuerpo mientras que la Pitón, aun confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, solo atino a moverse de un lado a otro intentando detectar mi presencia que estaba cubierta gracias al estruendo del árbol. Como si el destino me estuviera guiñando un ojo, varias de las astillas cayeron con fuerza sobre las alas de la bestia enterrándolas al suelo como si de clavos se tratase.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que el liquido ámbar aun seguía volando en el cielo, cayendo sobre el bosque como si de una ligera lluvia se tratase, comenzó a girar sobre si mismo como un pequeño tornado y se arqueo casi como si estuviera imitando a la serpiente momentos antes de que me atacara. Sin darle tiempo a escapar el liquido ámbar se tiro contra el monstruo rodeando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera una cadena o, irónicamente, una serpiente atrapando a su presa.

La cadena ámbar se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de la bestia atando cada una de sus extremidades, desde sus filosas garras hasta sus alas que habían sido dañadas por el baño de estacas de hacia unos momentos. La cabeza de Cobra veía todo eso con pánico, intentando safarse de aquellas ataduras pero a gran velocidad el liquido ámbar recorrió su cuello y llego hasta su capucha atándola por completo al igual que con su cabeza de Pitón quien aun parecía intentar buscarme, por la fuerza de las ataduras y el daño ocasionado la Anfisbena se vio obligada a caer al suelo.

Aun así el ser intento liberarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro pero las cadenas ámbar estaban tan aferradas a su cuerpo que cada movimiento que hacia terminaba restringiéndola aun mas. Era extraño ¿Porque un liquido, porque agua terminaría aferrándose con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo? Entonces lo entendí

Eso no era agua, eso era savia

Savia de aquel árbol y ¿Cual era una de las cualidades mas famosas de la savia?

Se solidificaba llegando a atrapar a pequeños insectos durante siglos y siglos, como en Jurasic Park ¿Era eso científicamente posible? Pues, la serpiente alada que estaba luchando por salir de su prisión de savia me dio la respuesta, posiblemente no científicamente posible pero en el mundo en el que estaba ¿A quien carajo le importaba la ciencia?

¡Adelante savia!

 _ **¡Croooooooooooooooow!**_

No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que el destino...O quien fuera me había otorgado, aprovechando el subidon de adrenalina y energía que tenia corriendo por mis venas me levante del suelo para correr hacia donde había dejado el cuerpo de Sherman, el camino estaba cubierto de trozos de madera, quemado en varias partes por la sangre ácida de la Anfisbena y rasgado por doquier dándole el aspecto de una zona de guerra o del concierto de rock mas hardcore de la historia, enserio parecía que allí había pasado AC/DC, Metallica y Black Sabbath todos al mismo tiempo porque el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

Cuando llegue junto al cuerpo del semidiós lo primero que hice fue poner unos dedos en su cuello tratando de encontrar su pulso, la verdad ni siquiera sabia si eso funcionaba así pero al verlo en tantas películas me había quedado grabado en la cabeza, por suerte o por pura casualidad pude sentir unos leves latidos aun corriendo por sus venas

Seguía vivo

Libere un suspiro pero al ver su herida mi calma se esfumo al instante, el color purpura se extendía por casi toda su pierna y ya estaba a punto de pasar su cadera. No tardaría mucho en llegar a su corazón y que este bombeara el veneno por todo su cuerpo, yo podía intentar nuevamente extraer el veneno de su torrente sanguíneo pero no tenia forma de saber si eso iba a funcionar o no y ni siquiera sabia si lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos había sido gracias a mis, ¿Como decirlo?, Poderes de pescado o que algún dios, ente u demonio se había apiadado de mi o no quería que todo terminara tan fácil.

Aparte, si era gracias a mi aun no tenia ni la mas ligera idea de como se controlaban mis habilidades, el mínimo error podía acabar con la vida del hijo de Ares.

—Hey, hey —Lo llame pero no sacudí su hombro, por temor a lastimarlo —¿Sigues ahí?

No hubo respuesta

—Vamos Sherman, no te vallas ahora, no después de todo esto —Murmure y lleve mis dedos frente a su rostro chasqueandolos con fuerza —¡Despierta, no te duermas ahora pedazo de...!

Yo no sabia mucho sobre venenos u heridas de serpiente pero estaba casi seguro de que si Sherman se quedaba inconsciente, de que si se llegaba a quedar dormido seria Game Over para el...¿Despertaría después o entraría en coma? ¿Volvería de nuevo o aceptaría el frió abrazo de la muerte? No tenia forma de saberlo, pero no podía permitiré correr riesgos.

Me arrodille cerca de el y pase uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro para poder levantarlo del suelo y cargarlo hacia un lugar seguro. Yo no era fuerte pero el aumento de energía que tenia al menos me había otorgado un poco de resistencia para poder aguantar el peso de Sherman, porque el desgraciado pesaba como un maldito ropero. Enserio ¿Que diablos comían los hijos de Ares?

Apenas si pude hacer unos pasos cuando oí nuevamente el graznido de furia de la serpiente, me voltee para verla y allí estaba luchando contra sus ataduras. La savia se había solidificado por completo a una velocidad asombrosa, me hubiera encantado comprender como o porque pero no había tiempo para ello porque con horror vi como un pequeño humo estaba desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. El mismo humo que salia de ella cuando se curaba sus heridas, ¿Estaba intentando curarse o escapar de sus ataduras? ¿Por cuanto tiempo la savia podía resistir la fuerza de aquella bestia?

Preferí no quedarme a averiguarlo y con el semidiós de Ares balbuceando me adentre en el bosque, hacia el lago donde Percy y los demás debían estar luchando

Si tenia algo de suerte Quiron ya estaría allí y el era un experto en venenos y demás porquerías mitológicas, porque vamos, el sujeto tenia como ocho mil años de edad seguramente ya había visto de todo en su vida y tendría un antídoto para salvarle la vida a Sherman. Lo único de lo que yo tenia que asegurarme era de que el veneno no se extendiera hasta su corazón y de que el semidiós no se durmiera así que hice lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento

— _Purple Haze, all in my brain..._

Si, me puse a cantar Purple Haze en medio de ese desastre y seguramente te preguntaras porque y si no te lo preguntas es porque ya te habrás acostumbrado a mis idioteces, pues veras durante mi tiempo en el Campamento me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la música que escuchaba la Cabaña de Ares era Rock, alli no había otro genero musical que fuera permitido al parecer y podía oír los alaridos que soltaban los hijos de la guerra cuando se emocionaban con una canción así que decidí tomar una que seguro Sherman se conocía de memoria, vamos, ¡No había forma de que no supiera la letra!

—¿Uh...? —Escuche al hijo de Ares murmurar confundido, aunque no pude ver su expresión ya que estaba concentrado en seguir adelante

— _Purple Haze, all in my brain..._ —Insistí y moví mi cabeza levemente indicándole que el siguiera la canción

Sherman debia estar demasiado confundido como para pensar que diablos era lo que yo estaba haciendo porque sin mediar preguntas el murmuro

— _Lately...things they... dont se-em t-the... same_

No pude evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa ¡Lo sabia, sabia que conocía la letra!

— _Actin´funny, but i dont know why..._

Sherman se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras avanzábamos por el bosque, mi sonrisa comenzó a decaer y empece a preocuparme pero justo cuando estaba por girarme a comprobar que todo estuviera bien pude oír un débil

— _E-excuse me w-while I kiss t-the sky_

Era posiblemente la imagen mas extraña que había habido en ese bosque en años, décadas o posiblemente toda la jodida historia del Campamento. Una serpiente alada de dos cabezas atada y apresada por savia solidificada estaba luchando por escapar mientras soltaba graznidos como si de un cuervo se tratase al mismo tiempo que dos semidioses se alejaban de la batalla, uno con veneno corriendo por sus venas amenazando con arrebatarle su vida en cualquier momento y a punto de caer inconsciente y el otro que lo cargaba parecía que había tenido una sobredosis de bebida energética mientras huía de la pelea, con un feo casco abollado en su cabeza.

Oh y todo eso pasaba mientras ambos cantaban Purple Haze de Jimi Hendrix.

Estoy casi seguro de que eso no es algo que puedas ver todos los días.

Y, sin dejar de cantar, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude de la bestia en búsqueda del lago. La única salvación que creía posible en ese momento.

* * *

Lo primero que oí al asomarme fueron los murmullos de varios semidioses, algunos vitoreos se habían escuchado antes lo que me dio a entender que el captura la bandera había terminado hacia algunos minutos.

Para esos entonces el equipo de Luke, mi equipo, seguramente ya había conseguido la victoria.

Y eso debía significar que Percy ya había logrado vencer a Clarisse y su pequeño escuadrón por lo que el perro del infierno ya debía estar cerca, preparado para atacar al hijo de Poseidon en cualquier momento aprovechando la fatiga de la batalla.

Desgraciadamente no era lo suficientemente rápido como para intentar bloquear ese ataque y ayudar a Percy, no había forma de que llegara al lago a tiempo mas con el peso de Sherman sobre mi e incluso no tenia manera de hacerlo, mi escudo había quedado hecho pedazos en aquel maldito bosque por lo que no tenia nada para defenderlo, ni siquiera mi propia espada.

—Ya casi estamos ahí Sherman, no te mueras ahora —Murmure y aliviado vi como el semidiós asintió levemente con su cabeza, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse pero aun se mantenía consciente lo cual, para ser sinceros, era un milagro considerando su situación.

Entonces oí a Quiron gritar algo en griego antiguo, gracias a las clases de Annabeth pude entenderlo a la perfección

—¡Todos apártense, mi arco!

Pude escuchar todo claramente, el sonido de algo grande, bastante grande, impactando contra el suelo y soltando un poderoso rugido me hizo saber que el perro del infierno ya estaba allí listo para dar caza a Percy, era completamente imposible ignorarlo ya que había sonado como un maldito antitanque aterrizando en la tierra luego de haber caído desde el cielo. Luego fue un caos, un completo caos de sonidos que apenas si pude comprender, espadas desenvainándose, flechas volando por el cielo y el ruido de algo perforando metal con una fuerza increíble.

—¡Percy, corre!

Annabeth, esa había sido Annabeth.

Y luego de eso el quejido de dolor recorrió el viento para llegar a mis oídos mientras algo se estrellaba con fuerza contra el suelo sin vida, el perro del infierno había sido completamente acribillado por las flechas de los hijos de Apolo y Quiron salvándole la vida a Percy supuse, porque si tenia algo de suerte todo estaba siguiendo el Canon y el canino infernal apenas había sido un mal susto para el chico.

— _¡Di inmortales!_ —Exclamo la rubia —Eso era un perro del infierno, de los Campos del Castigo. No están...se supone que no...

—Alguien lo dejo entrar, alguien lo invoco

—¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —Grito Clarisse y estaba por continuar cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme, por el caos que estaba sucediendo casi nadie se había percatado de mi presencia ni del semidiós agonizante que traía sobre mis hombros en aquel momento, por primera vez vi otra expresión en su rostro aparte de ira y era preocupación —¡Sherman!

¿Alguna vez tuviste cientos de ojos clavados en ti? Si los tuviste entonces me comprenderás pero si no...Bueno, no quieres tenerlos porque puedes confiar en mi palabra, es la sensación de incomodidad mas grande que había tenido en mis dos vidas.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo, los hijos de Ares miraban perplejos como su segundo al mando volvía apenas en una pieza, casi delirando sobre los hombros del novato seguramente se estaban preguntando _¿Como diablos había pasado eso?_ Pero no fueron solo los hijos del dios de la guerra, poco a poco los jóvenes héroes mostraron su confusión y terror, en especial los hijos de Apolo y Demeter porque debían haber visto la herida en la pierna de Sherman, podía estar seguro de que los hijos del sol sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero no podían comprenderlo. Por suerte la que no se dejo controlar por la confusión fue Clarisee, no perdió ni un segundo y corrió hacia mi posición casi con llamas en sus ojos al ver el estado de su hermano, estuve a punto de dar algunos pasos hacia atrás tomado por la sorpresa cuando la vi tan cerca de mi.

—¡¿Que le hiciste?! —Me grito en la cara al ver la herida en la pierna de Sherman, el color violeta estaba ganando cada vez mas terreno en su cuerpo, gracias al Olimpo...o a cualquiera que nos había ayudado ahí fuera, no estaba sangrando y el veneno no estaba goteando por su herida.

Incluso cuando la furia era mas que evidente en su voz no pude evitar sentir alivio, lo había logrado, ¡Lo había logrado! había llegado al lago en una sola pieza y el leve quejido que soltó el hijo de Ares al oír a los gritos de su hermana me hizo saber que el aun seguía consciente y con vida. ¡El bastardo hijo de...! ¡Si lo había logrado!

El siguiente en ir hacia nosotros fue Quiron, apresurado el Centauro troto a mi dirección con su arco aun en mano, puso una mano frente a Clarisse para detenerla de abrirme la garganta allí mismo y evito que ella terminara el trabajo que la Anfisbena había comenzado, lo ultimo que me faltaba era haber tenido que pasar por todo eso para ser asesinado por un estúpido malentendido

Ni siquiera les di tiempo para hablar cuando pregunte, casi a los gritos

—Quiron, por el amor de Dios, dime que tienes una cura para el veneno de Anfisbena. La tienes ¿Verdad?

Los ojos del anciano Centauro mostraron la sorpresa que estaba experimentando al oír mis palabras mientras que algunos de los semidioses empezaban a murmurar con preocupación sobre lo que había dicho, Luke estaba allí mirando todo atentamente, con su espada casi desenvainada ¿Esa espada ya era _Backbiter? ¿_ Ya había forjado esa arma o era otra simple espada común y corriente como todas las demás? No tenia ni la menor idea y aun no estaba del todo seguro si la serpiente gigante había sido su culpa ¿Luke estaba lo suficientemente corrompido para tener a un monstruo así bajo su control? Sonaba...aterrador, completamente aterrador. O quizás debía agradecerle ese pequeño _regalo_ a mi tío de las profundidades, después de todo no podía olvidar que bajo la mirada de Hades aun seguíamos siendo enemigos que debían ser eliminados.

Clarisse no dijo nada, su mirada se calmo un poco al escuchar mis palabras y no perdió el tiempo al quitarme el brazo de Sherman de mis hombros con una delicadeza que sinceramente me dejo completamente asombrado, lo cargo en sus propios brazos mientras el hijo de Ares soltaba otro quejido, debió haberle dicho algo a su hermana ya que esta soltó un pequeño bufido que podría haber jurado sonó como una risa, Aun con eso le dio una mirada de preocupación a Quiron quien se limito a asentir y con seriedad hablo.

—Lo tengo Theseus...—Se giro para ver a la líder de la cabaña de Ares y exclamo —¡Llévalo a la enfermería, ahora! ¡Que un grupo de hijos de Apolo te acompañe!

—Así se hará —Respondió ella y aun cargando en brazos a su hermano salio corriendo del lugar siendo acompañada por un pequeño equipo de chicos y chicas rubios, de todas las edades y entre ellos nada mas y nada menos que _Hakeye_ quien me envió una mirada de preocupación antes de irse tras sus hermanos, aun con su arco en mano.

Y hablando de hermanos...

—¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Que te paso allí dentro?!

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando había caminado hacia donde estaba Percy una vez que me habían quitado a Sherman de mis hombros y había dejado a Quiron atrás, ¿Quizás era porque así me sentía mas seguro? ¿O mi cuerpo estaba buscando la fuente de agua mas cercana para poder sanar mis heridas? Porque aquel aumento de energía que había tenido en ese bosque ya se había acabado por completo y ante la seguridad del lugar en el que estaba, mi adrenalina se estaba agotando poco a poco...Cuando se acabara totalmente, el dolor que iba a sentir seria, bueno, horrible.

Y hablando de heridas, Percy estaba sangrando bajo su camiseta y armadura...El perro del infierno había logrado penetrarla con sus garras como si fuera una lata de atún, irónico, siendo un hijo de Poseidon. Tenia algunos moretones por su cuerpo, algunos pequeños cortes en sus extremidades y la puñalada que la lanza eléctrica de Clarisee le había causado aun en su cuerpo a pesar de que el agua parecía haber casi cerrado totalmente sus heridas.

—Estan heridos, ambos lo están —Escuche a Annabeth decir y cuando me voltee pude ver su preocupado y ¿Temeroso? Rostro, debía ser la noche mas extraña en la vida de la joven hija de Athena ¿Un perro del infierno? ¡¿Una jodida Anfisbena?! ¡Debía ser una broma! —Métanse al agua, ahora

Percy frunció el entrecejo y negó con su cabeza

—Estoy bien...

Negué con mi cabeza

—No, no lo estas —Respondió ella y pude ver como el Centauro se acerco hacia nosotros, curioso —Quiron, mira esto...

 _ **¡CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_

—Oh vamos, tiene que ser una puta broma —Gruñí y voltee para ver desde donde había venido ese maldito ruido

Si, mi tranquilidad apenas si había podido durar unos cuantos segundos ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME IBA A DAR TIEMPO PARA QUE PUDIERA CURARME LA MUY DESGRACIADA?!

Vi como Quiron perdía un poco el color de su rostro y sus, bueno, patas de caballo se tensaban listas para la batalla mientras apretaba su arco con fuerza. Percy me miro confuso al ver la expresión de terror en mi rostro, aun así pude notar como su espada estaba lista para la batalla mientras que podía jurar que Annabeth había perdido varios colores en su piel, estaba casi seguro que ella debía reconocer ese sonido y saber que era lo que se estaba viniendo encima de nosotros...O mas bien, de mi, apresurada desenvaino su daga.

El viento se arremolino, una fuerte correntada obligo a varios mestizos a cubrir sus rostros y Quiron preparo su arco

—¡Todos, preparen sus armas, listos para la batalla!

Hubieron unos cuantos gritos, el sonido de los escudos golpeando las espadas...Pude ver a Luke poniéndose frente a varios semidioses mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su arma con fuerza, quizás al final de todo el no había enviado a la Anfisbena tras de mi...Eso o era un genial actor porque de verdad se veía preocupado, extremadamente preocupado.

El sonido de madera resquebrajándose llego a los oídos de todos y de entre los arboles, la bastarda serpiente alada se asomo saliendo dispara a toda velocidad lista para acabar con su presa, aun con un poco de savia pegada en su cuerpo como si fuera una bizarra armadura.

—¡Fuego!

Las flechas cayeron sobre la bestia, se clavaron en cada parte de su cuerpo. Quiron incluso logro lastimar sus ojos de cobra, casi dejándola ciega de nuevo pero no fue suficiente, la bestia estaba determinada en acabar con el trabajo que había iniciado en el bosque. La fuerza con la que sacudía sus alas logro crear fuerte correntadas de viento que obligaron a los arqueros y demás guerreros que estaban en la zona a cubrirse, las flechas que lanzaron perdieron completamente su rumbo y cayeron inertes al suelo. Annabeth, usando uso de su lógica, se corrió del camino ya que no podía hacer mucho con su daga, Quiron intento disparar de nuevo pero no hubo caso, la bestia estaba demasiado concentrada en mi y no me iba a dejar escapar de nuevo.

Así que hice lo único que cruzo por mi mente en ese momento, estando cerca de Percy lo tome por el cuello de su camiseta y lo arroje hacia un lado justo al lago con toda la fuerza que pude, retocedi alejándome lo mas que podía de la hija de Athena y termine dentro del lago. El contacto del liquido con mi piel se sintió aliviador, podía sentir como mis heridas y cansancio disminuía con rapidez pero desgraciadamente no duro nada ya que mi cuerpo voló en el aire...De nuevo, por quinta vez en aquella noche, para estrellarse contra el agua. Al menos esta vez no era el césped lo que estaba comiendo.

Enserio, ¿Porque todo el mundo tenia una obsesión con hacerme salir disparado o convertirme en un jodido cohete?

Pero a diferencia de las anteriores esta vez tenia los colmillos de una serpiente furiosa demasiado cerca de mi piel, demasiado cerca como para intentar huir o siquiera defenderme.

—¡TEDDY!

Paso todo muy rápido como para que pueda relatarlo bien, la cobra cerro sus colmillos con mi brazo atrapado entre sus fauces, forcejee intentando liberarlo mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados ya que sentía el viento que la bestia creaba estrellarse contra mi rostro y tampoco podía darme el lujo de abrir mis ojos teniendo los colmillos tan cerca de mi, con el forcejeo parte de su veneno o ácida sangre podía terminar en mi.

Hubieron gritos y sonidos de flechas volando por doquier, el chapoteo de alguien intentando entrar en el lago.

Oí algo resquebrajarse con fuerza y luego un aleteo, el ser libero mi brazo y la sensación de presión en el desapareció por completo...Pero sentí algo tibio recorriendolo, como si fuera una especie de vendaje. La bestia al liberarme me tiro con fuerza sobre el lago haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera, sin abrir los ojos aun preocupado por el ácido y el veneno la oí aletear y despegar del lugar. Un solo rugido se escucho sobre el agua

 **¡CROOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

Estaba seguro de que esa maldita cosa debía estar insultándome a mi y a toda mi familia, aun con mis ojos cerrados pude oír algo mas golpeando contra el agua generando un pequeño chapoteo.

Y entonces me encontré boca arriba, flotando sobre el lago con aquella extraña sensación tibia en mi brazo poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos mientras oía como la bestia salia volando del lugar, escapando de las flechas que los guerreros del campamento le lanzaban intentando derribarla. Cuando los abrí por completo me quede mirando al cielo nocturno, viendo como la Anfisbena se perdía entre las estrellas...Era casi poético, como una pintura, claro si la desgraciada no me hubiera intentado devorar

¿Como había sucedido todo eso, como mi noche había terminado en aquel desastre?

Escuche a alguien acercándose a mi pero estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera voltear mi cabeza a ver quien era, luego el poderoso estruendo de un trueno recorrió el cielo nocturno, allí flotando sobre el lago pude ver con claridad lo que estaba sobre mi bañándome con una ligera luz verde, el holograma del tridente.

El símbolo del Dios del Océano y los mares, el logo de uno de los tres grandes.

La poca fuerza y energía que me había invadido hacia unos momentos se había ido de golpe y porrazo pero pude sentir como mis heridas se iban curando poco a poco mientras flotaba sobre ese lago y estaba en contacto con el agua, el cansancio cayo sobre mi como si fuera una aplanadora lanzada por un vampiro rubio fosforescente y el sueño comenzó a ganar terreno en mi.

Lo ultimo que oí antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue a Quiron, anunciando con asombro en su voz

—Poseidon. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve Perseus Jackson, Salve Theseus Jackson. Hijos del dios del mar.

Y la oscuridad me invadió.

* * *

 **...**

 **El 24 de Agosto del año pasado fue la ultima vez que actualice esta historia, casi un año paso desde el ultimo capitulo que publique.**

 **Y como mínimo les debo una explicación.**

 **Bueno, en estos diez meses pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas buenas y otras...bueno, desgraciadamente malas. No quiero irme mucho por las ramas y hacerles perderle el tiempo leyendo esto, empece este capitulo apenas un día después de que actualice, osea el 25 de Agosto pero no lo pude terminar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mi inspiración se iba acabando poco a poco, cada vez que leía el capitulo se me hacia peor y peor, borre y empece de nuevo esto mas veces de las que puedo recordar.**

 **Como dije antes, pasaron cosas malas que no me dejaron en el animo como para escribir o para, bueno, concentrarme en cualquier otro _Hobbie_ que no sea estar triste (?)**

 **Y lidie con eso durante meses y meses, sin poder hacer nada. Cada vez que entraba en este capitulo (Y de las demás historias que aun no actualizo) Simplemente no podía avanzar, no podía siquiera intentarlo.**

 **Creo que si llegaron a esta parte lo habrán notado, este capitulo se siente pesado. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.**

 **Corregí todos los errores que pude e intente encaminar la historia como creí que era mejor, espero que halla sido de su agrado o al menos halla valido un poco los diez meses de espera que hubo.**

 **Lamento muchísimo todo el tiempo que deje pasar con esto, de verdad lo siento muchísimo**

 **Como dije antes, no soy el mejor para escribir batallas y se nota, en especial luego de meses y meses de Hiatus sin intentar mejorar por, bueno, lo que estaba pasando (?) Pero voy a tratar de mejorar, pueden estar seguros de eso.**

 **Recién releei la nota del ultimo capitulo y me di cuenta, publique el anterior capitulo en Agosto...Antes de que Golden Wind estrenara su primer capitulo y ahora estamos a tres capítulos, tres jodidos capítulos del final de Jojo Vento Aureo. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que iba a tardar tanto en actualizarlo?**

 **Por suerte ya pude superar lo que estaba pasando, así que ¿Saben que significa eso? ¡Voy a intentar actualizar mas a menudo!**

 **¡YEAH! ¡OTRA VEZ LA MISMA PROMESA!**

 **pero esta vez la voy a cumplir muchachos, lo prometo prometo**

 **53 Follows y 48 Favs, aun con el tiempo que paso todavía me asombra totalmente la cantidad de gente que le dio una oportunidad a esta historia ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esto! ¡De verdad! Recibir las notificaciones de que alguien había dejado un comentario, que estaba siguiendo la historia de verdad me alegraba mucho así que, muchas gracias por eso!**

 **Daisuke SSJ:** **Me alegro que te halla gustado, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **GabiLime14:** **Bueno...no pude actualizar pronto como prometí desgraciadamente, aun así muchas gracias por comentar ¡Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido! Espero que luego de diez meses hallas podido derrotar el aburrimiento!**

 **ACUARIO NO JUNE4311:** **Well...recién me acabo de dar cuenta de que no respondí ninguna de tus dos preguntas en este capitulo, porque no especifique poderes ni armas...Oh no, OH NO! Peeeeero, el arma ya esta decidida y los poderes ya están balanceados, no queremos que Theseus sea completamente OP verdad? ACUA, gracias por leer esta historia y darle una oportunidad luego de todos los hiatus de meses que me he tomado desde que la empece a escribir, ¡Para los próximos capítulos todas tus dudas serán respondidas! Lo prometo, prometo, super prometo!**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** **Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tus comentarios! Uh, si Teddy te puso de los nervios en el anterior capitulo en este posiblemente te halla hecho enojar cual Hulk, creo que puse demasiada culpa sobre los hombros de Tedd pero creí que era algo necesario para que la historia valla avanzando de a poco, sobre sus poderes...Chan chan chaaaaaan, deje un poco aquí y allá en este capitulo, y sobre porque esta allí? Bueno, eso ya lo esta aprendiendo poco a poco. Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Perdón por desaparecer por diez meses u,: ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Agente Y O:**

 **So...diez meses, uh, ¡Adivina quien volvió!**

 **Okey, okey, okey...no me mates, no me mates! Baja ese cuchillo!**

 **PAP? Peligrosa Agente Pelirroja uh? Interesante, al menos ahora puedo hacer chistes sobre que seas pelirroja! Momento...ya dije que bajes ese cuchillo!**

 **Intente crear un titulo divertido para este capitulo y estoy segurisimo que hay miles de chistes involucrando serpientes que se me escaparon y que seguramente se me ocurrirán una vez que lo publique...si se me llega a ocurrir uno mucho mejor entonces lo voy a dejar anotado en el próximo capitulo como una nota, no importa si ya no seria divertido ¡Seria como una deuda que debería pagar!**

 **Oh entre la preocupación sobre la continuidad del Canon, los hijos de Ares, Dionisio y sus cocas light y Annabeth la cabeza del pobre Tedd va a explotar como un globo. ¿Quien podría hacerlo sufrir de esa manera...? Oh cierto, yo hehehe (?)**

 **Contracorriente le pertenece a Percy y Tedd no esta lo suficientemente loco como para arrebatársela de las manos, aunque seria divertido ¿No? ¡Como si se tratara de una paleta! Bueno, una paleta gigante y demasiado filosa. Pero hablando de armas, como dije antes la de Teddy ya esta elegida solo me queda presentarla junto con sus habilidades**

 **Uhg, intentar escribir a la Anfisbena fue una tortura porque le di tantas habilidades y cualidades que en momentos se me escapaban de las manos pero estoy, bueno, algo satisfecho con como quedo retratada porque si llegaste a esta parte sabrás que logro escapar, por lo que la volveremos a ver en algún otro momento ¡Teddy vs Serpiente Round 2! ¡Solo en cines! Espero que el resultado de la batalla halla sido el esperado**

 **Sobre el soundtrack, nuevamente, eso deberá esperar para el próximo capitulo porque ahora no tengo los nombres de las canciones cerca y paso tanto tiempo desde que escribí cada parte que me olvide que especifica música use en cada parte e.e**

 **Me alegro que te halla gustado la descripción del campamento, lo hice lo mejor que pude**

 **Bueno, no consumiré mucho mas de su tiempo Agente Pelirroja (** _Cof Cof_ **cabeza de antorcha** _Cof Cof_ **) la dejo que vuelva a sus responsabilidades!**

 **PD: Mi computadora sigue rompiéndose de a ratos, ahora, justo mientras escribía esto se rompió mi entrada para auriculares...so, no auriculares para mi :,u**

 **Bueno, bueno...me temo que eso seria todo por ahora asi que debo despedirme, pero esta vez sera solo por ahora ¡Porque he de regresar! ¡No caeré en el hiatus por diez meses de nuevo...espero!**

 **Anyways, MAPACHE SE DESPIDE!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	10. Conozco al sol y no es Luis Miguel

**Conozco al sol y no es Luis Miguel**

Hablemos por un momento sobre algo muy importante y casi inevitable en nuestras vidas.

Resacas.

Si llegaron a la adultez (¡O si están viviendo su juventud como jodidas cabras descarriadas!) Habran experimentado alguna vez esa sensación, no podemos escapar de ella ¡Ella viene hacia nosotros! Cuando te quieres dar cuenta la habitación en la que estabas comienza a dar vueltas y te despiertas en el techo de un hogar desconocido a las tres de la mañana...Uh, quizás eso fue algo demasiado especifico, pero entiendes a lo que quiero llegar ¿verdad? Las resacas son un asco pero son desgraciadamente inevitables.

Por eso lo primero que pensé cuando abrí mis ojos fue:

 _¿Que diablos bebí esta vez?_

La luz de la cabaña me obligo a parpadear con fuerza y a restregarme los ojos intentando que mi cuerpo se encendiera, como si de una especie de robot se tratara. No tarde mucho en reconocer las paredes y los carteles del lugar en donde me encontraba y no pude evitar poner una leve mueca de disgusto en mi rostro.

Estaba en la enfermería, lo cual era genial ¡Habia sobrevivido a toda esa porquería!

Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Entonces, cual era el problema?

Bueno, ya lo dije en otra ocasión, no me gustan los hospitales. Nunca entendí el porque de mi disgusto hacia ellos pero simplemente me provocan una sensación de incomodidad demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar pero, curiosamente, el hospital del campamento no me causaba tanta inseguridad como lo haría un hospital común y corriente. No me preguntes porque, la verdad no lo se ¿Sera porque habrá algún encantamiento de Apolo en el que causa que los pacientes no pierdan la cabeza al entrar? ¿Sera por las barreras mágicas del campamento que me hacen sentir seguro? ¿O sera simplemente porque es una cabaña común y corriente, sin escarpelos o maquinaria a la vista?

—Ugh...

Si antes sentía como si una aplanadora lanzada por un vampiro me hubiera caído encima, en ese momento parecía como si una ambulancia hubiera pasado una y otra vez sobre mi pobre cuerpo y lo se no debería haber estado esperando encontrarme totalmente cargado de energía al despertar, mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido para que terminara en esa enfermería en primer lugar.

¿Como había pasado todo eso? ¿Quien había sido el responsable de la infiltración de la Anfisbena? ¿Le habían dado caza los arqueros del campamento? ¿Seguía volando inocente por ahí esperando para atacarme de nuevo?

¿Que diablos había pasado en el bosque?

¿Quien era esa voz que impido que terminara bajando los brazos?

Solté un quejido y lleve una de mis manos a mi sien frotándome, lo único que había logrado con todo lo que había pasado era añadir aun mas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta a mi lista, fue recién cuando observe el brazo que tenia extendido cuando me di cuenta que no tenia ningún tipo de vendaje cubriéndome y de hecho las heridas que deberían estar en mi piel apenas si eran algunos moretones o pequeños cortes cicatrizados que parecían a punto de desaparecer por como habían sido curados. Me recosté para ver con mas claridad y al revisar atentamente note como ni mi pecho o estomago tenia algún tipo de herida a la vista, incluso luego de haber sido lanzado contra ese árbol como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

Levante mi brazo izquierdo y lo agite un poco para ver si seguía en su lugar y sorprendentemente respondió a mis comandos, al igual que mi brazo derecho. Un pequeño golpe a mis piernas me hizo saber que seguían en su lugar y que por lo visto, milagrosamente, ¡Seguía en una sola pieza!

¿Acaso el agua del lago había logrado curarme completamente? ¿O había sido obra de los enfermeros del Campamento?

Muy posiblemente ambas respuestas eran correctas lo que me llevaba de nuevo a otra pregunta ¿Que había sucedido allí fuera? ¿Acaso al fin había logrado despertar mis habilidades? ¿O eso era simple casualidad del destino?

Algo que me habían enseñado esos doce años en aquel mundo era una sola cosa: Las casualidades no existen. Nunca algo iba a pasar sin tener una causa o una consecuencia, en especial en un mundo donde el destino era, literalmente, un tejido que cambiaba a cada momento por las acciones que cada individuo realizaba o cada decisión que tomaba, parecía que al menos por el momento el hilo verde que me representaba en aquel tejido aun seguía siendo de uso para aquellas extrañas ancianas. Pero eso me dejaba aun con mas dudas que antes ¿Como funcionaba todo eso? Porque desde el primer día que llegue a aquel mundo y tuve conocimiento de quien era estuve preguntándome lo mismo, ¿Que era lo que necesitaba hacer ahora? Porque bien, sigo vivo y en una sola pieza pero el Canon aun seguía su camino recto e imparable, lo cual era bastante bueno porque si llegaba a cambiar me encontraría en un grave aprieto pero ¿Cual era mi rol a partir de ahora?

Después de todo, Poseidon me había reconocido a mi también como su hijo, como un semidios, uno de los tres grandes. ¿Acaso solo lo hizo porque no le quedo otra opción o quizás tiene algo planeado para mi? Como dije antes, en este mundo las casualidades no existen por lo que el d _espertar_ de mis habilidades no podía ser una de ellas, mucho menos luego de que el señor del Océano tomara un riesgo tan grande como era el delatar que había roto el pacto sagrado que el y sus hermanos habían hecho.

Nuevamente ¿Cual era mi rol en todo esto?

—Proteger a Percy y rescatar a Sally —Murmure para mi mismo en voz baja, esa era mi misión (Si quieres llamarlo de esa manera) Eso era lo que yo debía hacer, proteger la vida del héroe del Olimpo y salvar a una mujer inocente de un destino injusto, eso era lo único en lo que debía concentrarme en ese momento pero aun así no podía evitar que mi mente divagara en otras ideas.

¿Que era exactamente lo que el destino tenia planeado para mi?

Porque era obvio que a partir de ese momento, cuando pusiera nuevamente un pie fuera del campamento mi vida iba a tomar un rumbo completamente distinto al que había vivido durante estos doce años y las cosas iban a aumentar su nivel de dificultad conforme avanzara el tiempo porque esta historia, seguía siendo la historia de Percy...No la mía, yo no debería estar involucrado con ninguno de los eventos que iban a suceder a partir de ahora pero ¡Aquí estoy aun! ¿Sera que las ancianas tejedoras aun no decidían que camino debía tomar?

Mi vista logro aclararse completamente luego de unos momentos y pude ver por la ventana, debía ser temprano en la mañana ya que no había tanto movimiento y no pude evitar notar los enormes arboles del bosque mientras la luz del sol pasaba entre ellos. Nuevamente mi atención volvió hacia aquellos arboles e intente responder a una de las preguntas que mas curiosidad me causaban ¿Quien me había ayudado en ese bosque y porque? ¿Le era de utilidad a alguien allí fuera? Si era así, ¿Porque no había intentado comunicarse de nuevo conmigo? Y mas importante aun, lo que mas curiosidad y confusión me causaba

¿Porque esa voz sonaba tan familiar?

Solté un pequeño suspiro y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, mas y mas preguntas otra vez, no tenia respuestas para ninguna de ellas y como bien sabes, ¡Odio no tener respuestas para mis preguntas! Iba a intentar concentrarme de nuevo, rebuscar en mis recuerdos para intentar encontrar alguna pista que me ayudara a descifrar todo aquello cuando oí a alguien aclarándose la garganta, llamando mi atención por completo

—¡Hey! Lee, cuanto tiempo ¿No? —Comente y solté una pequeña risa nerviosa al ver el rostro serio del hijo de Apolo quien estaba sin su bata de doctor, pero cruzado de brazos en la puerta

—Ni una semana, no duraste ni una semana fuera de mi enfermería Jacskon

—¿Perdón? —Fruncí el ceño, confuso —¿Tu enfermería? ¡Tu no puedes tener edificios a tu nombre, apenas si tienes doce años!

Lee rodó sus ojos

—Para tu información, tengo casi trece —Dijo, algo orgulloso de si mismo —Bueno, trece en unos cuantos meses

—¡Eso no te hace dueño de la enfermería!

—¡Trabajo aquí y mi padre es el jodido dios de la enfermería, eso me convierte por derecho en el dueño de este lugar! —Respondió el hijo de Apolo y no pude evitar reírme ante la respuesta que me dio, parecía un niño diciendo que su padre trabajaba en Xbox y que me banearia de un servidor si no lo dejaba ganar una partida, Lee debió notar lo tonto que había sonado lo que había dicho porque también rió y se acerco a mi ofreciéndome su mano la que estreche con fuerza, con algo de rudeza me ayudo a levantarme —¿Como te sientes Teddy?

—Como si un camión me hubiera caído encima con todo y carga de gasolina—Respondí y pregunte —¿Cuanto tiempo estuve...?

—Esta vez solo dos días, dos días y trece horas para ser totalmente exactos. Si que tienes el sueño pesado, huh

Me encogí de hombros

—¿Que puedo decir? Necesito mis siestas de belleza ¿No? Después de todo no es tan fácil ser tan guapo

El castaño negó con su cabeza

—Si no fuera porque escuche sobre ese tridente fosforescente sobre tu cabeza estaría completamente seguro que eras un hijo de Afrodita

—¡Aja! ¡Hasta tu crees que soy guapo! —Reí y lo apunte con mi dedo acusadoramente, aunque me pregunte ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Quien lo hubiera dicho...

—No, creo que eres un idiota vanidoso y narcisista —Me respondió el chico frunciendo el ceño, _No no había sido un cumplido_ —Con esas dos cualidades podrías entrar perfectamente en la cabaña de Afrodita

—¡Lo dices como si tu no alardeadas cosas!

—La diferencia es que yo lo hago con gracia —Dijo sonriendo burlón

—¿Tu me tratas de vanidoso a mi? ¡El muerto se ríe del degollado, amigo!

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio me vi obligado a traer de nuevo el tema que de verdad importaba, seriamente le pregunte

—Entonces, ¿Que opinas sobre todo esto?

Lee pareció algo incomodo con mi pregunta e incluso corrió su mirada por unos segundos

—Bueno, no te voy a mentir, tengo algo de miedo y la mayoría del campamento siente lo mismo, las cosas se salieron un poco de control —Gesticulo nervioso con sus manos—Nunca, nunca ninguno de nosotros había visto a un hijo de los tres grandes y el ultimo...—Lee frunció el ceño y se quedo en silencio por un segundo, no necesitaba preguntarle porque ya que era obvio lo que me estaba ocultando _Thalia Grace_ , la hija de Zeus. El castaño soltó un suspiro y continuo— Durante estos días todos estuvieron nerviosos, nadie sabe exactamente que hacer porque, bueno, jamas pensamos que algo así iba a suceder. Y el hecho de que ustedes hallan aparecido ahora, atrayendo monstruos tan poderosos tras de ustedes cuando hay un clima tan tenso en todos lados...Pues, nos dejo a todos algo preocupados ¿Sabes? —Y agrego rápidamente preocupado al ver mi rostro —¡Pero no es nada en contra de ti o Percy, no, no, no...!

Puse una mano frente a el para detenerlo

—No te preocupes Lee, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar y para serte totalmente sincero...yo también estoy algo asustado, definitivamente no estaba esperando esto y ahora, ahora ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

El hijo de Apolo torció levemente sus labios

—No lo se Teddy, no lo se. —Lee se rasco su cabeza y continuo —Pero quizás el señor D sepa algo sobre todo esto, quiere verte inmediatamente a ti y a Percy...

Asentí con mi cabeza, obviamente Lee no iba a tener las respuestas que yo buscaba y no podía juzgarlo, me levante de la cama y estaba por caminar hacia la puerta cuando me detuve completamente recordando de golpe que yo no era el único que había terminado herido luego de aquella batalla.

—Espera ¿Que paso con Percy y Sheman? ¿Están bien? ¿Pudieron extraer el veneno de la Anfisbena? ¡Dime que...!

Esta vez fue el turno de Lee para calmarme, puso una mano en mi hombro para que me detuviera y dejara de bombardearlo con preguntas

—¿Con quien crees que estas hablando Jackson? ¡Fue pan comido!

—¿Enserio?

El se froto su cuello algo nervioso y se encogió de hombros

—Bueno, no exactamente —Estaba por preguntar nuevamente que había sucedido pero Lee se me adelanto —Ya vi tu cara, déjame terminar de hablar primero. Lo de Sherman fue complicado porque estaba corriendo una carrera contra reloj, el veneno de la Anfisbena no solo es bastante dañino sino que también increíblemente complejo, funciona como una bomba de tiempo que explota después de algunos minutos apagando todos los sistemas de cuerpo en un solo golpe

—Santa mierda —Murmure al oír la descripción de la toxina, ¿Que clase de arma bacteriológica los dioses habían creado? ¡¿Y porque se la habían dado a una jodida serpiente alada?!

—Oh eso no es todo

—No lo es, lo peor viene después pero, eso no viene al caso ahora —Me dijo el castaño haciendo un gesto desinteresado con su mano, restando importancia al asunto —Como te decía, funciona como un detonador. Por fortuna el maestro Quiron tenia el antídoto necesario para tratar a Sherman y tuvo una suerte increíble porque sino hubiéramos tenido que pasar directo a una cirugía...—Hice una mueca de disgusto al solo pensar en ese proceso —En un chasquido de dedos pudimos curarlo completamente, ahora mismo esta en su cabaña bajo reposo porque tuvimos que enyesarle esa pierna —El joven semidios soltó una risita —Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le dijimos que debía hacer reposo por al menos dos semanas, seguro que ahora esta gritando y rompiendo cosas en su cabaña.

El alivio que me causo oír eso fue increíble, parecía que me había sacado un peso terriblemente enorme de mis hombros, al final después de todo ese desastre el hijo de Ares lo había logrado ¡Habia sobrevivido! ¡El muy bastardo lo había conseguido!. No pude evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de orgullo al pensar en ello, después de todo pude arreglármelas para salvarle la vida a alguien ¿Verdad? Incluso si el trabajo lo habían terminado Quiron y los enfermeros del campamento ¿Me darían un trofeo por mi ayuda? ¿O una bolita mas en mi collar al final del año? Quien sabe

—Mientras tanto tu y tu hermano, _Oh boy_...Ustedes si que fueron una historia completamente distinta

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —Pregunte, algo confundido

—Apenas si tenían heridas visibles cuando los revisamos, Percy estaba completamente curado a pesar de haber sido apuñalado por Clarisee...ahora que lo pienso, ¿Eso no iba contra las reglas? Como sea, en apenas unos minutos tu hermano estaba como nuevo, sin ningún corte o herida visible en su cuerpo y mucho menos heridas internas. Con mis hermanos y Quiron llegamos a la conclusión de que al ser hijos de _Poseidon_...—Incluso con tan solo nombrarlo, con algo tan simple, se oyó el sonido de un trueno retumbando en el cielo lejos del campamento pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a nuestros oídos, el chico se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, aclaro su garganta y con algo de incomodidad continuo —...El agua acelero su curación a niveles que nunca nadie en el campamento había visto —El chico se detuvo un segundo y murmuro para si mismo —Bueno, excepto por aquella hija de Demeter que...

—¿Demeter?

El hijo de Apolo parpadeo y nuevamente gesticulo con su mano restando importancia al tema

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es solo una historia tonta que hay por aquí, como una leyenda urbana. Te sorprendería la cantidad de historias así que hay en el campamento, quizás te las cuente un día pero ahora, volviendo al asunto —Y me corto antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa —Como te decía, jamas habíamos visto un nivel de curación así y no fue muy difícil saber porque tu y tu hermano aun conservan sus extremidades pegadas a pesar de la paliza que recibieron.

Me encogí de hombros

—¿Que puedo decir? Los Jackson somos como diamantes y ya sabes _Diamonds are Unbreakable_

Lee rodó sus ojos. Algún día iba a capturar esa referencia

—Si tu lo dices, de hecho el único problema que tuvimos fue contigo

—¿Huh?

—No se si lo recuerdas pero tenias un casco trabado en tu cabeza cuando entraste a la enfermería. Créeme, estuvimos casi treinta minutos intentando sacarte esa lata de tu cabeza y tienes mucha suerte, porque no tuvimos que sacártelo con un corta pizzas amigo. Pero enserio, necesitas cortarte ese cabello urgentemente Teddy o para la próxima tendremos que raparte completamente

Me tome el pecho, completamente ofendido

—¡¿Como osas siquiera sugerir algo así?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

—Y lo soy, pero si prefieres que para la próxima te dejemos esa lata de atún en tu cabeza pues ese es tu problema Teddy

Chasquee mi lengua

—Solo estas celoso de mi brillante cabellera

Lee negó con su cabeza

—Enserio ¿Estamos totalmente seguros de que no eres un hijo no reconocido de Afrodita? Podría jurar que oí a Drew hablar así hace unos días

 _¿Drew? ¿Porque ese nombre me sonaba familiar?_

—Deberíamos ir a la Casa Grande, el señor D debe estar esperándonos ahora mismo y ya sabes que no tiene exactamente una gran paciencia ¿Vamos?

Asentí con mi cabeza y me levante de mi cama, mi ropa curiosamente no estaba hecha un desastre a pesar de la lucha que había tenido lo cual me llevo a pensar que o no había sido dañada en lo mas mínimo (Lo cual no era muy probable), la habían tirado a la basura o la habían arreglado lo cual, no voy a mentir, era bastante amable de parte de quien lo hubiera hecho porque como sabrás, no tuve mucho tiempo de empacar ropa antes de que Sally nos llevara a la carretera y mucho menos tuve oportunidad de sacar la maleta del auto antes de que un rayo le cayera encima.

Nota mental: Debo comprar ropa

Di unos cuantos pasos pero mis piernas temblaron levemente y sentí un poco de mareo, creo que fue por la rapidez que intente moverme. Lee puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo

—Cuidado, estuviste fuera del juego durante dos días. No te presiones mucho —Y rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño paquete que contenía cubos naranjas, parecidos a brownies —Vas a necesitar uno de estos

Tome uno de la pequeña bolsita y no tarde mucho en devorarlo por completo, no puedes juzgarme. Era ambrosía después de todo, comida de los dioses y yo podía darme el lujo de aprovecharla. Para ser sinceros, era una de las pocas cosas positivas que podía pensar sobre ser un semidios porque si mi memoria no me fallaba si un mortal común y corriente intentaba darle un mordisco a ese pequeño brownie naranja, literalmente, explotaría.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor

—Perfecto, porque no te daré mas de uno de estos, no queremos que explotes

Parpadee confundido

—Creí que nosotros no teníamos ese problema

Lee negó con su cabeza

—Mucho de algo nunca es bueno Teddy, mortales y monstruos perecerían con esto pero un semidios...puede perder la cabeza si no tiene cuidado, por eso usamos raciones tan pequeñas —Dijo el castaño agitando la bolsa, mientras los pequeños cuadrados se golpeaban unos con otros —Muchos de estos pueden hacerte caer en algo bastante feo, las adicciones siempre son malas _Ted_

Rode mis ojos _¿Me estaba tratando de adicto?_

—Lo se, lo se, no es como si tuviera pensado devorar toda esa bolsa. —Y por curiosidad pregunte —¿Algún semidios se volvió loco comiendo eso?

Lee soltó un silbido

—Te sorprendería saber cuantos tornillos se perdieron en la antigua Grecia ¿Porque crees que tantos semidioses de los mitos no tienen finales felices?

—¿Porque a los dioses les daba igual el destino de los mortales? —Pregunte, algo sarcástico encogiéndome de hombros

Un ligero trueno se escucho a lo lejos

—Yo que tu no hablaría tan mal de los doce de ahí arriba...bueno, once y uno abajo —Se corrigió el hijo de Apolo pero agrego —En parte era así, aunque como te dije la comida del Olimpo es adictiva y sumado a sus propiedades curativas, los héroes antiguos no podían resistirse así que muchos terminaron perdiendo la cabeza completamente, perdidos en el delirio de que eran invencibles por esto —Sacudió de nuevo la pequeña bolsa y los cubitos naranjas volaron dentro de ella

Estábamos saliendo de la enfermería cuando le pregunte

—Entonces ¿Desde la antigua Grecia que nadie se vuelve loco?

Lee frunció el ceño, pensativo

—Pues si, no se exactamente cuando pero en algún momento alguien se dio cuenta de que la comida del Olimpo era extremadamente peligrosa...Quizás Annabeth sepa la fecha con exactitud, ella es hija de Athena después de todo. Pero si, desde entonces se raciona todo para no correr riesgos y que yo recuerde nunca hubo ningún caso de locura en el ultimo siglo —Se encogió de hombros —Claro sin contar todas esas historias urbanas de las que te hable antes pero como te dije, son solo historias

—Todavía no me contaste ninguna —Le dije cuando salíamos por la puerta principal

—No tenemos tiempo ahora, cuando..mh, vuelvas de ver al Señor D hablaremos de ello

Arquee una ceja

—Lo dices como si no fuera a volver de la Casa Grande

Estaba esperando que Lee respondiera con algún chiste acerca de que ya no tendría que soportarme mas o algo por el estilo pero para mi sorpresa su única respuesta fue un silencio incomodo que nos acompaño durante todo nuestro camino a donde estaba Dionisio.

Y para serte sincero hubiera preferido que habláramos de cualquier estupidez que se nos pudiera venir a la mente porque el clima en el campamento era tenso, increíblemente tenso y si, solo había estado allí durante una semana pero sabia muy bien como se movían las cosas allí ya había aprendido la rutina del día a día pero en ese momento, todo era muy distinto. No es que estuviera vació ni nada por el estilo, los semidioses seguían yendo de un lado a otro conversando entre si, satiros y ninfas recorrían el lugar haciendo sus actividades diarias e incluso podía oír el sonido de arcos y flechas disparándose en la zona de tiro, parecía un día como cualquier otro si ignorabas dos cosas:

El cielo nublado, gris oscuro anunciando una terrible tormenta y la expresión en el rostro de los campistas.

Todos miraban por un instante al cielo, con una expresión de preocupación mas que visible en sus rostros y era comprensible ¿Una tormenta? ¿Allí? ¡El campamento nunca tenia tormentas! ¡Se suponía que solo rodeaba el lugar y desaparecía después! Pero ahora parecía que el cielo mismo estaba por caer sobre nosotros y para serte totalmente sinceros, a este punto no me sorprendería si eso llegaba a pasar.

Zeus debía estar furioso, seguramente estaba perdiendo toda su cordura en esos momentos. Y era una suerte enorme que no tuviera en sus manos su _Rayo Maestro_ , porque estoy seguro que de haberlo tenido ya nos habría puesto fin a ambos hijos de Poseidon.

Cuando llegamos al porche de la Casa Grande el nivel de tensión en el aire pareció intensificarse aun mas, Dionisio estaba allí recostado en su silla con una camisa atrigada esta vez color oliva lo cual me hizo preguntar si el dios del vino había visto a un tigre de cerca porque estoy seguro de que su pelaje no es oliva...¿Aunque, no son los tigres el animal sagrado de Dionisio? ¿Acaso el dios de las fiestas había creado algún tigre con ese color solo para combinar con su ropa? Seguramente estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto pero aun así, pobre tigre.

Quiron también estaba allí, en su silla de ruedas falsa porque no había manera en la que pudiera entrar allí en su forma normal, a su lado un mazo de cartas y varias de ellas estaban flotando frente a el ¿Estaba jugando al Poker con fantasmas? ¿Como funcionaba eso? Y aparte, ¿Que diablos podía apostar un fantasma?

Y frente a ellos, parados sin decir una palabra estaban un sátiro y un semidios que yo conocía demasiado bien

Grover parecía que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, era normal para el chico mostrarse nervioso y eso lo había notado durante nuestro tiempo en Yancy pero ahora parecía una gelatina atrapada en un terremoto, el pobre sátiro parecía que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento pero no podía juzgarlo, frente a el tenia a Dionisio claramente enfurecido, una tormenta que solo anunciaba que las cosas se pondrían peor y sumado a eso nuevamente se había encontrado al lado de un hijo de los tres grandes, esta vez dos encima...Y ya sabemos que paso la ultima vez que estuvo en una situación parecida.

Percy estaba a su lado, con esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro ¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Enojado? ¿Confundido? Posiblemente todo al mismo tiempo pero no lo demostraba aunque era clara su incomodidad, el chico golpeteaba su dedo indice contra su pierna mientras intentaba mantener su mirada en el dios del vino. Lo ultimo que faltaba era que nos vaporizara por distraernos y no mirarlo a los ojos. Tal y como me lo había dicho Lee, Percy no tenia ninguna herida a la vista ni vendajes, nada en absoluto lo cual me hizo respirar aliviado, incluso sabiendo que el iba a estar bien no podía evitar estar un poco preocupado.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, nuestra segunda gran celebridad decidió despertar al fin—El director nisiquiera levanto su mirada, tomo su lata de Coca dietetica y le dio un gran sorbo —Como le dije a tu hermano, no esperes que me incline ante ti solo porque eres hijo del barba percebe

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo, esta vez no tan lejos como antes. Dionisio chasqueo su lengua

—Bla, bla, bla. Eres tan dramático —Dijo el dios dando un pequeño vistazo al cielo nublado para luego volver a concentrarse en su Coca dietetica, sin levantar la mirada hablo —Entra de una vez muchacho, no me hagas perder el tiempo —Le dio otro sorbo a la lata —Gracias por traerlo aquí _Leonard_ —Dionisio parecía mas aburrido que agradecido —¿Quiron, este chico no tiene que hacer algo ahora?

El centauro dejo de concentrarse en su juego de cartas y miro al hijo de Apolo, hablando de el, Lee no había entrado a la Casa grande, de hecho no había siquiera puesto un pie en las escaleras del porche a la espera de...lo que fuera que iba a suceder, me sentí mal por el para serte sincero. El pobre chico de repente se había visto involucrado en todo ese drama entre Zeus y Poseidon solo por haberme ayudado durante estos días en el campamento.

—Lee, creo que hoy es tu turno de instruir a la cabaña Hermes y Hefesto en la clase de arqueria, me temo que yo no podre asistir —Dijo el centauro con voz calma pero incluso así parecía estar preocupado y no habia que ser un genio para saber porque lo estaba, podríamos ser convertidos en salmón si Dionisio deseaba terminar con todo ese problema. —¿Podrás ocuparte de todo?

Lee inflo levemente su pecho orgulloso y asintió con entusiasmo ¿Nuestro pequeño Legolas soñaba con ser profesor y por eso actuaba así? Quien lo hubiera dicho.

—No te preocupes Quiron, yo me encargare de todo —Y con una pequeña inclinación hacia el dios del vino dijo —Si me disculpa señor D, me retiro

—Hm —Respondió el dios, sin siquiera prestarle atención

Antes de irse a la zona de tiro el castaño me miro e hizo un leve movimiento con su mano que bien podría ser un _Luego nos vemos_ o una plegaria para que mi alma no fuera pulverizada ¿Quien sabe? Si salia vivo de eso se lo preguntaría. Cuando el hijo de Apolo se dio media vuelta decidí entrar por completo al porche, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y el único ruido que llegaba al lugar era el de la cartas siendo mezcladas por aquellas manos fantasmales y el distante ruido de los demás campistas en sus actividades diarias. Claro, eso sin contar el tamborilleo de Percy y el golpeteo nervioso de las pezuñas de Grover sobre el suelo de madera.

Me puse justo en medio de ellos, Grover me dio una media sonrisa nerviosa que apenas se podía mantener por el pequeño temblor de sus labios. Percy me dio un leve golpecito en mi hombro también sonriendo, el mas seguro que el sátiro ya que desconocía lo que nos esperaba, a pesar de que a veces no sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza podía suponer que estaba aliviado. Habia estado inconsciente durante dos días, lo ultimo que quería Percy era perder al ultimo miembro de su familia que le quedaba, la verdad me sentí algo alegre por ello, digo, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti ¿Verdad?

Obviamente no me pude perder en mis pensamientos porque Dionisio, sin querer desperdiciar mas de su tiempo, comenzó a hablar

—Si de mi dependiera ambos ya estarían hechos cenizas en este mismo instante, con un solo chasquido de dedos pulverizaría sus moléculas, células y su alma si es necesario. Luego barreríamos lo que queda,así nos ahorraríamos un montón de problemas —El dios dejo su lata de Coca sobre la mesa e hizo un movimiento con sus manos que casi hace que se me escapara el alma del cuerpo, sacudió su mano y pude ver como sus dedos estaban preparados para soltar un chasquido al puro estilo Thanos. _Ahhh, no me siento bien señor Quiron, no me quiero ir..._ Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que se proponía le dio una mirada a Quiron y volvió a bajar su mano —Desgraciadamente esto no es mi decisión y Quiron aquí dice que eso contradeciria mi misión en este condenado campamento: Mantener a ustedes mocosos, a salvo de cualquier daño

Al lado mio Grover soltó un fuerte suspiro, estaba seguro que el dios del vino no dañaría al sátiro pero el debía estar aterrado por nuestro destino, pobre Grover. Estas semanas habían sido tan solo una tortura para el, era un milagro que su corazón no hubiera reventado como un globo por la presión en la que se veía envuelto. Percy, por su parte, había dejado de tamborillear sus dedos lo cual significaba una sola cosa: Dionisio tenia toda su atención

—La combustión espontanea es una forma de daño, señor D —Remarco Quiron con sus cartas aun en mano

—Tonterías, los enanos no sentirían nada en absoluto, esa es la belleza en el proceso Quiron. Tan simple como...—El dios estaba por hacer el mismo gesto con su mano, pude ver como sus dedos se contraían de nuevo a punto de soltar el chasquido que nos convertiría en polvo de pescado pero en lugar de hacerlo, sacudió su mano y tomo de nuevo su lata —Pero, he decidido contenerme. Aun así, bien podría convertirte en un delfín y enviarte con tu padre—Dijo apuntando a Percy con su lata, la sacudió levemente y la dirigió hacia mi —Y tu...hm, quizás un salmón sea apropiado —Bueno, eso no era tan malo como esperaba ¿Los salmones eran bastante caros verdad? Al menos eso...—De paso, con algo de suerte, un oso terminaría mi trabajo

Oh...claro, los osos comían salmones. Debía admitirlo, Dionisio si que sabia como inspirar miedo en el corazón de la gente, no solo me convertiría en un estúpido pescado naranja brillante sino que terminaría siendo el bocadillo de gala de algún exótico millonario...O un oso de peluche gigante, la verdad no me apetecía en lo mas mínimo experimentar ninguna de esas opciones.

—Señor D —Advirtió el centauro

—Bueno, bueno —Cedió el dios —Hay otra opción, pero es mortalmente insensata. —El rechoncho dios se puso de pie, las cartas de los fantasmas cayeron sobre la mesa. —Me voy al Olimpo, reunión de emergencia de ultima hora pero recuerden mocosos, si ambos siguen aquí cuando vuelva los convertiré en criaturas marinas ¿Entendido? Oh y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza sabrás que mi opción es la mas indicada para ti y tu hermano, no lo que Quiron te ofrecerá.

El dios tomo una de sus cartas, no pude ver con claridad que era al ver en lo que se transformo podría jurar que debía ser un _As_ porque al agitarla paso de ser una carta de poker a un rectángulo de plástico parecido a una tarjeta de crédito, pero en realidad era un pase de seguridad. Una entrada VIP al Olimpo, ¿Sera que solo los doce tienen una de esas? ¿Existirá un revendedor de entradas VIP en el Olimpo? La idea de algún ser mitológico copiando entradas falsas y vendiéndolas por Amazon me hizo casi soltar una leve risita, ¿Algún hijo de Hermes o el mismo Hermes había intentado eso?

Dionisio nos dio la espalda, chasqueo sus dedos y su figura comenzó a volverse traslucida, se convirtió en una especie de holograma color purpura y de repente desapareció dejando una pequeña brisa detrás de el que arrastro el olor de miles de uvas. Si el dios del vino podía hacer eso, no quería ni imaginarme que olor dejaría detrás suyo Hades o Ares...El olor a almas en pena era algo que no quería experimentar aun.

Quiron dejo su mano de cartas sobre la mesa, hablando de aces el tenia tres de ellos ahí. Una mano ganadora.

—Siéntense niños, tu también Grover. Tenemos mucho de que hablar

Obedecimos sin decir una palabra, nuevamente termine en medio de Percy y Grover, la conversación empezó apenas tocamos las sillas. Quiron pregunto que era lo que había sentido Percy durante su enfrentamiento contra el perro del infierno y este, para mi leve sorpresa, había admitido su miedo lo cual era completamente comprensible, quise poner una mano sobre su hombro cuando lo oí decir eso pero no podía hacerlo cabía la posibilidad de que lo tomara a mal, aun así debía hablar con el luego. De hecho, era extremadamente importante que hablara con el cuando tuviera la oportunidad, no podía siquiera imaginar que podría estar pasando por su cabeza pero igual debía contenerlo de alguna manera, la presión que estaba cayendo día a día sobre sus hombros era terrible y en cualquier momento terminaría explotando completamente. Si bien en el canon Percy no tuvo un momento así, ahora estaba yo ahí y no quería que el chico pensara que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo...Eramos familia después de todo y eso era lo que un buen hermano debía hacer ¿Verdad? Debía intentar ayudarlo como pudiera en esta situación, la responsabilidad que Percy cargaba era demasiado para un niño de doce años...

—El Rayo Maestro de Zeus —El cambio de tono en la voz de Quiron me hizo volver a prestar atención a la conversación, los nervios eran notables en las palabras del centauro —El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojo a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un simple petardo.

No podía ni imaginarme el caos que un arma de ese calibre podía desatar en el mundo, mas en manos de mortales o aun peor, titanes que poseían el cuerpo de mortales en busca de venganza contra sus pésimos padres. Pero ¿Que buscaba Cronos con todo eso? Entiendo que debilitaría enormemente al Olimpo, pero aun así Poseidon aun conservaría su Tridente...

 _Oh mierda_

Hades había perdido su Yelmo de la oscuridad ¿Verdad? En este mismo momento debía estar en posesión de Ares o como mínimo cerca de los Angeles, la entrada al inframundo.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor todo, con el Rayo Maestro bajo su control junto con el Yelmo de Hades la guerra entre los tres grandes seria inevitable, posiblemente Poseidon lograría coronarse como el vencedor teniendo aun el símbolo de su poder en sus manos pero luego de eso debería enfrentarse al mismísimo señor del tiempo y no había forma de que fuera a ganar. Así que era un plan casi infalible para Cronos, el tenia todas las de ganar...

—¿Y no esta?

—Ha sido robado

—¿Quien?

—Mejor dicho, por quien —Lo corrigió Quiron, esa linea tenia muchísimo mas sentido ahora que nuestro idioma era el ingles así que supongo que Percy tenia razón, una vez que eres maestro siempre lo seras —Por ustedes

Y ahí era donde entrabamos nosotros en todo este problema y donde el plan infalible de Cronos mostraba su mas grande falla. Si, nosotros eramos el blanco claro de las acusaciones del Olimpo porque era la opción mas lógica ¿Como era que dos mocosos de Poseidon habían logrado mantenerse bajo el radar durante doce años sin levantar sospechas de nadie? ¿Porque habían aparecido en el campamento justo ahora, a pocos días del gran robo al Olimpo? Y aun peor ¿Porque Poseidon tendría el descaro, la osadía de reclamarnos como sus hijos? Desde el punto de vista de los Olimpicos era algo obvio, nosotros eramos casi un trofeo de guerra para el porque vamos, ¿Tu no te sentirías orgulloso si tus dos mocosos de doce años lograban burlar a seres celestiales y terminaban con el arma mas poderosa en la historia entre sus manos? Yo si me sentiría orgulloso de ello.

En pocas palabras, el Olimpo creía que Poseidon nos había mantenido ocultos en el mundo submarino, a la espera de que este momento llegara y el momento llego, en el solsticio de invierno cuando todos los dioses estaban allí presentes. Mientras todos estaban distraídos nosotros nos infiltramos, burlamos la seguridad, nos hicimos con las armas de los dioses y se las entregamos al señor del Océano quien las estaba cuidando en las profundidades en este mismo momento. Y como el toque de gracia, nos había enviado a propósito al campamento para burlarse de Zeus y restregarle en la cara que dos simples mortales habían logrado burlarse de todo el Olimpo junto...

—¡Pero nosotros nunca estuvimos en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus esta loco!

Claro, si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle las teorías de Zeus (Y muy posiblemente Athena) tendrían sentido. Nosotros nunca estuvimos en el Olimo, nisquiera cerca del Empire State, apenas hacia dos semanas que sabíamos de nuestras conexiones con el mundo mitológico y ademas, eramos solo unos niños ¿Como íbamos a salirnos con la nuestra si intentábamos algo así? Pero claro, intenta hacer entender eso al dios mas paranoico de la mitología.

—Percy...—Intervino Grover, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro —Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te esta engañando y de repente este admitió que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado a dos héroes que podían ser utilizados en tu contra ¿No estarías enojado?

—Pero nosotros no hicimos nada...Poseidon no mando a robar ese rayo ¿Verdad?

Tuve que contener las ganas de tamborillear mis dedos sobre la mesa y aun peor, contener mis ganas de decir ¡Hey, saben quien tiene ese rayo! ¡Ares!

Enserio, como es que ninguno de esos once pelmazos de allí arriba había pensado _Hm, quizás deberíamos investigar a alguien mas...¿A quien? No lo se, quizás ¡AL JODIDO DIOS DE LA GUERRA!_ Cualquier persona, mortal o inmortal, con tres neuronas funcionales podría pensar en esa posibilidad ¿Quien se beneficiaria mas de un conflicto de esa magnitud? ¡EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA! ¡ESE ERA SU LEMA!

—Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza luchando contra si misma. Los Olimpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidon. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerían de juguete

—Eso seria muy malo —Dijo Percy, palideciendo un poco

¡Lo ves! ¡Eso solo probaba aun mas mi punto! ¡¿Porque nadie se había puesto a pesar en que quizás, solo quizás, el dios que amaba los conflictos sangrientos y las guerras sin sentido era el que estaba causando todo eso?!

—Y ustedes Jacksons, serán los primeros en sentir la ira de Zeus

Y para añadir al dramatismo de las palabras de Quiron la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el campamento, los que estaban haciendo deporte miraron al cielo en un confundido silencio, a la espera. Percy los miro por un momento y luego clavo su mirada en la mesa sin dirigirla a nadie mas, el pobre chico se estaba culpando a si mismo de todo eso y ahora, como si fuera poco, sobre sus hombros cargaba con el destino de toda la civilización como la conocíamos. Cuando lo vi apretar sus puños con rabia decidí intentar calmarlo, puse una mano sobre su hombro y apreté levemente. El levanto la mirada nuevamente, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa y decidí esbozar una leve sonrisa intentando que se calmara un poco, no estaba seguro si lo había logrado pero vi dejo de apretar sus puños, al menos era algo.

—Entonces...tenemos que encontrar ese estúpido rayo y devolvérselo a Zeus

Quite mi mano de su hombro cuando oí que su voz no cargaba rabia, eso era bueno. Pero debía comprarle una de esas pelotas anti tensión para abogados, sino el chico iba a reventar como cohete en 4 de Julio.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, lo que importaba y que me causaba algo de preocupación era el hecho de que durante toda esa conversación Quiron no se había dirigido en ningún momento hacia mi, ni una mirada y ni una palabra. Ahora, ya se lo que estas pensando y no, no estoy celoso ni estoy intentando convertirme en el protagonista o algo por el estilo, simplemente se me hacia extraño. Los hechos, de una manera ligera o extrema habían cambiado con mi llegada y habían creado un pequeño espacio en el cual yo terminaba introducido en el Canon...Pero ahora, ahora todo iba tal cual como estaba escrito, apenas si habían lineas alteradas durante esa conversación.

—Pues a llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —Concluyo Quiron —Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes continuaremos hablando.

Percy se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacia las escaleras, cuando estaba por subir a ellas se giro y me miro

—¿Vienes? —Me pregunto, esperanzado

Estaba a punto de levantarme para acompañarlo, después de todo también quería saber que era lo que el Oráculo tenia para decir pero Quiron negó con su cabeza

—Solo una persona puede ingresar a la cámara del Oráculo Percy y ademas, Theseus y yo aun tenemos algo de que hablar

Percy frunció el ceño y estaba por protestar pero se detuvo, no había caso de que se quejara porque Quiron había sido mas que claro, viendo la expresión del chico decidí nuevamente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y le dije

—No te preocupes Percy, todo estará bien...Si puedes me traes algunos recuerdos de allí ¿Si?

El chico me miro atento, algo confundido, y luego soltó un pequeño bufido.

—¿Recuerdos como que? No voy a una tienda ¿Sabes?

Me encogí de hombros

—No lo se, una bola de nieve, un llavero...una cabeza disecada —Hice un pequeño gesto despectivo con mis manos —Sorprenderme Percy

El hijo de Poseidon rodó sus ojos y negó con su cabeza pero pude ver como intentaba esconder una sonrisa, al parecer iba a responderme pero Quiron se aclaro la garganta con algo de fuerza, no dijimos nada mas pero yo asentí con mi cabeza antes de que subiera esas escaleras intentando desearle suerte en silencio. Sin perder mas tiempo el chico se adentro en la Casa grande y desapareció a medida que subía los escalones. Una vez que su figura no era visible volví a concentrarme en la mesa y me encontré de frente con la mirada atenta del centauro.

—¿Que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos Theseus?

—¿Disculpe?

—Creo que te lo dije cuando abandonaste mi salón de clases hace meses, tu y tu hermano son muy especiales

—Bueno, ahora comprendo un poco porque nos habías dicho eso Quiron, digo, siendo semidioses y todo eso...

—Pero algo que no comprendo es tu actitud en este momento Theseus, durante nuestra conversación tu mirada estaba perdida en la nada —El centauro entrecerró un poco sus cejas —O quizás ¿Perdida en tus propios pensamientos? ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros desconocemos joven Jackson?

Y ahí estaba, me tenia casi arrinconado y debía habérmelo esperado la verdad. Estaba frente a alguien que había visto a miles y miles de héroes a lo largo de su vida, alguien que podía leer a las personas como si fueran libros abiertos, era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta que estaba pensando en otra cosa y que no estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación pero eso significaba problemas, porque ahora debía estar sospechando, sospechando algo que nosotros no habíamos hecho en lo mas mínimo. Sentí como la tensión invadía el aire, debía jugar bien mis cartas o terminaría arruinado todo.

—¿Como esperabas que reaccionara Quiron? Lo que nos acabas de contar...es mucho para comprender de golpe

—Pero tu hermano lo hizo...

—Incluso si somos gemelos, no somos la misma persona Quiron —Dije e inmediatamente decidí continuar hablando, esa frase había sido en un tono mas rudo del que me hubiera gustado —A lo que me refiero, es que ambos tomamos de distintas maneras situaciones así...

—Entonces ¿Como tomas tu esto?

—¿Como esperas que lo tome Quiron? Es...esto es horrible ¿Una guerra que causaría la muerte de millones? Es...un escenario espantoso. —Negué con mi cabeza —¿Como esperaras que reaccionara a todo esto? ¿Que levantara mi espada listo para vengar el honor de mi _padre_ contra las acusaciones de Zeus?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero me resulto _curiosa_ tu reacción ante estas noticias Theseus.

—Simplemente estoy intentando que todo esto tenga sentido de una manera u otra ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría pensar que dos mocosos podrían infiltrarse en el Olimpo, el lugar mas seguro de la tierra y robar el arma mas peligrosa de la historia? ¡No tiene sentido alguno!

—Estoy con Teddy en esta Quiron ¿Porque los dioses creerían que algo así es posible? —Pregunto Grover y respire algo aliviado, si no fuera porque habia hablado me hubiera olvidado que el sátiro aun seguía allí con nosotros. A pesar de que el el chico rizado hablo, Quiron no despego la mirada de mi.

—Paranoia, principalmente paranoia. Los dioses son extremadamente precavidos y aun con todas sus medidas su seguridad fue burlada...—El centauro torció sus labios levemente —Es una situación nunca antes vista, el hecho de que ustedes hallan sido reclamados solo empeoro la situación, la paranoia se extendió como pólvora ardiendo, quemando todo a su paso

—Aun así Quiron ¿Porque pensarían eso? Digo, estoy casi seguro _que la diosa de la sabiduría no caería en algo_ _así_ ¿Verdad?

Podría jurar que escuche un golpe contra la madera del suelo, sutil pero con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse oír. Tuve que reprimir una risita, todo indicaba que Annabeth ya había llegado y de seguro no estaba para nada contenta con el sacrilegio que había dicho. Desgraciadamente eso me iba a traer problemas con ella, digo acababa de "insultar" a su madre y mucho peor, era un hijo de Poseidon.

Bueno, eso era algo de lo que debía preocuparme después porque ahora aun seguía en aquella investigación del Centauro.

—Lady Athena es sabia Theseus, pero la paranoia llega a cegar a los mas listos. —Grover extendió su mano y tomo la lata que había dejado Dionisio sobre la mesa y con nerviosismo comenzó a masticarla —Se extendió como un virus, incluso los mas razonables no piensan con claridad. Pero debes tener en cuenta, esto no es solo una idea de Lady Athena, varios dioses llegaron a esta conclusión, ante sus ojos es la mas razonable

—Razonable no es la palabra que yo usaría...—Murmure

—Con el pacto sagrado roto las nubes de guerra comenzaron a cubrir el cielo de nuevo, son tiempos peligrosos joven Jackson y cualquier posible sospechoso se convierte en culpable inmediatamente ante los ojos del Olimpo

—Entonces ¿No importa lo que hagamos, seremos culpables de todas formas?

—La única forma de demostrar su inocencia es recuperar el Rayo maestro, de donde sea que este y entregárselo al rey del Olimpo —El centauro me miro con seriedad —Incluso así es una misión extremadamente peligrosa pero es la única opción posible para Percy...

—Y para mi ¿Verdad? —Pregunte

Antes de que pudiera responderme por la puerta abierta de la Casa Grande se asomo un pálido Percy, sus ojos revisaron el porche como si buscara a alguien y sin decir nada se acerco hacia la mesa, el único ruido que se oía era el del metal siendo destruido por los dientes de Grover, el chico se derrumbo sobre la silla que había ocupado hacia unos momentos y miro al centauro.

—¿Y bien?

El semidios se removió levemente en su silla y respondió

—Me dijo que recuperare lo que fue robado

Grover abrió sus ojos como platos, se quito su _bocadillo_ de la boca y se inclino un poco en su silla

—¡Eso es genial!

Asentí con mi cabeza

—Perfecto, ¡Caso cerrado chicos! ¿Cuando armamos nuestras maletas para ir en esta aventura Percy?

Como era de esperarse, ni el chico, el sátiro, el centauro o la chica invisible soltaron una pequeña risa. ¿Estaba perdiendo el toque con mis bromas o algo así? Bueno, para ser totalmente justos no era el momento indicado para chistes pero vamos, ese porche cargaba mas tensión que un cable eléctrico ¡Tenia que aliviarla de alguna forma!

—¿Que ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente Percy? Es es muy importante —Presiono el centauro

El hijo de Poseidon se rasco su cabello, el nerviosismo era mas que claro en el en especial en la forma en la que de a momentos se removía incomodo en su silla. Estaba ocultando el ultimo verso de la profecía o aun estaba intentando que tuviera algo de sentido.

—Ha...ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperare lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.

—Lo sabia —Intervino Grover

—Bueno, misión cumplida entonces ¿No?

Quiron sabia que Percy se estaba guardando algo, insatisfecho pregunto de nuevo

—¿Algo mas?

Percy negó con su cabeza pero era claro que estaba mintiendo

—No, eso es todo.

—Muy bien Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No le des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos

Percy asintió levemente pero rápidamente hablo, intentando cambiar de tema y evitar que el centauro lo investigara mas a fondo.

—Bien ¿A donde tenemos que ir? ¿Quien es el dios del oeste?

—Piensa Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidon se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra ¿quien sale ganando?

—¿Hades? —Pregunte, aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta —Después de todo, el la tuvo peor cuando los dioses se separaron los reinos que controlarían ¿No?

—El señor de los muertos es un candidato seguro, el rencor que guarda desde hace milenios ha llevado a que cometa una acción de esta magnitud. Con una pelea entre sus hermanos...

—El camino le quedaría libre a el —Completo Percy la frase del centauro

—Exactamente Percy...

—Wow ¿Q-que?

—Una furia fue detrás de ellos —Le dijo Quiron al sátiro —Las furias solo obedecen a un señor: Hades —El chico estaba por intervenir pero Quiron continuo —Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque, solo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos del castigo y mucho peor, una Anfisbena, un ser que no había visto en casi un siglo trato de cazar a uno de ellos. Hades debe tener un espía aquí, alguien convoco a estos seres para erradicar a los hijos de Poseidon antes de que puedan limpiar el honor de su padre.

—Estupendo, ahora quieren matarnos dos de los dioses principales

Me encogí de hombros

—Si lo pones de esa manera, diez mas lograrían llenar nuestro cartón de bingo —Intente bromear, nuevamente nadie soltó siquiera una sonrisa.

Grover rápidamente pregunto si no podía estar equivocado, quizás el rayo estaba en un lugar como Maine (Según el sátiro, un precioso lugar en esta época del año) Pero el centauro no tenia ninguna duda de su sospecha, siguieron discutiendo sobre ello mientras que Percy tenia su mirada clavada en la mesa, ya no se revolvía en su silla de hecho estaba completamente quieto, era una de las raras ocasiones en la que lo podías ver en ese estado y cuando eso sucedía era solo por una cosa

Estaba completamente concentrado o perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba ansioso, porque después de todo iría al inframundo

La primera parte de nuestro plan para recuperar a Sally estaba casi completada, ya conocíamos la localización y teníamos un acceso casi seguro al lugar. Carecíamos del entrenamiento necesario para llegar y teníamos una misión contra reloj en nuestras espaldas pero aun así ¡Lo habíamos conseguido! Ahora era cuestión de llegar al lugar, reventar unas cabezas y rescatar a la mujer.

Pero algo andaba mal allí, Quiron de a ratos me miraba inseguro y estaba casi seguro de que lo había visto voltear hacia donde se ocultaba Annabeth a la espera de hacer su entrada triunfal y eso me preocupaba bastante. Las misiones solo podían ser de tres miembros, Grover estaba dentro y Annabeth también mientras que Percy seria el líder de aquel grupo...¿Donde se suponía que entraba yo? ¿Cual era mi rol allí? Porque yo estaba metido de lleno en aquel drama Olimpico de la misma manera en la que Percy.

Como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos Quiron tomo la palabra y con seriedad dijo

—Percy, me temo que no comprendes del todo la situación...—Percy dejo de hablar con el sátiro y miro atento al centauro —Solo puedes ir con dos compañeros a esta misión, Grover es uno y el otro se ofreció de manera voluntaria.

—¿Uh?

—Pe-pero ¿Que hay de Teddy?

El maestro de héroes dirigió su mirada hacia mi y con la misma seriedad dijo.

—Me temo que Thesus no podrá acompañarte.

* * *

No estaba sorprendido en lo mas mínimo para serte sincero, no estuve sorprendido cuando Quiron dijo eso y apenas si pude fingir que lo estaba.

El que si había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa fue Percy quien no podía ni articular bien las palabras que quería usar para quejarse de lo que estaba diciendo el centauro.

Pero la decisión ya estaba completamente tomada y era la mas razonable bajo el punto de vista del centauro.

Si llegaba a enviar a dos hijos de Poseidon fuera de las barreras del campamento cualquiera que los acompañaría perecería al instante, eramos como un cartel luminoso para cualquier monstruo que estuviera a unos veinte kilómetros alrededor de nosotros y aun así, si íbamos nosotros solos no había manera de que fuéramos a sobrevivir por nuestra falta de entrenamiento, solo seriamos un bocadillo fácil para cualquier monstruo que anduviera por allí. Sumado a eso, Quiron al parecer, no quería enviarnos a ambos debido a que no era parte de la profecía que Percy había recibido.

Pues si, yo no estaba involucrado en ella en lo mas mínimo ¿Me sorprendía? No, la verdad no. ¿Me preocupaba? Si, después de todo (Y aunque sonara pretencioso) Yo también era un hijo de Poseidon, otra de las causas por las cuales el pacto se había roto y otro miembro de la Gran Profecía...O al menos eso era lo que creía, hasta la fecha no había oído acerca de ella en detalle, lo poco que sabia era gracias a mis conocimientos previos en el Canon y algunas conversaciones con Lee y Annabeth que siempre llevaban a lo mismo _Nadie sabe de que se trata_

Bueno, yo si lo sabia y por supuesto que no lo diría. Pero eso me llevaba a pensar ¿La Gran Profecía había cambiado con mi llegada? Posiblemente no, después de todo si mal no recordaba era algo como

" _Un Hijo de los tres grandes_ _bla, bla, bla destrucción y terror bla bla bla_ "

Una frase que bien podía usarse para Thalia o Nico...También Bianca ahora que lo recordaba y en la misma medida, Yo.

Incluso podía usarse para referirse a Jason o Hazel pero uno estaba en el campamento romano y la otra, pues, en el _jardín de su padre_ supongo.

Pero, volviendo al tema, la Gran Profecía se refería a Percy y solamente a el, Thalia nunca cumpliría diesiseis, Nico no tendría interés alguno en destruir el Olimpo (O eso creo) Y Bianca...bueno, ya sabemos lo que sucedió con ella. Y entonces ¿La profecía había cambiado con mi llegada? Quizás no, la frase siempre fue ambigua y dejaba a la libre interpretación pero lo que me preguntaba era ¿Algo se había añadido a ella? ¿Alguna frase o palabra estaba relacionada conmigo de alguna manera?

Podría ser que si...La forma en la que Quiron me impidió unirme a la campaña de Percy me daba a entender que el centauro sabia mas pero no quería decirlo...O tal vez yo estaba intentando ser mas importante de lo que en realidad era, no lo se.

Percy se quejo, se quejo y volvió a quejarse pero no había nada que hacer ya. Annabeth se había unido a su pequeño equipo de campaña, lo cual fue un alivio porque al menos eso logro calmar levemente al semidios. No se relajo por completo pero al menos sus nervios bajaron unos cuantos niveles cuando vio a la rubia materializarse de entre las sombras, enserio ¿Porque diablos nosotros no teníamos una de esas gorras invisibles? ¡Solucionaríamos miles de cosas con una de esas!

Como dato extra logre ver con mis propios ojos la primera interacción _Percabeth_ entre ellos, _Sesos de Algas_ y _Chica Lista_ ya habían sido asignados como apodos para cada uno, claro yo no los iba a usar pero fue bueno verlo ya que al menos podía tener una idea de que ellos aun seguían por el camino del Canon lo cual era genial, supongo que debía añadir " _Garantizar la seguridad del Percabeth"_ a mi lista de objetivos en este lugar, claro abajo de _"Salvar a Sally"_ y _"Conseguir ropa nueva"_

Y ahora te preguntaras ¿Hablaste con Percy una vez que abandonaron el porche de la Casa Grande para poder calmar sus dudas y darle ánimos en la misión que tenia por delante? ¿Lograste que confiara en el y que no cediera ante el miedo de fallar en aquella tarea, lo que causaría la caída del mundo como lo conocemos?

Eh...no.

No me malinterpretes, esa era mi idea, veras, nos estábamos dirigiendo a la cabaña de Poseidon cuando Annabeth y Grover decidieron llevarse a mi hermano hacia el campo donde entrenábamos con Luke para contarle las noticias nuevas y para que pudiera ayudarlo un poco antes de que saliera de las barreras de protección del campamento.

Una idea bastante buena, si ignorabas el hecho de que Luke había sido el que había robado el rayo y quien estaba detrás de todo este caos pero bueno ellos aun no sabían eso y yo no podía abrir mi boca o quien sabe que clase de cosa desataría por romper el canon de cinco libros.

Antes de irse Percy me dio una mirada que solo podía significar _Luego hablamos_. Yo solo pude asentir mientras veía como, casi a rastras, llevaban al chico hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Si ignorabas el hecho de que esos tres niños se iban a aventurar a un camino que podía causar sus muertes, era una tierna escena de amistad.

En cuanto a mi, bueno, de alguna manera termine en la cabaña de Hefesto

Si...no estoy seguro exactamente como pero relatare todo lo mejor que pueda. Estaba por dirigirme a mi nueva cabaña, la cabaña de Poseidon y tener un merecido descanso y de paso acomodar un poco las cosas porque podía estar seguro que en esos dos días que Percy estuvo solo el lugar debía estar dado vuelta, digamos que el semidios no es precisamente el mas indicado para limpiar. Normalmente se olvida de ello la mitad del tiempo y si Luke le había dado papitas robadas del campamento, entonces tendría varias bolsas de comida chatarra por ahí. Pero a mitad del camino sentí a alguien agarrando mi brazo derecho lo cual se me hizo extraño, no había casi nadie en el lugar por la lluvia que había caído hacia momentos y que aun caía ligeramente, por supuesto casi hace que se me saliera el corazón por la boca por le susto que me había dado.

—Yo, ¿Que paso _cowboy_? Dime que no te asustaste

Era una chica, de mi misma estatura pero debía tener unos trece o catorce años. Su piel era morena dando a entender su origen latino, su era cabello castaño oscuro y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros haciendo juego con sus ojos café,. Vestía una de las camisetas del campamento, pero sin mangas, unos pantalones cargo color verde oscuro y tenia un pañuelo rojo que sostenía su cabello, su hombro derecho estaba vendado pero la venda parecía haber sido quemada en algunas partes y parecía cubierta por lo que podía ser cenizas. Por unos momentos pensé que era una hija de Ares pero la ligera sonrisa amistosa en su rostro me dio a entender que a diferencia de los hijos del dios de la guerra ella no estaba a punto de cortarme la garganta.

O eso esperaba, lo ultimo que me faltaba en ese dia era hacer un nuevo enemigo en la cabaña de los Jabalíes

—¿Asustarme? ¿Yo? —Dije con algo de sarcasmo pero inmediatamente agregue —¡Por supuesto que me asustaste!

La chica frunció levemente sus labios

—Sabes, para ser el chico que se enfrento a la Anfisbena pareces un poco...

—¿Asombrosamente genial? —Arriesgue, encogiendo levemente mis hombros

—Decepcionante —Respondió ella lo que me bajo un poco mis ánimos y mi orgullo, vamos ¡Sobreviví a ese bicho! ¡Al menos merezco una pequeña medalla! ¿Donde esta mi desfile? Momento, ¡¿Donde estaba mi jodido desfile?! ¡Me merecía al menos un pastel o algo así! ¿No?—Pero según lo que me dijeron si no fuera por ti _Shemy_ seria historia ahora

—¿ _Shemy_?

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír

—Sip, _Shemy_. Sherman, tu sabes. El chico que te pateo el trasero en lucha libre

Oh cierto, casi todo el campamento había visto eso pero en mi defensa hacia apenas unos días que había ingresado aquí, no podían esperar que de la noche a la mañana me transformara en un luchador de la _UFC._ Pero aun así el hijo de Ares había barrido el suelo conmigo, literalmente, creo que me arrastro por el piso del ring un poco durante la lucha.

Ah, nada como la lucha libre ¿Eh?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, podría haber ganado si hubiera dejado que uno de los hijos de Hermes me lanzara una silla plástica al ring, cuando me lo propuso antes de la lucha como un idiota decline la propuesta, pensando que tal vez ganaría "peleando limpio"

Oh, para la próxima voy a soltar cuanta estupidez pueda en contra del hijo de Ares, todo ese tiempo desperdiciado viendo la WWE servirá para algo.

O puede que Sherman me termine metiendo en un tacho de basura y tirando hacia afuera del ring, esa también es una posibilidad.

—Ah, si, si. En mi defensa el peleo sucio

—¿Sucio? ¿Como?

—Bueno, claramente yo soy peso pluma y el peso pesado. ¡No competimos en la misma categoría, eso es hacer trampa! —Exclame, intentando poner la voz mas indignada que podía y en cierta forma tenia razón. Sherman sin duda alguna era un peso pesado ¿Porque diablos estábamos en la misma categoría siquiera?

La chica soltó una pequeña risa

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —Pregunte, algo confundido aunque esperanzado ¡Al fin alguien había encontrado algo que dije gracioso! Pense que estaba perdiendo el toque

—Nada, nada, simplemente me diste una gran idea para llamar _gordo_ a _Shemy_ —Me contesto ella entre unas cuantas risas

—Oh dioses— Murmure, mis esperanzas de ser gracioso habían muerto tan rápido como habían aparecido, la imagen de un muy enfadado hijo de Ares golpeando la puerta de mi cabaña por haberlo insultado por su peso era algo que no quería experimentar — No le digas que fue gracias a mi ¿Si?

—Tranquilo, el no te cortara el cuello ni nada parecido —Respondió ella

—¿Enserio?

—Seh, es un gran chico cuando llegas a conocerlo bien, aparte le salvaste la vida ¿No? El no va a romperte la cara ahora

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —Suspire, eso era algo bueno. Habitamos empezado bastante mal, quizás con un poco de tiempo hasta podríamos hablar sin necesidad de estar pendientes de quien tenia una espada o cuchillo a mano.

—Posiblemente tus costillas, o tal vez tus piernas— Y ahí también moría mi idea, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al imaginar mi cuerpo cubierto de vendas...otra vez, no se que seria peor los golpes de Sherman o los regaños de Lee por no poder pasar una semana fuera de su enfermería — ¡Pero tu cara esta totalmente segura _cowboy_!

—Ah, eso sigue siendo un alivio. Después de todo, no puedo arriesgar esta belleza —Respondí algo pomposo, apuntando hacia mi rostro

—Si tu lo dices, ¿Estamos seguros de que no eres un hijo de Afrodita?

—Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso —Le respondí y agregue, mas que nada para sacarme la duda —Porque ¿Crees que soy guapo?

La chica me miro por un segundo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo...

Pero no porque pensara eso, sino porque tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para contener la risa que al final termino escapando por sus labios

—Hahaha, ¿Enserio _Champ_? ¿Cuantos tienes, diez, once? —Me pregunto entre risas

—Doce —Respondí y me cruze de brazos...un poco ofendido no voy a negarlo, no era bonito que la gente se riera en tu cara ¿Sabes? Aunque al mismo tiempo, estaba haciendo reír a alguien así que ¿Misión cumplida? Ahg, debía organizar mejor mis prioridades

—Doce, doce años y ya estas intentando ganarte a una chica —Nego con su cabeza sin dejar de reír — _Champ_ , aun no puedes ni afeitarte

—Si, bueno, pero en unos años si y entonces ¡Ya veras!

— _Amigo,_ si tu en unos años te conviertes en alguien apuesto te prometo que me comeré todas las herramientas de mi cabaña

—Bueno, pues ve preparando una buena receta porque yo...—Puse una mano en mi cadera y con la otra chasque mis dedos guiñando un ojo. Si, totalmente innecesario pero que mas daba, al menos le estaba causando risa a alguien y eso era algo bueno —Yo voy a ser super guapo

La chica soltó un bufido intentando contener su risa de nuevo y nuevamente negó con su cabeza

—Cuando me dijeron que tu te habías enfrentado a la Anfisbena me esperaba otra cosa ¿Sabes?

—¿Que? ¿Un guerrero super cool y badass con una espada legendaria, una chaqueta de cuero y lentes de sol?

—No tan exagerado pero algo así _Chief_ pero definitivamente no estaba esperando un payaso de doce intentando conquistarme, eso es nuevo —La chica soltó una pequeña risita y extendió su mano—Nyssa Barrera

—Theseus, Theseus Jackson —Estreche su mano y agregue —¿Cabaña Hefesto?

—¿Como adivinaste? —Me pregunto con curiosidad una vez que rompimos el saludo

—Estoy casi seguro que ustedes son los únicos a los que Lee les permitiría ir por ahí con las vendas en ese estado —Dije, apuntando a la que cubría el brazo de Nyssa

—Oh, ¿Conoces a _Sunshine_? —Pregunto pero ya sabia la respuesta —Si, el a veces es muy insistente con todo el tema de la seguridad de las heridas y eso —La chica se aclaro la garganta y poniendo una voz mas aguda dijo —" _No puedo creerlo Nyss, de nuevo en mi enfermería ¿Sabes lo mucho que cuestan estos antibióticos en el mercado? Bueno, casi nada porque mi padre nos los da gratis...¡Ese no es el punto...! Blah, blah, blah_

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír, la impresión del joven enfermero había sido demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Pobre Lee, no es un mal chico pero por el amor del Olimpo, el chico era un paranoico cuando se trataba de sus perfectos vendajes siendo dañados.

Huh, ¿Yo burlándome de la paranoia de alguien mas? _Irónico_

—Debo admitir, si que te sale bien imitar voces—La felicite, la chica se encogió de hombros restandole importancia —Entonces ¿Viniste aquí para que imitemos voces?

—Nah, porque al final del día te terminaría ganando

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Por lo que se los novatos no tienen dinero en los bolsillos y tu eres un _super_ novato, apenas hace una semana que estas aquí y estoy segura de que Castellan no te dio _dracmas_ como regalo de bienvenida...— _Espera, espera, espera ¿Regalo de bienvenida? ¡¿Te daban eso en el campamento?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Donde?! ¡Me habían estafado durante todos estos días! ¡Seguramente Luke se había gastado mis monedas en llamadas al viejo controlador del tiempo allí abajo! ¡Y encima esas llamadas eran super larga distancia, mi dinero...!_ —Y como eres _super_ novato venia a ayudarte

—¿Uh..?

— _¿Uh...?_ —Repitió ella, poniendo un tono de voz _demasiado_ parecido al mio. Diablos, era buena en imitar voces —Mira, no hagas preguntas y sígueme ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Ignorarme, irte a dormir a tu pequeña cabaña marina y quedarte despierto hasta tarde en la madrugada pensando, —Su voz se fue haciendo mas profunda y aterradora, estaba casi seguro que en algún momento iba a poner una de esas sonrisas maquiavelicas que vez en algún anime barato y cliché — _¡Rompiendo tu cerebro intentando descubrir que es lo que ignoraste hacia horas...!_

—¡Okey, okey, okey! —Dije rápidamente, poniendo mis manos frente a mi intentando detener a la chica. Para serte sinceros, me estaba asustando un poco...Vamos, lo peor que te puede pasar es que alguien te ponga una idea en la cabeza y que a las dos de la madrugada te despiertes pensando en ello, algo así como cuando no estudias para tus exámenes y al día anterior entras en pánico pensando en como desperdiciaste todo ese precioso tiempo jugando Yakuza 0...Oh, bueno eso fue demasiado especifico...—¡Ya entendí, entendí perfectamente Nyssa! Entonces ¿Damas primero?

—Oooh, eres todo un caballero ¿Eh _Champ_? —La hija de Hefesto desbordaba con sarcasmo cuando dijo eso, rodó sus ojos y con una ligera risa me dijo —Sígueme, tenemos mucho que hacer.

La cabaña de Hefesto era un lugar sorpresivamente acogedor.

Si ignorabas las herramientas desparramadas por el suelo, trozos de metal del tamaño de mi antebrazo repartidos por aquí y allá, bolsitas de comida chatarra y latas de bebida energética en uno de las esquinas de la gran cabaña metálica. Las literas de acero estaban pegadas a las paredes, varias considerando la cantidad de hijos del herrero Olimpico vivían ahí y curiosamente, a pesar de la imagen metálica del lugar, las camas parecían increíblemente cómodas.

Como dije antes, era un lugar bastante acogedor para ser un gigantesco taller mecánico, tal cual como me sentí cuando puse un pie en la cabaña Hermes, había un ambiente hogareño en el lugar.

Bueno, después de todo, cada cabaña era como una gran familia.

Nuestra caminata hacia la cabaña Hefesto no fue en silencio, pero mas que nada hablamos de temas triviales con la hija de Hefesto, nada sumamente importante y tampoco habíamos tenido que caminar mucho ya que el lugar estaba apenas a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos.

—Bienvenido a la cabaña Hefesto, herreros, mecánicos, locos por las maquinas —Dijo la chica, alegre mientras levantaba una gran llave inglesa del suelo. Una vez en su mano, la giro y me apunto con ella —¿Que opinas?

—Nada mal Nyssa, nada mal

—Me alegro que te guste, sino debería golpearte con este bebe —Dijo la chica girando nuevamente la llave inglesa en su mano, al ver la expresión en mi rostro la chica rió de nuevo —Tranquilo _Champ_ , solo estoy bromeando

—Hm, por si acaso no te daré la espalda, prefiero mantener todas mis neuronas intactas. Gracias

Nyssa rodó sus ojos

—Oh vamos _Champ_ nadie te va a golpear aquí, no es como si _Shemy_ se estuviera escondiendo entre las latas de Monster —La chica dejo la llave inglesa de nuevo en el suelo —No te preocupes, nadie se golpeara con eso. Todos aquí sabemos donde y como dejamos las cosas, es mucho mas fácil así sabes

—¿No se confunden cuando buscan las cosas de nuevo?

—Nop, como te dije, todos saben que cosa es que y de quien. Es un gigantesco desorden ordenado

—No creo que eso tenga mucho sentido Nyssa —Murmure confundido

—Es una cosa de Hefesto, no lo entenderías —Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios. —Pero no estamos aquí para eso, sígueme. Debemos ir al sótano

—¡¿Tienen un sótano?! —Exclame asombrado ¿Como es que ellos podían tener un sótano? ¿Que teníamos nosotros? ¡Como mínimo esperaba una base acuática subterránea!

—¿De donde crees que el calor viene? Por cierto eso me recuerda ¿Ya viste la cabaña de Apolo?

Asentí con mi cabeza

—Si casi quedarme ciego es verla pues si, si la vi

—Genial, entonces no vas a tener problemas ahí abajo, sígueme

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la escalera caracol que iba hasta el sótano, el único problema que tuve fue que casi me habría la cabeza con cada paso que daba por la cantidad de cosas que estaban en el suelo. Habían metales que nisiquiera sabia que eran y tampoco me iba a atrever a tocarlos, con mi suerte uno de ellos debía tener Mercurio o algo así. O quizás activaban trampas dentro de la cabaña...Digo, Hefesto era conocido por las trampas y juguetes que podía inventar para arruinar las citas de Ares y Afrodita, yo no iba a activar una de esas cosas y terminar en una red de cadenas doradas no gracias, paso.

Las escaleras, como todo en la cabaña, estaban hechas de metal pero a diferencia de la mayoría del metal ahi dentro el de las escaleras estaba oxidado, mal cuidado y con la pintura original desapareciendo poco a poco lo cual daba esa impresión de fabrica abandonada, genial al verla en fotografías pero completamente insegura cuando bajabas por ellas.

Pero casi inmediatamente me olvide de la inseguridad de las escaleras cuando el calor me golpeo en la cara como si fuera un boxeador amateur.

La temperatura agradable que hacia en el campamento aumento increíblemente en apenas unos segundos, ahora de golpe y porrazo me veía atrapado en pleno verano en Montauk y esta vez no tenia los refrescos azules de Sally para ayudarme a combatir las temperaturas.

Pero la expresión que Nyssa tenia en su rostro, parecía que estaba en su _"habitad natural"_ apenas pusimos un pie en el sótano se giro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja extendió sus brazos y dijo

—Bienvenido a las mesas del trabajo _Champ_ , seré tu guía durante tu viaje por aquí. Recuerda, mantén tus brazos pegados a tu torso o los tendremos que pegar con cinta adhesiva

—Tu los tienes extendidos —Dije arqueando una ceja

—Bah, detalles —Respondió ella haciendo un gesto con su mano y se volteo nuevamente —Normalmente el lugar esta lleno pero hoy tienen clases de tiro con _Sunny_

—¿Lee?

—El mismo, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de _Sunny_ sino para ayudarte a ti con tu mayor problema —Me dijo la chica mirando por sobre su hombro —¿Sabes cual es?

 _¿Problema? ¡Bah! ¡Por favor, yo soy casi_ perfecto! Podía haber respondido eso, podría haberlo hecho pero me quede callado. Primero que nada porque no era un arrogante...o al menos no tan arrogante y segundo porque me generaba curiosidad saber de que era lo que estaba hablando la chica. Y aun tenia la duda de porque ella estaba intentando ayudarme, no era como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde el primer día que llegue al campamento de hecho el único amigo que tenia (Quitando a Grover...y Annabeth en cierta manera a pesar de que no hablabaramos a menudo) Era Lee, el hijo de Apolo había sido el primero en ayudarme a adaptarme al lugar.

—Cierto pajarito me contó que no tienes una espada adecuada...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par a par cuando la oí decir eso, podría haberme quedado paralizado por unos segundos por la sorpresa que me causo escucharla. Conteniendo la alegría anticipada hable.

—Si, termine perdiendo la espada que Luke me dio el día de captura la bandera, creo que termino en el bosque...

—Cuando estuviste inconsciente un pequeño equipo fue a revisar el lugar y... —La chica soltó un silbido —Diablos _Champ_ , el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

—Asumo que las ninfas me van a matar si pongo un pie en el bosque de nuevo, ¿Verdad? —Pregunte mientras seguíamos caminando por el sótano, a pesar de la alegría que estaba creciendo en mi no pude evitar ponerme algo triste por el completo desastre que había hecho en el bosque. Según sabia las ninfas y espíritus del bosque vivían en arboles y plantas, cuando _"Luche"_ contra la Anfisbena termine, sin saberlo, acabando con el hogar de varios espíritus del bosque. Lo primero que me había dicho Lee era que debía tener cuidad con los espíritus del bosque y sus venganzas, no había forma de que pudiera caminar de nuevo por allí sin que un escuadrón de ninfas saltara sobre mi.

Desgraciadamente no para besarme sino para posiblemente llevarme a un juzgado y condenarme a años de reciclaje y servicios por la comunidad de Sátiros o algo así.

—Curiosamente no —Me respondió la morena —Las cosas se veían bastante mal cuando el equipo llego al lugar pero las Ninfas y sátiros se encargaron de arreglar todo

—¿Enserio?

—En mayor medida, los hijos de Demeter y Dionisio ayudaron bastante. Obviamente los arboles que estaban en el lugar no pudieron ser salvados pero las Ninfas y los chicos Demeter se la arreglaron para crear nuevos, según lo que dicen en dos o tres años crecerán casi tan altos como los arboles que estaban allí —Me explico y solté un suspiro aliviado. Al menos no tenia que preocuparme por la venganza del bosque, aun así debía disculparme con ellas en algún momento. Ahora que lo recordaba, una de las ninfas había creado ese pequeño banco en el que me había sentado en el primer día ¿Y que era lo que había hecho yo? ¡Destruir su hogar como si fuera una empresa en plena deforestacion! —Aun así, algunas cosas no pudieron ser completamente arregladas.— La chica golpeo mi hombro ligeramente— Si que sabes dejar tu marca _Champ_

—Supongo —Murmure

—Vamos anímate, no es nada serio —Dijo la chica restandole importancia —Pero, volviendo al asunto que nos trajo aquí

—No tengo una espada

—Sip, tu vieja espada estaba completamente derretida cuando llegamos al lugar

—Wow ¿Enserio?

—Si, la sangre ácida de la Anfisbena es un corrosivo extremadamente peligroso para mortales, no mortales y monstruos. La mayoría de nuestras armas están hechas de Bronce Celestial, pueden destruir monstruos en un chasquido de dedos pero la Anfisbena —La chica frunció sus labios —Eso es una historia algo distinta, nadie había visto a ese monstruo en décadas y la ultima vez por lo que se el héroe que la derroto uso otro tipo de metal

—¿Otro tipo?

—Hay varios tipos de metales en este mundo pero los que pueden herir a los monstruos son bastante limitados —La chica extendió su dedo indice, contando—Bronce Celestial es la que usamos, simple, seguro y tenemos bastante para construir —Extendió otro dedo —Oro Imperial

No podía saber si la chica noto la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro, si lo hizo no lo dijo pero aun así ¡Jodido Oro Imperial! ¡Eso era con lo que se hacían las armas en el campamento Romano! ¡Se suponía que eso no debía estar aquí! ¿Como griegos como nosotros habíamos logrado encontrar Oro Imperial?

—Bastante limitado, increíblemente limitado para ser sincera contigo _Champ_. Los romanos hicieron su propio metal sagrado pero como siempre nos copiaron a nosotros —Dijo la chica con mofa y rodó sus ojos. _Ay Nyssa, si Reyna o Jason te pudieran oír ahora..._ —Plata, pero esa esta guardada para las Cazadoras de Artemisa porque es su metal sagrado

—¿Nadie puede usar plata entonces?

—Depende, si quieres enfrentarte a la diosa de la caza entonces ve por ello _Champ_. Pero hablando enserio, es un tema algo confuso. Nadie sabe con exactitud si se puede usar o no pero nadie se atreve —Se encogió de hombros —La verdad eso es lo mejor, créeme Artemisa es la ultima persona a la que te quieres enfrentar.

—No plata, enterado —Murmure asintiendo

—Y el ultimo es _Adamantine..._

—¿Adamantio? Espera ¿Eso no es con lo que esta hecho Wolverine?

—Exacto, no sabia que te gustaran los comics _Champ._ Adamantio es el metal sagrado de Hera y como pasa con la plata...

—Nadie puede usarlo sin la aprobación de la diosa

—Bien ¡Estas aprendiendo _novato_! ¡Soy una gran maestra! ¿Verdad? —Antes de que pudiera responder la chica se detuvo y extendió su brazo apuntando hacia delante —Es hora de que solucionemos tu problema, bienvenido a la armería.

 _Oh..._

 _Holy..._

 _Fucking..._

 _Shit..._

 _¡HOLY SHIT!_

¿Has oído la expresión _Como un niño en una dulceria_? Bueno, entonces ya te puedes imaginar como paso todo apenas vi todas las cosas que habían en el lugar. Espadas, lanzas, escudos, hachas, ¡Una jodida ametralladora, podía jurar que veía una oculta entre medio de todo ese caos! La lista era casi interminable.

No perdí mucho tiempo y con Nyssa acompañándome empece a tocar y levantar cuanta arma podían mis manos alcanzar. Y no creo que te sorprenda pero como de costumbre intente hacer algo bastante estúpido ¿Puedes adivinar que? Spoilers: No tiene nada que ver con la ametralladora. Intente levantar una Claymore, si así como lo oyes. Por supuesto que no pude lograrlo, es obvio pero por alguna razón mi cerebro se desconecto por unos segundos cuando vi la gigantesca espada descansando contra una de las paredes del sótano, nisiquiera pude levantarla al menos por unos centímetros, la risa de Nyssa hizo que me sonrojara por la vergüenza ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? ¡Esa cosa media como dos metros!

La segunda arma que mis manos alcanzaron fue un hacha, vieja, golpeada pero bastante cuidada en su hoja. Tenia varias inscripciones en un idioma que mi cerebro no pudo descifrar pero eso definitivamente no era griego ¿Acaso eso pertenecía al panteón nordico? Después de todo ellos aun estaban ahí fuera, por cierto debía preguntarle a Annabeth en algún momento si sabia algo sobre Magnus.

Tener un aliado en otro panteón podía ser extremadamente bueno para nosotros, incluso podía intentar localizar a Carter y Sadie en algun momento. Aunque ahora no era el tiempo de pensar en ello, tenia que calcular todo con mucho cuidado antes de hacer algo así, lo ultimo que quería era desatar una guerra mitológica entre panteones por intentar hacer nuevos amigos.

Agite el hacha tomándola con fuerza en mis manos, estuve así durante unos segundos hasta que pude quitarme las dudas, esa no era el arma indicada para mi.

Desgraciadamente la hacha se sentía como las demás espadas de practica, demasiado incomoda, demasiado pesada. Quizás no era porque el arma era pesada, sino porque yo no era un ser nórdico. Deje el hacha de nuevo en su lugar y al ver mi expresión Nyssa comenzó a ayudarme.

Posiblemente estuvimos veinte minutos probando armas, desde espadas a lanzas e incluso escudos. Algunas eran increíblemente preciosas incluso si no eras familiar con este tipo de cosas esas herramientas eran casi obras de arte, desde su grabado a sus pequeños detalles lo que me dejo sorprendido ¿A quien habían pertenecido? ¿Cual era la historia detrás de ellas? ¿Cuanto valdrían en dolares? No podía saberlo, pero seguro que era una suma bastante gorda. Y también había otro tipo de armas, mas modestas y humildes, castigadas por el paso del tiempo lo que daba a entender que estaban allí desde hacia años, décadas o incluso siglos. Algunas se sentían suaves al tacto, otras demasiado ásperas y otras parecía que estabas tomando una jodida lija entre tus manos ¿Era por mi falta de practica con este tipo de cosas?

Pero como era de esperarse, ninguna se sentía indicada. O eran demasiado ligeras o demasiado pesadas o habían casos en los que sentía, dentro de mi, que eso era definitivamente algo que no me pertenecía y que no la iba a poder usar correctamente. Era muy extraño, como si mi cuerpo estuviera rechazando el arma que mis manos estaban tomando...o como si la misma arma me estuviera rechazando a mi. Y eso me llevo a pensar ¿Esas armas habían pertenecido a semidioses que ya no estaban entre nosotros? ¿Acaso sus padres les habían dado esas espadas para defenderse de los peligros que al final los habían alcanzado? ¿O las habían creado ellos esperando poder defenderse por su cuenta? ¿Seria por eso que no podía usar esas armas, porque eran propiedad de personas que habían perecido? Podía ser, después de todo estaba en un mundo donde la mitología era cosa de todos los días y fantasmas, maldiciones o almas en pena no debían sorprenderme. Aun así, era algo terrorífico de pensar...

Algo capto mi atención cuando mire de nuevo aquella pila de armas que había quedado, Nyssa estaba detrás de mi intentando conseguir algo nuevo que pudiera funcionar conmigo debido a esto no vio cuando extendí nuevamente mi mano y tome lo que resaltaba tanto en el lugar ¿Puedes adivinar que fue? Si dijiste una katana pues, felicidades ¡Lo adivinaste!

El sable curvo de casi un metro y medio estaba en una funda de color azul oscuro, su empuñadura decorada con lo que parecía ser un dragón hecho de oro y plata, sin que la chica lo notara la tome con ambas manos y completamente perdido viendo la perfección que tenia ante mi desenvaine el arma, la hoja no hizo ningún sonido al deslizarse con ligereza en la funda. La hoja era plateada, completamente plateada con el color de la luna misma como las decoraciones en la cabaña de Artemisa. Mi reflejo se vio plasmado en la espada, mis ojos brillaban bajo aquel reflejo, esa arma era tan perfecta, tan, tan...

Solté un bufido llamando la atención de la hija de Hefesto y sin poder evitarlo reí.

Oh dioses me veía tan pero tan estúpido con esa cosa en mis manos, estaba casi seguro que parecía un Oc salido de Sonic o Naruto solo que mal coloreado y sin nada interesante, o algún protagonista de un anime típico y aburrido. Envaine de nuevo el arma y con una sonrisa socarrona me gire con arma en mano a ver a la morena.

—Me veo _Cool_ ¿No? —Pregunte, poniendo una voz mas grave y con el arma apoyada en mi cadera intentando poner la imagen mas "Badass" que podía pensar en ese momento. Nyssa me inspecciono por unos momentos de arriba a abajo y soltó un resoplido

—Si claro _Champ_ , como digas —Rodo sus ojos café y rió cuando me vio dejar de nuevo la espada japonesa en su lugar—Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de chicos que intentan usar _esa_ como su primer espada, todo por tener el _factor Cool_ ¡Incluso hay tipos que intentan usar la Claymore como si fuera una raqueta de tenis!— Exclamo la joven y me pregunto curiosa —¿La pensabas usar de verdad o...?

Solté otro bufido, conteniendo la risa

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Apenas si pude usar la que Luke me había prestado como para intentar siquiera usar esa cosa...!

¡Ja! ¿De verdad creíste que iba a usar una katana como mi arma? ¿Enserio? ¡No había forma en la que pudiera manejar eso correctamente! Oh dioses ¿Puedes imaginarte el dolor, la migraña que me iba a causar intentar aprender a usar una katana correctamente? ¡Seria una tortura! No solo tendría que primero aprender Kendo (Lo cual dudaba que alguien conociera en el campamento y debía salir una fortuna aprender en alguna academia en Nueva York) Incluso si encontraba una academia o pequeño gimnasio que pudiera enseñarme, lo ultimo que quería era arriesgar mi vida todos los fines de semana solo para ser instruido por alguien que se había interesado en el arma por haberla visto en Fire Emblem o Final Fantasy VII. Ya sabes, esa etapa en la que quieres ser _Cool_ pero terminas pareciendo un payaso.

Y sumado a eso, dominar un arma como aquella me iba a tomar años ¡Decadas! Y vamos, ambos sabemos que era bastante improbable que fuera a durar tanto aqui.

¿Pesimista? Quizas, pero al menos era medianamente realista.

—Al menos eren mas inteligente de lo que pareces _Champ_ —Dijo la chica y se rasco el cuello nerviosa —Si que eres alguien complicado huh, llevamos casi media hora aquí y aun nada...—La chica soltó un suspiro, la comprendía, seguramente pensó que esto seria algo rápido pero aquí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo en algo que era mas complicado de lo que debía ser. —No te preocupes _amigo_ vamos a encontrar algo para ti, ¿Crees que puedas buscar un sable en aquella esquina? Puede que te sirva

La chica apunto hacia una de las esquinas del lugar, también cubierta de herramientas y armamento, la morena rebusco entre su pila de cosas intentando encontrar la cosa indicada para mi y obedeciendola me acerque al lugar.

—Sables, sables, sables...huh —Murmure, rebuscando entre la pila de cosas que habían allí. Curiosamente no me corte con algo, según Nyssa la bendición de Hefesto afectaba la cabaña impidiendo incidentes graves en sus habitantes lo cual era un alivio, de no haber sido así habría perdido un brazo hacia diez minutos. Aun así la morena me advirtió que la bendición protegía con fuerza solo a los hijos del herrero, no a los visitantes así que podía llevarme algo bastante feo del lugar si no tenia cuidado.

Y como puedes esperar, no tuve mucho cuidado. Golpee ligeramente mi antebrazo choco contra algo y esto cayo al suelo con un rotundo _¡Bloom!_ que resonó con fuerza en el sótano. Pensando que Nyssa me iba a culpar sobre algo roto entre en un poco de pánico e intente encontrar lo que había caído al suelo, era una espada lo cual no debía sorprenderme en lo mas mínimo, era eso lo que estábamos buscando después de todo.

Estaba enfundada y cuando la toque pude notar que era cuero de color negro, no tenia decoraciones vistosas apenas un grabado en la parte superior que no podía comprender. Movido por la curiosidad desenvaine con lentitud el arma que tenia en mis manos, su hoja era del mismo color que Anaklusmos brillando con un leve resplandor color bronce

—Bronce Celestial —Murmure

Pero había algo mas, algo que la hacia resaltar por sobre todas las demás espadas que había probado o visto hasta el momento (Quitando a Anaklusmos, por supuesto) Su empuñadura era de cuero, al igual que su funda pero era aquí donde la espada resaltaba por sobre todas las demás. Sumado al cuero negro del mango habían tres lineas horizontales de color dorado pero la frutilla del postre era la parte final de la empuñadura, la que conectaba la hoja con el cuero del mango. Era dorada, del mismo color que las tres lineas horizontales, se arqueaba sobre si misma creando una forma parecida a un corazón...Si me oíste bien, y justo en el centro de aquel bizarro corazón, justo en el medio donde ambas partes se encontraban había una pequeña piedra color verde. De hecho parecía que la empuñadura nacía de aquella piedra verde en vez de terminar allí y justo en el centro de aquella piedra había un grabado, incluso si no podía comprender lo que decía no había que ser un genio para descifrar que idioma era

—¿Chino...? —Me pregunte a mi mismo confundido ¿Que hacia una espada china en un campamento griego de entre todos los lugares en este mundo? Si había visto una katana apenas hacia unos momentos pero supuse que algún semidios había intentado usarla en algún momento para verse Cool pero aquella espada me llamo totalmente la atención ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Como había llegado allí? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Que era lo que decía esa inscripción? Decidí dejar esas preguntas para después y, ya que estaba allí, provee aquella arma.

Estocada, puntazo, corte, corte...Cada movimiento que hacia, cada cosa que intentaba hacer con aquella espada se sentía increíblemente

Bien

Mis ojos se expandieron por la sorpresa al descubrir eso. Todo en aquella espada se sentía correcto, el mango no me causaba problemas ni dolores, el peso del arma era lo suficientemente ligero para poder manejarla con rapidez pero no lo suficiente para que se escapara de mis manos, no era pesada lo que me permitía manejarla con ligereza. Cada movimiento con aquella espada soltaba aquel ligero resplandor bronce y dorado, el arma era lo suficientemente larga como para ser cómoda para mi pero no tanto como para ser una espada de dos manos como aquella Claymore que había intentado tomar antes. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa en mi rostro

—Una Jian...—Me voltee, aun con espada en mano, al oír la voz de Nyssa. Sonaba algo sorprendida al ver lo que había encontrado —Una Jian corta, de una mano lo que te permitiría usar un escudo —Asintió la chica y se acerco hacia mi y con su dedo indice bajo levemente la espada para que quedara a su altura, con el mismo dedo recorrió ligeramente la hoja —Bronce Celestial...—Levanto su dedo de la hoja y toco la empuñadura —Y Oro Imperial, muy curioso ¿Sabes porque?

Negué con mi cabeza, bajando un poco mas la espada.

—Oro Imperial y Bronce Celestial son dos metales bendecidos pero fundirlos en una sola arma es algo bastante raro, no es imposible pero no muchos lo intentan por la falta de Oro Imperial en el campamento —Me explico la chica —Y en una Jian de todas las espadas, quien lo diría. No es raro tener armas de el resto del mundo y no solo Grecia, esto que tienes aquí es una espada china. Una muy común y bastante simple de hacer gracias a que el bronce es su material principal

—¿Y el Oro Imperial...?

—No sabría decirte _Champ_ , quien sabe hace cuanto este bebe estuvo aqui juntando polvo —Me respondió ella, lo cual genero mas preguntas ¿Una espada china en el campamento griego? ¡Y con Oro Imperial de todas las cosas! ¿Acaso seria propiedad de los romanos? ¿Como termino aquí entonces? —Entonces que dices ¿Es la indicada?

Levante de nuevo la espada levemente, mi reflejo estuvo en la hoja de Bronce Celestial y en lugar de tener algún tipo de revelación sagrada, algún tipo de vistazo al futuro o algún despertar de poder en mi lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza fue:

 _Creo que Lee tiene razón, debo cortarme el cabello_

Sonreí alegre, al fin tenia lo que me había quitado el sueño durante días desde que había llegado a aquel mundo

—Tomare eso como un si _Champ_ lo cual ¡Es perfecto! ¡Si que te tardaste mucho en encontrar una eh! Bien _amigo_ , dame la espada

—¡¿Que?! —Exclame ¡Oh vamos, me iban a quitar esto cuando apenas la había descubierto! ¡No era justo!

—Auch ¡ _Champ_ no es como si te hubiera pedido que nos casemos no hace falta gritar así!

—Pe-pe-pero...

—Theseus, confía en mi ¿Si? Tengo una idea...Pero deberás darme unos días para que este completo, no puedo trabajar de noche a la mañana

—¿Completo? ¿A que te refieres? —La mire directamente a los ojos y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto decidí preguntarle de una vez —¿Porque me estas ayudando Nyssa? Apenas si nos conocemos y la mayoría del campamento nos mira a Percy y a mi con desconfianza, se que muchos están murmurando sobre tomar alianzas en todo este caos. Entonces ¿Porque tu...?

—Salvaste a _Shemy_ ¿No? Al menos, eso es lo que el me dijo

—Espera...¿Sherman te contó lo que paso?

La chica soltó una risita

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, después de todo soy su _terapeuta_ —Dijo ella haciendo comillas con sus dedos, la joven camino hacia una de las paredes vacías y se apoyo en ella —Sherman y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años, pasamos muchas cosas juntos...—Las mejillas de Nyssa se ruborizaron y agrego rápidamente —¡No juntos _Juntos_! Sino que juntos en el sentido de que juntos pasamos...—La chica se quedo en silencio un segundo posiblemente notando su cambio repentino de actitud y continuo de nuevo en su tono —Considero a todos los que viven aquí mi familia, todos somos hermanos pero Sherman. Es especial para mi ¿Sabes? Es un amigo, un gran amigo

—¿Solo un amigo? —Pregunte curioso

—¿Que paso _Champ_? ¿Celoso? —Me pregunto ella arqueando una ceja y con sarcasmo, pero el color en sus mejillas no disminuyo. Valla, valla. Quien lo hubiera dicho, Sherman tenia una admiradora —Cuando escuche que la Anfisbena lo había atacado...estuve asustada, asustada como nunca —La sonrisa socarrona en su rostro disminuyo rápidamente e incluso sus ojos mostraron una expresión dolida —Todos aquí sabemos lo peligroso que es ese monstruo y supuse que ese tonto cabeza hueca había intentado ser un _super macho_ y había intentando cazar a ese bicho por su cuenta como el tonto impulsivo que es. Cuando llegue a la enfermería me contaron que estaba infectado pero que alguien había logrado traerlo a tiempo al campamento —Nyssa me miro directamente, la sonrisa que había caído levemente fue naciendo de nuevo —Durante horas estuve con el corazón en la boca, esperando para que ese tonto saliera de allí en una pieza y ¡Lo logro! ¡Dos días estuve cuidando de ese zoquete, evitando que se escapara de su cabaña y se terminara de romper los pocos huesos que le quedaban sanos!...Durante ese tiempo me contó lo que había pasado y me dijo lo que habías hecho por el, aunque no me malinterpretes sus palabras fueron: _Ese imbécil casi se mata ¿Puedes creerlo Nyssa? ¡El muy estúpido intento hacer todo eso por su cuenta! ¡Ahgg! ¡Nisiquiera tiene una espada correcta! ¡Casi pierdo la cabeza viendo como intentaba mover esa arma...Soy un hijo de Ares, la ineptitud con la que hacia eso me ofendía!_ —Imito la voz grave del hijo de Ares, vamos Sherman ¿No podías ser al menos un poquito mas agradecido conmigo? ¿Un poquito al menos? —... _Y el muy desgraciado logro arreglárselas solo ¿Puedes creerlo? Sin una espada correcta para el...se va a matar la próxima vez que tenga un problema así._

—Valla, Sherman si que sabe expresar sus sentimientos huh —Bromee y ella rió

—Te sorprendería lo sentimental que puede ponerse cuando se lo propone, el no es un mal chico es algo...hm, cerrado si quieres llamarlo de esa manera —Se encogió de hombros y siguió explicándome —Cuando oí lo que habías hecho por el supuse que lo mínimo que debía hacer era ayudarte, devolverte el favor de su parte. Aparte, después de todo, aquí somos todos familia ¿No? De eso se trata el campamento, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros y tu, tu salvaste la vida de mi amigo así que ¿Porque no habría de ayudarte Theseus? —Concluyo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y yo me quede en silencio...¿Yo había logrado salvar la vida de Sherman? Durante todo este tiempo había sentido que yo había causado todo este problema en primer lugar, era mi culpa que la Anfisbena se hubiera colado en el campamento ¡Debía haber sido yo el que pidiera disculpas e hiciera favores! Me puse algo sentimental, como un tonto ¿Porque me sentía así? No era difícil de adivinarlo, por primera vez desde que había llegado allí sentía que había hecho algo bien.

Era una sensación muy agradable, déjame decirte eso.

—Entonces Nyssa ¿Que tienes en mente? —Pregunte imitando su sonrisa y la chica me guiño un ojo

—Eso es una sorpresa

No pude evitar sentirme feliz, al parecer el día no iba a ir tan mal como había pensado al salir de la Casa Grande.

* * *

No iba a ir tan mal dije, oh dioses siempre termino tentando a mi suerte ¿No?

Las cosas fueron mal, fueron bastante mal una vez que abandone la cabaña de Hefesto. Pase unos minutos con Nyssa, hablando de cosas triviales ya que ella insistía en que no me contaría lo que tenia pensado hacer con mi espada. Si, mi espada porque ahora esa arma, esa Jian me pertenecía a mi. Créeme, si hubiera podido grabarle mi nombre como si fuera un lapiz de un niño de primaria lo hubiera hecho.

Como dato aparte, conocí a Charles Beckendorf...Si asi como lo oíste. Bueno, conocer es una palabra algo fuerte, mejor digamos que lo vi de pasada cuando los semidioses de Hefesto regresaban a su cabaña. ¿Puedes adivinar de donde venia el capitán de los herreros? ¿De la practica de arqueria? No, no señor. Nuestro joven casanova venia desde la cabaña de Afrodita, hogar de Silena Beauregard ¿Estaban saliendo a este punto de la historia? ¿O simplemente se estaban conociendo? No podía preguntarle directamente al chico porque seguramente terminaría con mi cabeza dentro de una de las calderas y definitivamente no iba a ir de curioso en la cabaña Afrodita, lo ultimo que quería era tener a esos cupidos en mi contra.

Oh y claro, ellos dos...yo sabia lo que les iba a pasar. Desgraciadamente, su historia de amor era una trágica y manchada con sangre o al menos lo seria de aquí a cuatro años, ese era otro de mis problemas debía intentar pensar una solución o un plan para evitar la muerte de tanta, tanta gente inocente.

Bianca, Silena, Charles, Zoe, Ethan...¿Luke?

¿Podría evitar la muerte del chico que traiciono al Olimpo? ¿Podía hacer eso o su destino ya estaba marcado? Después de todo, la profecía hablaba de el y su muerte era lo que impulsaba todo.

 _Ugh, estas cosas me van a dar jaqueca_ —Pense frotándome la sien mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Poseidon, de repente, como si fuera una bala de cañón recordé algo horrible — _Lee...el va a morir_ _también_

Lee murió durante la batalla del laberinto, la batalla que había sido una masacre...¡Dioses la entrada del laberinto aun seguía aquí, abierta a la espera de que el ejercito de Cronos la cruzara!

Solté un gruñido y negué con mi cabeza, no, no, no ¡No había manera en la que fuera a dejar morir a ese tonto arrogante cabeza hueca! ¡No iba a dejar que su vida terminara con catorce años, no, definitivamente no! ¡Iba a hacer que llegara hasta los veinte y nos íbamos a emborrachar en algún bar de Nueva York con Nyssa y Sherman recordando todo con risas y chistes!

Eso iba a ser uno de mis objetivos principales a partir de ahora, aparte de salvar a Sally. Evitar la muerte de toda esa gente inocente e intentar comprender que era lo que yo hacia exactamente aquí.

Pero también habían otros cabos sueltos, Marcus, Sadie y Carter ¿Donde estaban? ¿Podía intentar contactarlos? ¡El campamento Romano! Debía buscar una manera para evitar esa estúpida guerra civil!

¡Piper y Leo, ellos también estaban ahí fuera y no sabían nada acerca de su origen! Oh dioses, dioses ¡Tantas cosas me iban a dar un dolor de cabeza que me dejaría en cama durante semanas!

Espera...había alguien mas, no había un semidios...un hijo de Hecate que también estaba por allí a la deriva ¿Albus...? ¿Anthony? ¡Alabaster! ¡Alabaster era el hijo mas poderoso de Hecate! ¡Debía intentar que se uniera a nosotros antes de que terminara en una venganza personal contra el Olimpo! La pregunta era ¿Como diablos iba a hacer eso?

Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas ¡Como odio no tener las respuestas que busco! Con aquel dolor de cabeza llegue a la puerta de la cabaña Poseidon y la contemple en silencio durante unos momentos, era mas bien bajita comparada con las demás cabañas pero mucho mas larga. Los muros estaban hechos de una piedra gris azulada, la misma estaba tallada con diversos diseños de vida marina pero los que mas resaltaban eran algunos peces. Corales se extendían por el suelo y llegaban a cubrir parte de las paredes, estos eran de todos los colores imaginables parecían pequeños camaleones marinos, vagamente me pregunte si existía algún tipo de animal así. Obviamente, como las demás cabañas, sobre la puerta tenia una gran decoración y la nuestra eran dos caballos enfrentados mirando hacia el centro donde un gran tridente se levantaba orgulloso entre las olas del mar. La imagen me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia increíble, como si yo hubiera estado allí hacia años pero era ridículo ya que jamas había puesto un pie en el lugar.

Subí por las pequeñas escaleras y poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta murmure para mi mismo

—Hogar, dulce dulce hogar

El interior de la cabaña era bastante espacioso, aunque solo contaba con seis camas a diferencia de la cabaña de Hefesto y Hermes pero supongo que eso era normal ya que Poseidon no esperaba tener veinte o treinta hijos...al menos durante este siglo. El techo parecía estar hecho de madera pero era del mismo color de las paredes exteriores y con los mismos grabados con el tridente siendo el que mas resaltaba en el lugar. Habían algunas lamparas alli, estaban encendidas ya que la noche se acercaba, mientras que las paredes tenían grabados imitando el movimiento de olas marinas. La fuente aun no estaba instalada en el lugar y si mal no recordaba eso pasaría en un año, las ventanas daban directamente hacia el mar y hablando de el el olor dentro de la cabaña recordaba al de una playa, la sensación salobre inundaba el lugar dándome el mismo sentimiento nostálgico. Parecido a Mountauk, muy parecido a aquella playa en la que pasábamos las vacaciones. Pero dentro de todo era un lugar modesto, humilde incluso lo cual parecía increíble viniendo de uno de los Tres Grandes.

Me acerque a una de las camas y me senté en ella, justo frente al otro habitante del lugar. Percy estaba acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo grabado

—Yo, ¿Como te fue con Luke?

El semidios tardo unos momentos en responder

—Bien, supongo. Luke me presiono un poco mas durante estos días, al final tenia razón para hacerlo

Algo andaba mal con el, algo andaba super mal. Normalmente el suele alardear un poco sobre sus entrenamientos con Luke, de hecho yo estaba esperando que soltara algo como _Ya soy un experto en esto_ solo para molestarme, siempre bromeaba así. Pero ahora, algo no estaba bien con el.

—¿Quiron te dijo cuando...? —Pregunte intentando cambiar de tema o al menos conseguir una explicación de porque estaba así

—Mañana temprano, hacia los Angeles.

—Huh...—Respondí sin saber muy bien que decir, algo andaba mal con el y no sabia que era ¿Habia sido algo que yo había dicho o...?

—¿Porque no lo intentaste? —Soltó el chico de repente en un tono serio que me tomo por sorpresa

—¿Eh?

—¿Porque no intentaste hacer cambiar de opinión a Quiron? El te hubiera escuchado

—Pero...lo intente —Respondí pero no era cierto, estaba mintiendo, no lo había intentado en lo mas mínimo nisiquiera lo había intentado una sola vez. Simplemente me había quedado allí, callado mientras veía como el hijo de Poseidon intentaba convencer al centauro de que yo debía unirme en aquella misión. En aquel momento creí que era lo mejor, el equipo Canon estaba formado y si yo insistía quizás el centauro sospecharía de mi, aun tenia dudas si Quiron confiaba del todo en mi y no quería arriesgarme a terminar en su lista negra.

—No, no lo hiciste Teddy —El chico se levanto y se sentó en su cama enfrentándome —¿Porque no lo hiciste?

—Ya oíste a Quiron, si vamos nosotros dos juntos...

—¡Eso no importa! —Exclamo el semidios —¿Desde cuando importa que nosotros estemos juntos ahí fuera? ¡Estuvimos ahí durante toda nuestra vida, durante años nos ayudamos entre nosotros! ¡Sabemos como movernos en la calle y como arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta! ¿O no?

—Si, si, lo se Percy pero esto es diferente

—¿Como es diferente Teddy? ¿Como? Explícame

—Ahora sabemos lo que somos, somos una presa fácil para cualquiera que nos intente atrapar —Me rasque el cuello intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas para calmar al chico, no era de sorprenderse que estuviera así seguramente se sentía traicionado —¿Quieres que terminemos así, en algún condenado callejón de los Angeles sin poder salvar a Mama?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero quería que tu me ayudaras con todo esto Teddy! ¡Se suponía que lo íbamos a hacer juntos! ¿O no? ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a Mama?

—¡Claro que quiero Percy, obviamente que quiero!

—¡¿Entonces porque diablos no intentaste hacer algo mas?! Porque no...—Su voz se quebró momentáneamente, lentamente fue cerrando sus puños con fuerza e inspiro —Teddy...¿Como se supone que haga esto solo...?

—Pero no estarás solo, Grover y Annabeth...

—Annabeth apenas si confía en mi Teddy y Grover...temo por el, no quiero que algo malo le pase por mi culpa de nuevo —El labio superior del semidios tembló levemente —No se si pueda con esto ¿Porque nosotros? ¿Porque no puede ser otra persona la que tenga que hacer toda esta estupidez? Hasta tu tienes que admitir que esto es ridículo Teddy —Sin darme tiempo a responder el chico continuo —Apenas hace una semana que llegamos aquí y ahora tenemos que resolver todo esto ¡Como si no tuviéramos otros problemas mas importantes!

—Lo se pero ahora seria mas fácil todo ¿No? Al menos ahora tenemos...tienes una excusa para salir allí fuera y buscar a mama —Sugerí, algo indeciso y la mirada que me dirigió mi gemelo me hizo dar cuenta de que esas no eran las palabras que el estaba esperando oír.

—¿Fácil? ¿De verdad crees eso Teddy? ¡Nisiquiera se como lograremos llegar allí en una sola pieza! ¡No quiero que Grover pierda su vida ahí fuera por mi culpa! ¿Como se supone que convenza a Annabeth de que lo que quiero hacer es lo correcto? ¡Apenas si confía en mi! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de como me mira la gente aquí? Desde hace días que tienen esa mirada, la misma que tenían todos esos profesores en Yancy cuando esperaban que hiciéramos alguna estupidez para que nos pudieran largar de allí de una patada —El semidios se paso una mano por su cabello azabache, su puño se cerro y con fuerza lo hizo decender contra su cama —Odio eso, odio toda esta estúpida situación ¿Porque este no podía ser un otoño como cualquier otro? ¿Porque tenemos que estar en este estúpido problema?

 _Hay cosas que no podemos elegir Percy_ —Pense e inmediatamente la imagen de las ancianas tejedoras cruzo en mi mente — _El destino es simplemente cruel en ocasiones_

Me quede callado de nuevo, me guarde lo que pensaba otra vez para mi mientras veía como el héroe del Olimpo seguía hablando.

—Y como todos esperan que nosotros...que yo resuelva todo esto, me pone nervioso. Muy nervioso ¿Como esperan que lo logre? Yo no soy Luke o Annabeth, no soy tan fuerte como el ni tan inteligente como ella ¡Es un milagro que hallamos llegado aquí en una sola pieza! Todos esperan grandes cosas de mi y...No se que hacer ¿Que tengo que hacer? —Las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca tan bajo que pareció que estaba murmurando para el mismo pero retomando su tono anterior continuo —Desde que paso todo con...—Su voz se quebró nuevamente y con rabia evidente se restregó su ojo derecho —...Desde que paso todo con el Minotauro, todos me ven como si fuera alguien "especial"...Es lo mismo que pasaba cuando llegábamos a un colegio nuevo ¿Recuerdas eso Teddy? Pero ahora, ahora no es miradas de desprecio sino que esperan que el _Tipo que derroto al Minotauro_ haga algo especial...Aun mas después de que Pa...—El chico no pudo resistirlo mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero no eran producto de la tristeza, sino de la ira que cargaba encima —Después de que _Poseidon, Papa_...—Percy soltó una risa entre dientes —No se ni como llamarlo siquiera. Todos esperan que seamos superheroes ahora pero ¿Porque? ¡Solo somos dos chicos de Manhattan que apenas si saben donde están! ¡No pueden esperar que salvemos el mundo así porque si! —Su puño se contrajo de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo descargo contra la cama sino que con rabia se seco sus lagrimas —Tu sabes bien que esto me importa poco y nada, ¡Al diablo con lo que necesite ese hipócrita! No lo necesite durante casi doce años, no lo necesito ahora—Soltó con rabia el chico pero yo sabia que eso era mentira, el simplemente no quería admitirlo o no podía comprenderlo aun —Pero se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto juntos Teddy, tu y yo ¡Como siempre! ¡Estaba esperando que tu también lo intentaras, que trataras de ayudarme con todo esto!

—Yo... —Dije en voz baja, apenas si podia hablar después de haber contemplado toda la rabia de mi hermano

Percy miro hacia el suelo por unos instantes, tomo aire con fuerza y soltó un suspiro, en un tono mas calmo pero con su voz aun quebrándose dijo

—Mi idea sigue siendo la misma Teddy, voy a salvar a mama no me importa lo que tenga que hacer o hacia donde tenga que ir...Pero estaba esperando que tu estuvieras conmigo en esto, Annabeth y Grover...No quiero que salgan lastimados por esto, no quiero...

—Percy, nadie va a salir lastimado...

—Teddy, estamos por ir al inframundo a sacar un arma que puede destruir este jodido planeta ¿Como puedes esperar que crea eso?

—No espero que me creas, simplemente quiero que me escuches —El semidios estaba por protestar pero continué antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, hable intentando ser muy cuidadoso con mis palabras. Pense durante unos segundos lo que iba a decir y cada cosa parecía que solo enfadaria mas al chico, inhale con fuerza y dije lo único que parecía correcto en ese momento y quizás, las palabras mas sinceras que había dicho desde que había llegado a ese lugar— Nadie va a salir lastimado, nadie va a perder la vida y vas a lograr rescatar a mama ¿Sabes porque?

El hijo de Poseidon no respondió, siguió mirando al suelo mientras sus pies colgaban de su cama

—Yo confió en ti Percy —El pelinegro levanto su cabeza rápidamente al oír esas palabras, sus pies dejaron de moverse y me miro algo incrédulo. —Oh vamos, no es como si nunca te lo hubiera dicho ¿O si? —Intente bromear, pero ese no era el momento para perderse en chistes tontos —No debes pensar que eres menos que los demás Percy, quizás no eres tan fuerte o tan inteligente como Luke y Annabeth ¿Pero sabes que tienes tu? —Percy negó con su cabeza —Tu tienes un corazón de oro hermano, tu tienes el espíritu de un héroe y si, lo se suena cursi lo que estoy diciendo pero déjame explicártelo. Durante años tu soportaste miles de cosas, monstruos, profesores estúpidos, Gabe...Y dime ¿Cuantas veces te rendiste? ¿Cuantas veces le diste la espalda a una lucha o a un problema? ¡Nunca! ¿Sabes porque no? ¡Porque tu eres Perseus Jackson, tu no sabes el significado de la palabra rendirse! ¿Como lo se yo? ¡Soy tu hermano, durante doce años te vi cometer cientos de estupideces solo porque intentabas hacer lo mejor por alguien mas! Y créeme, puedo enumerarlas todas si quisiera pero ese no es el punto ahora. Percy yo se que estas bajo una presión increíble ahora, todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de ti pero ¿Que importa lo que piensen los demás? ¿Desde cuando Perseus Jackson se preocupa por eso? ¡El Percy que yo conozco es un cabeza dura, contrabandista de dulces con un espíritu de oro! ¡El Percy que yo conozco no dudaría un segundo en patear el trasero de cualquiera que este abusando de alguien, ya sea de un tipo de primaria, secundaria, universidad o un jodido Dios Olimpico!

El semidios aun tenia sus ojos clavados en mi, atento a cada palabra, las lagrimas ya no corrían por sus mejillas

—Y es por eso que se que vas a lograrlo Percy, yo se que no importa cuanta mierda el destino te tire encima tuyo, se que vas a lograr una forma de salirte con la tuya ¡Como el enano cabeza dura que eres! —Le apunte con mi dedo, Percy soltó un pequeño bufido que pude interpretar como una risa —Eres en la persona en la que mas confió en este condenado campamento y en este planeta ¿Y sabes quien mas confía en ti mas que nadie?

Nuevamente el hijo de Poseidon negó con su cabeza en silencio

—Mama —Esa simple palabra logro que el chico entreabriera sus labios enrojecidos por la sorpresa —Mama esta ahí afuera y los dos lo sabemos, esta ahí afuera esperándote ¿Vas a dejarla esperar Percy? ¿Desde cuando tu dejas esperar a mama sola? ¡No, no lo harás porque mañana vas a ir hacia los Angeles y le patearas el trasero a Hades para que te la devuelva! ¡Porque tu eres mucho mas que Perseus Jackson, eres mucho mas que un semidios o un hijo de Poseidon! ¡Tu eres el hijo de Sally Jackson, tu heredas su espíritu y su bondad. Heredaste ese valor y no lo vas a echar a perder! ¡Porque se que lo lograras, se que traerás de vuelta a mama a casa sana y salva! ¡Se que terminaremos en alguna pizzeria comiendo y riéndonos de esta estupidez para cuando todo esto termine! ¡Porque confió en ti Percy y mas te vale que tu también empieces a hacer lo mismo! —Salte de mi cama, poniendo en alerta al chico y extendí mis brazos lo mas que pude, con un tono algo burlón dije —Ahora, mas te vale que abraces a tu hermano mayor o tendré que patearte el trasero

Percy rió en voz baja, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas y se levanto de su cama para estrecharme en un fuerte abrazo. El chico enterró su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir como las lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta, no puedo saber cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, podían haber sido unos cuantos minutos o media hora ¿Quien sabe? ¿Importaba? No, no lo hacia en lo mas mínimo. El pobre niño necesitaba descargar toda esa presión que tenia, porque después de todo semidios o no Percy seguía siendo eso, solo un niño confundido y asustado atrapado en un mundo el cual no podía comprender.

Una vez que el ambiente se fue calmando de nuevo, frotando su espalda dije

—No deberías guardarte todo para ti Percy, siempre recuerda que esta bien llorar si quieres hacerlo. No es malo, no te hace ver mal...—Y en un tono burlón agregue rápidamente —Aunque te hace ver como un bebe llorón

El semidios rió pero antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo me dio un leve puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo gala de todos mis recursos actorales rompí el abrazo y me tome el estomago.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡He sido derrotado! —Grite mientras caía sobre mi cama, exagerando como si me hubiera apuñalado con el cuerno de Minotauro que colgaba en la pared.

—Oh vamos, ni que te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte —Se quejo el chico y rió —Si que sabes arruinar el momento Teddy, así no vas a conseguir una chica

—¡Oye, yo tengo una personalidad deslumbrante y encantadora!

—Si, claro —Respondió con sarcasmo el semidios rodando sus ojos

—Espera, espera ¿Una chica? Percy, acaso tu...—Puse una sonrisa socarrona, el había tirado la primera piedra ahora debía prepararse para las consecuencias —No me días que tu y Annabeth...

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estas demente?! —Exclamo el chico, era fugaz, apenas se podía ver pero pude notar como sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Valla, valla, valla ¿No había sido el el que había dicho que Annabeth parecía una chica surfista de California? ¿O que parecía una princesa la primera vez que la vio? No te voy a mentir, eso era algo adorable ¿Quien lo diría? ¿Acaso el Percabeth ya estaba siendo escrito mientras hablábamos? Pero eso me llevo a pensar momentáneamente ¿Seria lo indicado que yo apresurara las cosas? No, no lo era pero quizás iba a darles, ya sabes, un pequeño empujoncito. Si mal no recuerdo Calypso estuvo a punto de quedarse con Percy aquella vez ¡Annabeth debía tomar las riendas antes de que fuera tarde! Aunque para eso faltaban aun tres años y aparte, Calypso y Leo debían estar juntos, después de todo se veían bastante adorables en los fan arts. —No es como si Annabeth creyera en mi, tonto

—Percy, no es que no crea en ti simplemente que ella esta confundida, tienes que recordar. Athena y Poseidon son enemigos mortales, se detestan y seguramente todos esperan que nosotros hagamos lo mismo pero estoy seguro de que tu no detestas a Annabeth—Le explique y arqueando una ceja pregunte —¿Verdad?

—Es una sabionda

—Percy...

—¡Y es muy molesta durante nuestras lecciones!

—Percy...

—¡Y siempre quiere tener la razón!

—¡Percy!

—¡¿Que?! —Me pregunto el chico y ladee levemente mi cabeza, a la espera de una respuesta honesta. Percy se pellizco el puente de su nariz y finalmente respondió —Pero es una buena persona, esta intentando lo mejor para ayudarme y se unió a toda esta misión sin que yo se lo pidiera...¡Pero eso no quita que sea una _Wise Girl_!

Tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no soltar un _Awww_ ahí mismo, pobre Percy ¡Negar es solo el primer paso en un largo camino! No creo que el chico ya este enamorado de ella, eso es obvio...Bueno, con Afrodita ahí afuera haciendo de las suyas no puedes estar muy seguro pero creo que es mas que nada que se esta abriendo poco a poco con otras personas, lo cual era muy bueno. Percy no había tenido muchos amigos cuando crecíamos por obvias razones, es aun muy temprano para hablar de amor pero estoy casi seguro que el Percabeth poco a poco va cobrando fuerzas.

Bien por ti Percy, solo no te distraigas con diosas en islas y pelirrojas...¡Holy Shit! ¡Rachel sigue ahí fuera, pudiendo ver tras la niebla! Tengo que añadir a la lista eso, encontrar a la pelirroja y explicarle todo antes de que terminara en un manicomio. Oh genial, otra cosa que hacer en mi interminable lista y la jaqueca iba a empezar en cualquier momento, debo anotar todo esto antes de que se me olvide.

Me levante de la cama y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Percy dije

—Lo que tu digas _Romeo_ , simplemente avísame con tiempo así preparo mi mejor traje para la boda

Percy me dio un codazo en las costillas

—Oh cierra el pico —Se quejo y me pregunto al ver que estaba por dirigirme a la puerta —¿A donde vas?

Me encogí de hombros

—A caminar por ahí un rato antes de cenar, tuve un día agitado y necesito un poco de aire fresco ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No, quizás luego, debo organizar mis cosas para mañana...

—Oh no importa, te guardare buenos asientos para la cena

—Teddy, tenemos una mesa para nosotros solos

—¡Genial, sera primera clase entonces!

Percy rió y yo continué mi camino hacia la salida, cuando tenia mi mano en el pomo lo oí

—Hey

—¿Que?

El semidios puso la sonrisa mas genuina y alegre que le había visto desde que habíamos llegado al campamento

—Gracias

No pude evitar imitarlo

—Ni lo menciones Percy, para eso están los hermanos mayores ¿No?

* * *

Mis pies colgaban sobre el agua, el pequeño muelle en el que habíamos hablado con Lee y Annabeth hacia días estaba vació. Como era de esperarse, la mirada de la que había hablado Percy hacia momentos seguía presente en la mayoría de los habitantes del campamento, pero creía que conmigo era distinto. No era la mirada de _Ese tipo derroto al Minotauro_ sino _¿Que carajo hizo ese como para ser atacado por la Anfisbena?_

No le preste mucha atención, no era como si me importara después de todo

El muelle me ayudaba a relajarme un poco y valla que lo necesitaba, ese día había sido un carrusel de emociones y planes a futuro.

Cerre mis ojos e inhale el aire puro del lugar, el vaivén de las olas me calmaba bastante, como si fuera una de esas compilaciones de Lofi-Hip hop que abundaban en Youtube, o un vídeo de diez horas de sonido de lluvia. Ya sabes

Los abrí de nuevo y contemple el panorama, la noche se estaba acercando poco a poco mientras el sol se ocultaba a paso lento pero seguro por el horizonte, decidí recapitular un poco lo que había sucedido.

Primero que nada la misión para encontrar el rayo estaba sobre ruedas, Percy, Grover y Annabeth partirían en tan solo unas horas hacia Los Angeles en búsqueda de la entrada del inframundo. Desgraciadamente yo no podía unirme a su misión pero si era lo suficientemente rápido o listo podía colar una nota en los bolsillos de Percy o Annabeth advirtiéndoles de algunos peligros, no podía cambiar mucho pero quizás podía al menos señalarles el lugar exacto donde estaba la entrada al Inframundo o advertirles de los peligros del Casino Loto.

Segundo, al fin, ¡Al fin después de años esperando tenia mi propia espada! ¿Estaba feliz? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Mi único problema ahora era saber ¿Como debía llamarla? Porque, después de todo esa espada iba a ser mi compañera durante toda esta aventura y debía pensar en un nombre digno para ella...Y no en algo ridículo como, no se, _La devoradora de almas_ o alguna estupidez por el estilo.

Tercero, Sherman al parecer no era tan mala persona como creí al principio ¿Quien lo diría? Pero aun no estaba del todo seguro sobre eso, solamente cuando le hablara y el no amenazara con cortarme la garganta estaría seguro de ello, al menos ahora tenia a Nyssa para detenerlo si lo intentaba. Y hablando de ella, ¡Habia hecho una nueva amiga! Eso era un avance al menos, ¿Acaso ya estaba formando mi propio _Party_?

Si lo pensaba un poco Lee era definitivamente un _Healer_ , era definitivamente bueno para curar cualquier tipo de heridas y aparte era el el que podía atacar a larga distancia, el tipo era condenadamente bueno con ese arco. Depues estaba Nyssa, una _Rogue_ supongo ¿Hay una clase para mecánicos? Pero estaba seguro que ella podía hacer de todo, como una navaja suiza solo que en lugar de pequeñas llaves lo que tenias eran bromas tontas e imitaciones de voces. Y claro al final estaba Sherman, un _Tank_ sin duda alguna, el tipo era básicamente un mueble en movimiento y si que había soportado golpes en ese bosque entonces, el único que faltaba era yo...

¿ _Wizard_?

Mire el lago, el sol aun brillaba sobre el agua cristalina del lugar mientras que moviéndose bajo ella, varias chicas se movían de aquí para alla hablando entre ellas, compartiendo chistes y rumores mientras reían las Nayades eran algo que me llamaba la atención (¡No solo por el hecho de que fueran chicas hermosas, no me malinterpretes!) Sino porque eran como Percy y yo. Dependian tanto del agua como nosotros, era nuestro elemento natural.

Así que, llevado por mis instintos y curiosidad, extendí mi mano sobre el lago. Nadie estaba detrás mio o en las cercanías, la mayoría de campistas se estaban preparando para la cena así que si hacia el ridículo no había nadie para reírse de mi, bueno quitando las Nayades por supuesto

Y hablando de ellas, algunas notaron mi presencia en el lugar y me miraron con curiosidad y un pequeño brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos. Me ruborice un poco y vamos no puedes juzgarme, tenia a cinco chicas hermosas mirándome atentamente ¿Como no me iba a sentir nervioso ahora? ¡Mas cuando intentaba hacer lo que iba a hacer!

Exhale con fuerza e intente despejar mi cabeza de todos los problemas y dudas, no planes a futuro, no ideas para sobrevivir, no guerras Olimpicas amenazando la paz del mundo como lo conocía.

Estaba solo yo y ese lago...y las Nayades, pero eso era otra cosa distinta.

 _Vamos, concéntrate, concéntrate..._

—Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan —Murmure para mi mismo intentando darme ánimos, nisiquiera estaba seguro si podía lograr lo que me proponía pero ¡Hey, al menos podía intentarlo! Mantuve mi mano extendida, a la espera por lo que parecieron horas pero seguramente habían sido apenas unos minutos mis nervios me hacían creer que era mas tiempo del que había pasado.

Y luego de unos minutos lo sentí, esa sensación de adrenalina, ese latido en mi corazón, ese picor en mi nuca que me indicaba que algo estaba pasando. Cuando mire con atención al lago me di cuenta porque me sentía así, bajo la palma de mi mano el agua se estaba arremolinando de a poco un pequeño circulo, del tamaño de mi mano se había formado en el lugar y de repente el mismo circulo, el mismo remolino comenzó a subir...Si, subir así como lo oyes. El pequeño torrente de agua poco a poco fue extendiéndose hacia arriba tratando de alcanzar mi mano la cual temblaba por el nerviosismo y por lo que estaba viendo, el agua toco mi palma causándome una sensación de escalofríos, el pequeño remolino se extendió por mi palma y recorrió mi mano girando sobre si como si fuera un circuito de Hot Wheels, lentamente moví mi mano hacia un lado mientras el agua seguía recorriendola. Nervioso y con algo de miedo la di vuelta completamente y tomando aire para intentar tomar confianza en mi mismo intente darle forma a aquel torrente, como si respondiera a mi o como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos el agua comenzó a girar sobre si misma en mi palma creando una pequeña esfera, parecida a una pelota de Baseball transparente. El agua seguía dejo de girar, simplemente se quedo allí flotando apenas sobre unos centímetros de mi palma a la espera.

Viendo lo que había pasado, con lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, comencé a reír como un desquiciado

¡LO HABÍA LOGRADO! ¡PODÍA CONTROLAR EL AGUA! ¡AL FIN LO HABÍA LOGRADO!

Era como una extensión de mi cuerpo, cuando yo pensaba en moverla a la derecha o la izquierda la esfera seguía mis comandos, lenta pero segura. Lo que me llevo a pensar en miles de posibilidades ¿Podía convertirla en un proyectil? ¿Podía transformarla en otro tipo de cosa, como un látigo, un escudo o una espada? ¿Podía curar heridas con ella? ¿Cuales eran mis limites? ¡Tenia que saberlo!

 _¡Clap, clap, clap, clap!_

El sonido acuático me llamo la atención y me devolvió de nuevo al mundo real...si es que podías llamarlo así, bajo el lago las Nayades que me habían contemplado mientras intentaba comandar el agua me aplaudían sonriendo, una de ellas levanto su pulgar y me guiño un ojo lo que me hizo sonrojar como si fuera un tomate.

¡Pero no había tiempo para coquetear con Nayades...Por ahora, tal vez luego! ¡Debía saber cuales eran mis limites!

Entonces, como era de esperarse intente hacer algo estúpido, mi pensamiento fue básicamente _Al diablo, hagamos un escudo con esto._ Intente comandar mas agua del lago para formar una esfera mas grande y poder así darle forma rectangular, lo suficientemente grande como para proteger mi torso, desgraciadamente fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que mis limites eran...increíblemente limitados, extremadamente limitados.

No pude crear una esfera lo suficientemente grande, de hecho no pude convocar mucha mas agua para formar aquel escudo. Creo que lo máximo que logre convocar fue el equivalente a un vaso de plástico en una fiesta infantil, mis manos temblaban pero no por los nervios sino porque la cantidad de agua comenzaba a pesar en mi mano mientras que el sudor frió bajaba por mi cuello, mi corazón galopaba con fuerza intentando mantener en equilibrio el liquido, puse mi mano en mi muñeca intentando soportar el peso pero luego de apenas un minuto tuve que soltar el agua que había intentado convocar, un sonoro _¡CHAPUS!_ me hizo mirar de nuevo al lago, toda el agua que había convocado e incluso la pelota de baseball habían desaparecido de mi mano tan rápido como habían llegado.

Mi mano seguía seca, a pesar de haber sido recorrida por el agua. Cuando mire de nuevo al lago las Nayades me ofrecieron unas sonrisas comprensivas, la que me guiño el ojo antes volvió a levantar su pulgar como diciéndome _¡No te preocupes, necesitas practica!_

De hecho...las Nayades eran espíritus del agua, por lo tanto podían usar hidroquinesis ¿Podrían ayudarme con esto si se los preguntaba? Posiblemente se apiadarían de mi y podían entrenarme..¡Eso era una fantástica idea!

Asome mi cabeza de nuevo listo para preguntarles si podían ayudarme con ello cuando las vi, a todas ellas, ruborizadas y con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

 _¡Ja, lo viste Nyssa! ¡Soy super guapo!_

Pero casi instantáneamente me di cuenta que no era por mi que las Nayades estaban así, había alguien mas allí, una sensación de calor lleno el lago como si alguien hubiera puesto una calefactor en el muelle. ¿Que diablos? ¡Estábamos en Otoño! ¿Acaso había otra caldera cerca del lugar o algo así?

 _—El chico entrena sin resultado_

 _Las Nayades gritan con entusiasmo ante el vistazo_

 _Yo soy muy genial_

Oh..santa...mierda

Solo había una persona en este universo capaz de hacer un Haiku tan horrible como ese, gire mi cabeza lentamente y entonces lo vi. Vestido como una especie de surfista, camiseta sin mangas, pantalones jeans gastados y unas zapatillas rojas. Su piel era bronceada y cabello corto era dorado tan dorado como el Oro Imperial en mi espada, sobre este unos lentes de sol descansaban dejando a la vista sus ojos azules tenia una sonrisa amistosa y socarrona. Si no fuera por el color de su cabello podía haber pasado como la versión adulta de Lee y técnicamente lo era, después de todo era su padre

Apolo, el dios del sol me miro con curiosidad y hablo

—¡Hola primito! ¡Un gusto conocerte! ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO ¡YEAH!**

 **Esta vez por cuanto tiempo desaparecí ¿Un mes, dos? ¡Hey, estoy siendo mas constante con las actualizaciones como lo prometí!**

 **¡Este Mapache cumple sus promesas!**

 **Bueno, se nos fue el capitulo 10 de esta historia, no voy a mentir nunca había pensado en llegar hasta este capitulo y tener comentarios de hecho, ¡Nunca había pensado que hubiera gente que iba a seguir esta historia cuando subí su primer capitulo hace tanto tiempo!**

 **Y aquí estamos, ¡A punto de empezar esta aventura!**

 **Creo que debería aclarar primero algunas cosas:**

 **No creyeron que iba a darle una katana ¿Verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no!**

 **Y segundo, creo que debería explicar un poco la actitud de Percy en este capitulo.**

 **Verán, es claro que Percy en el Canon sentía varias dudas cuando le asignaron su misión pero no había nadie con quien el pudiera consultar o descargarse, Sally estaba en el Inframundo, Annabeth no tenia aun una relación tan cercana con el...Entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? Pero ahora, con Teddy allí, tiene a alguien con quien hablar y consultar después de todo son hermanos y el objetivo de Teddy desde que llego era proteger a Percy e intentar sobrevivir, proteger tambien significa ser un buen hermano o al menos alguien con el que pudiera Percy descargar su ira**

 **Porque vamos, no hay manera de que un niño de doce años no se sienta inseguro con todos esos problemas encima de el. Aun así, espero no haber dado la impresión de que estoy cambiando la personalidad de Percy porque esa no es mi intención, simplemente quiero explorar un poco mas sus emociones e inseguridades, después de todo el sigue siendo el protagonista. Nuevamente, lamento si este capitulo dio esa impresión.**

 **Haciendo un pequeño punto aparte, como dije en el ultimo capitulo varias cosas pasaron en mi vida, por suerte algunas ya no duelen tanto como otras y ahora puedo concentrarme mas en esta historia. Por lo tanto ¡Voy a intentar actualizar mas a menudo! Aunque quizás mi trabajo no me lo permita tanto pero bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Se los prometo!**

 **En otras noticias, ¡GOLDEN WIND TERMINO! ¡HOLY SHIT! Fue todo un viaje ¡Estoy esperando con ansias ver a Jolyne y su banda haciendo desastres en Florida! Pero para eso tendré que esperar meses o quizás un año, quien sabe para ese entonces esta historia ya este terminando...O puede que halla desaparecido de nuevo, raptado por la tristeza (?)**

 **Bueno quizás no..A menos queee. Ya enserio, no lo haré! ¡Se los prometí!**

 **Cada notificación de alguien siguiendo la historia, poniéndola en sus favoritas o comentando me llena de una alegría increíble, no se lo pueden imaginar**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia de verdad me llenan de alegría incluso en los momentos en los que estoy mas triste, eso va incluso para la gente que simplemente esta de pasada sin comentar ¡Muchas gracias por leer esto!**

 **Y hablando de comentar ¡Respondamos a algunos de esos comentarios!**

 **walteralexisrossi: ¡Hey, bienvenido a esta historia! Espero que hallas disfrutado este capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad!**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** **Verte comentar me hizo feliz a mi también Julchen, no te imaginas cuanto. Oh Sherman es todo un tema pero creo que con este capitulo puedes adivinar cual sera su destino, sobre los dones de Teddy ahhh, eso si que es un tema complicado que deberé expandir en los próximos capítulos pero creo que con este di una pequeña idea de sus limitaciones, después de todo no queremos a un enano hyperactivo con el poder de hacer Tsunamis ¿No? Gracias por confiar en que actualizaría esta historia y por seguir leyendo Julchen**

 **GabiLime14:** **¡Hey, volví! ¡Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo luego de haber desaparecido durante...meses! e.e Espero que hallas disfrutado de este capitulo**

 **bloodyqueen0480: Primero que nada ¡Gracias por comentar! Segundo ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por esperar tanto por una actualización! Oh Sherman termino en reposo, no iba a matarlo pobre chico hasta tiene una admiradora secreta y todo, en cuanto a Teddy, lo único que saco de toda esa pelea fueron mas dolores de cabeza e.e Espero que hallas disfrutado de este capitulo, creo que ya lo dije antes pero lo repito ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Agente YO:** **Eres cruel, eres muy cruel conmigo ¿Que te he hecho? Oh si cierto desaparecí durante meses...huh, lo siento e.e**

 **¡Aun así! ¡Fue muy cruel de tu parte, estuve a la espera de tu review durante mucho tiempo e incluso me asuste porque pensé que habías dejado de leer esta historia! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo por el bien de mi salud! xD**

 **¿No eres pelirroja? ¡Mi vida es un engaño! ¿Ahora como te llamare? ¡Diablos, ahora como se supone que te llame!**

 **Seras Agente: Nombre pendiente, por ahora**

 **Para estos días tu cumpleaños debe haber pasado ya ¿Verdad? ¡Feliz cumpleaños agente: nombre pendiente! ¡Espero que la hallas pasado genial! Creo que mi regalo sera este capitulo...a menos que sea muy malo entonces deberé darte un mejor regalo :,u**

 **Creo que estos dos últimos capítulos apenas abarque unas horas, algo bastante extraño pero no quiero saltarme ningún evento importante en especial ahora ¡Ya entramos en la misión y estamos a punto de empezar nuestro camino hacia Los Angeles! Ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes para Percy y Teddy, o y para todos los demás. Teddy esta armando su propio equipo de semidioses inadaptados, espero que te halla gustado el nuevo miembro de su equipo, Nyssa y quien sabe quizás Sherman se una a la banda ¿Cual sera su destino a partir de ahora? ¿A que se enfrentaran? ¿Armaran una banda de verdad? Quien sabe...Oh, yo lo se heheehe. Este fue un capitulo sin batallas pero importante, al fin Teddy encontró su espada indicada aunque ya se la quitaron de las manos como robarle un dulce a un niño**

 **Espero que lo hallas disfrutado, ¡Y esta vez no tarde medio año en actualizar, es un progreso! ¿Verdad?**

 **No te preocupes, el Round 2 se acerca y la serpiente alada se las vera contra Teddy de nuevo ¿Quien ganara? ¿Quien sabe?**

 **Oh si, yo lo se hehehe**

 **En fin, Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver uno de tus comentarios**

 **PD: Mi computadora aun sigue resistiendo, por ahora**

 **Bueno, creo que eso seria todo por ahora ¡Regresare en un mes se los prometo! O quizas dos...o tres? uh ¡Lo importante es que voy a regresar!**

 **Espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo, sin nada mas que decir ¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


End file.
